Requiem of a lost Soul
by TheKiro
Summary: She was nothing more than a lonely child. He was nothing more than a mere shadow. But their paths crossed and glowing green clashed with bloody black. Who would have expected, to find a lost soul in the depths of a cold hearted shadow? Saria/Dark Link
1. Chapter 1 A saddened Heart

** The pairing will be Saria/Dark Link. Weird? Yes. Loveable? Certainly Yes. How I got the idea that these two should be together? I don't friggn' know. I don't expect anyone to like this either, because I think that this pairing is very unusual.**

**And, I tried something new. In my writing style. I hope that it isn't full of grammar mistakes. I would like to know your opinion of the writing style and pairing and story, so a full critic about every little thing. Yay :D**

**- edited -  
**

* * *

**Requiem of a lost Soul**

**Chapter 1 – A saddened Heart**

Her melody lost its life long, long ago. Its fire. Its feelings. But still she was playing it. Sitting there, all alone in the middle of a forest where no one would dare to enter. Even her friends, after their first visit, would not venture into her temple anymore. They got lost and she was so filled with worry and sadness that she lead them back out, back to the village they belonged to. It was such a tragedy, such a hurtful thing to sit there, alone. Playing a melody she created for her and her closest friends, so that everybody would be happy.

But in the end she was left behind. Day in day out. Her best friend didn't visit her anymore. A long time passed and the last time she saw him was when he had saved her, in a body so grown and strong. In the temple where she found her already decided destiny as a sage. His sparkling eyes were filled with mud or so it seemed. He had seen and experienced so much pain in his young years and she wondered how his poor heart was still able to beat so strongly.

And he was crying.

He was crying and begging her not to leave him.

But she had to. She had to go. It was her task as a sage.

They didn't live in the same world. She was bound to the forest temple for all eternity.

And he…he was bound to age. To save this world, to go on. To grow up without her.

He was a hero and she was a sage.

She knew he wouldn't come back anymore. It was clear. They weren't meant to see each other again. But she missed him dearly. He was her best friend. Her **everything**. But she wasn't able to stay in this world. Only after much practice was she able leave the temple and play all alone in the sacred meadow. In 'his' world. Her song, her little ocarina, was all she had left. Even the horror kids wouldn't come closer. Maybe it scared them that she was always in the dark temple. But in truth it wasn't so dark.

After all the darkness and monsters left, it was a beautiful and mysterious place. The corridors which were formed in such an unnatural way were so much fun to run through. And the little garden in there was breathtaking after she cleaned it up. The only bad thing was that she was lonely. No one would come with whom she could share this beautiful place, the secret passages. Her wonderful melody. With a sigh, she stopped her breath. The empty tune ended and was carried away by the wind. She didn't have enough strength to continue for today. Silently the girl hugged her legs close to her chest.

How many years had passed? She couldn't remember. How were the other children doing? She hoped they were fine. Had the deku sprout grown much? She had no idea. Was her best friend feeling fine?

She didn't know.

It was so sad, she thought. She was so sad. But she didn't want to cry. She wanted to be strong. She had to stay strong, so that the evil could never return and hurt this golden land she never got to see. She had no contact with the other sages, because they only met each other if there was danger threatening. But right now, the land Hyrule was at peace it seemed. Everyone was happy, so why couldn't she be happy, too?

Why couldn't she be happy, too…

* * *

_A little melody filled with dreams…_

…_send the heaven down to earth._

* * *

"Fuck." His breath was short and burned in his insides. "Stupid Zoras."

A dark figure heaved its body out of the water and let itself fall onto the muddy ground. His left leg was fading like a candle which someone tried to blow out. A black substance was leaking out of the huge wound which decorated his thigh. Cuts covered his face and arms. The dark tunic he wore was filled with hole and slashes, which seemed to restore itself all on its own magically. And soon the night would end. And if the sun would rise, his end would be near. With blood-red eyes he glared towards the high trees which didn't offer enough safety for him.

Where the heck was he?

Trees, bushes, grass – everything in his sight was green. A forest, why did this stream end here? His eyes rolled backwards into his head as he tried to use his wounded leg. Just why did it hurt? Every pain he felt was so dull up until now. He never really felt anything. But this stupid Zora had to be such a drag and turn his spear from right to left as it had bored right into his leg. Playing with his non existing nerves. He had no where to run. They were way too many, and he didn't feel like smashing their annoying fish faces.

With an annoyed sigh he heaved himself towards a big tree. He had to rest for a bit and then he would search shelter before the sun rises. Until then, he closed his eyes, he would just rest.

* * *

_A shadow hides beneath a stone…_

…_in hope to escape the golden glow._

* * *

She gasped as her feet carried her away. Down the many steps and through the huge labyrinth, which was now empty because no monster, no big guardian stayed here after the evil had left this land. She felt something. She sensed a presence, so strong and weird at the same time. She swore it felt familiar but still it was different. The small girl couldn't put her finger on it; she didn't dare to bring her hopes up. But it was such a long time ago since she had felt how a presence so close to her temple. She was desperate to see a face, which was not her own reflection in a mirror.

With her small hands she pushed the big metal gate open; ignored the deafening squeak it made and stumbled into the direction of the huge entryway which led into the Lost Woods. Saria took a deep breath and kept all her concentration close so that her body, her form, wouldn't vanish suddenly and take her back to the temple. The youngster was never far away from her home and it scared her a bit. But the thought of seeing _someone_ after such a long time was so tempting, she just had to go.

But what exactly her deep blue eyes captured sent shivers down her spine. Next to the stream which led to a place she didn't know, laid a dark figure against a tree. The moon was shining softly through the leaves and she noticed his black clothes which resembled the attire of someone she knew so well. His skin was grey like ash and his hair moved so softly with the wind that it couldn't be natural. His face…her mind stopped, broke and put itself together again. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. A young man, a look alike, a _Link_. But his aura was dark and his appearance distrustful. Despite all her common sense, her inner alarm, she couldn't run away. She watched him, looked closely at his face, neck, chest, legs.

And there, she realized, on one of his legs was a gaping wound, a few strains of smoke left his unnatural black blood and vanished in the air. As if he was a weak candle fading slowly in a storm. Her lips quivered and her dark blue eyes searched for something in her surroundings for what she didn't even know herself. Her mind felt how her power was pulling at her nerves, urging her to return to the temple. Where she belonged.

But she wasn't able to leave this mirror image behind. The dark copy of the young man who she cared for…the first real [or fake?] living being she met since who knows long. Slowly, as though she was approaching a scared animal she tiptoed towards the stranger – having big problems to find a good solution as to how she should carry him. But to her surprise he was light. For a moment the Kokiri was childish enough to think she was very strong but her sensible mind told her it had to be him. He weighted nothing. He was like a feather. A black feather.

With her small arms she heaved him onto her back. She noticed how his breath was cold against her neck. It was obvious that this could end badly. A stranger, a man clothed in black, a doppelganger of her beloved friend. But he was hurt. He was in pain and she would never turn her back to someone who was in need of help. Slowly and carefully she carried the stranger back to her safe temple. Not once wondering why he never opened his eyes, even as she was stumbling over her own two feet. Her heart gave a squeeze, pressing all the salty tears away and filling it up with a sparkle of hope. Maybe loneliness wouldn't claw at her guts anymore like a hungry cat.

* * *

_A lonely cat would prefer to starve…_

…_if in exchange her meal would stay by her side._

* * *

It was weird, she thought. The little girl walked with a wooden bowl filled with water across the room. She placed the liquid beside the stranger on the ground, who still hadn't reacted in any way. The Kokiri had brought him to the main room, where the elevator found its place in the middle of everything. His upper body leaned against a post made of stone. He was in a sitting position, his head hung low, so that his black hair covered his closed eyes completely. Saria blinked at his form slowly.

The torches were shining softly in the background, drawing on the walls a playful painting which moved lightly to a secret rhythm. Every step, every object in this room threw a shadow onto the ground. Except the stranger, the girl noted. In wonder she searched for the pale black shadow which he should cast, but there was nothing. As if he didn't exist, as if he wasn't capable of having his own faithful follower. The green haired Kokiri furrowed her brow in confusion but dismissed it softly. She had already bandaged his wounds, even if she was sure the wounds were a lot smaller than when she saw them for the first time. And she wasn't sure if it was just magic, that this thin smoke still leaked through her makeshift bandage.

Suddenly a yawn left her small lips. The night would soon end; the sunrise was only a few hours away. Saria grabbed a blanket and covered the black haired man with the brown cloth carefully. Who knows if a man with no shadow could freeze? But she herself declined the offer of her own body to finally catch enough rest. The dreamtime was no peaceful time for her and her mind feared every hour she would have to busy herself with sleep. Nightmares were like a nasty parasite, devouring her hopes and presenting her with her greatest fears night after night. Instead she left the unknown visitor alone and made her way towards the entrance of the temple. Stopping right in front of the broken steps, its individual pieces laid around next to the trees and in the grass.

But thanks to creeper and vines which were over growing the big gap between temple and ground it wasn't such a difficult task anymore to reach the other place. She sat down and watched the tree stump where she had always played her song, at times where her life was so simple. So innocent. But somehow that side of her seemed to have vanished together with her beloved friend. Her childish mind got pushed away from the knowledge of the sage. The games hide and seek and tag couldn't be played by herself.

Even her fairy had disappeared as the temple got attacked. The green haired girl could only hope that she flew away, and nothing bad happened to her. Slowly she could hear her voice humming a silent melody, trying to keep herself awake so that no nightmares could catch her. But she knew already that this wasn't possible and it was just a question of when her mind wouldn't stay awake anymore and the restless dreams would cage her up in their dusty prison. Looking up to the stars she wondered if there was a possibility that some lonely soul was out there looking up to the sky as well.

To forget its saddened heart, too.


	2. Chapter 2 A fearful Glimpse

**I know I'm slow but I want this to be made with love. So bear with me.**

**I want to thank the two who reviewed henslight and nickyfullmetal for giving this story a chance. I'm very happy that you liked the first chapter. So here's the next one.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – A fearful Glimpse**

The shadows were rushing after her, huge and dark with dangerous long bloody teeth and claws. And she was running, as fast as her small legs would carry her away, deeper and deeper into the nothing. In hope to escape the gurgling screams. But no avail, she could run and turn and try to hide but they were everywhere. Only as finally a light appeared and expelled all darkness around her, did her heartbeat slow down and her eyelids opened and closed a few times. The dreamtime was over, the nightmare stopped before it could have gotten a lot worse and her mind felt relieved that her body wasn't so heavy and bathed in cold sweat like many other timesbefore. With a slow motion the little girl sat up, rubbing her eyes a bit clumsily to get rid of the sleep.

The sun was shining and smiled down at her in a loving way - taking the coldness of the night and throwing it so far away that Saria even forgot her dream and its scary story. Her dark blue eyes watched the green grass and her ears listened to the rustling of the leafs. Every morning seemed so wonderful to her. Giving her the feeling that the forest was singing her melody even if she didn't play along with her little wooden instrument, the morning…was the only time when she felt at ease. Her ears peaked up. She had forgotten the stranger for a moment. The weird young man who could be Links twin. Slowly she turned around and stared at the entrance of the temple. The Kokiri knew he was still there, she could literally feel it. But was he awake already? Had his wound gotten any worse?

Maybe he was hungry?

Saria stood up and combed with her hand through her green locks. She should get food. He had to be hungry, she thought. And she wanted to have something in her hands when she got back to him. It would make it easier to talk with him, she guessed. The girl nodded to herself and started to climb down the vines, slowly and carefully at first until she jumped down as the gap between her and the ground was safe enough for her. She couldn't remember how long it has been since she had to smile like right now.

The thought was exciting and her limps were tingling. She would now go and get fruits, vegetables, nuts and herbs. But not only for _her_, but for _someone else_, too. Her voice hummed her melody happily as she reached the last few steps of the stairs. The time went by fast as she grabbed a few apples, carrots and nuts. She put the herbs into her small pocket thinking of the tea she would make him to feel better. Hopefully he felt better than yesterday.

But still…the sight of the smoke which obviously came from _him_, made her thoughtful. This wasn't normal, whether for a Hylian or other living being in Hyrule she thought. Even so, she was just too overwhelmed to even worry about that last night. He could be some kind of magician…or he had a curse, she reasoned, trying to understand the situation of the stranger. Or…she could just ask him, if there was the right moment. Maybe he would have the answer for all her questions.

With everything in her arms and pockets she walked back to the temple. Her feet moved slowly in a casual way at first, but in the end the little girl nearly run through the maze and up the long stairs. She wanted to see his face again. She wanted to see his body. To see another living being expect her one more time. The sudden thought hit her like a stone, that maybe he was just a piece of her imagination. That her loneliness drove her crazy and made her see things which weren't real. But it felt like reality. It really did. How she carried him and his feather like body. How she bandaged his wounds. And how she watched his pale face which resembled Links in every little detail…he wasn't just some piece of her imagination. He was real.

To climb up the vines was a difficult task with all the food in her arms. But after a few minutes of carefulness and patience she was finally there. Walking back into her familiar temple, which nearly cried in relieve that its owner was back. The ears of the Kokiri peaked up; she listened closely in hope to hear something of her visitor. But it was quiet. She heard nothing.

The fear bit into her mind and her feet hurried back into the main room. But as she reached the place where he should rest he wasn't there. Her breathing stopped abruptly and her eyes searched for any sign of where he could be. But the empty bowl next to the steps was the only thing which gave a hint that he really had been here. Awake. But how could he leave? How could he leave her just like that? She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to talk to someone so badly.

Her eyes watered slowly. And she hiccupped quietly. She wasn't a child anymore. She shouldn't cry anymore. But she felt how her heart gave a hurtful squeeze. He wasn't there anymore. He…

"Why are you crying, little girl?"

Saria jumped and her eyes widened. A cold breath tickled her left ear, the voice so deep, so playful as if it was making an amusing joke. And still something lingered in it which sent shivers done her spine, the small Kokiri gasped and let go of all her precious food. The fruits rolled away and the vegetables stayed close to her brown boots. The sage could hear the man behind her chuckle softly and just like that the presence behind her vanished.

Quickly she turned around. Searching for the man with the scary sounding voice but there was nothing. As if he had disappeared in thin smoke. Again she heard his laugh, echoing back from every corner. And how her heart beat in a fast rhythm, making her whole body shake like a leaf in the autumn wind. Suddenly her mature mind realized how stupid she had been, and her immature side rebelled that it was a decision made out of a sudden feeling.

But _where_ was here?

"Did no one tell you, to never open the door for a stranger?"

His voice echoed back from right and left. Playing with her mind. Pushing her fears to the edge. But she met all those nightmares already a long time ago and wouldn't be fooled so easily. He didn't know how old she really was. How mature her mind had gotten over all this years. She turned around, and slowly started as relaxed as she could to pick all the food up again.

"But you were hurt. I was taught to help someone who is in pain." She answered quietly.

Again his laughter could be heard but this time his form appeared no two meters away from her. In the shadows of the light of the fire, as if he was born from it like a phoenix out of ash. Her dark eyes stared at his glowing red ones. Her brain couldn't register how it was possible for him to have such an eye color. His pale skin glowed so white like the moon from last night. And his cold lips formed itself into a grin you wouldn't like to see.

"But what would you do, if…" His steps filled the room with noise.

Creating a tension unbearable in the eyes of a viewer. His whole body moved in a relaxed way, his hands at his sides closed itself into fists and opened them again. She stared at him quietly like a good child. Memorized his weird ungraceful way of walking, how light he seemed to be. And how his eyes were twinkling, laughing about his own joke he seems to have in himself. But no one would laugh along with him, because his whole presence is pressing any air out of you.

"…I hurt you?" He finished his sentence with a childish touch.

It really appeared to be that he believed she was a child. Of course, she thought. No one would think of her as something more. She picked a green apple up and held it out to him. A determined look mirrored on her round face. He stared her down with his ruby eyes. No emotion left his frame, he waited obviously for her reaction. A cry, a gasp but she wanted to be strong, she had to be.

"You wouldn't hurt me." Answered her light voice quietly.

He furrowed his brow and continued his watching. His lips stopped in their moving until he spoke again.

"Why wouldn't I?" His question appeared to be silly somehow but it was in need to be asked.

"Because I helped you."

The pale man started to laugh and took the apple out of her hand roughly. The Kokiri winced at his impolite act and watched how he turned around. His shoulders shook with his laugh and he bit into the green apple before he turned to her, a bright scary grin on his pale lips.

"What makes you so sure that I wouldn't hurt you? Why shouldn't I destroy this little face of yours?"

Saria took a step back. His sudden change from joke to threat did scare her. But he wouldn't, he couldn't…she helped him. She did him no harm.

"What gives you the idea that I play by the rules? I'm a shadow! I have no rules!" He laughed loudly and threw the apple away. The fruit clashed onto the cold ground and splattered into pieces.

The little girl jumped and felt her body shudder. A shadow? Her blue eyes widened. If he looked so much like Link than he had to be his shadow! But how was it possible that he was here. How could he be apart from his owner? Saria hugged herself and took one more step back. She didn't know what to do and her limbs felt suddenly so cold, her blood moved so slowly through her body. Her eyes blinked at the form of the stranger who still lingered not far away from her on his place. He knew what he had done to her and it was easy to see that he liked it.

"You are now scared, little girl?" He took a step forward, amused by how Saria winced because of his movement.

"I'm not scared." Her voice betrayed her clearly and the Kokiri hated it for that.

"Well, well…who is scared of a mere shadow?" He took one step again.

This time the green haired girl reacted fast and walked backwards, trying to create a big gap between them. The stranger only chuckled quietly at her poor attempt. The Zoras were so much more of a challenge for him than she was. In front of him was nothing more than a stupid naïve child. He would have his fun torturing her, pushing her over the edge of sanity and finally letting her fall into the pool of madness and pain. He had time enough.

"What would you like, little girl?" He asked nicely. "Start with your body? Or should I break your mind first?"

The shadow was only able to catch her fearful glimpse. To see in her dark blue eyes which fear lied beyond them. But then, the girl with the green hair turned away without making a sound and ran. She ran as fast as she could. He heard how a heavy door fell back into its frame and he only laughed.

Oh what fun it would be.


	3. Chapter 3 A play of Hide and Seek

Finally an update, hooray. Thanks for the reviews henslight and mysteriousguy898. To your review mysteriousguy898.

Yes Dark Link is called a shadow and has powers like one. But nobody _exactly_ **knows** if he is truly one, or if he is just the manifestation of all negative emotions and thoughts. But he refers to himself as a shadow because he is a perfect reflection of Link and just because he feels like the shadow of the so great hero. Saria is in this story something between a child and an adult. Her mind is confused, the Kokiri girl has lived an innocent life, has a child like personality with a quiet wise mind and soul but then she had to realize that she is a sage. That she _**has to**_ be mature, that she has a responsibility. And at least in my story, she has _no_ _control_ of her powers. Saria doesn't know what she is capable of doing, she has no idea how powerful she truly. And if Dark Link is just an ordinary shadow, how could he have fought Link in ocarina of time? Dark Link could hurt Link, he had a blade and a shield; he was able to touch and harm Link if he wanted to. So yeah, he can hurt Saria, too. And of course has a shadow rules. The most important one is that he has to avoid the sunlight. And of course Dark Link knows all of them. But would you show or tell your enemy that you have a weakness? I don't think so. He boasts off, so that she thinks he is powerful, even immortal. What else…oh yeah the light in Saria. It's just, I thought that if you see a little girl, on first sight weak, easily frightened, pure and full of light – wouldn't it be tempting to torture it? To make it cry? At least in Dark Links sight. And of course is this evil man belligerent; because that's him. He is a creation of all negative things. And he likes to see others suffer. And he is strong, very strong. Nobody can tell me it was very easy to beat him in ocarina of time. [Okay I was pretty young as I played ocarina of time and fought Dark Link, but yeah I still think he was one of the strongest enemy in the whole game xD]

I don't want to be bitchy or mean, I read your review and thought you didn't understand what I wanted to express with my words, how I wanted Dark Link to be. So I hope I could explain what I'm thinking how everything works in this story :D

Anyway, have fun with the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – A play of Hide and Seek**

The steps of her boots filled the long corridor. Her breath scratched hurtfully in her throat, but she had to get away. Running through the spinning hallway, not caring that her eyes told she was moving along the walls now not the ground anymore. The little Kokiri hurried to find a place where he wouldn't find her. It was a mistake; she did a huge mistake in taking him to the temple. A holy place now betrayed by the shadow who was probably after her now. Obviously a living being of the darkness. But still, how could he? She helped him, didn't she? Wasn't he in any slightest way thankful?

Quickly she opened an old door with her small hands, pushed it with all her strength open so she could slip through the small gape. Saria had to find a place to hide. A place where he couldn't find her, but where could that be? What if he was clever enough to search in the right place? Fear gripped her heart in a rush, urging her on to run even faster. She was alone with him. She was all alone and no one would come and rescue her, not the great Deku Tree, not her old fairy guardian, nor her best friend Link.

No one.

She turned the next corner and stopped right there, pressing her small and fragile body against the cold wall. Gasping for air because her lungs rebelled already that they couldn't produce enough energy for her. She shouldn't have helped him. She should have just stayed in her temple, why couldn't she just have done that?

Always too curious…even her old fairy guardian had told her that. Slowly her form slid to the ground where she hugged her knees tight to her chest. Breathing heavily in the old nostalgic air around her, which was itself wet and moldy. Saria could only hope that he wouldn't find her that he got lost in this old maze like building.

She lived here long enough. She knew this place the best. It was her home since her awaking. But it wasn't his. So maybe he would get lost. Maybe even bored because he couldn't find her and leave, it was better if she was alone. Sighing she laid her head onto her knees. She just wasn't made to be together with others.

She was a sage, how silly of her to be so greedy. It was an honor to even be a one and she was chosen for this destiny. But she didn't want it, couldn't somebody else have it? Somebody who wants this life? Saria wanted back to old days, back to the Kokiri Village. The little girl even missed Mido the big thickhead.

"Found you."

His whisper, let alone his voice made her blood freeze. For a second she didn't dare to move any little muscle of hers, she would not even blink. Slowly the fact seeped into her mind. He found her. This dark man who threatened to kill her, who looked into her eyes – asking with which part he should start first. He was here; she nearly felt his mad grin. She was in danger, she had to get away. But her legs wouldn't move. Her body wouldn't budge.

Run. _Run_. **Run**.

Finally she felt coldly how her form jumped to its feet. Not looking once at the man who stood right in front of her, she hurried and rushed past him. It was difficult to ignore his laughing, it was echoing from every corner, as if he was lurking in every single shadow. Where could she be safe? Where could she hide? Her feet stumbled over themselves and she fell to the ground.

Her knees hurt from the crash onto the cold dirty stone. He was behind her, somewhere behind her. She could hear the very light steps he took. He was following her. Quickly she pulled herself together and started to flee again. Turning the next corner to the left, through another twisted corridor, ignoring the sickly turn of her guts at the thought of what would happen if he caught her. She had to get away.

"Do you really think you can escape?" His question sounded like a remark, a judgment of her antics.

Suddenly she felt a jolt. Someone grabbed her collar roughly and strangled her painfully. Saria gasped for air and tried to peel off his hand which had an iron grip onto the clothing around her throat. Her scream vanished into thin air, because her voice left her and with all her might she kicked back and forth in hope he would let go.

"Do you still think I wouldn't hurt you?" He purred into her ear.

Saria didn't answer and just continued with her try to get rid of his hand. She needed air. But she wasn't strong enough; her body was too small and weak. The only way to stop him was to awaken her powers which she would like to avoid. She can't control them; it was too dangerous for her and her surroundings. She could destroy everything. But it hurt. Her throat, her head hurt. Her mind was spinning. The sage had no other way. Saria closed her eyes stiffly and summoned all energy she found in herself. Deep inside of her heart where a fire burned she had locked away after the banning of Ganondorf.

And like she thought everything what happened next was out of control.

A sudden unbearable heat escaped from her body, she opened her eyes only to see a bright shining green flash which literally exploded around her. It was easy to hear how the walls around them gave in and heavy pieces fell with a fast speed to the ground crashing into the decorated, marvelous stone. The shadow man cursed and let go of her collar, shielding himself with his arms. He hadn't expected her to be capable of using such strong magic. Who in the hell was this little kid?

Saria fell onto her hands and knees. Shocked that she was the one who created all this, but she had no time to think about it. She got up and fled from her torturer again. Rushing away through the door which lay destroyed on the ground because of the previous explosion. Even if she escaped now, how long would she be able to hide?

"You little brat!" His angry voice thundered loudly after her.

She panicked and tried to run faster. Now it was clear that he was chasing her. And she couldn't use always her magic to save herself; she would just blow up herself sometime, too. It was a dead end either way. She wasn't able to flee from him. Saria couldn't leave the temple for a long time.

The girl was bound to this place. Was this her end? Was this really the way how her immortal life should end? She couldn't die because of age but still was she a living being in need for water and food. So it was obvious that she could die because of pain and blood loss as well. The light steps from the stranger grew heavier. Probably because he got angry and his movement were leaded by his rage.

This was her end.

At the end of the corridor was the big garden. The beautiful garden which lay in the middle of the whole temple structure, the wonderful green place she cleaned up. Maybe she could hide in the empty fountain which led to the channels beneath the ground? But she didn't know where they all led…she would get there lost herself. Desperately she stepped out onto the green grass and breathed in the fresh sunny air. Her legs ached. Her lungs were already scraggly. So where should she run to next?

"Fuck." Hissed the man behind her and nimbly she turned around.

The dark man stayed right at the entrance, glaring at her. Saria gasped confused for air. Why did he stop chasing her? Why did he…? It hit her like a stone in the back of her head. He said it himself. He was a shadow. A shadow would vanish in the sunlight.

So he had no other choice but to stay in the dark. The sun could kill him or at least hurt him it seemed. So…now she was safe? Until the sun would set and night would creep over this land? It wasn't convincing, it wasn't a relieving feeling to know how close she is to death and how the time was the only thing separating her from the final painful end.

"Why do you want to kill me!" Saria called out to him frightened.

"Always these questions…" The man rolled his eyes. "…and never do they change."

"Answer me!" Demanded the girl now determined.

After a few minutes of silence, the shadow did nothing but shrug with his shoulders.

"How could I resist? A little child like you all alone, but it seems you are more." He answered with an unidentifiable expression. "I didn't forget your little magic trick."

"I'm more than just a child! My mind is filled with knowledge you could only dream of."

The shadow laughed. "A little genius I got, huh? Oh what a _lucky_ man I am."

"Why can't you just leave!" Tears filled her eyes, he scared her.

Even if he just stood there, it was enough. His presence his words were stuck into her head. And only the three goddesses would know what he will do when the night is there. If there is no sun anymore to protect her from any harm he could create. Her body shook and her arms flung around her waist, hugging herself tight.

She wished Link was here. He was strong, he would protect her easily. Link would fight his evil shadow off and play tag with her again, and then he would tell her about all his adventures. But...her old friend wasn't here. He hadn't visited her in such a long time so now he wouldn't come anyway. She was all alone.

"But you invited me." The pale young man said smiling. "You brought me yourself to this place."

Saria rubbed her eyes with her green sleeve, trying to get rid of the salty tears.

"Because you were hurt." She whispered unsteadily.

The shadow lifted an eyebrow and put his weight onto his left leg.

"You're such a crybaby, did you know that?"

Saria hiccupped. "I don't care!"

She was _frightened_.

She wanted **Link**.

_She wanted Link right now._

Shaking the girl crouched down covering her face with her hands.

"I want Link…" She mumbled quietly to herself like a magical mantra.

But it appeared to be loud enough for the stranger to hear. The shadow snorted disrespectfully. "Again, this blond coward?"

Angrily the Kokiri looked up; no one was allowed to insult her best friend. Not even his own shadow. With puffy rosy cheeks and swelling red eyes she glared at the shadow with all her might.

"Don't you dare to insult my best friend Link! You are only his shadow!"

The ruby red eyes of the young man darkened by her comment and his face stiffened in its movement. Saria made him upset that was evident. And yes, the shadow was now filled with fury. It was bubbling inside of his non existing guts, making his head hot. As if he wanted to explode.

Always this Link, always it was him. No one would dare to badmouth him, he was always the hero. The good blue eyed guy everyone loved. And he was only his shadow, he had no heart. He wasn't even his own person, he was just the dark reflection of the hero who saved the world. The nothing which didn't even got a name.

The Link look alike grinded his teeth.

Always _**him**_.

He closed his left hand into a fist and punched the pillar to his side. Saria winced at the loud crash and watched fearfully how the brick crumbled beneath his strong hand. But the shadow didn't flinch in the slightest, as if it hadn't hurt one bit. He wanted to spit into the face of this so called hero.

Every person had locked him into its heart and slowly he was getting sick of it. He didn't even felt like killing that brat anymore. At least not right now. He sent her one last look and then turned away, walking back into the safety of the dark corridors where no sunlight reached any spot. He would deal with her later, she couldn't flee from him.

"I continue play hide and seek later with you, little girl." Were his last words before he vanished in the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4 A surprising Feeling

I'm back again and thanks for all your reviews. Eh, mysteriousguy898 again to your review. I didn't want to sound mean, I just wanted to explain what I truly wanted to create so that you would understand just why this is like this etc.. And I would have sent you a PM but you have disabled this feature D: So sorry if I made you feel eh, I don't know the word for it, messed around with? I hope you know what I mean. And this will be romance, but a person like Dark Link is not an easy person to love or an easy person to fall in love with somebody else. It takes a lot of time for him to slightly 'change' - realistically. So my summary isn't misleading…at least I hope so.

I'm still new to all these different genres, so I'm sorry if they are wrong…maybe I'll change them okay?

I really, really, really am sorry if I upset you.

**nickyfullmetal** – Aw thankies, if you have any suggestions how I could improve my writing style or if you have a great idea how this story should continue I'll be glad to hear it.  
**Echo-is-ensane** – Thanks. And sorry that it takes so long. I try so hard that it sounds good; the dictionary is always by my side because of that xD  
**Kyle** – Thanks for all your reviews and thanks for the big hint, due to the lake. I'll keep that in mind, I hadn't even thought about that! I'll give my best, and if you or someone else suggests a better genre I'm more than happy to hear it. I'm a bit unsure if the one I chose are exactly right. There will be romance, and some…eh…scary stuff and suspense something in that direction. At least I hope I can write that.

I'm not that sure about the whole plot.

Onwards to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A surprising Feeling**

This was like a nightmare for her.

She wouldn't dare to leave the save garden, where the sun shined brightly. But she couldn't stop asking herself why. Why was he so aggressive, why did he want to hurt her? Why? She helped him, she did nothing wrong. She breathed unsteadily in and out. She had to relax. She was save – for now. But how many hours would it take for the night to come?

The girl shook her head and pushed these thoughts away. She couldn't give him the right to play with her mind like this. To fill her with fear of what could happen…couldn't they talk? Why is violence always the only way to deal with things? Why couldn't be somebody here to hear her call for help?

Saria took her time to stand up. Her puffy eyes glanced around, into the corridors where no sunlight reached the cool stone. Expecting that a pair of red eyes would appear out of nowhere, watching her, tempting her to do something reckless. But there was nothing. Everything was quiet, only the wind moved soundless through the walls and made the green leafs rustle softly. It was so painfully peaceful.

"Why are you so cruel?" She asked quietly.

But no answer reached her.

"Why do you want to hurt me?"

The silence was nearly suffocating her.

"…were you angry as I compared you to Link?"

Nothing came. She heard no voice, no laugh, and no whisper. As if he hadn't ever existed. But the broken stone pieces on the ground showed any evidence of him being real. Deep inside of her she wished that it was just a dream. But the three goddesses knew that it was no illusion. This dark man was real, somewhere in her place, her home he lurked around quietly. But just what should she do? She was caged, like a small animal in this place. What would the great Deku Tree do? What would Mido do? What would Link do? They wouldn't be scared she bet. Link most of all, he would be brave and face the evil shadow.

But she wasn't brave. She wasn't brave at all. Saria was scared, feared the darkness now more than ever. Her blue eyes stared down to her small hands. Maybe her magic could be useful. She didn't know how to control it, or what she was capable of doing. But as he chased her, as he caught her - it saved her, right? Maybe she could do more than this explosion. But even after she watched her hands and fingers longer, as she formed a fist and opened it again. She didn't know how to do it. How to summon it, how to change her magic into different attacks or shapes.

She was pathetic.

* * *

He walked around aimlessly through the corridors. What a boring place that was. It resembled an old maze, was empty with no soul living in it. Expect this little girl. His eyes hardened as he looked at his hand. She was able to summon quite a strong magic and it was so obvious how pure her heart and mind was. He had to admit, that it was really amusing to see her scared face.

How her eyes widened, nearly glittering because of the tears which started to form. How her lips trembled, shocked that he was doing something like this. And how her cheeks flushed, filled with fresh blood which her heart pumped faster and faster through her system, preparing her small body to escape any threat. It was tempting, to break an arm or leg of hers. Such a small innocent, bright soul…not even as he threatened her with words and action, he felt no change in that aspect – no dirty thought graced her being. At least of what he was able to tell.

She was such a nice change after those stupid ugly fishes. After this so called hero left him behind, probably convinced that he was dead or something, he finally found a way out. It wasn't easy, but heck he wouldn't stay there forever just because this wanna be king decided to push him there. However Ganondorf's aura had disappeared. The invisible chain he was carrying all this time with him, suddenly vanished and he never felt as light as now. He was free.

But then those fishes noticed him and went after him like crazy. He would have loved to tear them apart, one by one. But the sun was still slightly to be seen, he was too weak. He had no other choice but to run, and that wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Damn, these Zoras were persistent. And now here? This place was horribly old and dusty and as much lonely as the place in the temple where he was first. Although...where should he go to anyway? The word 'free' was something to be laughed at. He would never be truly free, and he couldn't care less.

His feet stopped as he landed in a room filled with books. How boring, this old place here even had a library? No ancient swords or axes were found but a library? He turned his head slightly around to look back, the thought played in his mind about how he could scare this brat some more. Making her suffer for comparing him with this coward - he was not like this crappy guy.

He was not his shadow, his reflection, not anymore. He was his own person and he wanted to taste her blood.

The shadow moved again and walked forward, passing all the thick books which looked already worn out and old. What should he do to pass time, he wondered. But something caught suddenly his eye, and he stopped in his tracks. A book clothed in blue leather, was labeled with golden symbols. The language was old, an ancient one of the tongue he knew. But the first three words of the title were easily to understand. 'Blood of Blue'.

He has heard that before. The shadow remembered the words of the Gerudo king well. The man spoke of something interesting once. It was a stone, black, nothing pretty or valuable for Hylian. But for beings like him, of the darkness it was something important, it was a promising stone maybe only a legend but rumors spoke of a power to fill a dark essence with immortal blood. So that obstacles like the sun or light itself was nothing to be afraid of anymore. It was like a key to humanity. Or at least similar to something like that, it couldn't be only a rumor if even this dusty place kept a book about this stone.

He grabbed the bulky book and opened it carelessly. Squinting his eyes, as a wave of dust met his face. But to his dismay, were these words nothing he ever heard of. He grinded his teeth and was about to throw it away, but he stopped his hand from doing so, as a new idea made its way into his head.

This little girl was surely able to understand this old language.

She had to; she lived here now didn't she?

And he bet she was more than happy to obey.

* * *

She sat on the ground, surrounded by nothing more than fresh green grass and the wind. He hadn't answered, he hadn't appeared. The little Kokiri was uncertain if she should feel relieved or be afraid because she didn't know where exactly he was. Her heartbeat had slowed down and her fingers pulled nearly relaxed one grass stalk after another. She distracted herself, she knew that. But what else could she do? She was to be honest as much afraid of using her magic as she was afraid of this shadow man.

"Just…what should I do?" She hugged her knees slowly.

Her mind was working hard to find a solution. But no idea would appear. She wasn't a fighter nor could she get someone to help. The only way she would be able to stop all this nonsense, was to talk in her opinion. But this guy wouldn't talk. That was obvious, this shadow guy was evil. He would prefer violence over anything else, he was cruel, he wanted to let her suffer even kill her.

She disliked him. So much that she wanted to think ill of him. But the Deku Tree taught her that every living being had a good heart somewhere. Saria furrowed her brow and clenched her fist. This couldn't be true; the Deku Tree had to be wrong. This shadow man was not good in every aspect. He was the opposite of the Link she knew. He was the dark version of her best friend. He was like a Dark Link.

"Little girl."

Her head snapped towards the source of the voice, her body crawled away on its own as she noticed his form standing in the shadow of the closest entrance to the temple. Her heartbeat quickened, her hands trembled and her eyes stared wide at him, afraid that he would move so quick she wouldn't catch it. All those feelings returned in one second and her mind was crying for her to run away.

"Translate this."

She gulped not trusting his words. He stared at her with his cold blood colored eyes. His lips firm not showing what he would feel or think. But she recognized the book in his left hand. It's blue cover, and golden symbols, it was one of the few which were still in a rather good shape. But why would he want that? Why wouldn't he do it himself? Why was he asking her? Why didn't he leave yet?

"Don't make me repeat it." He growled slightly.

She shivered and looked away from him. The Kokiri wasn't able to look into his eyes anymore. His angry voice frightened her. But wait, he wasn't in the position to threaten her. The sun was still out, she was safe. He had no right to threaten her right now. The shadow man shouldn't be so impolite to her.

"Why…why should I?" Saria tried to sound confident and maybe it was working.

The black haired young man chuckled and his eyes glinted in the darkness.

"The night is close, you shouldn't try to anger me, little girl." His smile was cold.

The Kokiri stayed quiet. Either way, it didn't matter she would be hurt, even dead. But what could she do?

"If…if I help you. If I translate the book for you…will you…not hurt me?"

"Isn't that too much you ask for?" He leaned against the stone wall, inspecting her figure with his eyes.

"Then promise me, that you won't kill me." Her eyes lit up, in hope that would be a better option.

At least to know that she wouldn't be killed by his hand, was a calming though, she guessed. Saria knew it was obviously stupid to trust his words. But she was taught to not distrust others, to hear them out, to not let prejudice or first appearances lead her actions. But the Kokiri didn't know that the man in front of her was thinking how silly she was. How naïve she had to be to trust his words even if he promised her to not kill her. A promise meant nothing to him.

"All right." His words sounded empty but it was enough for the child to grasp for new hope.

"Really?" Her blue eyes stared at him full of expectations.

"I won't repeat myself. So hurry up." He wasn't smiling or glaring, he just held out the book for her being careful that his hand never touched a ray of sunlight.

It should be all right, shouldn't it? He promised it. She would live, she would stay alive. Slowly Saria got up, taking slow, small steps towards the stranger. Maybe everything would okay. Maybe this man would leave if she would do him this favor. Finally she stood in front of him. Her head looked up to see his face which way too familiar. It was hidden in the dark, only his eyes were shining through the cool shadows. Saria instead stood in the bright sun, her hair shined in fresh green color. Her skin was kissed by the warm light.

It felt like there was a great gap between them.

Carefully her small hands reached out. She was afraid that he would suddenly do something unpredictable but he stood still and let her take the book away from him.

"Blood of Blue." Saria whispered the title more to herself than him.

She wondered why he was interested in something like this. She hadn't read it yet, but it didn't sound like something that could provoke his attraction. Her gaze looked up, the question of why lay on her tongue but Saria wouldn't dare to say it. Instead of that she sat down, next to entrance and leaned against the wall. The girl was careful about staying in the sunlight. She could hear how he himself moved and noticed that he sat down as well, being himself wary of staying in the secure shadows.

Her fingers still trembled slightly, this moment, this situation was so weird.

She opened the book to the first page and opened her mouth to read it out for him.

…

Somehow in a bizarre way, it was kind of comfortable to sit here with someone else than herself.


	5. Chapter 5 A cold Touch

nickyfullmetal – Thanks for the hint, I'll read more than I already do from now on :D  
Echo-is-insane – Aw thankies~ I'll try to hurry with the next chapter, but I can't promise anything.  
henslight – Yeah, honestly I'm myself curious how this small percent of kindness will grow. And with the rest of the Kokiris, I have a small thing with them in mind. But I'm more than happy to hear any suggestions if you have some.  
TRANSIENTFREEDOM – Yay, for a Dark Link story which isn't yaoi! xD and yeah Link won't appear in this story, at least I don't really think so.

Thanks for your reviews; I'm very happy that you all read this story. I'll try my best that this story will develop to your liking.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – A cold Touch**

There was a goddess, clothed in blue. Her smile graced her face for all eternity and was to be seen together with the sun in the sky. Until a thief came to steal it, slicing her flesh with a blade so black like the night. Her blood cried tears in regret of losing their beloved. But no red drops landed on the earth. They were blue. A demon found the dying goddess; it was angry and afraid of its blessing being. The demon was always in the dark, and never allowed to look at the sun; it was desperate to curse the smiling goddess because it could never look into _her_ face. Her smile was too bright for its eyes. The goddess pitied the poor being of the darkness, and wished for it with her last words.

"Drink my blood and take my power, to smile to the sun like I did forever."

"Can you finally come to the part with the stone? That's boring." He crossed his arms and she felt his glare.

The sun was setting already and the night was clearly to be seen in the horizon. Saria glanced at him for a second before she returned to the book. The first few pages were filled with the tale, a beautiful and sad story, she thought. A wonderful person had to die for a selfish thief but still the goddess wanted to help and gifted a demon with such a graceful present. It wasn't boring at all in her opinion. It was interesting.

Her stomach grumbled loudly and her eyes blinked at the realization that she hadn't eaten all day. But it was a very, very long day, too. Saria hadn't even expected that she would end up sitting here, together with the shadow man who looked like Link. Reading a book for him nonetheless, the young girl glanced shyly around the corner which separated the two in dark and in light. He was sitting there casually; his right leg was stretched out in front of him, his left bent at the knee, with one arm draped over the raised leg. He didn't spare her any attention.

"Eh…could I…get something to eat?" It sounded wrong to get permission for that, Saria thought. But she was too afraid that she could anger him if she just stood up and left.

Finally he looked at her, face cold and eyebrow raised. "…whatever. But don't take too long."

Saria felt relieved and pleased with his answer and quickly she put the book aside to get up. It would be probably the nicest thing he will ever say to her. For a moment she wanted to ask if he wanted something, too but her wise mind stopped her before any word could slip out. Instead of that she walked slowly past him, already expecting that he would change his mind and tell her to forget the food. However the pale young man stayed quiet, his red eyes watched her for only a second and then they looked away, into the garden where everything was colored in a soft orange dim.

Finally her steps become quicker, her feet carrying her away. Down the corridor she knew so well. The torches which clung to the wall like bats offered a warm flickering light, so that the Kokiri would run from light source to light source, always crossing the shadows which were circling the light as if it was their prey. She turned into the right corridor to reach the main room as fast as possible. She remembered that she had left all the fruits and vegetables there as the shadow man woke up for the first time. As he threatened her, and started to mock her.

Her feet stopped her from any more running. Saria didn't want to think of that anymore. Not now, not ever. The girl shook her head and continued to walk forward. He promised her he wouldn't kill her, she was safe. So she shouldn't think of that anymore. Finally the Kokiri pushed the heavy door open which connected the corridor to the main room. Everything was silent, just the way it was as she left it. The torches created small oasis in the gloomy room, casting their dim light on to the floor and walls and there close to steps lay all the food she had unhanded not long ago.

It was surely all right, she thought as she picked a few apples up. They weren't really dirty, only a bit dusty. She cradled the food in her arms carefully and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Now she would walk back, return to the place where she sits next to another person. He was scary, ill mannered and rude. But it wouldn't change the fact that at least _someone_ was here. Saria was close to getting insane for all this time where she had been alone. So now, even if the circumstance hadn't really changed for the better, she was kind of grateful.

Every step she took created an echo, which even if it was quiet reached her ears clearly. She started to wonder why this shadow man was so interested in this book. Did he believe that this tale was true? Well…it was possible. But why would he be interested in something like that and he was talking about a stone. Saria furrowed her brow and stared holes into the air. Does he mean it exits a stone with such a power? So that he could be able to look into the sun?

Oh right, he called himself a shadow, so it that obvious that wasn't able to go into the light. So he just wanted to be more human. That was…a very honest and honorable, whish.

"You're taking too long. Move it." His voice was clearly annoyed.

Saria nodded and jogged the way back to him, it was better to not object right now. It was better to stay on his good side, she decided. Carefully the little girl claimed her place again, putting the food aside. The sun was disappearing more and more, the sky was already divided in sunset and night. She couldn't help but notice how the sunshine was only reaching her hips. Her upper body was already completely taken in by the shadows and it made her somewhat nervous.

The pale young man glanced at her with intimidating eyes, urging her on to resume to her task. But she took her time and tested the waters. She reached out for a green apple and polished it with her sleeve. She could feel how her stomach was rumbling inside of her guts. It was unbelievable that she could run around all day without any nourishment. Saria took a big bite and enjoyed the sweet and slightly sour taste. She chewed silently and observed the garden with dark blue eyes.

It was peaceful. The wind was the only thing you could hear, and then maybe one or two bird which built their nest in the proximity. It didn't take long until she had finished the apple, thankful that at least something was now keeping her stomach busy. She put the remainder of the fruit away and looked around the corner to see the shadow man better.

"Do you want something, too?"

"No, I don't need anything." He answered briefly, clearly not interested in saying more.

She bowed her head to the side curiously. "So…you don't have to eat _anything_?"

The man clothed in black lifted an eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

"I…" She leaned back until her back was touching the cool stone of the wall again. "…was just curious."

He stayed quiet. And the Kokiri was at loss for words. It was a lot more difficult to talk to him than she expected. But it was silly to think that they could suddenly get along. She shouldn't hope for too much. Saria sighed and grabbed another apple, rubbing the surface with her sleeve carefully as if she was afraid of missing any dirty spot. She would like to know more. What exactly he was, if he was really wishing for being more human, why he dislikes Link so much but she didn't have a clue how to ask.

She was afraid he would get angry again.

Suddenly a pale hand clothed in fingerless rough gloves appeared in her view, removing the green fruit from her hands she had stared at so deeply. With confused big eyes she followed the unexpected movement, only to see how the arm vanishes behind the corner. At first she just stayed quiet, she opened mouth to say something. However no word was brave enough to leave her tongue. He had taken away the apple from her…so he…had accepted her offer, hadn't he?

Her lips formed into a small smile. He really had accepted her offer in his own kind of way. There was no thanks or acknowledge but it was enough for her. The sound of loud chewing filled the silence, making it strangely comfortable. Saria took a carrot, cleaning it as best as she could before she bit into the orange vegetable appreciatively. It was the first time for her to have company at dinner in a very long time. She had to admit that she was enjoying it.

"Do you have a name?" Her eyes glanced up, looking towards the sky.

"Why does it matter?" He nearly scolded her for asking something again.

"Well…I would like to know how I should call you. My name is Saria."

"…" The silence was heavy and the girl already started to regret asking him but in the end he did answer. "I have no name."

The girl was confused and tried to look around the corner again, he didn't look at her. He stared at the wall in front of him, biting into the apple carelessly. She couldn't see his face, only his grey hair, his black clothes and the dark colored hat which resembled Links so much.

"And you don't have any name in mind, you want to be called?"

His body didn't show any reaction, only after a longer period of silence did he turned his head slightly to look at her. His red eyes were nearly pulsating. They glow like rubies in the darkness, strong and vivid. He gave her the feeling that she should be quiet, without to say it she knew that this was his message. But she couldn't stop; she wanted to learn more about him. She wanted to talk; she wanted to know about his past. She wanted to understand him.

"No. I don't have that."

"Hm…" The Kokiri thought that this wasn't enough. It would be no good to have nothing to call him. "…why don't you think of one then?"

"Why can't you just shut up?" The shadow man growled and glared at her round, childish face.

It irritated him that she wouldn't be quiet, that she still asked him questions even though he made it clear that he didn't want to answer any of them. He had threatened her, was close to killing her once and still this child wouldn't restrain. The shadow would love to choke her until the life left her eyes but he needed to know what the book was about. If this book knew the location of this stone than he had to be patient, even if this was the last thing he was. His left hand curled itself into a fist. He had to stop himself, just a little longer.

"You called yourself a shadow, so…are you Links shadow? You look a lot like him."

The young man gritted his teeth in fury. Was this little girl trying to provoke him? She was literally begging for her death. He doesn't need a name. He wasn't that coward's shadow. He was just a nobody. And a nobody doesn't need something so stupid like a name. His eyes focused her dark blue ones harshly. But she wouldn't back away, she showed no defeat. God, made really this silly empty promise her so strong? It was a lie, nothing more. He would kill her if he didn't need her.

"I'm not anybody's shadow." The man snapped at her angrily.

Saria winced at the sudden change of his tune and realized that this was a bad topic to talk about. So there was some connection between the shadow man and her best friend which he didn't want to remember. But how could someone dislike Link so much? He was such a nice person and the stranger beside her was a man with many secrets he didn't want to share. The Kokiri was worried that she had gone overboard with her questioning and leaned back again to her original place.

"I…am sorry..." The little girl mumbled quietly to not anger him further.

"Just continue to translate the book." His answer was as cold as ice.

Saria obeyed without any complain. Her small hands took the book into her lap. Her forefinger and thumb flipped carefully to the next page. But her eyes widened to her surprise as she inspected the yellow colored page carefully. The text, the words itself changed. It was an even older language and the Kokiri was uncertain if she could read it fluently like the one before.

"Why are you quiet." He raised his voice, however it didn't sound like a question more like a statement.

"The text…" Saria started to explain. "…the pattern changed. This is an older language."

"You can't translate it anymore."

"I can, I can. But…not as fluently as the other one…I'm afraid I could make mistakes." She turned her head to the corner. "But in the library is an old lexicon for that language."

"Then get it."

The Kokiri stared down at the book embarrassed.

"I'm…too short to reach it."

"…"

* * *

He followed her reluctantly into the temple. As she said the language had changed to an older one, he did first not trust her words. But then the option she wasn't useful anymore appeared in his head, so he was finally able to get rid of her. There had to be somewhere someone too who could translate it. However, the problem was, she was willing to help. It would not be easy to find someone new who would be just as glad to translate the book for him. So he had no other choice as to stick to her.

The girl led the way, walking a few meters in front of him. He stared into the back of her head. This girl was annoying. She just wouldn't shut up, always talking. Why did it interest her that he has got no name? Why did she have to say that he looked like that so called hero. He knew that and he hated that. But was he in any way able to change that? No, he wasn't.

"Can I ask why you were hurt?"

Here we go again.

"It doesn't matter." He answered nonchalant.

She showed no reaction and continued to walk. It didn't occur him in the slightest why she wouldn't stay silent. Why did it interest her so much?

"I hope that this story is true." The Kokiri glanced for a short moment at him before she looked away.

Yeah, of course if not he wouldn't be here right now. It wasn't a question to be answered if it was obvious. And if the location of this stone was exposed he would finally be able to move freely through sun- and moonshine. He wouldn't be chained to the shadows like now. He glared at the green haired head in front of him, if she could just hurry up.

Finally they stepped into the library; the scent was thick of dust. The young man watched how the Kokiri walked to a big bookshelf on the right. Her small body turned around to him, signaling him to come closer. He gave in and walked towards her, the quicker they got that lexicon the better. The green haired child pointed to a book which was five rows above her head.

"It's the dark red one."

It was laughable how small she was, Saria was barely reaching his chest if she stretched her body to the fullest. But the pale man started to wonder who it was, who was so clever to build bookshelves which were way too large. Nobody would ever reach the highest row. Even he wasn't able to reach the book they needed.

The young man looked up and stared at the book, before he suddenly grabbed the girl by her sides and lifted her into the air. Saria gasped, out of shock and wanted to question what he was doing but fast she noticed that now the volume was almost within her reach. She reached out with her slender arms in hope they would be long enough. But to her dismay they weren't. She tried to lean forward, to get higher but that wouldn't do either. It made the Kokiri nervous that the shadow man was holding her. His hands were cold; she could feel it through her sweater.

"Just a little further." Her voice ranged in his ears and in answer he raised himself on his tiptoes.

Saria smiled in relieve and fidget a bit in his grip so that she could finally reach the needed volume. She could feel her smile widen as she finally got hold onto the book.

"I got it!"

The Kokiri tried to turn hectically in his grip to look into his face, waving with the in red leather clothed book. But the red eyed man wasn't fortunate at all with her actions because he nearly lost his balance thanks to her. He had to take a few uncoordinated steps back to catch himself from stumbling and in progress his hands let go of the girl for a moment. Saria shrieked as her only hold left her and she could feel how the gravitation was trying its best to pull her quickly to the ground.

The more she was surprised as one of his cold hands held her by the arm, saving her from that painful experience. Her big eyes stared at him as if he had created a miracle. His grip was maybe a bit too tight so that it hurt, but he had helped her. The young man sent her an unnerved glare before he put her onto the ground.

"Stop staring at me." He turned away, already leaving the library.

Saria touched her cheek, rubbing it softly. She felt somehow embarrassed, what did he mean with that? Had she looked weird? Well, it was surprising that he had helped her. She couldn't help but stare at him in awe. The Kokiri glanced at her arm in wonder. How long has it been since she felt the real touch of another person? It made her nervous, like as he lifted her into the air. He was strong. The Kokiri felt the goosebumps spreading over her arms.

His skin was as cold as ice.


	6. Chapter 6 A conversation of Two

Next chapter! Yay!

Nickyfullmetal – Yes, I love this contrast so much! It just doesn't fit and that makes it exciting!  
msfcatlover – Aw~ thanks! And yeah, I don't understand why they all make him sweet and timid, I have always imagined him to be selfish, cold and cruel.  
Echo-is-insane – Of course he will and at the end of this chapter it starts slowly :D  
TRANSIENTFREEDOM – Yeah I know, we all want to be held by someone as cool as Dark Link 8D and thanks for the nice words!

Finally an update! I hope you will like it!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – A conversation of Two**

The hours went by, as the two of them sat again at the entrance to the garden on either side of the corner, the sun had set and the stars appeared in the sky twinkling softly. The Kokiri had started to read the words out, one after the other. She stopped sometimes to search in the new book they had got to be assured that she was right.

But up until now, nothing that important reached the ears of the shadow. He sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He had hoped for more than this, he had expected that he already knew the location of the stone by now. He only heard of generations of generations who had stolen or inherited the stone after hundreds of years. Not where it could be found today.

His red eyes watched the garden which was now hidden under a layer of shadows. The trees moved quietly with the wind, leaves rustled and here and there he could listen to the calls and whistles of the air rushing past him. This place was strangely so alive. He remembered the water temple well. Ganondorf had sent him there or better locked him there, so that he could kill the hero finally off. It was just this coward's luck that he got past him.

He had despised that place. It had been so bloody quiet, only the sound of dripping water was his company and the room he was never able to leave. In contrast with that this was place here a symphony. Everywhere was an animal making a sound; the wind was whispering its melody and even this girl with her voice filled his ear with noises he never heard before.

If this place here was so much flooded with life how was it possible that it was so lonely at the same time?

He leaned his head against the cool wall and listened to the words the little girl bubbled out. He shouldn't take interest in this place. He was only for one purpose here, to find the location of the stone. Then he would be gone in a flash. The young man sighed and his eyes stared at the wall in front of him. It was annoying, he thought. He had wanted to torture her; he still wanted to see her scared face again. It lit a spark in him; made him excited of how far he could go until she would break down in front of him crying.

This little spark was so tempting.

But he had to refrain, because she still had a task to fulfill for him. How boring.

"…Sir?"

He closed his eyes and felt a lopsided grin creep onto his pale lips. This little thing was too innocent, too polite for his liking. If she would know what he had done already, how many lives he had already pushed out of so many bodies, then she wouldn't act like that around him.

"Don't call me like this."

"But…you said…you didn't have a name…" Her head appeared behind the corner and her big eyes glanced at him curiously.

He answered her look with a cold one of his own; his red orbs burned themselves into her blue ones. Oh how he would love to see what she would do if he suddenly attacked her. If she would just cry silently, beg for help or try to defend herself with one of her magic tricks. She was not a normal kid, he was sure of that by now already. But she looked too young for her strong ability, so how was she able to contain these powers?

"How come that you are magician?"

Saria stared at him with a surprised expression, it was the first real evidence that he was interested in something else than that stone. She slid slowly closer to the corner, the distance between them shortened quickly and the Kokiri had a better access to see him while talking.

"I…am not…I mean…it was fate." She tried to explain it but in truth she wasn't sure how to do that exactly. "I was chosen to have such magic, so that I could protect something very important."

He lifted an eyebrow of his. "This temple?"

The girl gave a slow nod. "And more."

"But isn't fate something ridiculous?" He examined her face and watched her expression carefully. "There's nothing like fate or destiny out there."

Saria opened mouth to say something and closed it again. She was confident that fate existed. There had to be because it was the plan of the goddesses about what would happen to all of them. Maybe not exactly always…nobody could control a person and their sudden decisions but the Kokiri believed that they all had a line in front of them. A line they all followed more or less. Like their meeting, maybe it wasn't a coincidence – maybe the goddesses heard her pray and tried their best to lead someone to her lonely place…even if this person turned out to be someone much unexpected.

"I think it does exist." The green haired girl spoke the words out slowly.

"What makes you so confident about that fact, little girl?"

She folded her hands in her lap. "Because I believe in it."

He furrowed his brow for a second and doubted the appearance of hers for a moment. She sounded much older as she looked. The dark blue eyes had suddenly lost their childish touch and clouded like the one of an experienced adult. Was she really a Hylian? She couldn't be that. It just didn't fit into the image in his mind of how she should act if she would be one.

"How old are you exactly." The shadow asked bluntly after a moment of silence.

"Eh…" Saria glanced confused at his emotionless face. "…I should be…" She lifted her small fingers in the air to help her count. When was her last birthday? She had forgotten that already after all this time. For Kokiris birthdays didn't matter, they were immortal - everyday was fun, it existed no deadline for them.

"I don't know." Was her final answer for him as she looked up from her fingers. "…but many years have passed by since I was born. Fifty? Or maybe only forty years?"

She caught a slight change in his expression before his face turned back into its cold, unapproachable form. So she was a Kokiri, he thought. That would make sense. So he was here in the Lost Woods, he wasn't sure as he saw all these trees but now it was a fact. But didn't live these Kokiri together in a village? Why was she here all alone? He was annoyed with himself, why was he wondering about that anyway?

"How old are you?"

"I have no real age. But if it counts, since the moment I was created…then I would be about two years old...maybe more."

"Really? That's young!" The girl giggled.

He frowned and glared at her smiling little façade. Why was she laughing? What was funny? How could she even dare to laugh, he was in an older body than her. She was older in age but her physical form resembled one of a ten year old child. He should be the one to make her feel miserable because of that, telling her of all things she would never get to know because of her never changing appearance.

Why was he having this conversation with her anyway?

"What is your story?"

He sent her a cold glance.

"Why do you care?"

"Well...I'm curious." Again her body slid closer to his until she sat right beside him instead behind the corner which had separated them up until now. Like he was Saria now too more hidden in the shadows where the moon had only little access to shine.

"I see no meaning in telling you that." The young man gave her an unnerved glance.

He didn't understand just why she was sure that he wouldn't hurt her right now. She was brave or maybe just so naïve. He could easily smash her head against the wall, or grab her arm and twist it around. It was disturbing his mind actually. He was always alone; either tortured or just killed the other. That was how he was taught, that was what he had always wanted. That was what gave him a little kick of euphoria in his so cold and numb guts. So how could this kid literally force him to just talk. To talk about every little single thing?

It made no sense at all.

"But why not? I would like to know more about you." She smiled at him softly.

_Why?_

"Why?" He echoed his thought coldly.

"I just want to. I want to know why you are the way you are." Her smile didn't falter once.

"You are a weird kid." Was his only answer.

"Please stop calling me kid and girl all the time, you know my name – I told you."

His red eyes gave her a glare. Where did she get all this confidence from? Wasn't she hours ago scared to death, asking him why he wants to kill her, crying openly. He gritted his teeth and looked away. If he wouldn't need her, if he only wouldn't need her. This girl was really too much for him.

"Did I…say too much?" Her voice sounded worried.

"Saria."

Her heart and mind stopped at the sound of his voice. This was the first time someone said her name in _**years**_. The first time that someone called _her_. The girl memorized the way his voice sounded, the heavy deep cold touch it kept and his eyes which stared at her in this moment. Saria would have begged him to say it again if that wouldn't have been too childish, he would just ignore her anyway, she guessed.

"I was born from the Dark Mirror to serve Ganondorf. My main purpose was to kill a certain target, I failed at that and was left behind in believe I had faded away. But I did not." He muttered the words quietly, obviously not happy that he had to let loose such kind of information about himself. But he knew that this girl wouldn't stop to bug him about his past, always saying she wanted to know more about him.

Maybe now she would now finally continue with the translation and let him be.

"So now you're all alone…" The Kokiri mumbled.

"I don't need anybody. It's fine that way." He glanced at her sudden sad expression.

"…no it's not. To be alone is a horrible feeling."

It was clear that wise words left her lips of feelings she experienced herself better than anyone else.

"It claws at your soul at night. Filling your dreams with painful things."

"I don't have a soul." He interrupted her rudely. "I'm not capable of having that."

"Of course you do." Her big eyes looked up at him. "Every living being has a soul."

"I do not."

He became silent and thought that this should be enough to satisfy her curiosity. It was a bloody wonder that he even told her that much, he thought. He had no soul, he had no heart. He wasn't able to really feel something. Everything was numb. The pain of a wound was weak only if his body was covered with cuts and bruises he would say 'he could feel some uncomfortable sting'. The sun was the single thing in the whole world which could burn into his flawless skin and make him scream in pain and only to see the pure angst in the face of his opponent gave him an arousing thrill. A spark deep within him would lit and push him to continue to feel it again.

"I believe you do have one." The green haired girl beside him yawned and rubbed her eyes with her small hands.

The shadow gave her a look of bewilderment. "…why?"

Saria smiled and looked into his burning blood colored eyes. "Because you have a wonderful wish."

The shadow didn't think that his desire was wonderful. He just wanted to get rid of his weakness, nothing more. But before he could even question the Kokiri about her way of thinking, the girl fell asleep. Her eyelids closed and her body relaxed more to get comfortable. The black haired man glanced to the garden which was still covered by the night. Which hour had reached this land, wondered the shadow quietly and the feeling found his weak, pathetic way into his head that he had wanted this green haired girl to stay awake a bit longer.

Just a little longer.

He rested his arm on his bend knee and leaned back against the wall behind him. This Kokiri should just hurry up and translate this book. She forced him to talk instead of fight. He didn't like that. His track of thoughts stopped as something warm and soft leaned against his shoulder. Saria's body fell towards his direction and her head and shoulder found a halt in him. His red eyes sent her a look. He wasn't able to see her face anymore, only the top of her head. Her unusual green hair smelled of the fresh forest so strongly he had to wrinkle his nose and her breath was warm against his arm. Her whole body seemed to be an oasis of warmth.

It nearly sent shivers down his spine; he was so cold in contrast to her.

But what disturbed him the most was that he didn't move. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as no muscle of his dared to stir. This little girl was no good for him.

* * *

She was blind, she thought. Everything around her was black. She saw nothing. No light to guide her, no claws twinkling beside her, no monsters, no shadows, no hero, no goddess. She was all alone in a sea of darkness. But it felt comforting. She could feel a warm breeze and a cool touch on her skin. She was able to listen to the wind which was soothing her mind like a mother would do. And she was able to rest in a pool of nothingness without being afraid of it.

It was the first time in a long time, the green haired girl thought, that she had a dreamless night.


	7. Chapter 7 A fear is not Forgotten

habTRANSIENTFREEDOM – Haha, yeah he's going to learn how to love if he wants to or not!  
msfcatlover – Well, he won't really care I guess, but Saria on the other hand will get a heart attack I believe.  
Dannondorf – Oh my gosh! I feel so honored to read such nice words of someone like you! I admire your Zelda stories and writing style :D and I'm surprised how you could notice everything. The conflicting child and Sage mentalities Saria has which I wanted to point out; that Saria and Dark Link are only able to interact because of both their empty desires and loneliness; that you like my little story 'Blood of Blue' and exactly noticed which deeper meaning it had [your guess was 100% correct about that] and, and, and…I'm like…wow. I can't help but grin like a mad cookie! Ah yeah, the 'little' thing, I noticed it. *embarrassed laugh* I will watch out so that it doesn't happen too often.  
Sorceress of Shadows – Aw thankies :D  
A Drunk Canadian – I'm sorry that I'm so slow. I'm very lazy and busy in real life and often write and delete some sentences because I want it to be as good as it could be D: but I WILL finish this story definitely.  
Sky- Princess of Time – Aw, don't make me blush xD I'm happy that you like it.

The thing with the contact between the sages will be explained in the story [I think], but to explain it here in short – The 'cage' they banned Ganondorf in is only closed by their power [the sages]. They all have to keep it up with all their might because if it would weaken he would try to escape and probably success. Saria knows that and to contact the others in the sacred realm would cost much power. [they are all far away] She doesn't want to threaten their important shield for a selfish wish like 'talking or seeing' someone. She keeps quiet and prefers to suffer loneliness too afraid that something bad could happen because of her. I know, she acts kinda childish and even stupid but duh, I want her to.

I could talk so much more I fear that it will be longer than the chapter! Like with Dark Link's weight, it will come up more often [and I love the idea of Saria throwing him across the room because of it, it will definitely happen!] and that he lifted her instead of she him…I guess it would just hurt his pride if a small girl can lift him easily. *chuckle*

Anyways! I'll shut up!

Ah, eh…one more thing for all my readers. Because of the Dark Link's name thing, I never let Saria gave him a name to call by because I didn't want him to be called 'Dark' 'Dark Link' or 'Knil' [Link reversed] because it's so…I don't know. Cliché and unoriginal for a former shadow who wants desperately to be his own person…

I know how or in which situation he could get a name _or_ he will be left as a no name character but I would like to hear suggestions how you would call him to inspire me.

Finally onwards to the story!

P.S.: SORRY THAT I'M SO SLOW!

P.P.S.: THE TITEL SUCKS I KNOW D:

…

**Chapter 7 – A fear is not Forgotten**

She could literally sniff the sun in the air. It was playing with her senses and tickled her nose in a nice way. Her head was blank, no dark memory followed her mind and she wished the night wouldn't have end. She felt so recovered. Saria hadn't had such a good sleep in months. The Kokiri yawned and noticed how one of her cheeks felt odd, like it was numb because she had pressed it against a cold stone wall for a long time. But even if one side of her face tingled strangely, she couldn't felt any happier; it was so surreal that she had such a long conversation with the black haired man.

Saria could feel the confidence spread within her guts. It was such a silly act to panic and then calm down so fast afterward. But she couldn't care less and pushed the doubts her inner more mature self had away. What counted was the here and now. With him and her. She wasn't alone anymore, at least for the time being and it was enough to regain her nerves and keep her from going insane. The Kokiri was afraid to open her eyes because she wanted to cherish this quiet and comfortable moment. The grown up body of the shadow felt like a rock against her side, her neck would feel probably uptight if she moved her head, her whole body felt a bit stiff and still it was a rather odd sensation which rushed through her veins affectionately.

It reminded her of the past. Of the times she and Link would play tug and hide and seek. When they would run through the forest to discover more and more parts of their lovely home until her fairy hushed them back to the village because they went too far. How they would meet in their sacred meadow and tell stories, fantasies to each other. Dreams. Until they fell asleep side by side just like she had slept last night at the side of this shadow, those times always seemed so afar since the stronger and wiser mind in her awoke.

Saria wondered sometimes if she had changed. If her appearance or character changed since that moment…this idea scared her.

"Hey."

The Kokiri blinked away the sleep which was still embracing her body softly. It took her some time to sit up and her big dark blue eyes finally caught his glowing red ones, she realized just at whose side she had been sleeping. To see his cold, serious expression made her blood suddenly boil and her cheeks filled with the warm liquid quickly. She could literally feel how she started to blush and as if a Deku had pinched her, she looked away fast. Saria could hardly believe that he allowed her to sleep next to him. She would have imagined to wake up on the ground but he waited for her to wake up.

"Took you long enough." He sounded grumpy and as she looked at him again he started to move his arm as if his limb fell asleep because she had used it as a pillow the whole night.

"I-I'm sorry." The green haired girl muttered. "I…I could get something to eat."

The little child stood up to hurry down the corridor however something cold caught her wrist and stopped her. Confused she turned around, the young man gave her an annoyed glance and lifted an elegant eyebrow of his. It surprised her over and over again just how cold he was.

"I don't need food; you should just translate the book." He grumbled with his deep voice quietly.

"All right…"

The black haired man let go of her wrist but his eyes watched her carefully as if she could run away any minute. Saria sat down again next to him and looked towards the garden which was nearly glowing thanks to the light. The grass twinkled and the trees moved softly together with the wind. She could understand why he wanted to gain this power, it was impossible for her heart to imagine a world without the sun which kissed her skin everyday lovingly, which tickled her nose and forced her to close her eyes every single time she tried to look at her directly. Her small hands grabbed the book which lay beside her and her eyes searched for the line where she had stopped yesterday.

"What will you do if you know where the stone is?" She asked as her fingers touched the old page.

"Isn't it obvious?" He grunted not in the slightest interested in her questions she guessed.

"But…do you know how to use it?"

"Until then I will, if not it will work anyway." Seemed like he had a plan, the girl giggled. "So be quiet and read."

With a small smile she started to read out loud what the book was telling her. It continued with the generations of who had the magical stone. Saria would love to skip this but she was afraid that she could miss something important and the young man beside her wouldn't appreciate that at all. She didn't know how long they sat there, but after a few pages of names and more names, the pattern changed.

"The last family name which is listed here is 'Ordah'."

The pale young man beside her stayed quiet but she could feel that she had his whole attention. Saria showed him the book and pointed to the words he probably couldn't read anyway, she did feel proud that she had come this far. She smiled brightly and ignored his non existing expression as she buried her mind in the old book again.

"It was a few centuries ago…and they have lived in a neighbor kingdom…in the north." She furrowed her brow and started to wonder if they maybe still lived there. They would be lucky if they did.

"How far is it from here?" The shadow started to speak with his low and husky voice.

"I…don't know." Saria felt useless, she only knew of this forest and not even every little corner. "The great Deku Tree never let us go any further into the north."

The Link look alike appeared to be unsatisfied. "Do you have a map?"

"In the library must be one, I believe."

"Stay here." He stood up and left with quick, light steps.

The green haired girl stayed back and watched his broad back vanish in the shadows of the corridor. Her eyes glanced back to the old pages in front of her. So he would want to leave, of course he would want to. If only it had taken her longer to translate the book then he would have to stay here longer with her as well. Saria sighed and glared at the two books in her lap. She didn't want to be alone again, not again. The fear was still there and clung to her heart, the feeling of being the only one walking through the temple, day after day. The Kokiri started to pinch both of her cheeks to feel the uncomfortable pain shivering through her limbs. She had not the time or right to cry like a child, her mind chanted.

Saria watched him carefully as he put an old ragged leather bag onto the ground. She had waited there for nearly two hours before she got bored enough to search for fruits. The shadow man had returned without saying a word, putting the map aside he obviously found and walking away again leaving the smaller girl behind. She sat down and ate the green red colored apple in her hand slowly while her eyes looked at the old leather bag he must have found in the old room next to the library.

He was preparing already to leave. Saria gulped down the suddenly too sour tasting apple piece in her mouth and she continued to read the book in hope to still help him anyway. It would be better anyway if her mind was occupied with something else, she shouldn't start to think about what was happening around her. However every time he returned she would glance in his direction and wonder what he was shoving into the leather bag so carelessly. It sounded like clothes, maybe blankets and once she caught the sight of some bowls.

Maybe he just took everything with him; it is better to prepared for everything as for nothing.

Saria sighed as the sun lost its warmth and slowly disappeared behind the trees. The day was closing in, turning into the night. Time seemed to be far too short in her opinion. In the past she had never thought about it, she was immortal, she would live forever, she did not had to worry about an end. Days, weeks, months, years would pass by quickly because she did not had to split her time. She had not to be careful so that she would do everything she wanted to in her personal time spawn. However now she would have been happy if the time would have slow down.

The Kokiri stood up and gathered the two books in her small arms. Her legs had fallen asleep not long ago and now they tickled strangely. The older man was still away, he had disappeared into her temple and moved somewhere through the shadows. The girl leaned against the wall behind her and her eyes dropped sadly to the map and the leather bag. Suddenly the light steps echoed quietly through the corridor and the black haired young man appeared again with an old empty bottle in his hand which he put into bag without saying a word. After that he closed the makeshift shoulder bag and with this it was clear that he was ready to leave.

Saria watched him carefully because she was too afraid to open her mouth. The girl wasn't sure what she should do. Tell him goodbye? Tell him that he should stay? That was ridiculous. Maybe that he should be careful or something like that. She clung onto the books with her small hands, pressing them against her as the atmosphere turned into a blur. A mood between flat quietness and depressing feelings her heart forced her to feel.

Suddenly both their heads shot up to stare at the empty garden. The trees, grass and the fountain were hidden in the shadows and the stars looked at their reflection in the water bravely. But what caught both their attention was something else.

"You think we will see her?" A girl's voice, light like the one of a mouse whispered between the wind and the rustling leafs.

"It sounded more like a ghost story to me! I bet Mido just want us to stay away from this place." Obviously a young boy, bold and curious was there, too.

"Kokiri children…" Saria muttered. Their presence was suddenly so clear in her mind – how could she not notice them earlier? They were probably new in the village, they heard the story and came to prove that they would not be scared about something like a… "…simple ghost story…" The green haired girl couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. Her disappearance had turned into nothing more than a mere ghost story. A rumor.

The pale young man stood up and lifted an eyebrow of his. His piercing red eyes searched in the dark garden for the two small figures which had found their way already so far into this sacred place. Saria send him a curious glare, she knew how difficult he was to read and how weird and aggressive he could act. Her big blue eyes blinked the tears away which had formed while she watched him. Her mind scolded her to be so weak; it was kinda obvious that her disappearance would be turned into something like that. So she shouldn't feel pained by it. The older man noticed her change of heart and muttered something she could not understand to himself.

"Should I get rid of them?" By the second time his voice was clearer.

"W-what?" Saria gasped. She would never want this.

His red eyes glanced at her coldly. "They are just two, children even. I could get rid of them. Easily."

The little girl shook her head wildly. "No don't do that! Please! They have done nothing wrong!"

"Who cares? They are in the way." His head turned away and the black haired one started to move. His goal was clear.

Saria dropped the books in a hurry and grabbed onto his black tunic to stop him from going any further. "Don't! They are only children like you said. They don't know it any better; it's just a rumor they heard!" Her frantic whisper sounded desperate to his and her ears. But he only gave her an unnerved glare. "Why should I listen?" Was his answer and both of them could hear the small light footsteps closing in. Saria furrowed her brow in worry and confusion. She knew that he was serious. But why would he bother, they were just two children. The little girl hugged his torso with all her might and tried to drag him back.

"Please, don't. Please, they are only curious. Please, please!"

The air was thick and heavy in her lungs and the tension just made it worse. The voices came closer and closer until suddenly they changed directions and moved farther away. The man in her arms hadn't dared to move an arm or leg of his and only after Saria was sure that the Kokiri children were far enough she let go of his cold body.

"Why did you stop me? Why do you care about them, you don't know them." He didn't look at her as he grabbed the leather back with rough hands.

"You don't know them either, do you? You have no reasons to hurt them." Her blue eyes stared up at him as brave as she could be.

Only after he had shouldered the bag and grabbed the map he turned to her with cold red eyes.

"They didn't know you either, did they. And still they treated you like a nonexistent being." He stepped out into the garden, where now not a single sun shine touched the ground.

She looked after him and opened her mouth to answer, but thoughts suddenly appeared in her head. Silly ones, where she even hoped he noticed her distress and acted in his own way to support her…kind of. Saria shook her head and stared at the books which lay on the ground. She should not hope for something which was so surreal. The stranger was just him, in his weird way. Nothing more.

"What are you waiting for."

The Kokiri looked up, her blue eyes widened in confusion. "What?"

He lifted an eyebrow of his. "I said what are you waiting for. Do you want to be left behind?"

"Y-you want me…to come along?" Her question left her lips like a whisper.

"Can I read the book? No. Do I still need it? Yes." He sends her an annoyed glare. "So coming?"

It felt like her heart burst into tears of joy as he said those words. Saria started to laugh softly and shook her head to get rid of all those negative thoughts and fears which had followed her all day. She wouldn't be alone again. She wouldn't let this place tear her soul into pieces. As long as I'm fine, the other sages and the seal will be fine, was her chant. And even if not. The girl was stubborn enough to push her luck as long as she was able to. She wanted to stay at his side as long as it was allowed.

Quickly she picked the two big books up and rushed after him because he had already turned away and walked to a corridor on the other side of the garden which led to an entrance to the north. Her smile was so big it hurt her cheeks but she didn't care. And the feeling of something tugging at her mind was pushed far away. All fears didn't exist right now. Only he was in her sight right now.


	8. Chapter 8 A forest march at Night

Sorceress of Shadows – Thank you :D and hell yeah! Mission accomplished, I hoped that he would be sexy and evil at the same time! Christo, is a very interesting idea. I didn't even know that they wanted to name Link this in the first place!  
Stonekipsta – It made me very happy that you noticed this! That's very important. In the last sentence of the last chapter something was tugging at her mind – it was already the force which wanted to keep her there. Don't worry I haven't forget this.  
Jordan18 - Thank you, I'm so happy that you like it ^-^  
TRANSIENTFREEDOM – Yes I know it was very short and I feel bad for that. I'm sorry, but I wanted to finally update and this was the best point to let it end for the next chapter. I'll try to make the next ones much longer.  
Akemixgrowls – Thanks for the compliment, I'll hurry but I can't promise anything expect that I'll try my best. I hope you won't hate me if I'm a bit slow D:  
henslight – I thought so, too. But as I started to write that part I thought that it must be lonely and sad if everybody talks about you as a nonexistent being D: and yeah I imagined that part to be very cute as well :D it made me happy to write it.  
Dannondorf – The 'took you long enough' scene, I loved it just as much as you xD and yes he did the thing with the Kokiris out of empathy which shows that we all have some hope that their path will lead to affection *chuckle* the idea with the stolen identity is very interesting I'll use it I think. Yes I wanted to show how vulnerable Saria is right now [thanks that you noticed :D] because her feelings change very quickly depending on the situation. In the next chapters she will slowly 'stabilize' when she is confronted with new things. I'm very sorry because of the ending, I noticed it as you wrote it down. It was meant to be harsh whispering and hissing between Dark Link and Saria and they heard the Kokiris because young children tend to speak very loudly without realizing it, maybe I should have written that fact down but I didn't know how. Sorry ^^

Did I mention that I love your reviews 8D? Your ideas and opinions are all interesting and make me happy if read them. And if you point out how I could do something better or where I made a mistake is a relieve for me, it's good to know what I still have to learn and what I must improve.

So thank you all very much you're great :D

I hope this chapter is long enough D8! I'm not sure I tried to make it longer but I feel unsatisfied with it! Forgive me D:

* * *

**Chapter 8 – A forest march at Night**

The night was quiet, cool and appeared to be empty. They had left the temple behind; she didn't know what the two Kokiri children were doing however she was sure that they had quickly given up and returned to the village. If not, no one else but Mido would have come personally to hush them back into their beds and he would scold them for not obeying his orders. Saria remembers briefly his familiar face and red hair. He had always fought with Link about every little thing. Her eyes glanced around for a second to take the surroundings in. She had never stepped any further into the lost woods than this, without Link's company anyway. The part behind the temple was forbidden and dangerous; at least the great Deku Tree told her that.

But…

The little girl looked at the young man in front of her who still had the black leather bag shouldered rather lazily, leading them on. He didn't spare the map any glance as he walked further and further into the unknown forest, wasn't he a bit worried about getting lost? It was not a joke that these forests carried such a name; they were like a maze, luring strangers deeper and deeper into them until they would meet up with the hidden curse. A curse which existed to protect the Kokiri children against any harm. Saria had never wondered why the dark haired person in front of her seemed to be immune, he just was she thought.

Maybe that's why she felt fine. He would be the leader; he would know where they need to go. She would just follow. Even if this part of the forest was forbidden and dangerous; he was there so it will be okay. The Kokiri had already left behind her temple…quickly she looked back, somewhere behind all those trees there was her home she should look after. However she didn't want to anymore. It was a boring task, a lonely one, too. Darunia, the big Goron leader had his home and people right there. He wouldn't be lonely if he was able to step into this world again. Ruto, Impa…the others as well. Their people, their friends mostly knew about those legends and rules the sages had to follow, she thought.

The Kokiris did not. Saria could not appear after months of disappearance in the village to say 'hi' because for once the others would not understand at all why she vanished in the first place and two because she wasn't strong enough to stay there for so long. The temple called her, begged her to return. It felt like something was tugging at her mind first softly and then roughly like a spoiled child. She was only able to 'exist' in this 'world' after long practice and because she was all the time in the temple. Now, here it would be difficult to handle it.

Her head hurt slightly probably because her duty tried to force her to return. But Saria didn't want to; it was the first time that she fought against it. Surprisingly it worked fine for now, she thought. The Kokiri seemed to be stronger than she expected. She even dared to feel proud of her magic skills…even if she couldn't use them at all to fight or protect herself, maybe she would learn it someday however she hoped that it wasn't necessary.

"Hey." The little girl started to speak; she could literally hear him groan in annoyance.

"What?"

"What do we do if the sun rises?" She started to wonder about that matter.

Finally the older one turned around slightly to glare at her.

"Have you looked around even once?" He asked bluntly.

The Kokiri blinked a few times confused but still followed the quiet request or better command. Saria saw trees, bushes and even more trees. Did he intend that she noticed something unexpected? The dark haired man sighed and rubbed his forehead in, was it frustration?

"Look up."

Saria lifted her head and faced a blanket of leafs smiling at her tiredly. She opened her mouth and made a small 'oh' sound as she realized what he had noticed long ago. But was that enough to shield him from any sun ray? The nearly black haired man shook his head to her unvoiced question.

"We will not be able to move but if we find a good place it's safe to wait until the sun sets again."

"Okay." She smiled at him even if he continued to ignore her.

The silence returned, although the Kokiri didn't mind that anymore. She started to feel comfortable as long as he was around. He wasn't a man of many words but his presence was strong and intimidating. This should scare her and honestly she still felt nervous sometimes if his eyes were glaring at her coldly but it gave her the feeling of not being alone. Saria believed that this was probably the main reason she was worried to lose the contact with this man. If she did that she would be alone again, he was difficult to handle but her only solution of feeling some kind of happiness again.

The young girl sighed and shook her head; she could feel her mind work again hardly. It disturbed her sometimes of how she was approaching problems or how she would start to think about things in more ways than simply one. It had started the moment she awoke as a sage, was this what the great Deku Tree called wise knowledge? He once told the Kokiris a good night story about a wise little child which found a lost fairy in the woods. Was it really something to compare?

Saria gasped as her foot got caught by a root and she stumbled to the ground landing on her knees. She felt how her skin got torn by the rough ground and pain rushed through her nerves in light speed. The girl bit her lip and stood up again, this was her punishment for such silly thoughts. She should pay more attention to her surroundings. She blinked away the few tears and glanced forward again to notice that her companion has turned around. His red eyes observed her injured knees quietly which were smeared by a bit blood. The Kokiri wondered if he maybe was a bit worried about her health but to her surprise he only gave her a weak sinister smirk before he continued his walk towards north.

What was that?

"Did you just smile?" She asked close to being excited.

"I was more like amused." He answered nonchalantly.

"Why?" She forgot the pain easily and hurried after him.

He just shook his head and as she caught a glimpse of his face the small smirk had vanished as well. His face was stoic again. Saria furrowed her brow, more and more she got curious about what was so amusing. The girl urged again and asked why until the shadow finally gave in and send her one of his uncaring looks.

"I thought that it was amusing to hurt you, to see you struggle." He said it as if it was normal to talk about things like this. "But as I can see you are able to hurt yourself without any help." His lips twitched again so softly that it could have only happened in her imagination.

Saria watched him with her big eyes in awe instead of feeling threatened by what he said.

"I guess it's not so bad then if I'm a bit clumsy." She smiled at him sincerely.

The little Kokiri noticed his quiet but confused look, only his eyes seem to give sometimes away what he felt right now. She felt satisfaction to be able to lure more and more expressions out of him. Even if it was only an annoyed sigh, a confused glance or amused little grin, they were short - created out of mostly terrifying situations. However it was still something…like his eyes. They told her the most she knew about him yet.

Saria followed him happily and hummed her favorite melody to herself as they both moved farther and farther into the woods. The trees seemed to grow higher with every step, the bleached night sky nearly vanished behind the rustling leafs and the air – the girl took a deep breath – the air was thick and cool, it smelled so strongly after trees, moss and roots. The Kokiri felt nostalgic to wander through such an atmosphere, memories of playing adventure and explorer seemed to be so far away right now.

"Have you ever played tag?"

She could literally feel how he rolled his eyes.

"…"

"I have always played it with…my best friend." Saria restrained herself from saying Link's name; she remembered way too clearly how angry the shadow man had gotten the first time. "It's really fun. You should try it." To her dismay he stood quiet but she should have expected that anyway. Maybe such a topic was really not something to talk about with him. The Kokiri got silent and only followed obediently the taller one after that. The possibility to annoy him further or even make him angry with her was not worth a silly conversation which entertained her more than him.

The silence returned to its original place and only rustling leafs, chirping bugs and their light steps created a thin melody. Their march continued like this for a long time. The green haired girl would observe her surroundings with watchful eyes, count trees and try to find the small bugs who twittered their tunes. She was surprised as suddenly her companion turned around slightly to look at her with a bewildered expression on his face.

"…what?" She asked him after a few seconds.

"You're quiet." He voiced this statement as if he couldn't believe it himself.

The girl blushed and looked to her feet. "Of course I am. You seemed to be annoyed."

The shadow mustered her for a short time and looked forward again. Saria continued to keep an eye on her muddy boots as they marched on. Her eyelids started to feel heavy and her feet hurt as well but she kept quiet and didn't want to complain. The Kokiri rubbed her blue eyes with half closed fits in hope that it would help but in the end she had to stifle a yawn. It was really a stupid disadvantage that she had to sleep and naturally through the night where he could move around freely.

She trailed after the young man with less energy as she did before. Her headache got even worse, she thought. In the beginning it was all right but now they seemed to be quite far from her temple. Saria bit her lip and tried to ignore the uneasy feeling. She wouldn't even dare to turn around now; the girl didn't want to return. Suddenly her personal leader stopped in his tracks. His head turned from left to right once before he pointed to a pair of trees which had gotten tangled up in themselves.

"We will stay there. The sunrise is too close, it's dangerous to go on for now."

Saria only nodded in response and they both made their way towards the so called shelter. She didn't say it loud but she was thankful that the night finally came to an end. She wanted to sleep badly. The shadow mustered the place for a second thoughtfully before he crouched down close to one of the tree stumps. His left hand patted the ground quietly and his red eyes glanced upwards towards the blanket made out of a thousand leafs. He seemed to search the safest spot to rest on. Finally after a few seconds he sat down and crossed his legs; obviously satisfied by his decision.

The young Kokiri wondered if he did that every time if he wanted to rest just so he was sure that the sun wouldn't be able to harm him. Saria couldn't help but imagine it with a small smile – it looked adorable in her mind. Well, but in reality it did not, she thought. Not with his cold expression and lack of smile. Without making a sound she sat down beside him; being careful about keeping a small distance between them. Saria didn't want to disturb him again like last time when she abused his arm as a pillow. She yawned now openly and tried to get comfortable. The tree behind her back was not very soft but it should do it.

Her feet reported again that they were in pain and her eyes were heavy that she had trouble to keep them open. Truthfully, Saria was kind of afraid that she would disappear if she now fell asleep. The force was still present as it tugged at her mind painfully. The headache wasn't really helping. She glanced towards her companion who stared blankly into the forest.

"You will wake me up if I oversleep, right?" She asked quietly.

He raised one of his eyebrows as he looked at her. "I doubt you will sleep that long."

"But if I do, you will wake me, right?" She asked again, as if he could prevent her from disappearing altogether.

"Whatever." His nod was weak but still enough for her to close her eyes contently.

"Good night." She yawned the words literally and the moment where she closed her eyes she fell asleep. Saria wondered if he ever answered as well or not. 

* * *

She could see her home, the village and her fairy guardian. They were so close but somehow she was never able to reach them, she would try to run and call out but somehow it still was out of her reach. Her legs stopped moving as the village vanished in an instant, her fairy stopped glowing in its warm color and everything turned black. Trees suddenly grew out of the ground wildly, they captured her in between and she did not find any way out. It was not similar to her other dreams but it made her feel lonely. She called out, to her fairy, to Mido, to Link but it was in vain.

And then her temple appeared behind a few trees, the air tensed and the girl felt crushed beneath the pressure. The whispers and pleas were loud and even as she pressed her hands against her ears, she could still hear them. First cowardly and then suddenly aggressive they demanded for her return. Hissing and crying, cussing and threatening.

* * *

The sun was thankfully not able to pierce through his weak shield made out of leafs. But he wasn't sure if maybe a sudden harsh wind would be his cruel end. It was always risky to move around without knowing if he could find a good shelter but he had no choice anyway. The morning hours already passed by and now it must be afternoon, he thought. This girl really does sleep long. The dark haired shadow sighed and finally grabbed the leather bag to search for the map. He wasn't exactly sure how long it would take to reach the other kingdom but it couldn't be that long.

The lost woods were far in the north of Hyrule. And the part with the temple even further, the border must be close but how could he be sure that he wasn't running in circles. He furrowed his brow and mustered the map with critical eyes. They were not walking in circles he was sure of it. The few glimpses he caught of the night sky, the stars he saw. They were his orientation. They must be still on the right path and even if this girl was tagging along they were still fast enough. Maybe they will reach the borderline tonight.

"No…" He noticed the weak groan of the Kokiri beside him with mere interest. "…stop it…"

He watched of how the face of the young girl suddenly twisted and for a second he was sure to feel a pulse too strong to be her own. Wasn't this annoying thing able to control her magic even in her sleep? First he wanted to turn just away but then the green haired girl whimpered again loudly and felt his patience crack. Even if she was asleep she wasn't able to be quiet. Sometimes she inclined to talk too much and then she stays suddenly silent even if he starts to think that it is too quiet for his liking.

She was too vigorous for him.

He gave her sleeping form a rough push so that Saria fell onto ground; this sudden impact woke her up and she gasped still drunk of sleep. The shadow was obviously pleased with his way of acting and continued to look at the map in his hands.

"What did I…" Saria sat up confused and grabbed her head with dirty hands. "…it was just dream."

He listened to her words but didn't dare to glance in her direction. A simple nightmare? Nothing more it was? She surely knew how to get on his nerves just because of some silly dream. The shadow wanted to tell her exactly that but as he finally looked at her with a glare he noticed how the young girl stared at her hands in relieve. What was with her? Saria realized quickly that he was gifting her with his attention and she smiled at him cheerfully.

"You woke me up." She chippers.

"You were loud." Was his uncaring answer before he turned to his map again.

"I'm sorry…I'll get something to eat, all right?" The girl stood up, ready to leave.

"If you are too late, I'll leave without you."

"Yes." She nodded softly before her feet carried her away.

The shadow looked up from the old piece of leather like paper as he saw how her form rushed through the sunlight without a care and even as she went further into the woods his eyes tried to keep her in his sight. But then her green hair vanished behind a full grown bush and she was nowhere to be seen anymore.

"Don't you dare to get lost." He murmured gruffly as his eyes forced themselves to look at the map again.


	9. Chapter 9 A Step too Far

Finally the next chapter! I tried to make it longer than the previous ones, I hope I could succeed.

To the reviews!

**Sorceress of Shadows** – Thank you for the nice words! I'm really happy that you like this story this much :D  
**Amaya** – I have thought about forcing her back, but my idea is attached to more livelier things with unknown towns and strangers in the new kingdom ^^  
**TRANSIENTFREEDOM** – I'm trying to hurry up with the chapters =D  
**msfcatlover** – A tiny bit yes. But it will get more soon. I have ideas to make him show his caring/selfish side xD  
**Echo-is-insane** – It will take time for Dark to fall in love but I will make him xD! And a movie? That would be awesome of course but I would like to see the original games as movies first xD!  
**Dannondorf** – Yeah I meant sth like studied. I thought that 'mustered' had a similar meaning like 'mustern' [a German word] they looked alike but I realized after I looked it up that it differs. Sorry, my bad. I wanted her dream to be creepy, so yay! Mission complete! Her headache thing will end in this chapter here, you will see. And the stone will not allow her to leave the forest but sth. else. It will come up in the story somewhere soon :D

Thanks for the reviews! I love them all so much! It's so nice to read you opinions, suggestions and your help if I make a few mistakes again! Thank you all so much 8D

This chapter is more of a push on instead of real romance development. Sorry D:

* * *

**Chapter 9 – A Step too Far**

Saria would have felt more cheerful if her dream didn't force her to remember the whispers and her painful headache. She skipped through the forest skillfully being careful not to trip again in search for a fruit or nut tree. It was nothing like her other nightmares.

The girl had always dreamed about dark ghosts with claws and glowing eyes. Huge spiders with poisoned fangs and wolfs. Sometimes even the phantom itself which resembled Ganondorf in every detail. Shadows, creatures of the darkness of the time as she first went to the temple to help the scared forest spirits who craved her help…

But this now…Saria grabbed her throbbing head with her small left hand. In the beginning it did not annoy her, the force which tried to keep her back although now it did become a bit difficult. She started to worry she would disappear if she didn't pay enough attention. The nightmare was a sign, a bad one. What would have happened if he hadn't waked her up? Would she had just disappeared in thin air and woke up in the main hall of her temple?

The Kokiri hugged herself and her feet stopped in an instant. She didn't want to go back. She wanted to go on with the dark haired man who looked like her best friend. She wanted to help him fulfill his wish; she didn't want to be alone again. Now as she was able to talk to someone after all this time, to experience the difficult task of communication between two different beings…she didn't want to miss this anymore.

At least a bit longer, she thought. She wanted to stay away from her temple a bit _longer_.

Slowly she took a deep breath and shook her head carefully to not make her headache worse. Enough of all this, she was a sage after all wasn't she? She was strong, she was supposed to be strong – so everything was fine. For now, at least…her eyes scanned the area again until finally an apple tree appeared behind a few other tall plants.

Food should be her only concern right now; he was probably already waiting for her impatiently. Saria started to climb the rough tree and sat down on one of its thick branches to pick the green colored fruits with quick hands.

The young Kokiri cradled the food first in her arms but after few minutes she realized that this would not work, she couldn't climb down like this. She pursed her lips for a moment before the girl let the healthy food fall down to the ground where they made a low mute sound because of the soft impact. It wouldn't hurt if they had a few bruises, her companion never had complained yet so why should he now? Saria halted in her movement as a thought struck her suddenly.

She still didn't know if he really needed food or not.

Saria thought that the way back was longer than before as she marched through tree and bushes slowly. She was sure that she didn't get lost, she remembered her route clearly but somehow it seemed that her feet never carried her far. The apples in her arms started to became heavy and the sun had set long ago. It would only take an hour or so for the night to return completely and then the two of them would continue to walk.

The girl didn't mind that. She slept for a long time, her feet didn't ache that much anymore and she could not change the fact that she had a sore head. This was something the sage had to deal with, now and probably in the future as well.

"How far have we gotten already?" She wondered loudly.

How far had they left her temple behind? The Kokiri Village? She should ask him the moment she returned to their 'shelter'. He had a map so he should know. But…what if she only annoyed him further with her questions? Saria enjoyed the few conversations she had with him in a way but they were mostly one-sided. The girl sighed and decided to not ask him yet, maybe she would notice it herself sooner or later.

Finally his familiar shade showed up as she crossed a few more trees; he was still hidden in the safe shadows the trees throw and his red glowing eyes were literally glued to the map in his hands. Saria wondered if ever had stopped looking at it as she left.

"I'm back." She called over and finally he seemed to react.

The pale young man let the map sink into his lap and looked up to watch her struggle with the weight in her arms. He nodded once and started to roll the paper up before he put it away in the leather bag. Saria opened her mouth to ask where they were but in the last second stopped herself from voicing this question. If he already stared that long at it then he probably wasn't that sure anyway. She closed her mouth and returned quietly to his side.

"I only found these but I think they will be alright for now. But we should find a stream soon; apples are not the perfect source for hydration." She sat down next to him and laid the dozen of apples onto the ground.

He grabbed one of them and rubbed it roughly against his black tunic to get rid of the dirt.

"Yeah." His voice sounded quiet and uncaring. "We should cross the border soon." As he announced this his voice got clearer.

"Really?" Saria's eyes widened. She felt suddenly excited and ready to go on. "Another kingdom so close…I didn't expect that."

The shadow man beside her bit into his apple and chewed loudly. "We came far last night, so we will reach it tonight."

The young girl dismissed his non existing manners and took a fruit for herself to eat. She chewed quietly on it and enjoyed the sweet slightly sour taste. She liked the green colored apples the best. They should be enough too to keep their stomachs occupied too for a few hours.

However they need to find a stream really soon, for fresh water and fish – they need to keep themselves hydrated and they couldn't live forever with only eating fruits and vegetables. The great Deku Tree told them once that it is okay to hunt fishes if we are thankful for their sacrifices because if we don't eat them once in a while we would get ill.

Saria didn't want him or her to get ill.

The young man beside her looked up towards the rustling leafs. It had gotten a lot darker already and he thought that it must be safe already for him to move on. The sun rays were weak and nearly vanished with the sun behind the horizon somewhere. The trees would do the rest to filter their light. He threw the remainder of his third apple away and grabbed the leather bag with his right hand.

"Put the rest in there." He commanded as he already stood up. He checked his hat absently as if it had lost the right place on his head.

"Got it." Saria followed quickly his orders and pushed the left fruits into the bag.

The smell of its leather was strong and tickled her nose annoyingly. The Kokiri closed it fast to escape the dominant note and tried to pick it up. It surprised her that the dark haired man took it away to shoulder it himself. Saria wasn't sure if he just didn't trust her to carry it because it's important or if he wanted to help, though the option that he didn't trust her was more believable than the second one. She shrugged with her shoulders and started to follow him as he lead them both again further into the forest.

The march continued and neither of them started a conversation. It was comfortable enough for her, she thought. She had other problems to deal with than to try in vain to find a topic they could discuss. Saria had to be careful, she had to stay concentrated and she had to pay attention that every muscle and every nerve was still in her control. She couldn't leave the forest anyway…the great Deku Tree warned her and the others often about their most important rule.

'Never leave the forest or you will die.'

Saria knew this very well. She knew from the start that she couldn't stay with him that long. She would accompany him until the end of the lost woods. Nobody knew what would happen to a Kokiri if they left the safety of the forest and she was afraid herself of the consequences. Link was not like her. He was a Hylian he could leave the forest easily because he didn't belong there previously.

However, she was a child of the magical green scenery. But where exactly her beloved forest ended…she wasn't sure herself. The Kokiri guessed it would be something obvious – the trees would disappear and a field would spread in front of her and signal that this was the end for her journey.

Until then she would enjoy the company of someone else. She would practice more and more and maybe after a few months or years she would be able to interact with the other children again. If she was even able to clear all those rumors and ghost stories which she caused with her absence. Saria could only hope in vain.

The little girl tried to keep her good mood and started to hum her song quietly together with the rhythmic of forest around her. It was a familiar feeling every time she listened to the precious melody around her which fitted so excellent to her own song. It suppressed any worry or fear she had. The tune made her only remember the good things, wonderful memories, hushed promises and bright smiles.

Saria glanced towards her companion and wondered if he had any good memories, too. Probably not, his past sounded short and cold and the way he acted she couldn't imagined him to be someone who had that many fun memories where nobody got hurt. The Kokiri sighed and stayed quiet for the next couple of hours they marched through the forest.

"Do you hear that?" He turned suddenly around to her slightly, his eyes glowing like rupees.

She blinked at him confused until her sense of hearing finally awoke. She could hear the rushing sound of water how it gurgled quietly in the background. Sarias face lit up, a stream was close by! Finally cool water, her mind whispered. Her throat suddenly felt so dry. The green haired girl smiled happily and run passed her pale companion to find the source of the burbling sound. He didn't even complain behind her and only followed her silently.

The girl laughed as she finally found not only a small stream but a quiet river, which rushed from left to right through the woods. It must be a spring close by where the cool water came from. She crouched down in front of the clear liquid and tried to cup it in both her hands. It tasted great. Her dry throat nearly cried in relieve, nothing could be better as water in her opinion. Even the herbal teas the Kokiris made weren't tastier. Saria looked to her side as finally he crouched down as well.

He took a bottle out of their leather bag and filled it. He already prepared for a longer march without any liquid source and Saria was impressed by that. She has already forgotten about all the things he took with him as they left her temple behind. Even as he handed her one of the wooden bowls with a grim face she couldn't help but smile friendly in return. He was more thoughtful than he wanted to be. Saria used the bowl and wondered if they should catch a few fish now. Who knows if they find any other stream or river soon again.

Her blue eyes scanned the long river bank. The water was still rushing softly and calmly. A few broad stones appeared here and there in the water and peeked through the surface as if they wanted to look around shyly. In the village back then, they would use self made fishing rods to catch fishes. The boys would challenge each other to catch them with their bare hands. She was never able to at least catch one while she played with them. Maybe he could do that?

"Hey, we should catch a few fishes." Saria said finally.

He scratched the back of his head. "Why not."

He stood up and his red glowing eyes scanned the water below for any living being. Saria stared in awe how he really seemed to be serious. It was too dark for her see anything in the river, even though it was crystal clear. The little girl wondered if it was because of his unnatural eye color or only because he always was able to move through the night only. The young man suddenly pointed towards the opposite side of the river.

"Over there." He murmured.

Saria nodded and put the two bowls away. She handed him the bag and he accepted it wordlessly.

"I go first." After these words he suddenly jumped onto one of the rocks which surpassed the surface. Either he didn't want to get wet or he wasn't sure enough that the river could carry him away despite its calm flow.

It didn't take much time for him to reach the other side like that. But Saria was not sure if she could absolve it as much skillfully as he did. With careful steps she reached the edge of the ground she stood on. Back in the village they always played near the pond where they would jump from stone to stone as well. But at night it didn't look that fun…the Kokiri pushed away her doubts and took a few steps back to take a run-up. If he could do it, she could as well!

With that single thought in mind she started run and jump onto the first stone on weak knees. But after she found her balance the other rocks were easy to cross. The girl laughed brightly as she took the last jump and landed onto the other river bank as suddenly her legs gave away completely. Her body felt suddenly heavy and crashed painfully onto the muddy ground. Her heart squeezed itself painfully and her guts felt terrible. The little girl whimpered and grabbed her sides. Her body felt like stone as if a feather suddenly turned into a rock.

Her stomach burned and her head got even worse. What was happening? She was fine a second before wasn't she? Saria started to cry as every single nerve in her tingled uncomfortably one after the other, her head felt thick and her feet numb.

"Saria?" His voice sounded calm, so calm.

Not like the whispers she suddenly started to hear. Whispers which were harsh and desperate, sad and angry even worried. The girl whimpered as the pain became unbearable. What was happening? Was it over? Was this how it felt like to disappear? Not, it never had been like this…but does that mean she will be pulled back by the force back to her temple now? She didn't want to! She didn't want that! She wanted more time, she wanted to stay!

"What's wrong with you." So calm and cold like always.

Something cold suddenly touched her burning skin; she was afraid of what it could be and started to wail because everything hurt. Like a little child. The touch didn't cool her down it only made it worse. She felt heavy, drenched, every limb aches. Her numb finger grabbed something unknown desperately as if this could keep her from disappearing or even dying because it hurt so much. Where does this pain come from, why does it happen now? Saria whined and moaned in hope the pain would decrease but nothing helped.

Her mind darkened, her consciousness left her slowly. But she didn't want to, she didn't want to leave yet.

Why now? What was this for a pain? What about him? She didn't want to go yet!

She didn't want to!

She-

* * *

Her body rocked back and forth, from side to side. Everything around her was quiet and cold. She could hear the familiar sounds. Trees moving along with the wind, bugs which chirped here and there, the wind whistling and pulling softly at her hair and her head so blank so empty, so quiet and numb. The girl felt somehow heavy, her limbs seemed to weight a lot more however the pain was missing. The pain didn't exist anymore. So she must be back, huh?

At first she tried to move her feet slightly, it was difficult and she only gained little success in stretching her small toes. It felt like her feet were dangling in the air. Truthfully…she was afraid to open her eyes. First they felt swollen, probably because of all her crying and secondly she didn't want to stare at her trustworthy walls of the temple again.

But why did it hurt so much? She didn't get it. It never was this painful to be pulled back to her home. She would just loose the feeling of her body and the next moment she opened her eyes she was staying again in the main hall of her temple. That was to it, nothing more. So why this pain…

The girl tried to get more feeling into her hands again, which were both cramped into fists. She held onto something she realized as she pulled at them. Finally she groaned in pain as she opened confused and weak her eyes. She had to blink away all the dark dots which clouded her blurry sight. The more she was surprised as she stared into the face of no one else than _his_.

"I'm…still here…?" Her voice felt so scratchy in her throat.

He raised his left eyebrow and his mouth tensed into a thin line. Saria noticed how he obviously was annoyed and angry. Not the aggressive one where he had always chased or tried to hurt her but another one of its kind. The Kokiri wanted to ask what was going on until she was able to put a few mysterious pieces together. She couldn't feel the ground and held onto his tunica, so he had carried her up until now. Even right in this moment! Saria gasped and let go immediately of him even as her finger hurt because of the sudden change of position.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The young girl apologized as he put her to the ground uncaringly.

"What was wrong with you?" He grunted with glaring eyes.

Why did he need her? She was an obstacle the whole way along. First she wouldn't shut up and then she just broke down and held onto him with an iron grip. Wailing like a little child. He wanted to leave her behind but he still needed her for the book. That's why he dragged her first with him but that took too much time so he had to carry that brat. He could feel the lust rose in his guts to smash her head onto the ground and just leave her behind to bleed.

But he still didn't know enough, he still craved for more information. It made it even worse that he had to push it down, the need to see someone else beg for freedom. The need to hear someone scream in fear because of him, he groaned and balled his hands into fists. He didn't care if it wasn't her; it could be someone else as well. Her talking wasn't that much annoying, he could live with it. But this numbness drove him crazy – he wanted this spark. He wanted to light this little spark in him. Why was it so much work to find a stupid artifact?

"I don't know!" The girl said worriedly and his eyes snapped back towards her own. "Suddenly my body gave away and everything hurt! I felt so heavy…" Her blue eyes glanced at her small hands. "I still do…I don't know why, I don't know how…"

He glared at her with his bloody red eyes. "At least we found finally the end of this fucked up forest."

Saria wanted first to point out that someone should not cuss but then her eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"Are you deaf?" He asked irritated. "You can see the field there." He pointed towards the north where surely the trees got thinner and behind them a big beautiful field spread itself towards the horizon.

The Kokiri grabbed her head in sudden fear. The headache had disappeared. The whispers no longer haunted her. The green haired girl turned back towards the deep dark forest. She couldn't believe what had happened or if her theory was true however it was the easiest solution for her question why she was in this condition.

"I left the forest…" Saria whispered in disbelief. "I really left it."

The pain was the sign. The pain which drenched her and took all her magical Kokiri powers away, the children could not use magic in a way you could see. But this magic protected them from the curse. Does that mean she couldn't return? Does that mean she would turn into a plant shortly after she went back? Saria was suddenly afraid that her powers as a sage were too weak to keep her safe from this curse. What if she could never return? Was this the death the great Deku Tree talked about? A Kokiri child had not a good chance to survive in Hyrule all alone and if they left the forest they would not be able to return.

But…return to what?

She didn't have anything to return to expect an empty temple. Nothing more. Here, right now she had a person to talk to; she had a new kingdom to discover. Saria had always listened to Links dreams about how he wanted to see the world. Even the one behind their beloved forest and his dream come true in a not very happy way as he had to save Hyrule. But at first then he went to visit her a few times in the beginning he always told her about the field, the town, the farm and all those adults who are so big in contrast to us. The girl had always listened to his stories, just as excited as he was.

This time she would be the one to discover new land. Instead of worrying about what was left behind her. The Kokiri stared at her hands and started to concentrate deeply. She could still feel the sage powers in herself. The Kokiri magic had maybe left her but the sages one did not. So the seal should be alright as well as long as she was fine. However the heavy feeling was knew to her.

The Kokiri watched her companion as he rolled with his eyes and turned away, already on his way towards the great field. Saria only once looked back before she run to his side quickly. They had to hurry and find shelter somewhere as well before the sun rises. And then the surroundings changed around her. There were no trees and bushes anymore, no blanket of leafs which hid the sky completely from her sight.

In front of her was a field, wide and green. In the distance you could see three small villages and a castle as well which was attached to a big town. A wide waterfall was burbling out of a green mountain in the horizon. And the sky, the girl thought. The night sky has never been this big and filled with twinkling stars and a glowing moon.

Saria never guessed that a single step could change the view in so many ways.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I hope as well you have enough imagination to picture the new nameless kingdom :D? There are three small villages, two of them have a farm [one for animals the other is focused on harvest] the other one is just an average one. The town is bigger than the one of Hyrule in OoT, just imagine the town of TP or something like that. And the castle is...just one frickn' castle who cares 8D. The mountain they have is not as big as death mountain and it's green with a huge waterfall [so typically in front of the mountain is a lake]. That's all I have thought off this far. If you want more details as the ones I will mention in the story just ask me~

Love ya :D


	10. Chapter 10 A web of Lies

Phew, that's the longest chapter I've written up until now. I hope I can cheer you up with this one because the past ones were so short. It's day time mostly so…don't expect that much fluff…I'm sorry, I want to make it as realistic as possible, so our Dark Link really needs his time to warm up to the idea of falling in love and everything. But let's think positive! He does get used to Saria being around, that means if she is not around him he'll…well not feel 'uneasy' but he will notice her absence and it will start to bother him in the future :D that's the plan! Hooray~

To the reviews 8D

**Sorceress of Shadows** – I hoped so that some could notice how they already interact rather 'casually' with each other instead like two strangers and blah ^^ yeah I pictured it to be cute letting a grumpy and annoyed DL carry a cute unconscious [whining, crying, being in pain blah xD] Saria! It's so FLUFFY! [not really but, duh]  
**TRANSIENTFREEDOM** – Yay I'm happy :D and I did what you said and changed the rating. I think too, that DL will cuss again badly so yeah… *cough* It's his fault, he is such a bad person.  
**msfcatlover** – I really, really hoped my idea made sense xD! I always imagined that. The moment a Kokiri left the forest, the forest would take back its magical power so that they wouldn't be able to return anymore. And a child all alone in Hyrule? It wouldn't be easy to survive so 'Kokiri + leave forest = Death' who knows how many theories already exist about this xD  
**Summer Wonderland** – Aw, thanks that you reviewed nearly every chapter! I was surprised and very happy to read them! I didn't expect to get so many in such a short time! A few people like the ones I introduce in this chapter won't freak out, why exactly you will see ^^ but in the future there will be people who will 'freak out' the second they see him xD I hope you will enjoy the next chapters as well :D 

* * *

**Chapter 10 – A web of Lies**

Saria lifted her arms in the air and started to laugh as she run into the open field. She had never seen so much space! There were no trees expect here and there a few lonely ones. So much grass and green, and paths and such a wide field to run and play, no wonder Link has been so excited as he told her about the beautiful Hyrule Field for the first time. It was breathtaking in her opinion. Her aching legs were ignored quickly. The Kokiri couldn't help but laugh and giggle as she run in big circles happily, the Kokiri Village was a bit small and filled with their tiny houses the forest was drunken with trees and bushes so that you never could see far. It was the first time she ever saw some place like this.

The girl stopped and turned to her companion who followed her with quiet and slow steps. He still looked as uninterested as ever, the new scenery didn't affect him at all. Her mind suddenly hushed her for her silly reaction and made her wait for the older one to catch up. She blushed and felt embarrassed for her sudden burst of childish laughing and giggling. It made her feel so silly in contrast to his adult like behavior. Saria felt that the sage in her disturbed her actions and immature character since the beginning. In the past she was known for being clever and mature in the village. But only now she really felt mature, thanks to the wise mind in her head.

"Where do we go now to?" The green haired girl asked.

The shadow man looked around the field once and then glanced towards her.

"The name was 'Ordah', wasn't it?"

"Yes." She nodded. "But in the book was not written where they have lived…" Saria furrowed her brow in thought.

The Kokiri had not predicted that they would not know where this family lived at all. She hadn't thought this far. How would they find this stone and the family which had kept it in the end? This was really a terrible situation. She crossed her arms thoughtfully. They could search in every village and town but who knows how long it would take? It's as if they had to knock on every single door and ask about the whereabouts of the 'Ordah' family.

Saria blinked as an idea hit her. "How about we find the list?"

The dark haired young man raised one of his eyebrows in question.

"Well…" She started to explain. "In the village we always had a list with all the names of us on it. So if we had a group meeting to discuss a festival we could check that everybody was there. In which house we were living was on it, too." She looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "Doesn't something like this exist her as well?"

Saria could see how his eyes lit up as he seemed to realize something. She was right and the sage couldn't be any more proud of it. "In the town's library must be a record of their people." He murmured.

The girl turned towards the castle and its town. The way was far from here, the two of them would never reach it in time. One night was too short for such a long trip. Saria looked at up to his thoughtful glance in the distance until he responded her look with one of his cool ones. He thought the same thing as she did. They will have to visit the closest village first and find shelter for the coming day before they would be able to go to the big town.

"Let's hurry." He said calmly and they both set a quick pace.

The night wouldn't wait for them. Saria was surprised as her companion started to move with long strides, he was obviously thinking about the consequences if they take too long. The little girl didn't want to imagine what would happen to him if the sun rays touch him. That fear even stopped him as he chased her the first time they met. They have to hurry, she thought and she started to jog to be able to keep up with his long legs. Suddenly she was scared of the coming sunrise even if she didn't have to. The goosebumps on her arms wouldn't disappear for a second. Her heart hammered against her flat chest. They hurried down the pale dry way which leads the way through the green grass.

However the night sky above them got brighter and the dark onyx blue turned into a pale lilac gleam. The twinkling stars lost their shine and the moon tried to vanish behind a few White Mountains in the very distance. They wouldn't reach the village in time, she thought alarmed. The morning was close, in one or maybe if they were lucky two hours the sun would appear. No tree or other shadow source was close by where her companion could hide to save himself. What should they do? Her eyes looked from right to left and lit up as a cart appeared not far away. Her eyes were only able to see it because a small clamped lantern shined softly.

The black horse which draw it with ease started to quicken its pace while the bottle of hays on the back of the wooden cart slipped from side to side and jumped with every little jolt. It outran them fast, in a few mere minutes the proud animal came to a halt next to them. The dark haired man stopped in front of her and she dutifully followed suit. A brown haired old man with a short bristly beard looked at them in surprise. His clothes were pretty colorful in Sarias opinion. Brown thick boots, pale blue linen pants, and a deep scarlet brown cloth which he had wrapped around his dark orange long sleeved shirt and secured with a leather belt graced his chubby figure. The Kokiri has never seen such an old person up until now.

"Travelers?" His curious voice perked up.

The green haired girl suddenly felt unsecure. She never was confronted with someone who was old and obviously an adult. Her companion was still _young_ even if looked like a…well, young man. She stepped back and used no one else than the in black clothed shadow as a shield between her and the stranger. The older resident of this kingdom blinked at her shy attitude and started to smile warmly at her, however as he finally got a good look at the face of the older one he seemed to be surprised.

"Red eyes…?" He mumbled quietly and his smile got even brighter. "Sir Christo, is that you?"

"Sir…Christo…?" She could hear him mumble the unknown name with slight interest.

"We've awaited your arrival for days! Our mayor Nelan was worried because the royal family was getting nervous." His greasy brown locks trembled with his laugh. "The whole Kingdom waited patiently!"

The little girl could literally feel how her 'shield' held his lips in a firm line. She could only hope that he stayed calm and would not be impolite to the stranger. It would help nobody if he started to get angry. But who was this sir Christo, she wondered. The stranger said something about his red eyes; does that mean there are other people out there with such an unnatural eye color?

"I apologize for my impoliteness." The stranger said as both of them stayed quiet. "My name is Robero, a farmer from Lanar Village." He pointed towards the very small town which was not far from here. "I believe you must be tired as well as your…young and beautiful escort." His beard shook with his light laughter and her nerves calm as he obviously tried to make her feel more comfortable. "How about I give you two a ride to our inn?"

If he would take us with him we could still find shelter in time, Saria thought. But he thought that the shadow man was a person called sir Christo, it would be a lie if they just went along. She furrowed her brow in worry to give this nice man false hopes were not a good deed at all. However as she opened her mouth to explain that he had mistaken she got roughly interrupted by no one else than the pale young man beside her.

"…Alright. But hurry, we are tired from the long march." He answered coldly.

Robero was not faced by his tune and smiled as he gestured them to sit beside him before he took the straps in his big hands ready to signal the horse to go on. His green eyes even gleamed with sympathy as if he felt bad for the long march they had absolved. But that had nothing to do with him; he should not be faced with such feelings as guiltiness. Saria stared to her companion with confused big eyes, though in return he only sends her one of his glares.

"Just stay quiet and play along." He murmured.

The Kokiri let her head sunk and she followed quietly; she could understand that he wanted to be sure to be safe from the sun. But still it was never good to lie. She climbed carefully onto the cart and sat down beside the young adult who had crossed his arms casually. Robero swung the straps once and the horse neighed and started to gallop in a quick space towards the village called Lanar. Even though the sage felt bad about lying she still felt relieved that they would find shelter before the dawn of a new day arrived.

And a creature like a horse was never seen by her eyes before either.

"Sir Christo." Robero started to speak and his voice trembled with the movement of the cart. "May I ask why you were traveling by feet? I thought that that you would be visiting us with a carriage or on a horse and with a more intimidating escort." The girl felt more and more bad that this nice man still believed all this.

"I prefer being alone, even on travels." He murmured this sentence with such ease.

Saria felt somehow hurt to hear him lying so fluently. Her chest aches, the great Deku Tree always told them to be honest.

"But why such a young escort, isn't it dangerous for the little girl?" Robero glanced to the small Kokiri who tried desperately to stare at the horse in admiration instead of worrying any further.

"She is…trustworthy. And taught well in the art of magic." His pale skin nearly glowed she thought as his face did not even flinch once. Maybe she should feel praised? But she wasn't sure; he was able to lie without blinking once.

The farmer smiled at her and she noticed his calm warm eyes. "At such young age? I'm impressed."

"Yeah…" Saria thought that her voice cracked slightly. Though Robero didn't seem to realize it or maybe he only guessed that she was nervous.

"I feel honored to be the first one you meet, sir Christo. Our kingdom of Pael is a peaceful place, I'm sure you will enjoy your stay."

So that's the name of this kingdom. She hadn't translated the name because it didn't seem to fit the word a little dictionary presented her. The clever book wanted to push the word sky into her translation. But no one would call its kingdom 'sky'. That would be silly. Slowly her eyes left the black colored horse alone and they looked at the face of her companion. He listened carefully and paid attention to Robero's words. Saria wondered if he did that so he could still play the role of this sir Christo properly. However she somehow felt a bit jealous that he would never pay their conversations such mindfulness.

"Ah." The brown haired farmer took a deep breath. "I haven't even asked for your name, little lady. Forgive me."

The Kokiri blushed and shook her head. "No need! Really. My…my name is Saria." She smiled politely.

"Saria? What a wonderful name! I have never heard of it before. Is it a common name of your column?"

Column…?

"I'm not…from a column." The green haired girl mumbled honestly and she could feel the glare of her companion.

"Ah, I see." His eyes glanced towards the road. The village got closer and closer. "Have you lived long with the column then?"

Saria opened her mouth to answer but the red eyed young man stopped her briefly. "We took her with us a few years ago. She originally lived in the kingdom of Hyrule." His voice was cold as ice.

"Hyrule?" Robero laughed softly. "How interesting! The kingdom in the south, we never really shared contact with them even though they are so close. A real shame, we do share the same blood. But I should have expected that, she does have blue eyes instead of red ones."

Her mind noted quickly the information about the stranger named sir Christo Robero offered. He seemed to live in a column so she guessed that they travelled through many regions. And somehow it appears that the unnatural eye color was their trademark. Wasn't that weird? Why would this kingdom await this person so eagerly? Finally they reached the village and the horse slowed its steps to move through the broad path which parted the village. Big houses made out of mostly wood surrounded them but the streets remained empty. No wonder really, if you remembered how early it must be.

The cart they sat on came to a halt in front of a big house, which was taller than the one beside it. It had a deep red roof and a thick sign graced the front where you could read 'Lanar Inn' in big letters. Two lanterns clung onto the wooden wall; the flame in them was small and nearly died. Robero nodded towards it.

"Here it is. Just tell Thelma your name, you will of course sleep and eat here without paying." He smiled warmly.

Saria bit her lip. "You don't have to." She said guiltily. She didn't know if she had enough rupees in her small bag but still. "You really don't."

Robero laughed and waved with his hand to dismiss her complain. "We don't have often visitors here, so do not worry. We feel happy to receive your presence." He turned towards the dark haired young man. "Sir Christo, if you allow I will send a hawk to inform the royal family. They will greet you as soon as they can."

She could literally see how his dull red eyes lit up. "Yeah, do that." Then he suddenly stood up and gestured her to do the same. Saria did as she was told and jumped off the cart. Her companion followed quickly and already walked towards the Inn without saying a word. The girl furrowed her brow and looked towards Robero once more. A smile graced her round childish face.

"Thanks for the ride. I would like to see the horse once more…if I can." Her blue eyes studied the animal curiously.

"Of course." The farmer laughed. "Venyl will be happy. She is a good girl." As if to answer her owners compliment neighed the black horse once. "Sleep well, young lady." He swung the strap in his hands again and the horse called Venyl started to move slowly again. Saria would have loved to wait until he disappeared to not be impolite but a certain shadow had already left her behind and stepped into the Inn without her. She hurried after him fast. Inside of this building it was warm. Tables and chairs graced the spacious room and the dark haired young man stood at a counter where he talked to an older woman. Saria looked around carefully while she walked over to them.

Pictures clung on to the walls, flowers stood in jars on the tables and here and there a carpet owned a place on the ground. It gave you a nice feeling. It was warm and calmed down your nerves. Even if it was empty at this moment, the Kokiri was sure that it was lively in the afternoon.

"Sir Christo? Finally you show your precious face." The woman smiled cheekily leaning onto the counter.

Her red locks were pinned up so that they would not disturb her tanned slightly chubby face. She had purple colored eye lids which seemed to be some kind of powder or something like that. Her hazelnut brown eyes stared at his red ones until she noticed the small girl next to him. Her smile widened and she wiggled an eyebrow at him. Somehow Saria felt that she resembled Nabooru in a weird way.

"And you took a cute little lady with you. Is she the reason why we had to wait so long? Well…" The woman called Thelma leaned towards Saria and her eyes twinkled with delight. Her cleavage was hidden behind a yellow colored cloth, but still the Kokiri was puzzled that it seemed to be so big in contrast to her flat chest. "I can surely understand why."

"Just give me a room. I'm tired." He answered gruffly.

The little girl was worried that the nice woman could feel hurt but she brushed it off and shook with her shoulders. "Don't be such a killjoy." The middle-aged woman whined playfully as she handed him a key. The pale young man took a hold of the little cool metal as the innkeeper leaned closer to him without letting go of the little thing. "Or she will surely run away from you." Her whisper was so soft and quiet that Saria couldn't hear it, so she only watched both of them confused. It sure was a disadvantage to be so small. The imposter instead only glared at the redhead and snatched the key away, his face showed how irritated he was and it only made Thelma happier.

"I wish you two a good night, or better a good morning." She laughed and smiled towards the green haired girl. "If you ever get hungry, don't be shy and tell me. I will fix you something quick." She winked playfully.

"Thank you." Saria smiled warmly until the only manly attender left for the stairs which lead to the upper floor next to the counter.

Thelma smiled amusedly. "On the first floor the second door on your left."

The shadow only made a small sound of acknowledgment before he disappeared. The Kokiri furrowed her brow and wondered if he had such a bad mood because of the approaching sun. It was even worse than usual, she thought. In the end she thanked the older woman once more for letting them stay here for free before she hurried after him. Her small feet took two steps at one time until she reached the so called first floor where on every side were doors lined up. Her companion had already opened the door and gestured her to come closer.

"Go in and close the curtains." He commanded.

She did was she was told and tried to hide the two windows as best as she could behind the thick red clothes. The room all in all was small but comfy. Two beds found their place against the walls where the windows were, in between them a small table with an unlit candle. A small chest of drawers was on the left side of the room and offered you a place for your clothes and on the opposite side you found a desk with one chair. A mirror graced the wall next to the door so that Saria could stare at herself for the first time in days. Her hair was kinda messy, she noted and slightly embarrassed she started to comb it with her fingers. Her cloths weren't that dirty but still she could use a bath and a chance to clean them.

It was her first time as well to see such a place. In Kokiri Village everybody had their own small houses. Their beds were carved out of wood; here they looked a lot bigger and angular. As if they were built out of wood pieces instead of carved into a big stump, an Inn was a place where many people could stay at for a short time. She had understood it that far. But it was still so interesting.

"Go and rest." His voice awoke her from her trance and she finally let go of the curtains.

He sat down on one of the beds and took of his black boots and hat. She nodded and did the same on the other bed. Her leather boots were muddy and she was thankful to finally free her feet after this long march. However she was surprised that she wasn't tired at all. Maybe she was too excited. Or the fear she felt if they wouldn't find shelter in time was still present in her veins where the blood rushed through. Still she climbed thankfully under the soft blanket and adjusted to the strange feeling. Her bed in the Village back then had never been this soft and in the temple she only had blankets to sleep on.

"Hey." She turned towards him and listened to the sounds the blankets and pillow made as she moved.

"What?" He lay down too but on top of the blanket with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Why did you lie?" Saria asked carefully.

"It was easier." He answered. "The royal family awaits this 'Christo' so they will allow me access to their library as well. We will find the record of their residents like this." A short silence returned until he broke it again. "And this farmer took us with him. It was a tight situation with the sunrise."

The Kokiri blinked a few times. "Don't you feel bad?"

"Why should I?" His red eyes pierced through her own ones as he looked at her.

"About lying. It's bad."

"Who cares?" He still shared the eye contact with her.

"I do." She said. "Lying is bad. It hurts people."

He continued to look at her but stayed quiet. It made Saria nervous so she opened her mouth again. "You should be honest with the people around you."

"Lying makes it easier." Was his only answer and she sighed. "Get used to it." He mumbled.

She was of course not able to change his mind or opinion about something. So she accepted it slowly and stared at his red colored eyes, they seem to glow in the darkened room. The curtains were thick enough to keep the sunshine out which slowly reached this land. The girl started to like his eyes. Red was a really pretty color. And it made her relax even through her heart was excited and nervous at the same time. She had left the forest, she had seen a huge field, she is in a new kingdom and met two real adults already. And the horse Venyl, Saria wanted to see it again. She had never seen such an animal before only heard about it from Link.

"Robero promised me that I could see his horse tomorrow once more." She started to say. "Is that alright?" Saria knew that he would have to stay here because of the daylight.

"I don't care. Do what you want." He answered but she smiled no less.

"Okay."

"…but…" He stopped briefly. "If something happens to you it's your own fault. And if I suddenly want to leave this village at night it's your own fault as well if you are too late or too tired to come along."

"Okay." The Kokiri felt a lot better. It felt like he was warning her to come here before the sun sets, as if he was worried. "And don't hurt Thelma or someone else." She said and she could feel how his eyes focused her.

"…why not." He sounded nonchalant.

"Thelma is a nice person just like Robero. Please don't hurt anyone here. They are good people."

She could hear a sigh. "You think that everybody is nice and good. The world isn't like that at all." He explained while her dark blue eyes searched for his.

"But it's still alright to believe in it, isn't it? Every person has a good spot in its heart."

Silence returned for a while until Saria started to question herself if she had said something illogical. But then he suddenly spoke again.

"You're so naïve." And it was not a compliment she guessed.

"Maybe." The girl smiled slightly, he sounded a bit annoyed but not angry.

"You're always talking about moronic stuff…It gives me the chills." He mumbled so quietly that she first thought it was her imagination. So she really was able tickle some kind of emotion out of him? She felt proud. Finally their eye contact broke and he closed his eyes slowly, ending their conversation in process.

She was only able to experience this all thanks to him. This so called 'sir Christo'. She giggled breathlessly, he said he had no name and didn't make an effort to choose or get one. But for a lie he is quick to accept it and to react to it, even if the name is unknown to him.

Finally Saria closed her eyes as well and enjoyed the comfortable warmth which embraced her body. As long as he was there she could sleep peacefully, she thought. Because thanks to him she was able to be here and see this world, she could relax. Her lips formed into a soft smile and her breath slowed down. When she wakes up he will be here as well. Everything was fine. Thelma was a wonderful person, Robero, too.

"Good night…" Saria mumbled.

"Good rest." Was his only answer. 

* * *

She didn't know which time it was but the sun shined brightly as she sat at one of the tables in the main room of the Inn. The windows were big and let any sun ray in; it was no wonder that her companion didn't leave the room for a second. Saria had brought him his food and then he was obviously more than thankful to be left alone. Thelma scolded him for letting the Kokiri eat here alone but the little girl didn't mind. She slowly habituated to his character. It wasn't easy but with time she got the hang out of it.

The middle-aged lady sat down on the other side of the big table and smiled as Saria started to chew on the food a bit nervously. The big room wasn't empty anymore and here and there a few groups gathered to eat dinner as well. Travelers mostly, the Innkeeper told her. Lanar Village was quite popular because it was cheaper than the Inn in Castle Town and from here you could reach the other villages and the big town easier. However, the Kokiri couldn't get over the fact that so many adults existed. She felt a bit insecure they were so tall. She felt fine with the shadow but it was only him and her. Now she really felt small.

The vegetables tasted great, she thought to distract herself. But as she tried the other thing on her plate her eyes went wide and she stared at Thelma excited.

"What is that?" The green haired girl started to smile brightly.

"Ah, it's meat." The older woman smiled warmly and rested her head on one of her hands.

"From fish?"

"No." Thelma shook her head. "It's from a pig. But don't worry; we do not let the animals suffer. But we need to eat meat as well to stay healthy."

Saria nodded. That's the same as the great Deku Tree had told her. But a pig? She never ate that before. It was delicious. The girl continued to chew on her food as a question made its way into her head.

"Lady Thelma?" The Kokiri started to ask.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Her smile was daring and her eyes gleamed. "But only if I can ask you something as well."

"Sure!" Saria chirped happily. "Um, are you related to the women in the deserts?" The sage couldn't forget the resemblance between the Inn keeper and Nabooru.

Thelma laughed for a moment and touched her fire-red hair proudly. "Is it that obvious? My grandmother is a Gerudo; she left the kingdom of Hyrule as she met my grandfather. That's why I'm a lot paler than the average Gerudos." Saria smiled and listened attentively. She didn't expect such an interesting background. "However, now it's my turn."

Her brown eyes twinkled in the sunlight and made her look a lot younger, in Sarias opinion she was a pretty person. She admired her strong and playful appearance.

"How can you get along with that killjoy?" She sighed dramatically. "He doesn't seem to be an ideal lover."

"Lover?" The Kokiri mumbled puzzled. What was that? "Well, he has a rough behavior…but…he can be nice, too. It just…takes time to notice…it." The girl suddenly felt unsure how to describe him. She nibbled on the fork with a thoughtful expression. She was convinced that he was nice, sometimes at least.

Thelma chuckled. "Really?"

"Yeah." Her blue eyes were big and round as she looked at the older woman. "So…what's a lover?"

The eyes of the Innkeeper widened. "You don't know what that is?"

Saria shook her head carefully. Was that bad?

The redhead started to laugh loudly and even had to wipe a few tears away. It puzzled the sage only more and more until she even stopped eating and waited for the Gerudo offspring to finally stop laughing. Why was it so funny that she didn't know what that meant? What was a lover anyway?

"By the blue sky, how innocent are you?" Her grin was lovely. "I bet our sir Christo didn't let anyone close to you so he could keep you all to himself."

The Kokiri stared at her. Why should the shadow man do that?

"Well, a lover or better – let's call it boyfriend is someone you are very close with. Someone who makes you happy and you want this person to be happy, too. Someone you love."

"Love?" She had heard that before. The great Deku Tree said always that he loved them like his children. And Fado told her always that she loved her like a sister. The Kokiri thought hard. Maybe that was it; the sage had always wanted Fado to be happy, too. Yeah, that had to be it. Saria was sure of it, and she wanted the shadow man to find this stone. She wanted to help fulfill his wish. So…in the end she wanted him to happy too, right? So did she love him as well?

Confused Saria blinked at the Innkeeper. "So…I love him…eh…Christo?"

Thelma didn't seem satisfied with her answer. "You don't sound confident…so you don't love him?"

"I don't know…I guess." The Kokiri didn't even understand the meaning of love itself. It seemed to be complicated and complex.

The redhead smiled. "You'll understand with time, I bet. Just take it easy, I'm always so curious. Don't mind my pushy opinion."

"No, no." Saria smiled blushing. "It's nice to talk with you. I'm happy."

Thelma didn't know just how fortunate the young girl was. She was always lonely, alone in her temple waiting, praying. Day in and day out. Now she met the shadow man, Robero and Thelma. Saria couldn't be any happier; it was nice to be together with other people. And interesting to see all those adults, so many people suddenly surrounded her. It was as if the years back then were only a mere nightmare which haunted her desperately.

"I'm happy." The green haired girl echoed.

"You're such a cutie." The Gerudo offspring chuckled. "Come on eat up, sweetie. Robero told me this morning that you wanted to see Venyl today."

"Yes!" Saria exclaimed excitedly and she continued to eat her delicious meal.

….

"Ah there you are, little lady." The farmer smiled at her.

Saria walked over to him relieved to finally see a familiar face. As she left the Inn with the description that the ranch is behind the Inn itself, the Kokiri had to walk past a few houses and many people she didn't know. Many of them glanced at her and whispered behind her back curiously. She hoped that they didn't think ill of her, they were only excited she guessed because they all awaited this sir Christo.

The ranch was huge. In the distance she could see a few barns and stables. A fence circled around animals she had never seen which were white with black colored spots on them. Next to them a fence trapped smaller pink colored animals in it. They had much space and seemed to be happy even if they were living captured by persons. Next to those she finally saw Robero who tended to his trusty horse Venyl. He noticed her fast and greeted her warmly.

"Did you sleep well? It is afternoon already." He brushed the black beauty cautiously.

"Yes, thank you." Saria could feel her self esteem burst in this comfortable atmosphere. "Are horses always that big?"

"Why yes, if they are grown up they are. But colts are of course a lot smaller." His brown locks were greasy because of sweat. He had worked hard since morning, she guessed.

"Colts?" The Kokiri stared curiously at Venyl.

"Colts are the children of horses called like." He smiled. "You haven't seen animals much before?"

"No." Saria said honestly. "Only Wolfos and birds…and fishes." Bugs weren't needed to be mentioned she thought.

Robero's eyes widened. "Wolfos? That sounds dangerous."

"Well, if we left them alone they left us alone as well." The Deku Tree told them that and he said the truth, as long as they wouldn't be mean to them they would leave them alone.

The old man laughed softly and gave her a sign to come closer. "Then how about you pet her? My Venyl is not dangerous at all."

"Really?" Her blue eyes gleamed. "I can?"

"Yes, of course."

Eager the Kokiri walked closer to the huge animal and slowly she petted the long neck of the animal. It felt warm and strong; its fur was short and reflected the sun carefully. It wasn't as soft as it she thought it would be but it felt amazing. The proud animal neighed and pressed her nose against Sarias face. She gasped softly in surprise but started to giggle as she stroked Venyl's forehead. She was a kindhearted giant.

"She loves you already." Robero laughed loudly and petted the horse strongly. "Ah." He turned away from her and the horse. "Vincent, there you are."

"Sorry, sir Robero. But Dora is not really in a good mood to-"A voice of young boy halted suddenly. "Who are you?"

The sage turned around not letting go once of Venyl and stared into a pair of dark brown eyes. In front of her stood a young boy who seemed to be around her age, at least in appearance. His dirty blond hair was ruffled but still kept a charming boyish touch to it. He wore black pants and a simple white shirt which seemed to be a size too big for him.

"This is Saria, she is Sir Christos escort." The farmer introduced her in a friendly manner. "Saria, this is Vincent. He is my apprentice. He wants to take over my ranch here when I retire."

Vincent waited obviously for a sign from Robero before he held out his right hand for her to take. He grimaced slightly and as the Kokiri shook his hand she wondered if he didn't like her. He was a bit taller than her and his skin was slightly tanned by the sun.

"How about you show her a bit around, Vin? I bet Saria would love that."

"What?" His face quickly relaxed as he looked at the farmer. "But what about the sheep? I need to feed them!"

"I will do that, don't worry. Have fun you two." Robero's smile was warm and he petted Vincent's head as if he was his own child after that he left for one of the barns.

The green haired girl stood there a bit dumbfounded, she had not seen another child besides the Kokiris and Link. It was a first. The boy scratched the back of head and blushed, embarrassed that the old farmer treated him like a small kid. He coughed a few times until finally he found the courage to look Saria in the eyes.

"So. You are Sir Christo's escort?" His voice was pleasant. A bit high and not as deep as the ones the adults had.

"Yeah…" She answered.

"Shouldn't he have some warrior with him? Someone who is strong?" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I am strong." Saria complained. "I, I can use magic!"

"As if! As if! You're lying!" He leaned forward, his eyes were suddenly fierce.

"I'm not!" Saria balled her fists. Why was he so mean?

"Then prove it!" Vincent's grin showed that he was sure he would win this little disagreement.

The Kokiri refrained from saying more. She didn't want to use magic; she couldn't control it very well. Last time she nearly blew up herself with her companion together. It wouldn't be safe, it just wouldn't be. The blonde seemed satisfied with her mute answer.

"I knew it. You were lying!"

Saria glared at the young boy. "Fine!" She said bravely. "I will do it!"

Vincent stared at her surprised. The Kokiri lifted her hands and held them out in front of her. She closed her eyes and started to concentrate. She only had to use very little, very, very little of her magic. It wasn't easy to control the power but she had to make sure that it was not at least something dangerous. She didn't have to fight right now, she needed something softer. Something harmless…the sage felt a little fire in her guts which tickled her slightly. The blood rushed through her veins, her body felt warm.

The young apprentice gasped loudly and she opened her eyes quickly. Her hands glowed in a yellow, orange light. But as quick as it appeared, it vanished as well. Proudly the green haired girl smiled at him. But she still was surprised as he burst into excited laughter.

"You _really_ can use magic! You **really** can! Amazing! Amazing!" His grin was big and exposed small white teeth.

"I told you so!" Saria started to smile.

"You're not so bad for a…" Vincent scratched the back of his head again. "…you know, a girl."

Was that a compliment? The Kokiri wasn't that sure.

"Wanna see the chickens? They are always fun to make fun of!" His attitude suddenly brightened by miles towards her.

"What are Chickens?"

"Don't you know them?" The little boy seemed to be surprised. "They are small and white and lay eggs, you know."

"No." Saria said honestly.

"Weird." His dark brown eyes stared at her intently. "You're weird, just like your hair."

The sage grabbed her head in worry. "My hair is weird…?"

"I have never seen someone with green hair before, so it's weird." His grin didn't falter. "But it's not bad."

Well, now she felt better. Saria had never even thought that she could be weird. But Vincent was right, she had never seen someone with green hair either. But if he said it wasn't bad, then she believed him. The boy started to walk towards the stables and told her to come along. She followed him with quick steps until she was able to walk side by side with the apprentice.

"I wonder when the royal family will reply." Vincent suddenly said. "Robero send them a letter you know? Because they want to meet Sir Christo since long ago."

"Why?" The sage regretted it fast. Her companion will be angry with her if she blew their cover.

"Don't you know?" The blonde furrowed his brow doubtfully. "Your column wanted to settle down somewhere and they decided that our kingdom would be a nice place to live. At least your leader thought about it, our king wants to discuss this with Sir Christo, the messenger. It would be great for us, really great, you know?" His explanation puzzled her.

"But why would it be so great?" She was too curious to stop asking.

"You haven't lived long with the column, have you? Robero said that." He pushed a few blonde strands away from his eyes.

Saria shook her head softly. She didn't want to lie but she didn't want to disappoint her companion either who still waited at the Inn.

"The column is made out of people who are…uh…how do call them…ah yes. Shiekah!" The boy grinned at her.

Shiekah? Wasn't her friend Impa one of them?

"You know, there is this story about them." Vincent started to say. "They swore to protect the royal family of the kingdom of Hyrule. But the royal family betrayed them once and somehow in result the Shiekah were banned from their kingdom. Since then they traveled as a column across the land to never return to their original home."

Ah, that would make sense. At least Saria thought that.

"But after all those years they wanted to settle down again. It's a great honor, Robero said, that they had interest to live in our kingdom. A really great honor for us."

That made sense as well. That's why the nice farmer wanted to help them so badly.

"You probably already knew that!" He laughed. "But I'm surprised that they took you with them! I thought they would always stick with one's kind expect the royal family of Hyrule, I mean."

"Yeah…I guess, I was lucky." The Kokiri didn't feel good.

"Why did they take you with them? You know, why did you leave Hyrule?" Vincent was curious and his habit to repeat a word or a phrase made him adorable.

"It's…how should I put it." Saria wanted to at least keep her lie light. "I wasn't able to stay there anymore. So I left it behind."

"Haha! Like the Shiekah! Maybe that's why they took you with them!"

"Maybe."

"And Sir Christo? Why has he only taken you with him?"

"Eh…" Oh boy, what could she say…? "He trusts me the most, he said." Her mouth felt dry. "And I can use magic…so yeah."

Both of them finally reached the stable and the blonde boy pushed the door open. Saria was relieved that this ended their conversation naturally. She already felt the thin strings of lies tugging at her arms and legs. The sounds of bird like animals reached her ears and excited she peeked over his shoulder. Many white birds were rushing across the room as they stepped into the stable; they were surprised about the intruders.

Vincent closed the door and started to chase a small chicken with an evil grin on his face. The poor animal screeched and started to run away. The blonde waved at Saria to hurry.

"Come on! This one is most difficult to catch! I bet I'll catch it first! I bet!"

The Kokiri had missed this easy way to start a game with someone else. She started to laugh and her legs moved on their own.

"We'll see!"

She never once was able to catch this little cheeky chicken.


	11. Chapter 11 A social Parasite

Yay, I'm back with a new chapter! I trying my best to write longer ones from now on :D and I have to confess that I finally have a plot line I follow. At first I just wrote without thinking but a good friend of mine helped me and BAM it suddenly turned into a long journey xD

Off topic. Do you know the people who cosplay? I adore them! I wish I would be brave enough to cosplay. [I would love to do: Saria, Tifa, Xion, Roxas, Sasuke, Vocaloids, Dark Link, One of the four Links [RED :D] and so many more characters! They have awesome clothes!] But I'm too shy and hate photos of me and think I'm not cool and pretty enough to live up to these great characters. Sigh…I don't even know people here who cosplay D: I'm surrounded by idiots! [Not really but well, they don't watch animes or play games expect guy friends] I wish somebody would live here who cosplays! JEEZ, Berlin is a big city now isn't it! It's the god damn capital of Germany! WHERE ARE YOU COSPLAYERS?

Anyway…To the **reviews**!

**Amaya** – Really? Oh, I hope so :D it will become more interesting! I promise!  
**darkdigidestined **– I'm loving your review~  
**random hyper person** – Oh it makes me happy that you reviewed more chapters than one in such a short time :D and _OH_~ I love the idea of Saria's little innocent question! Maybe I will use it, you'll see :3  
**Summer Wonderland** – Aw thanks for such lovely words! You make me happy! He will have his problems with the royal family, believe me. He only doesn't know it yet ;3  
**Sorceress of Shadows** – YES! I used your suggestion for Dark Link's name in this story :D I wasn't sure what to use and I thought that it was kinda fitting because Miyamoto had thought about it as well [to name Link Christo, I mean]. So this name is not _that_ random. Thank you very much for your help 3

* * *

**Chapter 11 – A social Parasite**

He sat on his bed and flipped through the old book casually. The day was always way too long in his opinion. Even if the autumn closed in and the sun disappeared a bit quicker, it just wasn't enough to satisfy his impatience. And he was still not able to understand a single word in this old fellow which didn't raise his mood in the slightest. The girl had left hours ago, she was selfish enough to take the comfortable air with her as she stepped out of the room and he brooded this whole time about how he would slip through all the questions easily if someone suspected him of pretending. He had to keep his answers short, it would be pretty helpful if the royal family was a bit dense so that they put all the information he needed into his own mouth without realizing it like this farmer had. However as long as the real Christo wouldn't appear, everything would be fine anyway. Still…he missed details which could become handy in the future.

The shadow threw the book back into his leather bag and stared at his boots for some time. Silence tickled his ears teasingly as only weak and faint voices whispered through the dark wooden floorboards. It would take hours until the sun should disappear behind the horizon so he could move around freely outside. He hated it to be caged up in such a small room. It was the same in the water temple where he was trapped for who knows long only to fail against his better half. Were it really, seriously only two years after he was born from the mirror? His sense for time had failed him he believed as he was in the water temple. It could have been more. It could have been more years than only two. Maybe six, eighteen, or twenty-five? This memory only made his weightless blood boil in annoyance and he felt like smashing something against a wall. He couldn't wait until this stone was his so that even the sun was no threat anymore. Slowly he stretched his arms and fingers before he stood up and glanced from right to left. This Inn didn't really share any entertainment.

He couldn't go downstairs, that was no option because the main room was filled with windows. His red eyes stared at the curtains which were thick and smelled old. It was his only shield. How embarrassing for someone like him. He watched the small sun ray with slight interest which was able to squish itself through a small gap. It casted a light spot onto the floor and captivated his attention easily. How could this poor thing cut into his flesh like a sharp knife? It was always so unbelievable however every contact proved him otherwise.

It took a few minutes but suddenly the ray of light became thinner and weaker until it vanished completely. It seemed like that a thick wall made out of clouds hid the great fireball behind them and it gave him a push to grab the curtain bravely and to shove it aside so that he could peek out into the clear bright day. He felt still how the light sting on his face and fingers but he was too curious to hide right away. The pain was bearable. In front of the window you could see a huge field. Caged in a fence to claim it as property, he guessed. Animals of a few kinds found their place here and there and in the middle where an empty space found its place he could see a familiar green colored head.

Next to a black horse which appeared to belong to this farmer who knows what his name was again. And who was that? He squinted his eyes at an unknown blonde hair and he felt his nonexistent guts grumble and burn. He hated this color; it resembled this so called hero too much in his opinion. It was only some kid of this village he guessed but it still was annoying enough that he had to look like Link from afar. How was this girl even able to find so many acquaintances in such a short time? She seemed to be a total coward as he first saw her. He expected her to be difficult with other people because she was alone for such a long time.

He watched the two children as they suddenly started to move towards a small house, a barn together. Who was this blonde kid anyway? His stomach grumbled uncomfortably and his eyes darted for a short moment towards the other surroundings. There was nothing more which could captivate his interest. Before he could risk taking one more look into the outside world he felt a sudden terrible pain in his fingers and on his face. It burned itself through his skin and even forced his glass-like flesh to boil. He hissed and shoved the curtain roughly to the side to hide himself behind it safely. Oh how he hated that fireball in the sky. How he hated that light! The pain was still there, lingered on his body like a parasite.

Well, that really hurt for the first time in a while. The attack of these stupid fishes was a laugh in comparison with this, he mused quietly. Small blisters formed on his hands and cheeks everywhere the sun had touched the skin. And quickly afterwards thin smoke started to soar into the air, his body reacted and the burns healed painfully.

He gritted his teeth and sat down on the bed which belonged to him temporary. He had no chance of escaping this room until dawn. He cursed under his breath and closed his eyes angrily. It felt like he was back to step one. Being caged in a small room with no hope of release…

He wouldn't even mind if she would be here. Talking about some nonsense he didn't care about. As she was in this room as well, these four walls didn't appear to be so narrow and small. He didn't feel like he could suffocate in here like now. And he could even stay in one place without deferring the next time where he could finally see a life leave a pair of unknown eyes. He stared at his hand which was still clouded in light smoke. Maybe he should become a masochist. Then he would be able to feel something like this little spark in him. Even if it wasn't as exciting and Europhobic, it was a lot easier as to kill off some weak entity, however he still preferred that over anything else. How ironic his mentality was, he pondered into the silence.

…

Saria giggled and grabbed the other child from behind. The girl turned around with big brown eyes, her mouth open and her face glistened with sweat. Her fluffy lilac dress clung to her skinny body and she started to laugh before she threw her hands into the air dramatically. The sage smiled brightly and she called out loudly, "You're it!", before she turned away and started to run.

The Kokiri had given up an hour ago. At least concerning the cheeky evil chicken, she hadn't been able to touch it, not even to come close. Vincent was right, it was clever and quick. He had laughed it off, while pushing his messy blonde hair out of his eyes. He had tugged at her arm to signal her to follow him. He wanted to introduce her to his friends, he said. Overwhelmed by all the attention she got after always being alone she followed him with not a single complain. It was all a dream, she chanted in her head. This was not real and she would wake up soon only to find herself in her lonely old temple all alone.

But it was not. The two other boys she met called Ben and Kamei and the girl named Nina were real living beings. They were excited to get to know her and insisted that she should play along with them. The green haired girl never had been feeling so nostalgic. It felt like the good old days in Kokiri Village. When she would play hide and seek or tag with Fado, Link, Mido and the twins. It felt like she never had left her home. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and she was yanked behind a few crates where a bottle was painted on in a reddish color. She stared confused into Vincent's face who grinned at her while a finger was pressed against his lips to quieten the confused girl.

"Nina will never find us. She will not." He whispered half laughing.

Saria couldn't help but giggle during her try to steady her breath. How long has it been since she felt so alive? Since she felt like a child? The smile left her lips for a moment as her past haunted her. She wasn't a child; she was far older than these children here. She was a sage and her mind started to mock her for her weak attempt to forget this fact. She couldn't run from what she had become, an immortal girl at the edge of childhood and knowledge of a wise mind.

"Saria?"

The Kokiri jumped at the sound of her name. Her eyes darted towards the blonde haired boy who sends her a puzzled look. Her lips trembled softly; it was still a strange sound to her ears. To be addressed by her name by so many different persons was weird. Vincent had an agreeable voice, it was quite high just like all the other boys she knew from the past had. But somehow she found herself thinking that, _his_ voice sounded the best calling her name. It was calm and deep, it soothed her nerves if…well…'Christo' said it. Saria wasn't sure if she was allowed to call him by this fake name, however he never gave her another one to address him by. The sage could only remember the sound of her name from his lips. After so long, it was the first and most memorable time for her.

"You're fine?" Vincent asked again.

The little girl shook head once and sends him an apologizing smile.

"Yes, sorry." She stood up and tried to carefully look across the crates.

Nina was nowhere to be seen maybe she was searching the other boys for the time being. Vincent stood up as well, sharing her view to make sure that his friend hasn't found them yet. He sighed in relieve and turned to the green haired girl to grin at her brightly. But then he sends her a bemused look. Saria noticed it and crooked her head to the side as if to ask him without any words what was wrong.

"Have you become taller?"

Bewildered she stared at her feet and then at him. Now when he was mentioning it…wasn't he originally a bit taller than him? Now they both seemed to be almost equally big. Saria opened her mouth to answer his reasonable question but a faint call from afar caught both of their attention. Robero waved at them warmly and Vincent runs towards his role model hastily. The sage followed him with less enthusiasm though she was curious as well.

"Little lady I've got an answer from the royal family." The farmer smiled as she reached his side.

The girl stared at him surprised and then nodded seriously. This was important for the shadow. For them both, she thought.

"They say that they have sent a carriage immediately which was close by. So it should arrive in the late noon." Robero ruffled Vincent's hair smiling. "You and Sir Christo should eat dinner before you leave."

Saria nodded thankfully. The older man sent her a sincere smile but his eyes twinkled regretfully. "You have to travel for a few days longer, I'm sorry. The short cut to Castle Town has been invaded by bandits, I heard. I'm sorry to delay your meeting with the royal family."

"No need." The young girl shook her head. "I'm very thankful that you do so much for us…"

The farmer laughed lightly, his deep voice had a weird ring to her ear. "You will go to Auroa Bay. Its close by, from there the carriage will be able to take you safely to Castle Town."

"Sir Robero, didn't you need to meet up with Sir Amill, in Auroa Bay?" Vincent looked up to get a better look at the farmers face.

"Ah yes, indeed." The old man looked thoughtfully towards the sky. "Would it trouble you, if you take Vincent with you, young lady? He would meet Sir Amill in my place until I'm able to follow. I've got a few things to care of here first." The Kokiri started to smile brightly. "No, not at all!" She chippers happily. It was always fun to take a friend with you. "The more, the merrier!"

Vincent started to grin as well, literally shining like the sun. He was more than proud that Robero trusted him with such an important task. The farmer smiled at the two children once more before he left for ones of the barns. Saria watched her new friend while he was busy giggling to himself. Suddenly he grabbed both of her hands and spun them around in circles laughing all the way.

"Sir Robero never allowed me to leave the Village alone without him! And to meet with Sir Amill alone nonetheless! This is the best! The best!" He called out loudly.

The Kokiri laughed along with him, glad that the young boy was so happy. She had missed it slightly to see and hear another person laugh lustily. Her companion hasn't been such a person up until now, always serious and gruff. Saria wondered if he would smile…when she asked him to? Probably not, though it was a strange thought anyway. She couldn't picture him smiling without a disgraceful or mean thought. They weren't really smiles either…more like evil grins.

"Hey!" Saria awoke from her rather silly thoughts and she witnessed how Nina runs towards them in her colorful violet dress. "Found you!" She giggled like a small shy fairy whilst Vincent groaned in disappointment.

"Man, not fair. Not fair. Robero distracted me!"

Nina smiled softly, she pushed her long brown locks behind her shoulder and Saria wondered how long it took the other girl to let them grow so long. They nearly touched her hips. "Nu, uh Vin! I got you, you can't deny it." She ruffled his hair boldly which didn't amuse the smaller boy at all. Nina was a bit taller than him. "I got it! I got it!" He pushed her hand away roughly. His face grimaced as he tried to fix his already messy hair. "Stop touching me." He muttered quietly.

Saria thought that it must bother the famer boy that Nina was taller than him. Mido was always angry too if one of the boys overtowered him, it has to do something with their pride. Boys were always easily to provoke if someone dared to question their oh so manly pride.

"Oh yeah." Nina started to say. "I must go home, it gets late. Dinner is nearly ready."

Vincent nodded and looked up towards the warm orange colored sky. "Yeah. We should eat something before the carriage arrives, right?" The blonde haired boy sent Saria a slight glance. "Yeah…" The Kokiri exhaled. She still had to tell the shadow man the great news.

"Carriage?" The brown haired girl piped up. "What carriage?"

Excited the young boy took the sages hand throwing them into the air. "We both go to Auroa Bay!"

Nina clapped her hands together squealing lightly. "Really! You've got to tell me about it when you return!"

"I will, I will!" Vincent was nearly jumping up and down. "I will get pretty shells for you and the others!"

The conversation was cut short by an older woman who called Nina's name from afar. She excused herself with the words, "Mommy is calling, so bye!", which made Saria start to wonder what a mommy was however Vincent distracted her by confessing he will now go home too so that they would meet up later. The Kokiri nodded and waved her new friend goodbye. He disappeared quickly behind a close corner leaving her behind.

"I should go back to the Inn, I guess." Saria mumbled softly.

* * *

"Please!" The Kokiri tugged at his cold hand bravely. "Can't we eat downstairs? I made sure the curtains are closed, there is a table in the corner, it's dark – it's safe."

His voice growled in his throat and he glared at her. "Why should I? Leave me alone, go yourself."

The shadow wouldn't give in and let her tug and pull as much as she wanted. He won't play along her little stupid game; her offer to eat downstairs together is silly. He could picture that annoying Innkeeper was at fault. What was her name again? Thelma, yes – Thelma was it. Only she would be able to fill this girl's head with such idiotic ideas. He sat on his bed and watched Saria with a grimace. Why couldn't she just shut up and be quiet? It would make things a lot easier…

Suddenly the Kokiri changed her angle and tried to lift him with the help of her weight and not her weak strength anymore. She gasped in surprised as the young man was abruptly thrown over her shoulder as if he was made out of nothing but air. He crashed into the bed behind her, his head slammed against the wall with a painful crack. Saria pressed her small hands against her mouth in panic to muffle her scream of surprise.

Did _**she**_ just…do that?

The dark haired young man groaned and rubbed his head. "Fuck this damn…", he cursed quietly out of reflex instead of pain. His black hat had fallen off and lay on the ground however he didn't dare to sit up just yet. To be thrown by a small girl through a room was not really something to be proud of. He pictured in his head how it must look like whereupon he groaned again in disbelief. His pride crumbled into pieces. He could _hear_ it.

"Are…a-are you…alright…?" The green haired girl whispered fearfully.

"Just. _Shut_ _up_." He said while he sat up. His left hand pinched the bridge of his nose and his eyes were closed tightly.

Saria opened her mouth to ask how she was able to do that just now; by Farore it shouldn't be possible! But she remembered how she was able to lift him as well as she found him in the Lost Woods back then. He wasn't heavy. He was as light as a feather just like now. She didn't even notice how her companion stood up and grabbed his head. He put it on with a grim expression before his red eyes finally found hers. The shadow sighed, it was obvious. The look on her eyes made it easy to read what she wanted to ask.

"I'm similar to a shadow." He pressed through clenched teeth. "I'm a being of the _Darkness_. We have no place in the world of _Light_. No real bones; blood or guts. So we have no weight."

His explanation sounded scary, the little girl thought. Her voice piped up after she thought about his words carefully, she tried her best to understand him. "But how were you able to lift me in the temple back then?" He crossed his arms scowling. "I'm still strong, don't be foolish." A sigh escaped his thin lips. As long as he used strength to lift objects he had no problem, if he used his weight to brace himself against something…it just wouldn't work out. He wouldn't be able to move _anything_. "So who forced you to get me down there?" He glared at her tiny form in front of him. Maybe it was his luck but his attempt to take her mind off one of his bad weak points seemed to work.

Saria looked at her boots and fumbled with her hands. Lady Thelma told her to get him to the main room so that she could talk to him a bit more. She said that he didn't leave their room once, so she was curious about how he was doing. But the Gerudo offspring said as well that she should keep it a secret because he wouldn't go down if she confessed it was Lady Thelma's idea. The Kokiri pushed her hair behind her ears before she looked up with big dark blue eyes. "N-no one?" Saria wished she didn't have to stutter. She was bad at lying after all.

"It was that Innkeeper, right?" He didn't let it sound like a question. "That woman really has nerves…" The shadow could feel the urge, the literal itch to crack a bone in two. To hear a nice scream of pain, to see a terrified face…he took a deep breath in to calm his nerves. He could do it if he wanted to. He could go downstairs now and grab her stupid redhead, he would smash it against the-

"Don't!" Saria's voice awoke him from his fantasies way too quickly.

"You can't hurt anybody! Please don't do that…" Her face grimaced horribly; her big eyes looked like glass as she stared at him fearfully. "We leave this Village after dinner, so please don't…"

The Kokiri balled her hands into fists; she pressed them against her flat chest and glanced at him determined. She could see it in his eyes. This sparkle, this desire…she had seen it as he chased it for the first time in the temple. It was a terrible gleam. It made the ruby red eyes glitter in a dark bloody color. Saria got used to his intimidating presence but this look…this look in his eyes still scared her. The shadow stayed quiet for a moment and watched her shivering being. He would never understand her logic, how could she care about people she doesn't know. They were only strangers. But even if he killed someone now, the message would spread quickly and it would destroy his image. He still needed the disguise as 'Christo' to stay clean.

"It was safe you said, right?" He walked towards the door and opened it.

Saria rubbed her teary eyes with her sleeves and nodded hesitantly. "Yes."

"I don't care anymore, so let's go." He rolled his eyes at her too emotional reaction.

"Really?" She stared at him in relieve before a weak smile graced her lips. She hurried to his side as they both stepped out of their room. An older man crossed their path to walk down the stairs; however he didn't spare them a single glance. The Kokiri felt her heart flutter in relieve, she wasn't naïve enough to believe he listened to her. He probably had his own reasons for not becoming violent towards other people, though it was enough for her. "Don't worry!" Saria smiled at him while they walked down the corridor. "I won't tell Lady Thelma that I threw you through a room."

The green haired girl could hear him growl under his breath and started to giggle. Her mind tried to forget the scary look he had made minutes ago. It was easier to pretend everything was fine instead of worrying about what had happened. The shadow scratched his neck and ignored her sudden change of emotions. This girl was just too much for him, he thought. The table was in a corner, hidden in the shadows just like Saria promised him. Only a few candles on the wall and table offered a comfortable light and warmth. Thelma started to grin as she noticed them; she hurried to the kitchen to get dinner for her two guests. Saria lead the way while she could feel curious looks from other citizens. She bet that they were staring at her companion and not her.

They both sat down; her feet dangled in the air and his head rested on his propped arm in a bored manner. They made up a strange pair, some curious residents mused. Saria felt satisfied that she was able to get him down here. Even though she was worried that his mood only worsened because of that, careful like a shy cat she glanced towards her right where he sat and thought about a topic to talk. Conversations were never easy with him. Her eyes lit up as she remembered what Vincent had told her earlier.

"Oh yeah." Saria started. "You know, Vincent told some useful things earlier."

His red colored eyes darted towards her. He didn't say anything but it was a silent command to continue. She didn't ask if he knows who exactly she was talking about, she guessed that he just didn't care.

"Apparently, this column…they are Shiekah. They left the kingdom of Hyrule because of a twisted story to never return. But after decades of traveling they want to settle down, so they chose this kingdom here. That's why everybody is waiting for this Sir Christo. He is an important messenger and who has to deal with the royal family. About where they will live exactly I guess…maybe their own village or something like that…" Her voice faded quickly as Thelma appeared with two plates in her hands.

They were filled with vegetables, meat and other stuff the Kokiri didn't know about. The Innkeeper smiled warmly at the two of them and put them down. "So you finally left this room, Sir Christo? It seems that only our little angel can drag you out of there." Her grin met only his cold glare and Saria's uncertain glance. The redhead chuckled and ignored his bad mood easily while she filled two glasses with water. "Don't give me that look, I'm only telling the truth aren't I?" She winked at him playfully before she left to tend to other customers needs.

Now as the Kokiri saw Lady Thelma like this she remembered something. The shadow next to her glared after the older woman and he took a huge gulp of the cooling liquid to fill his nonexistent stomach with something, or maybe only to keep himself occupied – he didn't want to kill anyone just yet. The green haired girl grabbed her knife and fork calmly while her big eyes looked at her companion.

"What's a lover?"

The shadow chokes on the water and put the glass down hectically. With widened eyes he stared at her as if she had grown another head. The sage was sure; she never had seen him react like this.

"_**What**_?" He pressed through his lips.

"What's a lover?" She repeated her question. She didn't get what the great deal was about it. She didn't understand Lady Thelma's explanation so she thought that maybe he would be better at it.

"Just _why_…" He stopped talking; his eyes focused immediately the Innkeeper. He growled slightly and shook his head. "…forget it. I **mean** it."

"O-okay…" Saria felt slightly disappointed and watched her meal with sudden disinterest. She wanted to understand it. These new words and phrases, why does everybody know what it means expect her? That was not fair, she thought.

The older one sighed once and started to eat; this red haired woman was stupid and idiotic. How could she give that little girl so many fucked up ideas? It would only make traveling worse for him if she started to ask about silly matters like these. The earlier they leave the better.

"So the information…" He started to speak to break the silence which made him want to hit himself. If she wasn't talking it started to feel weird, because she always had to say something. She never stayed quiet, so he got used to it obviously. "…from this stupid kid. Is that all?"

"Y-yes!" Saria piped up. She wanted to tell him not to insult one of her new friends however she was afraid that he would stop talking with her altogether. Or how he knew that Vincent was a child just like she was… "That was all…"

The shadow nodded once and he shoved a piece of meat into his mouth. "Good." He murmured between his bites. "That's useful."

"Really?" She started to smile brightly; these small words of acknowledgement were enough to make her happy. Her heart fluttered proudly, her nerves tickled her softly. She was able to help him!

"Yeah." He stopped eating for a second and glanced at her sudden cheerfully form. "Now eat up."

"Yes!" The sage said half laughing; her fork caught a carrot piece without any problems. She didn't notice his eyes which followed her moves for a few more moments before he looked away again. He must say that he felt more comfortable if she just sat there next to him obediently without any blonde boy being an eyesore.

"Oh yeah." Saria gulped down her food as she smiled at her companion. "Vincent is going to come with us to Auroa Bay! He must meet up with someone for Sir Robero." The girl continued to eat her meal hungrily.

His sudden dry expression went by unnoticed by her. And his more forceful use of knife and fork as well, he glared at the meat on his plate. Why did this blonde moron have to follow them like a love sick puppy? He hated blondes, he hated them all. He sighed and chewed without any real ambition on his food. The picture of his oh so better half appeared in his head. Why was she such a social butterfly again? He thought she was bad with people, he thought she would have problems talking to others besides him. But after her rubbish stories about new names he didn't know of either he gave up that thought quiet fast.

She was, by _Din_, a damn social parasite.


	12. Chapter 12 A travel to Start

Sheesh, finally an update! Took me long enough…I was lazy, honestly. I had this nearly finished on my laptop since…nearly one and half month or so…I feel bad D: don't hurt me! But hey, I maybe got already a new idea for a Saria/Dark Link story after this one here is finished. But only maybe…xD

SOON IS CHRISTMAS! I'M SO EXCITED :D! And today was uh… 'Nicholas Day' is it that called in English? Anyway, I got chocolate! One thing I love about Germany….the chocolate! Yummy, 'Kinder Schokolade' I love that stuff. Anyway…

**Reviews**

**Summer Wonderland** – I can make people dance! My life is fulfilled now xD And well, maybe Dark doesn't even want to think about a innocent little Saria who could search a 'lover' for herself! Aw, you just know I love compliments :3 give me more! xDD  
**random hyper person** – I loved the scene as well xD! And his reaction made me laugh while writing as well. I'm sorry that I take so long D: I had exams going on and sometimes I'm at loss for words xD to your question: Yes she got taller. And I don't wanna spoiler it or so…but if you want to know – _**SPOILER**_ yes she'll grow, but due to the magic she contains as a sage she will only reach the appearance of a teenager[15-17 years old look]; she can't grow older or taller than that. She is immortal after all and blah :D  
**Avril555 **– Aw…I'm so happy that you remembered this story here after you got your account! I chose the name 'Christo' because one of my adorable reviewers had the idea. The creator Miyamoto wanted to name Link first 'Christo' after his grandfather, and because I wanted Dark to have another name than 'Dark Link' I took that one. ^^  
**Sorceress of Shadows **– Dark is really evil. *shakes head* Really evil indeed. I want to increase the romance from now on more, slowly Dark will realize just how selfish he is concerning Saria and she will notice that he is a 'Man' after all xD  
**Amaya** – Sorry for the many change in tenses D: I'll try to watch out and not make such mistakes again! I hope you'll enjoy the story anyway 8D  
**KurayamiAkuma **– And here is the UPDATE! Yay :D yeah the change in hair color – I send you a PM for that xD – but again I'll put explanation indirectly into the story. It will change its shade in the light. As example he has black hair but thanks to moonlight it appears to be dark grey/grey. Why? Because he is a shadow like being, Basta! xDD

I hope you're all just as happy as I am! Soon it's CHRISTMAS! Yay :D but there is still no snow here D: only in south Germany…such lucky bastards…

…

**Chapter 12 – A travel to Start**

The night arrived and the unique pair finally left the Inn. Saria waved Thelma goodbye, she hoped that they would see the older woman again soon. The Gerudo offspring had such a fresh personality. The shadow didn't turn around once and walked straight to the carriage, which looked quite fancy in his opinion. A man, clothed in light armor saluted in front of him and sent him his greetings politely whilst the red eyed young man only spared a short nod.

"The royal family looks forward to your arrival, Sir Christo." The soldier bowed once out of respect. A blue cloth was wrapped around his arm, where a symbol in golden color found its place. Probably the crest of this kingdom, the black haired one thought.

However it took a few seconds before the pale shadow reacted. This strange name was still unknown to his ears. He had to force himself to accept it as his own, he thought. If any doubt could appear because he reacted too slowly, it could destroy the image he needed to get this stone.

"How long will it take us to reach the castle?" He asked calmly.

"We will need about one day to reach Auroa Bay, we will rest there. After that two days to Castle Town." The solider explained his voice serious and clear. "Because of the robbers on the original path."

"Got it." The shadow turned around to see a blonde haired child running towards Saria excitedly.

The sage smiled at the newcomer happily and the two of them chatted about something he couldn't hear. He scratched his neck in an annoyed manner before he shook his head and climbed into the carriage. He had no nerve now to think about two irritating children which seemed talkative. He sat down and crossed his arms. About three days it will take them to reach the castle. Too long in his opinion, he wanted to have this stone now. He listened to the noise the soldier made as he climbed back onto his seat. His companion and the uninvited guest still took their time to chat. The shadow was sure he could feel the non-existent blood boil. He wanted to hurry.

"**Saria**." His red eyes glared like two rubies out of the carriage; his voice deep and threatening.

The Kokiri nearly jumped and her head snapped towards his direction. She could literally feel his sour mood reaching out towards her. She laughed lightly and bowed her head to apologize. He could watch how she turned to the blonde boy and then they both jogged to the carriage to join him. Saria didn't hesitate and took the place next to her older companion while the village resident sat on the opposite side from them. She sent him a small smile because her new friend appeared to be a bit nervous. The sage could understand him very well by the way. The shadow wasn't someone who gave off this comfortable nice atmosphere.

"Vincent, this is, sir Christo." The girl introduced the males in a happy tune. "Christo, this is Vincent – my new friend."

The young farmer boy nodded with a sudden serious face probably to seem professional. However the shadow didn't spare him any glance as his eyes preferred the surroundings you could see through a small window. Saria furrowed her brow and shrugged with her thin shoulders, as if to say – doesn't matter. The blonde boy smiled a bit uncertain but nodded. He didn't want to anger someone who is even important to the royal family. The voice of the royal soldier announced they departure and with a rather surprising shook and slight jump of the carriage they finally moved. The horses that pulled the fancy wagon neighed and increased their pace. The houses were slowly left behind and the Village called Lanar was not to be seen anymore after an hour.

"I never have left the village before, never." Vincent confessed with twinkling eyes. "I wonder how Aurora Bay looks like! The sea must be breathtaking! Really breathtaking!"

"The sea?" Saria blinked at the young boy puzzled. She had never heard such word before.

"You don't know what the _sea_ is?" The Farmer boy asked dramatically with a high pitched voice wherefore the shadow man grunted to scold him. He was way too loud. Saria has always been considerate with her quiet nice voice.

The sage shook her head curiously. "No, what is a _sea_?" The strange foreign word was difficult to pronounce, she thought.

"A sea, a sea is…" He spread his slightly tanned arms to emphasis his explanation. "…like a lake! Only way more gigantic! It connects other unknown kingdoms with our own, Robero said."

The Kokiri 'oh'd at his words, her mind tried to imagine it. But she never even had seen a lake either, only a few small ponds. She couldn't believe that there could be so much water… "Oh." Vincent exclaimed to catch her attention once more. "And he said that it tastes salty! Can you believe that? Salty water?" Bewildered Saria shook her head in wonder. The sea…she wanted to see it already. It sounded so interesting and weird.

"You can find shells there. They look pretty, Robero has some at home. He showed them to me. Really pretty." His hands tried to form small circles to show which size those shells have. "The most of them are this small, but he said that you could find even bigger ones! Really bigger ones!" The Kokiri listened just as excited as the young boy was, they got lost in their small innocent world – a world filled with unknown places and dreams about adventures.

The shadow sighed and deafened his ears. The field was darkened by the night, only the stars and a single moon lightened everything in a pale grey. Why couldn't the night take over the day? It would be easier for him to move around. The little amount of trees and bushes whispered their sweet melody with the wind together. Everything was quiet, a sleeping kingdom you could say. But after a few minutes of watching the scenery outside of the carriage he glanced towards the two children again.

They were still talking. _Still_. Vincent noticed his intense glare and shut his mouth quickly, worried that he did something wrong. The green haired girl sent him a puzzled look until she noticed her dark companion with a rather annoyed expression. "Is something wrong?" She murmured quietly. However he refused to spill what thought plagued his mind. Instead he closed his crimson colored eyes.

"Do you think he is tired?" Vincent whispered as quietly as he could.

"I don't know…" Saria murmured honestly. She was never sure if he ever even needed sleep or food.

"He is a very quiet person, isn't he? Are all Shiekah like that? Are they?" The farmer boy stared at the young girl curiously. The Kokiri started to sweat, she didn't know and she didn't want to lie either. "Uh, well…" Shiekah, Shiekah…her mind chanted in worry as suddenly a picture of Impa appeared in her head. Lady Impa was a Shiekah, a very nice and motherly one. She was so strong…

"…not all." The girl exclaimed softly. "Their personalities differ." That was the truth. Her deep blue eyes watched her dark companion shortly. "Christo is just, not easy to get along with at the beginning…" Vincent nodded at her quiet explanation. "That makes sense, he is an important person. He has to take care of responsibilities." The blonde haired boy started grin his low voice suddenly rising.

"I think he is awesome!"

"Awesome?" Saria blinked at him while her mind tried to understand his way of reasoning. However why the boy had such an opinion of the shadow than he only saw him once, she didn't understand.

"Yeah, yeah." The village resident had to remind himself to whisper again. "I bet he is strong. I bet he is a swordsmen, he looks like one. Does he fight? How good is he?"

The Kokiri girl was at loss of words. How should she know? Even though she spent already days, or mostly a week or two with that man she didn't know anything! The shadow was quiet and only shared very few things with her about his past. He didn't like to expose his thoughts or feelings – she was thankful enough that often a single look from him told her many things. However…Saria only knew roughly his past and his desire for the stone…what else could she even know?

Shyly Saria looked at the young man next to her. He had quite the temper, was easily angry and aggressive but in truth he only wanted to become a human. He wanted to leave the shadow in which he had to hide. The shadow of Link, she thought. It must be the shadow of Link he tries to escape because he looks so much like her best friend. However he is chained to the night and darkness.

That's all she knew. Does he own a sword or shield? She wondered. She never saw anything like that. Though he really was strong. He could lift her without problems back then in the library.

"Uh." Saria tried to choose her words carefully while keeping her voice low. She still wasn't sure if the shadow slept or not. "He is strong. Very strong. But…I…uh…never saw him fighting before." The sage was satisfied with her answer; it was the best she could gather.

"Really?" Vincent accepted her words without missing a heartbeat. "I hope I can see Sir Christo sparring sometime…it would be great, really great.", "Maybe…" Saria watched her new friend yawn and rub his eyes. The blonde haired one tried to get more comfortable in his seat and spared the girl in front of him a sleepy look. "Aren't you tired?" He mumbled while he finally found a nice place to settle in. "No, not really…yet." The sage had slightly adjusted to her companion's time table, it was as if her body still expected her to wander around at night and sleep in the morning till afternoon.

"But go on ahead and sleep." Saria smiled warmly at Vincent who grinned goofily at her. "Robero always said that a man has to look after a woman." Her eyes were laughing while she tried to keep her voice down. "That reminds me of an old friend of mine." She told the farmer apprentice silently. "He always used to say things like that, too.", "Really?", "Yeah. He always saw himself as the leader and went around telling people how they should act." The sage giggled slightly and tried to hide her smile behind her small hands. "But he was quite clumsy and tended to start quarrels with others. Mostly with a very good friend of mine."

Her memories were suddenly lively in her mind. The redhead who always had a grim face and demanded that everyone had to do what he said. His pointy eyes, his freckles – he claimed to hate because it made him look childish. He always tried to act like a leader but in the end he would mess things up and show his immature and clumsy side. She remembered how he in the end regretted his way of dealing with Link as well…she does miss her old home dearly.

"Was he a friend of yours before you went with the column?" Vincent asked tiredly.

"Yes, yes he was..." The Kokiri answered slowly.

"You regret it?" His question caught her off guard.

"What?" She whispered confusedly.

"You seemed lonely for a second, in the eyes, you know?" He answered before he yawned.

"No I…I was for a long time lonely…" Saria fidget on her seat. "…but thanks to, uh, Christo – I'm not anymore." The sage felt a smile tug on her lips. "I'm very thankful that he is with me." If that shadow had not appeared she would still be in the temple. But Vincent didn't know that, it was better to keep that to herself, too. His blond hair fell into his eyes while he tried to listen as attentively as he could. "Sounds like a long story, a very long one."

"Well…" The story about her and her companion wasn't really that long…but full of many events. "Maybe." Saria said smiling and she copied the actions of the other child to get more comfortable in her seat. The lightly tanned boy grinned at her once more before he closed his eyes. His mind was already busy to dream about the unknown village they will reach soon.

"Night." Vincent murmured before his breath calmed down, lulling him into a world only he was able to visit night for night.

"Good night." The sage whispered kindly as answer to not disturb his light slumber.

She wasn't tired yet but she didn't mind that. Everything was moving smoothly, they will soon be able to fulfill the shadows dream. Saria couldn't help but smile and watch her dangling feet. The curtains were drawn by her to prevent that no sun ray could get in if the morning arrived; she had made sure of it seconds ago. And it would only take a day to reach the place called Aurora Bay. The Kokiri wondered how the sea would look like, how salty water must taste – she wasn't able to imagine that it _really_ tasted like salt.

If the shadow would like to see the sea as well? Or did he dislike it?

"Is he finally asleep?" His voice made her jump and Saria stared at the shadow surprised.

"You were awake?" She whispered quietly because Vincent murmured something sleepily before he was quiet again.

Her companion opened his eyes and glared fiercely towards the village resident who didn't know at all what was happening around him. "He is too loud." He hissed and the Kokiri was more and more worried that the shadow would wake the young boy. "And annoying, stop being so excited around him." Saria wanted to remind him of being quieter but she was a bit afraid that it could worsen his mood. Though the blonde haired boy seemed to sleep through his harsh way of speaking anyway…

"Excited around him…?" The young girl mumbled.

"Yes." The shadow sighed roughly and pressed one of his hands against his forehead. "Just – shut up."

Saria was honestly confused and blinked at him with her blue eyes in hope she could understand his way of thinking. But he was like a riddle to her. Most of the time at least…she knew that Vincent was quite lively and at first a bit short tempered around strangers however he even complimented the shadow instead questioning him like he did with her.

"You're too naïve to get it." He said after a while, his voice low.

"What?" Was he trying to confuse her on purpose? "What do you mean?" She furrowed her brow and felt suddenly frustrated.

"You are too nice to every single one we meet, if you continue that you will get exploited." He murmured angrily. He wanted to say something to insult her, so that he could wipe that happy smile from her face. It just irked him that really every idiot in the world was able to get in contact with her so easily. The shadow didn't understand what exactly was bothering him however it was enough to make him hate that blonde child over there even more.

That girl was frightened of him at first. She was desperate to talk with him. She was terrified of every movement he took because it could mean pain and death at the same time and still, still she was determined to stay close to his side, whatever may happen. And even though of all that she is so easily caught by another world that he wondered if she could still be useful to him. Her weird loyalty towards him seemed to be more or less convenient but right now he started to doubt it. It would have been simpler if she had no one but him to depend on…

"Are you worried?" She tilted her head slightly and whispered her question as calmly as she could.

"_What_?" How was she able to twist everything he said into something, he choked on the word, _nice_.

"What does exploited mean?" Instead of answering him she asked something else and that annoyed him only further.

Her companion sighed and rubbed his forehead in a casual manner. "It means that people will use your good will for bad things."

The sage registered his explanation and tried to picture it in her mind. She was never confronted with something like that, she thought. Back then in her village nobody would want to do something bad as that…though, she had to wonder if the shadow at her side wasn't doing it himself all the time? He used people who believed he was some messenger of a column…Saria crossed her arms and furrowed her brow once more.

"But aren't you doing the same?" She asked quietly and seriously.

"That has nothing to do with me. I'm the one who exploits others not the other way around like in your case." He replied nonchalant.

"That's the very reason why you shouldn't do it. It's bad and because other people think like you do, some innocents still get ex…_expl_…expl_oited_ as well." She brushed her green hair to the side.

"I don't care." He exhaled faintly while he pressed his back against his cushion. "Have you forgotten already the born from the Dark Mirror part? I'm a being of darkness; we're supposed to be the bad guys." Was that a very dry joke or is that her imagination?

"But you want to be human." She answered softly. "You can't be a bad guy; you're just…easily misunderstood."

She could feel his icy cold eyes stare at her intensely and her heart suddenly trembled in her chest wildly. Had she said something weird again? Suddenly shy she glanced at her boots and waited for his answer however the shadow took his time. The Kokiri wasn't sure if he was carefully thinking about his next words or if he only wanted to see her fidget beneath his intimidating stare.

"You really only want to see the best parts in others, huh?" With that he turned away and crossed his arms once more in front of his chest.

"But it's true, isn't it?" Saria finally found a bit courage to look at him again. His hair changed between black and dark grey in the, oh so weak moon light. He still didn't meet her gaze.

"No it's not." He whispered harshly. "I'm not good. I'm not nice. I am _me_. I'm born from a world filled with hate, madness and selfishness." He had to wonder when this girl will finally accept this fact. It could not be that difficult.

"I don't believe it." Her answer was maybe low but so stubborn that it made him want to smack her at least once.

"Oh really? I'm only really trying to stay _calm_ right now." Suddenly he leaned towards her and she gasped at the sudden closeness between them. Saria could feel his cold breath against her lips. "This 'Christo' seems to be such a man so I have to stay like that – only until I have what I want." The young girl didn't dare to move a single muscle of hers. She was lost between the sound of his deep voice and his eyes which were all of sudden filled with an unknown fire. Her nerves were tingling and keeping her whole body on alert like a little scared lamb.

"Do I have to remind you of what I am capable of?" His lips were barely moving even though she could hear him clearly. One of his arms leaned onto the wooden wall behind her just to emphasis the fact that he had caged her. That she had no way to escape. Saria wanted to say something but it was not possible, her tongue has tied a knot in her mouth and no single word could be uttered. The only thing what she could do was stare at him with widened eyes. The blood was rushing through her body so fast that she could even hear it. And her face felt so warm that she was afraid he could see it.

And just like that he suddenly vanished and sat up right in his original place. Confused by his change of mind she grabbed the green cloth which hid her flat chest; only to feel her rapid heartbeat through the fingertips.

"Are you afraid?" He asked silently. His voice was so indifferent that she wasn't sure what he wanted to achieve with asking this.

Saria touched her left cheek and rubbed it slowly; her blue gaze was able to look everywhere expect him. She had truthfully been surprised by him. He was so close; he has never been so close before. Well, not since he had regained conscious after she had carried him to her temple. And his cold breath, she could still feel her lips tremble because of that unexpected, unnatural cool feeling.

"No." The sage confessed quietly both of her hands pressed against her heated cheeks. "Only nervous."

"…what?" Obviously disturbed by her answer he glanced at her slightly.

Saria blinked carefully at his pale face. "I was nervous but not afraid."

Obviously not satisfied with her answer he sighed deeply and glared towards the wall in front of him. This girl just didn't make sense, he could do what he wanted but she would react in a way he didn't expect in that moment. Why couldn't she just shriek and cry like any other idiotic girl. He wanted her to be angry with him; he wanted her to finally realize that the world was unfair towards anybody without any reason. However…this look she sent him had something to it, he mused to sooth his dry lust after torture and blood. A shocking glance, caught between different emotions – he could literally taste the tension he created with only a small movement.

Something this stupid little blonde kid, who still slept like a rock, could never achieve.

Suddenly the feeling of satisfaction entered the shadow and he closed his eyes silently to wait for their next destination to arrive. Saria on the other hand couldn't follow his train of thought anymore. She wasn't even able to find sleep. The little girl has never been so awake before. And her heart didn't want to calm down either. The Kokiri was not sure how and when she finally found the long awaiting sleep…


	13. Chapter 13 A dangerous Territory

BAH. Finally an update – I'm sorry. I always have this already started chapter but then I don't know what exactly to write so I wait for a few days before I write some more and so on. This chapter has been nagging at me. I don't know if I should love it or be uncertain about it. I suddenly had an idea and wrote and wrote and wrote until I couldn't remember anymore where I started, stopped and what exactly happened in the middle!

But, I do know that you guys get an insight in Dark Link's mind, as in his messy madness about how he thinks and how even he doesn't understand how he reacts! Huzzah! This means we get closer and closer towards the fluffy love stuff!

Soon my patient readers, trust me, soon!

To the reviews!

**Sorceress of Shadows** – Of course you are adorable :D and yeah, I noticed the switch as well – stupid, silly me – I'm working on it, so I hope I won't do that mistakes often anymore! 8D  
**Avril555 **– Aaaww…you're making me blush! Silly you :D!  
**KurayamiAkuma **– Thanks for the nice words! And how I came to write a story with DLxSaria…I don't know to be honest. I always loved Saria more than everything. She is my absolute favorite character in Zelda [even more than Link] and Dark Link had something, even though he was 'only' a middle boss he had such a great potential to be more. As I wanted to write a Zelda fanfiction I wanted at first to have LinkxSaria but suddenly I became fond of the idea of total opposites. Of Dark and Saria together, so I started to write blindly until after the first few chapters and all the positive reviews I created a real plot line. Maybe something like love at first sight with the pairing? Haha. Bah, I'm babbling here! I should finally shut up :D  
TRANSIENTFREEDOM – Yaay, I hope I'll write more good chapters~  
– I know! The tension of this moment – I LOVED IT xD! But not yet – for now I have planned something for the…dun duun duun…kiss! If I don't have suddenly a better idea I'll go with it. So watch out :D

Onwards to the chapter!

…

**Chapter 13 – A dangerous Territory**

"Saria." A faint voice whispered excitedly. "Saria…!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, small and warm. But her eyes were so heavy. When did she fall asleep? Still tired the girl groaned, she felt drained and dreamless while the intruder wasn't sensitive enough to notice it. It took her a few times before she finally opened her eyes, in front of her was no one else than Vincent with a wide grin and twinkling eyes. The boy was so excited that even his feet couldn't stop from shuffling.

"You got to see this!" He cried out laughing as his other hand grabbed one of the curtains. Saria panicked as she saw what he wanted to do however it was too late to react for her. With an energetic thrust he presented the scenery from the outside. A blinding ray of light filled the carriage, so warm and soft that it bit her skin uncomfortably. The sage turned to her companion in worry what would happen to him, she thought; but he had been prepared. She didn't know when but he was covered in a heavy looking brown blanket, his face was hidden in the last shadow the small room offered him.

Saria hoped that a mere cloth was enough to block out the light…it touched his non-visible legs and boots. She bent over the shadow in a rather quick manner while she took the curtain out of Vincent's hands. Her smile seemed to occupy the young boy, whilst she tried to block the sunlight once more. At least that much so that Christo didn't have to fear his worst enemy. The girl's mind stopped for a second as she caught herself calling him 'Christo' without hesitation even if it was only in her mind. It was easier to name him by that instead of only 'him' or maybe 'shadow'…but she wasn't sure if this was alright.

"Saria stop dreaming!" Vincent's voice woke her with its strong and light tune. "Look, look! The sea! It's the sea!"

Surprised and just as curious as the village boy was she stared out of the narrow window. She could see nothing but blue. A cliff was present but beneath it; where the ground suddenly disappeared was nothing but a really huge lake. The young girl gasped and she could only stare in awe. It was breathtaking. It was painted in a rich color, darker than the beautiful sky above them and still so clear. It touched the horizon which was thanks to white pure clouds so bright as if it wanted to hug a snow white roof.

"Amazing, right? It's amazing! It really is!" Vincent laughed as he shared the view with her generously.

"It's wonderful…" Saria whispered whilst her eyes never left the scene.

The young boy pointed towards something which was still far away, in front of carriage. "Look! There it is! Aurora Bay!" The Kokiri tried to share his perspective and even though the wind brushed her face rather harshly and her eyes got teary, she could see it. Behind a grassy hill which was still to be crossed were roofs of houses and a few boats close to a sandy ground. So this was Aurora Bay. Saria had to giggle as Vincent tried to nearly climb out of the small window to see more and her excitement only grew. The world was so big and she had never known.

"Hey." The Kokiri turned towards the shadow she had hidden in the dark. "It's so beautiful! Have you ever seen the sea?" A smile was attached to her lips so big that it hurt her cheeks. She wanted to step out of the carriage immediately. She wanted to test if the water was really salty; she wanted to smell the weird new scent the wind carried. She would love to show it all the rather gloomy person next to her. The childish instinct to discover new things was blooming in her small body like a flower. Not only one, a field of flowers.

"No." Was his short answer; he didn't sound like he was even interested. However thanks to his past which had a pretty close connection to masses of water it was no wonder that his emotions lacked happiness in that matter.

"Really?" Vincent leaned back into the safety of their means of transportation, his brown eyes staring at the 'messenger of the column' curiously. "But I thought you are traveling all the time. With the column, you know? All the time traveling."

The shadow man sighed and his ruby colored eyes glanced at the children darkly. He disliked it to be part of a conversation, obviously. "We traveled more into the continents center region, kid. Mountains, not towards the coast." He lied fluently.

"Oh…" The tanned boy nodded thoughtfully. "I see, I see. So it's the first time for Sir Christo here as well! The first time." Vincent grinned before he stared out of the window again. "I wished Ben, Kamei and Nina could see this…"

The Kokiri nodded and smiled while they both still watched the new discovered piece of this kingdom with hungry eyes. Saria was sure she could stare at it for hours without getting tired of it. The young girl pointed towards one of the boats which left the coast slowly, the wood was painted in a golden red. "Where are they going?" She asked curiously; she had never seen a boat before only read about it in some books. The temple had a library filled with so many things, stories and manuals about strange inventions – however the real thing was so much more impressive in her opinion.

"Fishing." The villager explained knowingly. "They go fishing!"

"With a boat?" The Kokiri stared at her friend confused.

"Yeah, yeah." Vincent nodded proudly that he knew so much unlike her made him feel like a grown up. "They use a fishnet to catch them! They get dozen of fish everyday!"

"Wow." Saria watched the pretty boat as it glided through the water gracefully like a bird in the sky. She already turned towards the shadow man to tell him about what exactly she saw but as soon as they eyes met her lips stopped moving. Because of all the new scenery she completed avoided the memory of last night. The rush of emotions and the quick heartbeat she felt as the dark haired man caged her with nothing more than his arms. The young girl could feel her cheeks becoming warm and the pale young man rose an eyebrow questioning.

Saria wasn't sure how to deal with it and why it made her suddenly nervous to remember that picture. Maybe because he still didn't hesitate to attack her after all this time? Instead of telling him what she was about to say she shook her head softly and looked out of the window again. Right now the blonde boy next to soothed her nerves more than her companion did. It would have been nice if the shadow would have accepted that fact right away. But it irked him that she was turning away from him so coldly. She had always been the one to annoy him with every single thing she thought.

"What?" He deadpanned.

The sage blinked at him surprised, it was too unusual for him to start a conversation. "Nothing…I only…wasn't sure what to say…" She mumbled honestly. That she had to remember last night was kept quiet because somehow she thought it was embarrassing to be nervous about something like this. He wouldn't attack her, she was sure. "You never think about that, you just say it." He retorted and even though that should have been an insult the little girl felt flattered that he already knew such things about her.

Saria giggled softly and smiled at his stoic face. The nervousness left her steadily. "There is a boat. Have you ever seen one?" She asked curiously while he stared at her with his intimidating eyes. "Yes." The Kokiri was a bit surprised; she didn't think he had. "Really, where?" She asked once more. "A fisher boat, Lake Hylia."

"Lake Hylia…" She remembered how Link once told her about it. It was huge with so much water, he said. But a lake couldn't be compared to a sea. It was strange to already know more about another kingdom than its own. She still wondered how the lake back there looked like…has Link ever seen the great sea? Saria glanced at the shadow who still hid his body behind an old blanket he had taken with him in the leather bag. "Can I go to the sea before we continue to ride towards the castle?" His crimson eyes watched her dreadfully before he, to her surprise, agreed. "Fine.", "Really?" She blinked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Don't make me change my mind." He threatened dryly and the green haired girl started to laugh softly. "Thank you."

"Saria, Saria!" Vincent tugged at her wrist. "Look, look!" The girl obeyed his wish and looked out of the window again. The fisher in the boat in the sea had noticed them and two small figures waved at them in a friendly manner. Their skin was even darker than Vincent's. A sunny bronze color, was it like this because they lived at the sea? The sage smiled brightly while she and the young boy next to her waved back at the polite strangers who shortly after that greeting continued their work. At first the Kokiri was even worried how those adults would be like, they were too tall and their voices were so deep. But not only Robero and Thelma were so nice it seemed that even other older residents were so suavely.

As the ride continued the two children stared out of the window discussing everything they saw. Birds, the little girl never had seen before were flying in the sky and they wondered just why the wind had such a rough and unknown scent. The sun tickled on her skin and Vincent's laughter raised her spirit more and more. The tanned boy glanced at the scenery with a bright grin, before he sighed in sudden disappointment. Saria furrowed her brow at his behavior and asked him of course what's wrong. He crossed his arms and watched the boat which now was quite far from them.

"You're lucky that you'll arrive the day after tomorrow's night at the Castle Town, you know?" He said slowly.

"Why is that?" The Kokiri wasn't sure if he meant that they will meet the royal family or something else.

"Because the day after tomorrow's night there is a festival, you know? A nice one, to celebrate the princess's birthday, you know." Vincent pointed towards the sky where only a few clouds were to be seen. "The princess is called 'Princess of the Sun' that's why the whole kingdom is filled with colorful lanterns at night. Like the stars in the sky. I'm too young to go there, my mommy said. But you'll see it because you go with, Sir Christo. You'll see it." The sage stared at him with her dark blue eyes. "A festival…?" The young blond boy suddenly grinned at her once more and nodded. "When I'm older I'll go there with Ben and the others. You have to tell me how it was if we see each other again. Alright? You have to tell me.", "Sure." The green haired girl smiled at him.

She only knew the traditional festivals from the Kokiris where they would perform a play or dance and play music. She wondered if the others celebrated things like this as well. That it is the princess's birthday must mean that it is special for them then someone is born. Saria wasn't sure if it was always important or only because it is someone from a royal family. In the Kokiri Village they did not celebrate the day when they were 'born', because they their life wasn't threatened by time. They didn't count the years like others did; only said sometimes how many winter seasons past since then. Because the snow who even found its way into their beloved forest was easy to remember when it came once a year.

"We'll reach Aurora Bay at sunset; I'll let the horses rest there for a bit." The soldier called out loudly while the children answered with an energetic, "Yes!"

Saria turned to her young friend puzzled. "Do we really need that long to reach it? We can already see it." Vincent nodded knowingly before he responded. "The sun will set in three or four hours, and even if we see it – it's still far away. Really far away." The young boy pointed towards the upcoming hill. "And the horses walk slowly up the hill, you know? Sir Robero told that this takes very long, you know." The green haired girl watched curiously how the sun was slowly moving towards the horizon and nodded to show him that she had listened attentively. She still had to adjust to this feeling, this feeling of time. Back in her beloved forest it was never needed. Days came and go, over and over again and everything was close by. No thought was spared for something like 'waiting till sunset'.

"Three or four hours…" The Kokiri mumbled whilst her fingers were already tingling; she wanted to finally touch the sea, she wanted to go to this sandy ground there at the village right now and not later. But for that she had to be patient. Vincent who still stood next to her and peered out of the narrow window could relate to her feelings very well; he was just as excited as she was and a lot more impatient. He stared at the red boat for a bit longer before suddenly an idea hit him. "Do you know how to play shield-wand-sword?" His brown eyes were smiling at her as she glanced at him with sudden interest. "No, I don't" She answered quickly.

The young village boy pointed towards her small hands and his tanned skin glowed softly in an orange light as the sun caressed his skin lovingly. "We always play that back home if it rains." He explained wisely already happy that he could again act like a clever teacher in front of the young girl, in his eyes she missed some great games he would teach her. Saria on the other watched her hands confused, "How does it work?" Vincent grinned at her proudly. "You use your hands to copy either a shield-" His right hand formed a flat palm, "-a wand", he pointed his forefinger at her, "-or a sword.", this time it was his fore- and middle finger he showed her. "Got it?"

"Uh…yeah." She nodded and tried to copy his actions eagerly. "Good, good." Vincent chanted before he continued his explanation. "And these are the rules…" The words fell from his thin lips like water from a spring. The shadow groaned in pure annoyance and tried to blend his voice out. First this rascal nearly killed him with exposing him to the sun and now he wouldn't shut up and started to play a game with his little companion who was obviously happy with it. It irked him that she was so easy to approach for others; it felt like she was running in to a mob of knifes without even knowing it. He would have preferred it if she would just cling to his side, fearing the horrible world around them. It would make everything so much easier. Every new contact they tied with some citizen only made his path thornier.

And this blond haired kid just pissed him off for unknown reasons. He didn't even need a reason to hate the village boy, he just did it. He was born from a mirror that merely existed for such feelings and darkness and he would just love to tear this kid apart. His fingertips were tingling at this thought, if he wouldn't have to keep this façade up, if he wouldn't have to play this 'Christo' then he could…

A bright laughter yanked his attention towards the children. The green haired sage had already closed and secured the curtain again and she held up her hand in triumph. She had finally won a round against Vincent and her dark blue eyes twinkled in delight due to her victory. The shadow glared at her head, she didn't have to be that happy just because of such a silly game. As even the tanned young boy snickered and commented her win – which he ignored, he hated the high pitched sound of his voice – and Saria grinned at her new friend cheerfully he had it again. This rumbling in his non-existing guts…

This sudden boil of hatred deep in his empty body flared up once more. He didn't register how much time passed since they placed this stupid game but suddenly he couldn't stand it anymore. Quite angrily the shadow grabbed the collar of Saria's green sweater and yanked her back to his side. She gasped out of surprise and Vincent jumped in his seat as he stared at the young adult speechlessly. A sudden tension filled the small room and no one dared to utter a word. The air got stuck in their throat and even the sound of voices which were still faint but already close enough didn't ease the pressure. In this heavy silence the shadow finally caught up with his drastic actions. And to his mild bewilderment he didn't know why.

_Why did he just do that…_

_**Why**__. Did. He. __**Do**__. That._

In a rush his mind tried to collect reasons, but not a single one was there. He acted out of reflex. That's it. Nothing more, this _boy_ got on his nerves and _she_ got on his nerves as well. All smiling and laughing about something so stupid, talking hours with someone they had never seen before. Actually preaching _him_ about keeping his murderous intents to himself and how this fucked up world is nice and great.

The shadow kept his stoic face to not show his rather scattered thoughts and glared at the wall in front of him dreadfully. This little girl was no good for him. She was a nuisance. He should have left her behind in her old temple. He thought he would still need the book, that's why he brought her with him but he was just fine without it, wasn't he? She was just a bother now.

"…Christo…?" The sage breathed quietly, she was the first to break the silence carefully.

The pale young man closed his eyes as his hand landed on top of her head. Saria blinked at him in complete confusion as she wasn't able to comprehend what was happening exactly while Vincent only watched quietly the interaction between the two in front of him. He was too afraid to say something to honest because even though he admired the swordsmen he was a bit afraid of his cold and silent appearance. Then suddenly the dark haired young man gave her head a rough push downward, which made her nearly topple over her seat. His face grimaced as his hand retreated and the Kokiri grabbed her now messy hair baffled by his actions. What was that for?

"We reached Aurora Bay!" The soldier interrupted the weird atmosphere and Vincent skidded slowly to the narrow window to peek behind the closed curtains.

"Ah! Sir Amill!" The farmer apprentice called out as his childish mind forgot the sudden tension easily.

With great eager he opened the door and jumped out of the carriage as he remembered the great task Robero gave him. With a noisy 'bang' the door was closed by Vincent quickly and the two who were left behind only listened to the hectic steps which removed the blond boy from them further and further. Saria stared at her companion patiently while her hands tried to smooth her hair down and to readjust her dear hair band. She tried to look him in the eyes but the shadow refused to do so as he still kept them closed tightly. The Kokiri frowned; his eyes had always been her last chance to at least grasp some of his emotions or thoughts.

"Christo…?" Her voice was faint and his right eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Just…" It was her first time that she could hear a soft and weak touch of emotion in his voice which was not either angry or…well mad. "…shut up."

Saria bit her lip and she watched his pale face as her mind got into a conflict. The child in her and the wise sage were both trying to figure out what could have triggered such a reaction from the shadow man but she couldn't put her finger on what it actually could be. He always had a bad temper, he was sometimes really angry even though she couldn't understand why. Just like with Thelma, and as he warned her about being to 'excited' around others and even now-

Her mind finally clicked and she opened her mouth before a question fell from her lips, which even let his nonexistent blood freeze in his body.

"Do you care about me?"

His crimson colored eyes snapped towards her, his words sounded absolutely bitter in his ears.

"_What?_"

Saria summoned her courage and didn't want to let this opportunity for a conversation slip away.

"You are worried about me- somehow, are you not?"

The shadow wanted to laugh dryly at her naïve perspective but the turmoil in his guts clawed at him hungrily like a beast. It had never occurred him what she was doing to him, however something new crawled deep in his maze of hate, madness and selfishness. The rusty buttons beneath masses of dusk were pushed by her innocent curious hands just in the right way to drive him insane. He wanted to explore the new desire he discovered – the twist in her eyes when he approached her, her desperate face when she clings to him in utter panic.

And then she suddenly opened that little mouth of hers to exclaim _**this**_?

He had faced the lord of evil, his cowardly self named Link and a dozen of fish faces which tried to impale his heart just to encounter a single girl which turned the tables probably without even knowing it over and over again. He rubbed his pale forehead in frustration because even though he hated this terrible world with all its might, he can't deny that her presence had up until something to it. That even every little detail from the outside world made him furious if it interacted with her. The shadow would even say that he is selfish enough to claim that little innocent lamb as a nuisance for him all alone.

Her flawless little form, those big dark blue eyes, fresh short green hair – a being of light, full of life, she was _his_ toy. So weak and fragile, innocent and naïve…

The shadow felt like a spoilt brat which didn't want to share his tormented toy with anyone even though he sometimes despised it himself.

The young man pressed his hand against his face just to let it slide down slowly.

_Just what,_ he reminded himself_, just what was he even thinking?_

"Didn't you want to see the sea?" His hoarse voice ringed in her pointy ears. His head felt like a mess of rubbish.

"But…I…" The girl looked at her leather boots as her heart started to pound against her chest stubbornly. "I…I don't want to anymore."

Saria could feel his glowing glare; he was starting to get irritated. He didn't even say something anymore. The shadow only watched her sudden timid form.

"Sir Christo, we're ready to continue our ride! Or do you prefer a rest?" The soldier called out; a man who didn't know what tension arose in the carriage he had to watch over.

This was a signal for the sage; she finally turned towards her companion and her blue eyes clashed with ruby red ones. His lips were pressed into a thin line, the Kokiri was uncertain what she had done but it was enough for him to push her away. He escaped a confrontation by telling her to go away indirectly and now he glanced at her with such an intense look that Saria was dying to search for more answers.

She desperately wanted to know what he _thought_.

"We continue." The shadow suddenly called out loudly which made her flinch in surprise; however his eyes never left hers. It was strangely captivating.

"Understood, Sir Christo." The soldier's voice was faint as the carriage jumped and started to move again. The curtains were closed tightly and both of them hadn't even grasped a glimpse of the unknown village. The young village boy was left behind without even a proper farewell. The carriage resumed to the long way they still had to go. Soon they would reach the castle of this kingdom.

Saria had always been a good child. Up until she had always been praised for that…

But this time she would enter an obviously dangerous territory. She had been confronted by new experiences and new emotions. Though not only her but her companion as well, this time – the sage didn't want to back down. She wanted to hear him say what he thinks about, no escaping anymore. She wanted him to voice them instead of acting them out without any explanation.

Saria opened her mouth to say something although no word came out. She hadn't planned anything yet. Any questions, any topics – she jumped into cold water head on.

"So…" His blood-colored eyes fixed his on her while an unusual flat smirk tugged at his lips. "You want to play a game, eh?"

The tables had turned once more.


	14. Chapter 14 A game of Ice and Fire

I have to say this chapter was hard to write…because I wanted it to be perfect D: and still…_ugh_.

…in the end it became an emotional mess…thanks _Dark Link,_ really! Your mind is pure **hell** for any author out there. Run my fellows who want to write a fanfics with him. _**Run**_.

And I had a discussion with my dad about how to describe a heartbeat in English with flat words…next to 'thump' 'bam, bam' 'lub-dub' and many other weird phrases we found in the internet we chose 'ba-dump' to be the best one xD because the Japanese 'dokidoki' didn't settle it…it just didn't fit.

I hope you'll enjoy anyway…I hope I won't disappoint you. D:

Again, if you have any ideas, suggestions or opinions concerning something – please do not hesitate and tell me :D I like to hear what you think!

To the reviews!

**candacepaige** – Aw thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope that you'll like – DL's 'game' – and won't be disappointed because again…there will be no kiss D: but soon! Really! The fluff will increase now because I finally have the characters at stages where it's possible :D  
**Avril555 **– You make me so happy! Thank you for the nice review!  
**KurayamiAkuma **– And there is fluff in this chapter! Kinda…uh…in DL style :D'' from now on there will be more! I promise!  
**random hyper person** – Aaww…thank you! I'm so happy that you look forward to updates from this story :D and I really like DL as well then he is evil and hateful. It's fun to write even if it's sometimes hard to grasp xD  
**YoYo360 **– Thank you :D! I'm happy that you like it!  
**- NoName -** - Oh gosh thanks! It is my first priority to portray the characters as realistic as possible concerning emotions. I don't like the whole suddenly head over heels and lovey-dovey. D: I always think 'Yeah right.' If I see that suddenly 'evil' characters get along with others and stuff. It can't be that easy now, right xD?

* * *

**Chapter 14 – A game of Ice and Fire**

A game?

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

That word echoed in her mind from left to right. Forward and backward. At first she tried to associate it with old things she knew - silly things like 'tag' and 'hide and seek'. Games she knew from back then, the good old days in Kokiri Village. Days filled with innocence and fun, bright and sweet. But then. But then the word, spoken by his voice reminded her of the very beginning. Where he chased her back and forth through the temple she had to protect. Dark and horrifying. The fear she felt back then before their behavior towards each other changed ever so slightly bloomed inside of her weakly.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

And now he had that smile again. That uncomfortable mad smile which alerted her just like that time…

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

The carriage jerked suddenly as they drove over an uneven passage. Her heartbeat stopped for a second and her widened eyes stared at her companion attentively to make sure he won't make a sudden move. She didn't fear him, she didn't – that's what her mind told her stubbornly. He promised her that as long as she aided his quest, he wouldn't hurt her. And after all that time she naively believed that maybe that pledge wasn't even _needed_ anymore. Because they were…something else than strangers…not friends but…

She could hear her heart beating painfully loud. _Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

The shadow chuckled silently and his grin widened; he couldn't believe just how much a few words could change in her eyes. The emotions of curiosity and bravery were shrinking into nothing more than alarm and caution. The dark swirl of blue twisted once more and he could witness how she probably debated in her mind how to act. He just _loved_ her reaction with his entire _empty_ and **soulless** core. It reminded him of the feeling he had as he caged her with his arms. This dominating control.

This little weak light had no chance to escape. She could only stare at him and wait for what was coming next. She was clueless about the power which hid deep in her small body. She was the prey and he was the heartless hunter.

It was nearly as alluring as the blood thirst he carried with him. The spark in his non-existent guts was there; numb and drugged. However still existent just because of the _tension_ between them. The shadow had to restrain himself since they searched for the stone. He couldn't kill, he couldn't torture, and he couldn't cherish the sight of this crimson color which filled his nostrils with a metallic bittersweet scent.

It felt like he was even forbidden to curse. Every single thing would blow his cover. And his fingertips craved after this dry desert-like road for something to touch badly, a victim – which trembled in fear and pain. His ears yearned for a gasp and cry – to know that this spark was still there and could be lit. The one he was acquainted with.

The shadow didn't know what exactly it was, but in his numb guts was this thin and weak glimmer similar to his desire after destruction and blood. A need of control, domination and touch and this all was caused by this girl. She tempted him without knowing. A fragile life so easy to cease but still impossible to crush…because he couldn't kill her as 'Christo' because she was the 'companion' of the messenger sent by the Shiekah, because she was **something** which had crawled beneath his skin desperately forcing his eyes to follow her little form wherever she went. His sense of hearing became sensitive to her voice and his bloody red eyes snapped towards her every movement.

He would dreadfully admit that she became a _bad habit_ hard to get rid of.

She was a nuisance for a shadow like him. Representing everything he should despise with passion and maybe that was the very reason why his mad mind couldn't let her go easily. His fingers twitched by this thought; his head was a turmoil trying to put pieces of a horrible and complex puzzle together bit by bit. The spark was there again, tingling inside of him suddenly by the sheer imagination of touching her flawless skin.

Her round childish face; free from any scratch or disturbance - untouched.

She wanted to invade his mind, didn't she? She was silly enough to challenge someone like him. He was a maze filled with traps and secret passages, dead ends and a deep hole you could fall into if you weren't careful enough. A being born from sin and darkness, breathing and moving in a world which resembled a pure playground. So many games to play, so many victims who could suffer. She couldn't understand him, she would never be able to and if she really pushed herself into his inner mind she would get lost and never get out.

The shadow wanted to watch this swirl in her eyes turn and twist once more – and with a swift movement – he succeeded. He did nothing but sat up properly, his upper body leaning towards her so lightly that it was hard to recognize by one's eyes. The wind whistled behind the curtains harshly to remind them they were still part of this world. The blanket which had been covering him slid to the ground soundlessly and exposed the black tunic he wore. A thin scent of leather and metal mixed with a deep moist forest aroma, just by their close **proximity **in this narrow room.

How much _time_ had been lost already?

By only _staring_ at the other?

"Scared?" The word left his grinning lips slowly and he literally felt her muscles tense. Finally, it was a game they played he knew very well. A game where he was superior and she was the poor child who went astray in his web of madness, slowly but surely…

_Terror was a game he knew well…_

The mess behind his mind was still working and tried to find order in its own way. However the shadow couldn't let this opportunity slip away. He found the long lost spark once _more,_ he needed _more_, he craved _**more**_. He wanted the fire to light it. And one thing he knew was – Saria had it. The tingling in his fingertips worsened and his crimson eyes stared at her so intently that the Kokiri couldn't break the eye contact. The excitement was numb, still deaf inside his guts – his inner voice whispered him to finally touch her. Make her jump, shriek, fear, cry or hope; he wanted her just to react to all his small actions.

He needed it. He needed the high the spark offered him and his rotten non-existent guts. Badly.

Saria shook her head so weakly it was amusing to say at least; to answer the single question he spoke not even a minute ago. Or had it been longer? He wasn't sure. It interested him more that she wasn't scared. Or at least she attempted to deny it. She wasn't afraid of him? The shadow wouldn't believe that. She had to be scared of him; her body was tense and alarmed her nerves on the edge and her cheeks suddenly flushed and rosy-red because of the wonderful blood which rushed through her veins in hurry.

It looked warm. Like fire. Red. Like blood.

_He needed to touch it._

Finally, it was an eternity for him as he lifted his right hand into her direction. The sage however still refused to look somewhere else than his bloody eyes while his hand closed in on her face. His mind reminded him of his inner monolog which had irritated and angered him to say at least. He had called her his tormented toy; he denied it at first but now in this situation. In this game, in this tenseness he begged to differ. What for a nice title for something as annoying as her.

Her left cheek was extremely soft and warm beneath his cold and rough hand. Even through his leather glove he could feel the burning sensation of a body filled with blood. He was as cold as ice next to her and her heat melted his hand and fingers, he believed. He should have withdrawn his hand out of sudden reflex because it was so hot against his ghost-like skin but instead he held it there to observe her widened eyes. So deep blue like the lake back from Hyrule; filled to the brim with emotions of any sort. Her mind was obviously confused and debating how to handle his actions it was amusing.

A pit full of nervousness, fear, confusion and so much more. No one but _he_ caused it so _easily_.

And the spark, _**oh**_ the spark lit up.

By the sheer innocent touch it rumbled deep inside of him; it wasn't comparable to the lust after blood and destruction. However still close to satisfying him for now…how long had it been since he could follow his pure desires? How many days were wasted with nothing but **talking**? A touch like this wasn't enough.

_More_.

"Scared?" He repeated the same words once more; the grin had shrunken into a lopsided sinister smirk.

He craved for _more_.

The green haired girl opened her small pink lips though nothing but air escaped them as she took a deep shaky breath. Was she scared? The question haunted her like a beast. To her dismay neither the child nor the sage in her knew the answer. Was she scared? She didn't feel the angst clung at her heart like as if a Wolfos or Deku Baba was about to attack her. But she still could hear her heart beat furiously in her chest ready to burst out of her any minute.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

Saria was flustered, her face felt hot and her hands cramped achingly and held onto her green shorts to be occupied. His hand felt like an ice block which was pressed against the left side of her face. His palm was big, a detail she never paid attention to, and the leather of his glove scratched her skin uncomfortably though she couldn't tell him to take it away. She wasn't able to utter anything but shaky breaths. Her sense of smell was filled with the scent of leather and strangely metal because he was so close and she was aware of everything he did. Every movement of his face, eyelashes, lips, arms, chest…

Had her companion always been so tall? Had his fierce eyes always this intimidating glare? Had her own skin always been burning like this? The Kokiri bet he could feel her frantic heartbeat through his hand because her whole body pulsed to this unknown sensation. Was she scared? She wondered once more. She wasn't, was she? It was something else but the tension felt the same. The wariness, the excitement of what was to come next, Saria couldn't name it.

All she knew was that _all_ her senses were on the edge.

The place where he touched her was numb, cold and hot at the same time. She couldn't feel it exactly; she could only imagine it weakly. Her tongue was tied and her throat dry. Every single breath scratched her bitterly on the inside and left her speechless. How? The sage in her stuttered. _The wise knowledge_. How did it happen? How did it end up like this? Since when, just since when, she wondered, had he been this tall?

"I…" Saria squeaked so quietly that even she wasn't sure if that word had really slipped from her lips.

Suddenly the carriage jerked violently and with that their eye contact broke. The sound of neighing horses reached their pointy ears, and they could feel how their transportation suddenly hurried over the uneven ground. The noise destroyed the quiet atmosphere shamelessly while the narrow room jumped and rumbled. The animals panicked obviously, but why was still a mystery. Until a single loud ear piercing howl confessed the reason. They were chased by a pack of Wolfos it seemed.

"Sir Christo!" The soldier called out. "I must apologize for disturbing – but we got a problem!"

"Stupid fucked up little bastards…" The shadow cursed hatefully as his crimson eyes stared at the little girl in front of him once more. He could feel the spark in him, begging for more, it needed more fire, more _touch_. However that hindrance was not something to be ignored easily. It could even ease his wrecked nerves instead. It allowed him to _kill_. Finally after all this useless talk…

Saria held onto the seat beneath her to not lose her balance whilst she whipped her head away from her companion to regain her breath. The room still jerked violently because the horses raced down the path in fear. And the tension snapped into half which relieved her poor heart by miles. The sage wasn't sure what had been happening right now and why her face felt like a burned Deku Nut you had forgotten in the campfire on festivals but it was strange and new, that even the wise mind in her head was confused.

The young man next to her pushed the curtains away and leaned out of the narrow window to get a better look at the situation they were confronted with. The night sky above them was graced by grey clouds and hid the starry sky nearly completely. Rain couldn't be far anymore, the air was heavy and moist. But next to that fact a group of Wolfos, five of them to be exact, were running after them eagerly that it made the shadow wonder why that things were so aggressive. However it only let a thin grin tug at his lips. They couldn't scream and suffer like humans did, but still it would help to ease his nerves. A bit blood.

"Stop the carriage." The shadow called out loudly and he could hear the hesitation from the soldier.

"Are you sure, Sir Christo? I could not-"

"Just calm the horses and let me take care of them." He interrupted the other one loudly, already annoyed that he dared to question his commands.

"Sir Christo-"

"Do it!" The pale young man barked and a few dark grey hair strands whipped against his cheekbones as the wind rushed past them.

The moon shined weakly through the cloud barrier and hit his face, the light felt cool and smooth. The howl of the Wolfos reached them once more, and he was sure to forget his new identity if this stupid two goody shoes of a soldier didn't obey him immediately as finally the horses neighed alarmed. Their escort forced the animals to inhibit their pace, the carriage jumped again roughly and for the young girl it became more difficult to not lose her grip.

The 'messenger of the column' didn't wait for it to completely stop as he already opened the door and jumped out of it. The door fell in shakily and Saria stared after him in shock before her small body stumbled to the narrow window. He couldn't really think of fighting a handful of Wolfos all alone! Now could he? The horses panicked in front the carriage and the soldier had a lot to do with only calming the poor animals all by himself – the sage was the only one left behind to stare after the shadow man.

"C…Christo!" She called out weakly as the carriage finally came to a halt.

His form walked towards the pack of Wolfos casually, ignoring her call smoothly. Only as he was satisfied with the short distance between him and the enemies he lifted his right hand in the air. The Kokiri could only stare at him in utter surprise as the young man drew a complete sword out of the palm of his bare hand. A faint smoke rose towards the sky, but the most of it was glued to the sudden new black blade. Was that magic? She could only wonder. He had pulled a whole sword out of his hand! The shadow pointed with his weapon at the closest Wolfos and glanced at his right arm where now more and more smoke seemed to seek out of his skin. A black cloud engulfed his limb before it suddenly hardened and reflected the moonlight with the surface of a new shield.

"Just come and get me, mutts."

He felt the satisfaction set in as the first of them lunged at him aggressively. With full force he hit its neck and the skin beneath its grey dirty fur broke with a bone together. It yelped in sudden pain and fell to the ground like a rock. As if he never had done something else he blocked the other one from the right smoothly and listened to the sound of the Wolfos's head which crashed into the metal full force.

Saria who stayed back and observed the fight from the window could only gasp in terror as her companion whipped his weapon to the side; it caused the blood of his victims to taint the ground beneath him in a clear line before he already lifted his arm for another attack. She knew that this was probably needed, even if she didn't like violence at all. But it was so obvious that he enjoyed it with every experienced movement. Skillfully dodging and attacking. A true swordsman you could say, but one with a sinister mind who literally enjoyed the bloodshed.

This side of him was terrifying …

The soldier behind her was still worried about the horses and tried to calm them with soothing words and hushed hectic movements. He didn't witness what happened not far from him, which was better anyway, because how should they explain the sudden equipment which they didn't have before this event? But their escort failed miserably at comforting the animals that still panicked at the dangerous sounds of hunters behind them. Saria could hear how one of the horses kicked out and neighed loudly at which the soldier cursed and tried to use other methods to reassure it of its safety.

It wouldn't have been an issue to remark if it wouldn't have caught the attention of one of the wild Wolfos who now stared at the carriage with a sudden pierce and determined glare. It growled hatefully at the swordsman who was still occupied with his fellows as it suddenly dashed towards Saria and the soldier who still didn't know what was going on exactly behind his back. The sage stared at it in fear whilst she barely noticed the brief crimson glance of the shadow who stared at the escaped prey.

If it wouldn't attack her, it would try to hurt the horses and their royal escort for sure. The Kokiri bit her trembling lip and shook her head wildly at this thought. She had to protect the poor animals and the man; she couldn't just wait uselessly with nothing to do but hoping that everything would end safely. She was a sage after all, an immortal being who protected a whole kingdom with her fellow allies and sealed the lord of the evil in a realm far away from here. She had magic; she had used it once already. She could do it again to protect not only herself but others as well.

Determined the little girl pushed the door open and stumbled out of the carriage on rather wobbling legs. The Wolfos fixed his hungry glare on her and run even faster she believed whilst she lifted both of her hands towards it. Saria breathed in harshly and searched for the flame she awoke not long ago. Deep, deep somewhere there was it, her source of magic she never touched out of fear of what could happen. She needed something, an attack, a blast, some magic. Even without control, it should work.

Finally the sage found her desired caged energy and grasped after it desperately as the crazed Wolfos prepared his own attack with its firm and sharp teeth and growl. She yelped and closed her eyes as a light pale green energy escaped her small hands in form of a beam. It hit the fiend with full force and with a mere low whimper it fell onto the ground. Lifelessly. Dead.

Saria stared at it with wide eyes. Panic clung to her poor heart as she realized what exactly she had done. She had killed. She had really killed something which was not meant to serve as food in order to survive. She had killed it without having a great propose. No, no. Her wise mind lulled her quietly. She had to do it in order to survive, something she never had to do. She didn't do it because she wanted to but because she had to. She had to protect the soldier and the horses and herself as well. But still…

"I'm so sorry…" The girl whispered; both hands pressed against her chest. "I…"

Monsters were frightening, not only because they could hurt you but because they forced you to use violence. How could her companion enjoy such things, she asked herself. Even though the Wolfos attacked she would never think that it was some kind of fun to kill it at all.

Some things…just differ between people…Saria tried to conclude. And he, the Kokiri looked up to see the shadow return. Sword and shield were slowly fading, as if they were nothing but loose sand which got carried away by the wind. Smoke so black like the attire he wore ascended towards the clouded sky. His eyes found hers even from the distance between them easily; he was a unique person anyway. Difficult to understand, searching for humanity in his own way. And an existence who confronted her with so many different emotions that she was unsure about her innocent life she had before this journey.

So many things she still had to discover.

"What happened…?" The soldier called out as he finally looked around the corner of the carriage in disbelieve, he could only stare at the dead corpses of the Wolfos and a calm dark figure who returned to them as if nothing happened.

The Shiekah were truly amazing, the royal escort thought naively. And the weird sound, which resembled the noise he heard from the academy in Castle Town every day must have been magic which the young companion of the messenger had used seconds ago. The green haired girl looked so young in his eyes, what was she? Thirteen? Fourteen at most, he guessed. It was no wonder that she accompanied Sir Christo being a lot more experienced than she appeared to be…he only hoped that this unpleasant event wouldn't pull down the mood of them.

The pale young man on the other hand finally reached Saria and patted her head way too roughly as if it could be considered a real praise.

"Nice magic trick." He grunted while he was smearing any traces of blood from his left cheek with his other hand away. "You aren't that useless after all."

The girl wasn't sure how she should feel but nevertheless – to hear such words from someone like him made her a bit proud after all. If it shouldn't be.

"Were you _scared_?" He was mocking her now with his hoarse voice now.

Saria knew that, because that word reminded her of the tension not long ago. That feeling of his icy skin against her burning face…as if on cue the blush returned and her big eyes stared at him suddenly nervous. He was so close, he was so tall. And now where he stood right in front of her he was even taller. It became more and more difficult for her to understand his way of acting and with such things he only made it worse for her. Her heart skipped a beat by the memory and she wasn't sure anymore if she dreaded the return into the narrow room with him or if she actually was curious enough to look what would happen next.

"A bit." She confessed finally. "But…I handled the situation…didn't I?"

"Is everything alright, Sir Christo?" The solider interrupted their conversation with a worried expression beneath the helmet.

"Fine." The shadow answered; his crimson eyes snapped towards the other male. "We can continue."

The escort nodded slightly to acknowledge his words without hesitation this time. "Not far away is the Leaky Kettle; an Inn. Would you like to spend your night there? A warm meal and maybe a…bath? Before we reach Castle Town that is…" The young male stared at the dried blood on 'Christo's' face and was uncertain how the residents of their capital would take in the sight. The royal family nonetheless…

Saria glanced at her attire and blinked slowly; a bath certainly sounded nice after all this time. The shadow glared at the young girl for a second before he fixed his gaze on the soldier ones more.

"Take us there." He responded coldly while the soldier nodded and grabbed after the straps.

The Kokiri was relieved to hear that because the promise of a warm meal soothed her hunger already. Even as the pale young man walked past her to return to the carriage she did not hesitate to follow his steps. She was told that she wasn't useless and though his attitude was always changing and sometimes frightening; she didn't want to believe that she was in danger. He was only playing with her mind, she thought. She tried to tell herself that maybe; just maybe he didn't know how to handle himself.

He said it himself more than once. He was born from a dark mirror; a world filled the nothing but darkness, madness and hate. He sometimes did things she couldn't understand; but there were moments where he even didn't understand himself, she thought. Just like as he pulled her away from Vincent, and told her to shut up with such a strained voice. He wished to be human, he wished to walk though the sun filled day. And the sage still believed it was a wonderful wish.

And not only that, she could still feel her frantic heartbeat in her head. Her burning red face, the excitement and maybe even a bit fear – she didn't know why or how or what her heart was feeling and her mind was a mess because it couldn't comprehend his doing. Saria suddenly wished that Thelma was here whilst she climbed back into the narrow room. The nice redhead from Lanar Village, who knew so much and was such a bright woman…the young girl suddenly bet that Thelma would probably, knew what to do and would laugh and grin because she was happy to explain and tell.

Finally she sat down next to the shadow and stared at her leather boots who suddenly felt a bit tighter and smaller than she remembered them to be. Now where she was back and door was closed, she could smell again the scent of leather and metal mixed with the bitter aroma of dried blood her companion carried with him. The carriage jerked as the horses started to move again, and behind her eyes her brain forced her to remember every single eye contact and touch she and the shadow exchanged.

Saria's rather calm posture tensed slightly. And she didn't understand why she had to remember and why her cheek was tingling. Suddenly tired she pressed her head against the wall to her left; she ignored her short hair which tickled her face a bit and closed her eyes in hope to comfort her nerves and mind. To her surprise the shadow next to her did nothing and was quiet. Maybe he had enough for now, enough of this thing he called game. It was a slight disappointment, she thought for a second before her mind hushed her for such silly and incomprehensible feelings.

But the curious side in her couldn't help but sense this childish need of trying to understand the things she didn't know. Just like the tension back then. His cold skin. His icy cold pale skin against her face which was burning as if she had a fever…

She sighed and felt suddenly tired and sleepy.

Saria didn't know that the very shadow she thought of was staring at his right hand as if it something interesting. At his rough leather gloves and bare fingers, and that his mind, his head, which still was a worse chaos than at other times was remembering the hot touch. The fire like skin of hers…

He considered this new kind of game of ice and fire, to be a lot more interesting than he expected.


	15. Chapter 15 A drunken wise Words

And I'm back with an update! I'm so sorry that I'm so slow D: but sometimes I really don't know how to write something and just stare at my laptop in hope that a sudden idea strikes me…and of course I'm a bit lazy though I love this story to death. It's like my little _cookie_ :D

To the reviews!  
**Avril555** – I know what you mean, magic would be really nice… *sigh*  
**candace. paige** – I had a hard time to create a game which pushes the progress between them forward without rushing it xD and yes, I can say that our ol' Dark Link has a thing for her, badly xD  
**ZeldaRubix** – I'm sorry if I take too long to update…I always try to update at least once every month but my finals are coming up and I still got another story I have to work on D: but don't worry, I love this story here very much, I won't let it drop. And I'm glad that you like my try on Dark Link!  
**hollychristina** – Thanks for the compliment :D and now when you mention it…stupid old me, haha. Thanks for pointing it out! I always want to improve my grammar skills 8D  
**YoYo360 **– I'm glad I was able to create such tension :D  
**x0chu0x **– Aw…thankies, thankies, thankies! I always imagined Dark Link to just create his weapons out of 'himself' because he is a being of darkness and all. I'm happy that you liked it! As you wish I won't spoil you anything about Saria :D  
**Roxxie Valor** – I'm happy that you enjoyed the chapter! Yes, she will get the hang out of it very soon because she gets more confident about it ^^ and seriously? I was at loss as I wrote that little battle scene and thought 'Gosh…please don't let it look stupid!' haha.

I'm so happy that you like this story! I don't really care about the number of reviews I get but I'm always looking forward to what you guys have to say and think. What you wish to happen next and so on. It makes me smile every time I read it, haha.

Onwards to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 15 – A drunken wise Words**

The silence in the carriage wasn't as uncomfortable as the little girl thought. She was afraid that it would squeeze the air out of her and make her want to start a new conversation with her companion. About topics she didn't even know yet. Silly questions. Or maybe it would be better if a hole in the ground would let her disappear before that happened? But it was the opposite to be exact. Her head still leaned against the wooden wall beside her seat and the very little jerking of the carriage was easy to ignore. Saria listened to the noise the horses made; that sound of stepping over the uneven path towards an Inn called 'Leaky Kettle'. It was comforting to say at least. Silence, pure silence.

Probably because she didn't have to look him in his eyes…

The shadow had crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared out of the narrow window which was now not closed by the heavy curtains anymore. The sky was painted in a dark grey; the clouds looked more intimidating than before and the air was moist and scented with the aroma of the approaching rain and grass.

The field was wide and empty. He could see from afar that somewhere in the east it ended and turned into a sandy area. Probably because it was close to the sea there, it was only a mere guess though. He wasn't familiar with this kingdom and the great sea as well. He should fetch a map of this place while they search through the register…

His thoughts still circled around the game as his crimson eyes stared holes into the air. Her skin, the touch, the heat, her flushed face – it was only a deaf memory by now. The mist in his mind which made every emotion and sensation dull claimed them and pushed them out of his reach. He never questioned it; it was probably an effect of the lack of a heart and soul. He couldn't feel pain or any other feeling in its true colors. But it was a first that he would actually want to keep the sensation alive. It had been tugging at his non-existent nerves, the sudden need and desire to feel her.

It made the urge grew in him to touch her immediately.

The pure need to taint perfection…

His bloody red gaze glanced at her without turning his head. Her short green hair still smelled after trees, the woods to be exact they had left a few days ago. Her choice of clothes, in the matching color, were a bit worn out and dirty. Only her leather boots had another color and barely touched the ground of the carriage with their brown tips. He stopped there, at her feet and looked up once more to observe the dark green hair band which was nearly hidden in the emerald locks.

The sound of sudden rain which drummed on the roof in a lively rhythm interrupted his train of thoughts and he paid attention to the window once more. The weather finally changed its patterns and the darkness of the night was disturbed by small raindrops; the quiet scenery was in a blink of an eye alive and appeared to be moving thanks to the water from the sky.

He could hear how the Kokiri shifted in her seat and how her small hands pushed the curtains on her side away to watch the field outside. She only really knew the sound from the rain back then, in the village and temple. It was different. Probably because if you're surrounded by trees the rustling leafs which created a small lullaby with raindrops weren't comparable with the sound of a wide ground hit by them head on.

It was new and strange. Saria held out her hand to feel the cool liquid; it was rather cold; the nighttime made it worse and she quickly drew it back into the safety of the carriage. The scenery of a wide field and a dark, dark green mountain in the far north was an amazing sight. The sky she had never seen so clearly before was hidden behind a dark grey blanket of clouds. Strangely beautiful…even without all the twinkling stars.

"Are you alright out there?" The sage called out abruptly as she remembered the poor soldier.

"I'm fine, do not worry." He answered calmly, though she could hear a smile in his voice. "We'll soon reach the Inn."

A soft wind met her face and she sat back in her seat with an indifferent face. Adults were really something else. Her friends in Kokiri Village would complain, or whine or try to trade with another. Grownups didn't do such things it seems. They took the responsibility even though it's something that doesn't make fun at all. But the great Deku Tree did things like this, too. She guessed that her guardian had been their very own adult without realizing it.

The air lost a few degrees of warmth as the rain became heavier and the night gloomier. Slowly the mountain in the distance was barely visible and the blanket in the sky became darker and darker. Saria rubbed her arms to keep herself from freezing. The wind was a bit too cold for her liking by now. The girl hoped that they would reach the so called Inn soon as suddenly she was hit with something heavy. Surprised she caught hold of the brown cloth the shadow had used to shield himself from the sun, before she glanced at her companion with curious blue eyes.

He didn't look at her, as if he had always stared outside the window. It made her smile and the little hope in her heart grew again. He was a nice guy, she was sure of it; he only didn't know how to handle himself. The Kokiri shook her head softly as she spread the blanket wide enough to cover both of their legs. That was the time when he finally gave her his obvious attention. Saria's smile didn't falter as she met his eyes with her own. Though it made her cheeks tingle nervously.

"It's enough to keep us both warm, right?"

The shadow didn't answer and turned to the window once more. For her, it was his way of showing thanks because his eyes were clear and neutral. Finally an emotion she could recognize.

After that, it became quiet again.

The rain continued to drum on their roof; loud and clear. She could witness how the masses created puddles in between the grass and listen to a few bird calls – the poor things were searching for a shelter somewhere, she guessed. A weak thunder crackled in the distance and the sage stared at the horizon where lightning lit up the sky. Saria had never seen such things in the Lost Woods.

"Can…they see this lightning as well?" She asked softly into the quiet atmosphere. "…in Hyrule."

She felt his gaze. "Maybe." His answer was oh so short.

The rough sound of the crackling thunder – louder than before - made her shudder and out of reflex the girl grabbed the make shift blanket and pressed it closer to her chest. Thunder was fascinating and intimidating at the same time. Strangely it reminded her of her companion. Dark, untouchable, powerful and still mesmerizing…

"I wonder…" The Kokiri started to speak again; so quietly that it could have been a whisper. "…will it stop soon to rain?"

She didn't want that to happen right now. But rain never stayed long in the woods either.

It made her feel at ease. The awkwardness; the tension felt lighter. It made her feel closer to the pale young man beside her. And the world appeared to be a lot bigger, too. More interesting. Her heart tickled her insides warmly.

His burning glare was questioning; a mere emotion which was hardly to be seen in his eyes. He couldn't see her face because she stared out of the window. The only thing he saw was the back of her head and the dark green hair band which somehow annoyed him. It felt out of place but only recently. He didn't like it.

"Where do you have that thing from?"

Saria turned to him confused. Where did this sudden asking come from? She noticed his fixed glare and absent-mindedly she touched the meant object and patted it a few times. Her mind pulled out the fond memory of the old times. A sweet moment, a present she received from no one else than her best friend, Link. She had played for him her song after they chased each other through the woods. They were talking about dreams and adventures before he handed her it quietly, shyly - he had made it with a bit help of others or so he confessed. That was long ago…years…

A memento of their friendship…

"A…friend." The Kokiri mumbled. She didn't want to mention his name because the last time she did that, he was furious and angry. Link – was a taboo topic, she learned that fast.

"I don't like it." He stated. "Take it off."

Bewildered the girl shook her head. It was precious to her, she wouldn't hand it over so easily. Not even for him.

"I don't want to." She answered. "It's important to me."

The shadow glared at her. How dared she to not obey his commands? He leaned over to her, so close that he could hear her breathe hitch in her throat. His eyes observed her flawless face and hair. Why was that thing important? He didn't get it, it was old – it unnerved him.

"Why." It was no question. It was a demand for an answer.

"It was a present…" Saria responded honestly. "…from my _best_ friend."

He knew exactly who she was talking about now. The coward. The hero. That blond useless guy. Was it a cruel coincidence that she knew his hateful other half? That she titled him her 'best friend'? Now he despised that thing even more. He didn't want her to carry around anything which would remind him of _this guy_. She was his toy so she should only be marked by him.

With a sudden movement he took off his black hat and shoved it onto her head. The Kokiri gasped and pushed the cloth out of her eyes because it covered them with ease. The scent of familiar leather and metal filled her nostrils while her pointy ears shuddered. The ebony colored hat was cold, not even a bit warm and still it made her guts tingle as if she wore a comfy sweater in the chilly autumn.

Saria searched in his face for a reasonable answer or explanation though she knew that she probably wouldn't get one anyway. He always acted too drastic without any warning. Instead of spilling an explanation he suddenly stared at her intensely which made her blush in sudden embarrassment; what was wrong with him? Why did he suddenly act like this? It confused her and made her head spin. The aroma engulfed her senses and her dark blue eyes escaped his stare desperately.

The Kokiri wondered, what was wrong with her as well? Her heart jammed in her chest, her cheeks must be glowing bright red and her mind whispered to her to calm down in vain. She never was confronted by such feelings or thoughts. Never so why now? Saria's small hands touched the strange hat on her green hair carefully to feel the soft cloth beneath her fingertips.

…strangely it made her a bit happy to wear it.

"Sir Christo, we reached the Inn!" The soldier's voice fought against the noisy rain and the carriage came to a sudden halt.

Saria's gaze shifted to the window next to her companion and not far from them was just like their escort said a broad building. It fitted well into scenery, a gloomy yet warm atmosphere surrounded the place, and a sign was attached to the front on which a black colored kettle was drawn on. Big letters spelled the words 'Leaky Kettle', it looked old and the color was fading slowly.

The sage could hear how the soldier was moving around outside whilst the shadow man opened the door roughly on his side. She stared after him as he stepped out; his boots landed in a muddy puddle and he cursed briefly because its sticky consistence clung to his footwear stubbornly. Saria didn't notice it before however as the rain soaked the young pale man in front of her – he looked differently. Without his hat…it was a weird sight.

His hair was already drenched and glued to his skin, a pure mess of deep black because no moonshine touched it. His crimson eyes first stared at the soldier who talked about something she couldn't hear. The dried blood on his face got washed away slowly. The rain drummed on the roof louder than before, the weather became worse. Saria could see the shadow's lips move – he said something to their escort - and then suddenly his gaze landed on her.

"Come." His eyes glistened in the darkness of the night.

Saria nodded quickly and shoved the blanket back into their leather bag before she walked over to the exit of the carriage. Carefully she tried to climb down. The ground was extremely muddy and slippery; her small feet landed trembling on the uneven land where the mud already tried to claim her footwear hungrily. It had never been that worse in the woods.

The shadow took a step towards the Inn and of course the little girl tried to follow him which didn't work quite well to her dismay. Saria struggled with the sticky sludge, her brow furrowed in slight anxiety. Since when had been the ground so mean? The wind was freezing her limbs and her clothes were already drenched which made the cool temperature hard to endure. The young girl held onto the new hat on her head and tugged at her right feet in order to finally move it. It didn't work at all.

"Everything alright, young lady?" The Kokiri looked up to see the soldier in the distance who brought the horses into safety in a makeshift stable next to the main building. She waved at him awkwardly and smiled.

"I'm fine. I-" Her hand – which was still in the cold air - was suddenly grabbed by another and her blue eyes snapped towards the owner flabbergasted.

The shadow didn't spare her any glance whilst his other hand took the leather bag from her grasp and shouldered it. Was he really helping her? A strong tug was all she needed as explanation as his strength helped her to escape the wrath of the sticky mud. Her face flushed because even though his skin was as cold as ice she didn't mind it, it was strangely comforting.

Had his hand always been this big, too? Her own one seemed to be lost in his strong grip and after she suddenly lost her balance and nearly slipped she clung to him all the more. The freezing night and the sound of the raindrops clashing onto the ground were merely a whisper next to the sound of her rapid heartbeat in her ears. At least that's what she thought until her tall companion pushed the heavy door to the 'Leaky Kettle' open and a true orchestra of so many different sounds, smells and looks engulfed her senses, nearly strangling them.

The room was filled to the brim with people. Small, thin, broad, big, tall ones all of them adults of every age – their voices overlapped each other. Laughing, ranting, arguments, screams of surprises, curses it wasn't even comparable to the Inn from Lanar Village which was a lot quieter and more peaceful. At first the two of them only caught the attention of one or two middle-aged men. They stared at the young man beside her; both faces overgrown by a messy beard leaned closer to the other to exchange words secretly.

Saria's grip on her companion's hand tightened. She was suddenly nervous, so many unknown faces, so many people who towered over her easily. A strange smell bit her nose, a bitter one mixed with something else. The shadow didn't squeeze her hand to comfort her or something like that, his grip was still iron like and it seemed like he wouldn't let go soon. She wished that he wouldn't let go of her…he was her only tower of strength right now. It would be nice too if Thelma would be here…

"Well who is that?" A giggly voice crackled not far away before a woman – nearly as tall as the shadow – appeared in front of them. Her dress was red and gold; a beige apron clung to her slender waist and her strawberry blond hair was tugged into pigtails. She blinked at the newcomers curiously with a pair of emerald eyes. Saria would call her pretty…she reminded her a bit of Fado who had a familiar hair style. "Red eyes…? What a rarity…"

"We need to stay the night." The shadow responded instead whilst he pushed a few hair strands out of his eyes.

"The night?" Her tone wasn't questioning only playful. "Men never stay only a night in the 'Leaky Kettle'!"

Suddenly a few voices cheered in the background, the sound of jugs which clashed together echoed in the room and Saria jumped at the unfamiliar noise. Why were they all so loud? Did they celebrate something? Her companion could feel his patience being tormented by the blond woman. He even acted politely, he was sure he was, and his drenched clothes clung to him like a second skin – it was annoying. He couldn't feel if it was cold or not, but by the trembling grip from Saria he knew that it must be.

"We _do_." He finally grunted through clenched teeth.

She observed him with a playful smile, her apple cheeks gave her adult being a childish touch whilst her body figure remained curvy like all the grown up women had, Saria noticed. In the end her gaze landed on the young sage which seemed to trigger her caring-side softly.

"By the sky…you really need a bath to warm up, eh?" Her gleaming green eyes laughed. "Though I would like to keep Mr. Handsome here, I'd love to hear the story behind those _ruby_ _red_ eyes."

"_**Beth**_." A loud voice barked behind the counter. An older man was barely to be seen behind the male folks who covered the bar. "Give the stranger finally a room. I need you for the orders here."

The young woman scoffed and fought her way back to the counter through the lively crowd leaving the two behind. Her happy expression had turned quickly into a frown, it was surprising. The door suddenly opened once more and revealed the soldier who finally had taken care of the horses. He sighed in relieve as warmth welcomed him before he stared at the soaked pair in surprise.

"Sir Christo, did you still not go to your room?"

"Not yet." The sage wasn't sure if she was the only one who could hear the angry tone behind his stoic expression.

Beth finally appeared again and handed the shadow a pair of keys. Her smile was just as big as before.

"There you go." She sang. "There is a bath attached to your room. It's small but your room is the only one which has such a privilege next to only few others. However I do hope you will come down again after you are dry and warmed up." Her emerald gaze was twinkling once more before she turned back to the loud crowd to continue her work.

The soldier gave the pale young man a heavy nod. "I'll take care of the registration, Sir Christo. I apologize once more for the inconvenient ride up until now. Please do come down for a decent meal before you sleep."

The 'messenger of the Shiekah' played with the keys in his hands absent-minded whilst his bloody colored eyes stared at their escort. He didn't need sleep that much, though the green haired girl will probably need the rest. Always so troublesome…

"We'll leave before dawn." He literally commanded as the soldier nodded obediently.

"Of course, Sir Christo."

That was enough to satisfy the other and he tugged at Saria's hand roughly to signal her that it was time to move. He could hear many whispers from strangers by now about their appearance though the most of them didn't pay attention at all and continued their conversations, laughs and drinking contests. The black haired young man forced his way through the crowd and Saria could do nothing but follow and clung to his hand to not lose him in this little chaos. For her it was a first to see so many people in such a 'small' room, the smell was suffocating as if they never bothered to open a little window and all adults had such a loud and deep voice she wasn't used to.

But they all did seem to be happy.

Her blue eyes stared at the back of the shadow's head and she let him drag her with him even though it actually hurt. He wasn't a man who was careful and it felt like as if he tried to tear her arm off her body more than once. Her small body bumped into the leg or torso of strangers and she could hear herself muttering one apology after the other.

It felt like she had fought her way through a narrow cave until they finally reached the staircase which was hidden behind a corner. The walls deafened the noise only weakly and before Saria could have observed the decorative walls she was already forced to move on. Her companion's grip on her small hand hadn't even withered once and the sound of someone bursting into a fit of giggles followed their steps hauntingly.

Her gaze landed slowly, even hesitantly on their joined hands. It was an abnormal sight for her, more like a daydream or illusion. His leather gloves were black and his pale fingers which were shown touched her warm skin coldly. His grip was stoic and tight though that's why she probably felt rather safe and secure.

The pale young man shoved one of the keys into the lock of a door labeled with a '7' and the other keys which they were probably offered to lock the bathroom and a chest [for important equipment] separately dangled and jangled loudly. He turned the key a few times into one direction to activate the mechanism behind this little thing whilst his pointy ears listened to the sound of Saria's shuffling feet.

Truthfully the shadow had no intention of letting go that small hand of hers, it was warm and even though the interaction before was more appealing and interesting it was still enough to tickle the little spark deep in his non-existent guts ever so softly. It was interesting just how little touch was needed concerning that girl. He wondered how much more he would need to surpass the satisfaction of blood and death…

He pushed the now unlocked door open and stared at the furniture which decorated the room. Just like in the village before the sight was quite similar. Two beds, a desk, this time a chest with a heavy looking lock and to his right was another wooden door which probably led to the so called private bathtub. It was unusual he thought, that such a privilege was offered to guests however this kingdom appeared to be a little bit more developed than Hyrule in that aspect.

Saria's shuddering breath caught his attention and his crimson eyes landed on her slightly trembling form beside him. If only she wouldn't be such a drag regarding the travel it would be a lot easier in his opinion. Against his inner voice he let go of her hand and gave her a push into the direction of the bath. Her green hair was mostly hidden beneath his ebony hat as she turned to him and her dark blue eyes sent him for a second a questioning glance before she nodded silently and disappeared in the other room.

The sound of the closing door made him sigh and both of his pale hands grabbed his still wet hair and squeezed it in order to get rid of the water. The shadow could feel the liquid running down his neck and face until they got absorbed by his black tunic and white shirt. That alone wouldn't do it. As if he was nothing else but an average Hylian he pulled the drenched clothing over his head and wringed them out like a dirty rag. The rainwater clashed onto the wooden floor and was only drowned out by a loud annoying laughter from downstairs.

Until the sound of rushing water next door filled his pointy ears and deafened the lively sound from the main room.

* * *

Saria had been a bit confused about how to use it but soon she got the hang out of it. The device next to the tub, which was made out of angular stone pieces, needed to be pumped in order to get hot water out of it. The Kokiri merely guessed that somewhere down there, in the basement or so, must be a fire which warmed it – at least that's what they did back home to bath with warm water instead of cold.

It took a lot of muscle strength until finally, finally there was enough liquid to clean her hair and skin. The young girl started to strip down her clothes and put them into a little bowl with water next to her tub to clean them. She scrubbed the green cloth eagerly and the clear aqua turned slowly into a muddy color. The sage pulled her cloth pieces out and squeezed the water out of it as best as she could.

"Hopefully they'll dry fast…" Saria murmured whilst she hang them over a makeshift laundry-line.

She didn't know what she should do if they were still wet later on. Her hands took the hat of her companion down with ease. She stared at it for a second as if it could suddenly disappear in thin fog. She still didn't understand why he gave it to her…though somehow she didn't even want to return it. A small smile tugged at her lips and she put the ebony colored cloth carefully onto the ground, the dark green hair band followed suit and both objects laid on the cool wooden ground in silence.

With shy steps the green haired girl climbed into the bathtub and hissed at the sudden warmth which nearly burned her frozen skin. However as soon as she sat down her nerves and muscles thanked her for such an opportunity to finally relax, her body slid down so that only her half of her head was above the surface. She could stay her all night, Saria believed…

* * *

The shadow sat on his bed and let his upper body fell backwards into the soft cushion. He stared at the ceiling in pure silence and sorted out the plan they had to follow from now on. He would force the soldier to take the shortest cut to Castle Town, if they would arrive at night which they probably will do, then they would have to endure this so called festival for the 'Princess of the Sun'. The royal family will be occupied while such events…

The pale young man scratched his scalp in thought. He just knew that Saria would love the festival. That little social parasite was obviously the one who would want to explore the town…he needed to take that into account. At least they would be occupied until the royal family could receive them…

Since when did he become such a coward?

Was it only because he had to play this role? This Christo? He didn't know much about the Shiekah probably only as much as the people here did. If he will be lucky he can just make a few details up and they slip through the little introduction. After that they will need to ask for the documents of this kingdom…the little greenhead said the last name was 'Ordah'…

However it still didn't explain his weird moods. His troubling non-existent guts which plagued him with sudden hatred and rage because of a mere stupid village kid. His bewildered mind when she was changing the topics or if that Kokiri girl was forcing her view of the world onto him without mercy again. All the while oblivious to her sometimes stubborn attitude or how her childish yet intruding personality got to him easier than he would damn like it…

He had thrown his tunic and shirt over the chair of the desk to let them dry and Saria was still occupied behind the other door. His bloody eyes stared intensely at the ceiling, they shifted from one spot to another – time never went by so _slowly_. The warmth that lit his spike was in the other room, as vulnerable as always. Just waiting for him to claim it…and the time went by so painfully slowly.

…a mere touch wasn't enough for him anymore anyway, he thought.

His left hand appeared in his sight as he lifted his arm. He stared at his rough glove made out of dark leather and in contrast his pale fingers, nearly white, which stick out. He didn't know what exactly Saria had – her skin he noticed from a memory was a bit more tanned than his but still mealy - , what made her so extra-ordinary than all those other faces he already forgot. However he was damn sure that he wouldn't share it. She was his toy, his mind murmured. Even though she annoyed him, was too good and bright, she slowly became a presence which was hard to let go of.

He wanted more touching. He wanted to feel more of her skin. He wanted to witness the expression of her face whilst he was the first to force such countenance out of her. Whether she liked or not, he didn't care. She had to be his toy; no other should mark her or lure stupid smiles out of just like the blond village kid did. The green hair band was for now hidden underneath _his_ hat but he needed to get rid of it. It burned in his eyes, a _thing_ from his other self. **Not** _acceptable_.

Suddenly he heard a shifting behind the other door, the wood creaked as it was shoved shyly open and he glanced from the corner of his eyes at the very young girl. Her hair was nearly dry and finally free from any dirt and dust which clung to it since they were on their way. The sage's clothes were still a bit wet though he knew she had no other choice but to wear them anyway. At least they were clean. And even if it was stupid to him, it was slightly satisfying to see his ebony colored hat on top of her head. Like a trophy.

"Do you want to bath as well?" Saria's voice was calm and a bit cheerful on the edge, like most of the time.

"No." He responded. "I don't need it."

"Alright…" The shadow listened to the sound of a closing door and her light steps on the wooden floor.

"Aren't you cold?"

Every single time, these questions…

"Being of darkness, remember? I'm just _fine_."

Silence met him and he was sure for a moment that she would ask him something _again_ anyway before he could hear an unwanted knock interrupting the comfortable atmosphere. With a scowl on his face the shadow sat up and rested his elbows on his knees.

"What?" He asked loudly whilst Saria was combing with her fingers through her hair already used to his change in tune.

"Sir Christo, I have ordered you two a meal…it's ready and awaits you downstairs." The soldier's familiar voice called out politely.

"Thank you." The Kokiri beat him to an answer maybe a bit afraid that her companion could be impolite to their nice escort. "We're coming."

The shadow glared at her timid form, she was getting quite brave from time to time, interrupting him, questioning him even though he was the exactly same one who could break her. If not physical than emotional easily, the pale young man was sure she still clung to the empty promise he gave her back then. To not hurt her if she was helpful enough, silly girl – always too trusting – she was merely lucky that she offered him something much more interesting than only killing her off.

Her dark blue eyes finally reached him and her face flushed nervously.

"It's…alright…isn't it?"

The young man sighed and stood up. Finally he towered over her again; her head though appeared to be reaching his chest even when she wasn't trying to stretch her size out into the fullest. He lifted one eyebrow of his whilst he grabbed after the still mid-wet shirt and tunica. Was she taller than he remembered? The shadow put his right hand onto her head as if he was trying to measure it for himself; he earned a confused glanced from the sage in front of him who remained silent first.

"Something wrong…?" She asked silently, his sudden compulsion to touch her without hesitation puzzled her. The touch of his cool skin sent goosebumbs down her neck and arms.

"Nothing. Go."

The shadow drew his hand back and put on his black attire. He shouldn't waste so many useless thoughts.

* * *

"Ah~ there you are." Beth greeted the pair with a charming smile. The atmosphere was just as filled and chaotic as they remembered it and the two sat down at a small wooden table. The many voices overlapped themselves around them and again Saria recognized the stuffed bitter smell which appeared to be a drink everybody enjoyed.

The shadow stared at the three other men who shared the table with them; they were discussing something intensely and didn't spare them any attention. He only heard a slurred phrase or two before he ignored them completely and glanced at the warm meal in front of him. The faster they leave his place the better. The drunken people were disgusting.

The strawberry blond waitress smiled at Saria warmly as the young girl started to eat her meal, the blond didn't know it but the Kokiri was actually starving after the long ride. And the way wasn't exactly that peacefully if you consider the one or two tension filled moments her dark companion caused. It confused her poor mind all the more.

"So…" Beth pulled an empty chair towards the table and sat down in front of them. Her emerald eyes stole a glance at the man behind the counter to make sure he didn't see her slack off for a short break. "The soldier was quite secretive about your identities." The waitress blinked at the shadow's stoic face. "I'm really curious."

His glare was an attempt to scare her off although to his dismay she only fluttered her eyelashes at him more and more. Was that the way how she always got what she wanted? Pathetic. Instead of answering he continued to eat and only noticed absent-minded how the young woman quickly filled their mugs with a liquid, probably to look busy whilst the innkeeper stared in their direction.

"What is that?" Saria asked and her small hand pointed towards her mug. "It smells bitter…"

"Oh, that?" Beth was already lulled in by the sweet voice of the young sage. "Oh! I shouldn't have poured that in for you…my bad. It's Baran beer, from the wheat fields in Baran Village." The waitress took the mug away in order to exchange it with water. By the confused look the blond continued.

"It's alcohol."

"Alcohol?"

"Yeah…it helps _adults_ to relax, have fun-"

"-turn them into complete idiots."

Beth stared at the dark haired young man, he didn't want to answer her question but then suddenly he had to throw in his opinion? If he only wouldn't have those beautiful ruby red eyes, he wouldn't be so fascinating. What a disturbing mix of bad personality and handsome features, she thought.

"I'm going to get you water." The waitress smiled at Saria and left the table in a blink of an eye. Her curved form disappeared quickly in the moving mob.

The pale young man grabbed his beer and took a slip whilst the Kokiri next to him widened her eyes. "Didn't you say that it's bad?"

"And?"

"Why are you drinking it then?"

He glanced at her big blue eyes with a scowl. "Because I can."

"But…" Her gaze shifted to the mug in his hands quietly before he lifted an eyebrow of his.

"Never drink that stuff." He muttered. "I _mean_ it."

Suddenly he could only watch as a stranger's arm appeared in his view who tried to strangle him to death, at least that's what he expected. In truth it was only a half hug. His head snapped towards its owner which was some of those drunken lowlifes. If a single angry look could kill, the shadow swore, this men would explode into many ugly pieces. His face was rosy-red and he smelled after that beer so much that it was disgusting.

"Yoou're…." The stranger slurred clumsily. "…summe…petty Swordsmen…areen't ya?" He suddenly burst into laughter and the black haired young man could feel his patience snap into half.

Saria stared at the scene in horror and noticed the little twitch in her companion's expression. That couldn't end well, ever – she knew that. Boldly the sage grabbed his right arm with both hands whilst crimson eyes landed on her coldly.

"Don't." It was a quiet whisper, in hope and worry.

"Whooo's the lil' lady?" A few bystanders started to laugh as they watched their friend invading the shadow's personal bubble. "Niiiice hair, gotcha'."

The drunkard reached with his other hand for the Kokiri's head who only stared at him surprised. The weird behavior made her feel uncomfortable and even though she didn't like violence she was more than relieved than the shadow at her side reacted so fast that his movements were hard to follow with ones eye.

He grabbed the wrist of the drunken stranger and glared daggers at his dark brown eyes which had a hard time to comprehend what was happening.

"Don't touch her." The black haired young man growled silently. "Or you'll lose a limb."

The guest shook his head heavily and withdrew his aching wrist. "Maan, you're…soomethin'." He stumbled a few steps back; a drunken broad grin decorated his lips. "If you don't wanna lose ya lil' laady, you should…put aa dam' riing on…heer!"

"A ring?" Saria mumbled confused; she could only observe the situation with uncertain eyes. What was that about? A custom?

"A fuckin' punch won't hurt, right?" Her companion grunted as his fingers twitched. Those folks were _annoying_.

"No, no, no." The green haired girl squeezed his arm she still held onto. "Don't - stay calm….please."

"Marek!" Beth approached the guest with hectic steps. "You drank too much, silly. Leave our new guests alone – okay?"

The man whose name was apparently Marek shook his head and leaned down to the shadow once more. A sudden serious glint tugged at his widened irises. He pursed his lips and grumbled before he spoke up. His breath was as bad as the beer.

"Youu, young lad'. Youu shouldn'…leave such lil' geems alone!" Marek hiccupped once and Saria's companion was having a hard time to stop his fist from colliding with his jaw. "Yooung love is pretty neeeat'"

The waitress laughed and finally got hold of the middle-aged man. "Come on, Marek. You should take a break." The drunken guest slowly followed suit and let her take him away, although he pointed at the pale young man once more seriously.

"Remembeer, my words, young lad'.'"

Saria could feel the black haired man beside her tense because he tried to stop himself from doing anything drastic. Her hands still held onto his right cold arm and stroked him soothingly with her thumbs for the simple reason that she didn't know what to do else. It probably took him enough self control to not stand up and throw a fist. She appreciated his patience more than ever right now.

Alcohol was a bad thing…it made this Marek guy act weird…the sage knew that now.

But what was he talking about? What was this about a ring? And what did he mean with young 'love'? It sounded like the word 'lover' Thelma tried to explain to her. And she did know that it was similar to 'like' because Fado and the Deku Tree used it in that aspect. So in the end it must be a stronger like, right? The people around them slowly returned to their own business and some were snickering about Marek's speeches he seemed to do often. The green haired girl glanced carefully at her companion who had calmed down, at least a bit.

But what was that with the ring?

Her thumbs stopped moving and this caused the shadow to return her look dreadfully. He already knew that she was about to ask something again. And it irked him that he really didn't even try to pry his hand away from her warm touch. He really turned into some coward, he thought. He was going insane, mad because of a mere _girl_.

"What's putting a ring on someone?"

And the shadow groaned frustrated at what the drunkard caused with his oh so silly words. He didn't want to end up explaining such things to her, he _really_ didn't want to. Or that chain of questions will continue forever and ever…

…why did even bother to think of a 'forever'?


	16. Chapter 16 A festival of Emotions

Finally an update! Haha, sorry that it took so long. I debated if I wrote it nice or not, if it was as tension filled as I wanted it to be or not and damn I had a hard time! You'll see what I mean if you read it, haha. I hope that it is satisfying for all of you who have probably waited long enough for _something_ to happen.

I listened to a song called 'Kingdom Dance' by Alan Menken. Does anybody know the movie Tangled? Rapunzel, Disney movie yada yada. It helped me through the folks dance scene and maybe you will even notice how easily influenced I was from that song xD

Anyway…

To the reviews!

**candace. Paige** – Aww, I'm so happy that you liked it! Dark Link is totally on his way of showing 'affection' in his typical way. Haha.  
**Avril555 **– Yes, Saria is indeed lucky isn't she? I'll try and write a bit quicker…I'm always so slow.  
**ZeldaRubix** – I wasn't inspired by 'divine providence', though I'm curious. What is that? A novel? I feel so happy that you even re-read this fanfics even though I made many, many mistakes in the earlier chapters, haha. I like Dark Link as well while he is so lost and doesn't exactly know how to react – it makes him adorable even if he acts like a jerk all the time.  
**Sorceress of Shadows** – Haha, I liked that phrase as well! I wanted to put the evil shadow under more pressure by others! And yeah I'm still trying to keep everything in past tense…evil present tense! I hope I improve gradually. I'll try my best! And I didn't even knew that thing with 'worse' and 'bad' thanks! I'll remember it :D  
**Grinch21X **– Oh stop it you! You make me blush 8D! [no compliment me more, I love compliments, haha] to describe my story as '_THE_ SariaxDark Link' fanfiction makes me very, very happy! I can't stop grinning! I'm glad that you liked Dark's inner turmoil and way of thinking. I tried to make it as realistic as possible because he _is_ a shadow, he doesn't know love. But he knew that he wanted to touch and not share her so he described her as his toy and his alone. And actually I'm not that much into the young girls/older boys thing up until now…but damn since this fanfiction here it starts to fascinate me as well xD In this chapter it is cleared how they look physically :D Saria looks around twelve-thirteenish and Dark Link is shown as an nineteen old or better is recognized as one by others. Anyway, I'm ranting here xD! Your review made me happy and I as well want their relationship to take a tension filled turn. 8D  
**Evelin –** Aw thank you, thank you :D! I'm glad that you like it!  
**Sannah**– Haha, that's what I thought, too! It is an odd pair, but you can't help but love them anyway. Here is your update, I hope you won't go berserk anymore ^^

P.S.: Did anyone notice the little message behind their masks? I'm curious :D [it's game related]

* * *

**Chapter 16 – A festival of Emotions**

After this event it wasn't even odd that the shadow wanted to leave this place as soon as possible. He left his meal nearly untouched and had disappeared in their room until it was finally time to continue their travel. His patience had been gold-like at least by his standards. He didn't threat somebody loudly nor did he use violence; the pale young man merely growled and left the table soon after his encounter with the drunken man named Marek.

He never answered Saria's question either.

The Kokiri thanked Beth once more and at the same time apologized for 'Christo's' behavior. She was glad that the strawberry blond woman only smiled at her brightly and that the bar-maid didn't mind his little impolite act at all. In a place like this something like that was bound to happen anyway, she said. Instead of that she asked the green haired girl if it was possible to tell her more about her mysterious companion.

"Like what?" The young girl blinked at the older one naively; the loud atmosphere didn't bother her that much anymore. She tried to ignore it and the bitter smell, too.

"Well…" Beth put a finger onto her bottom lip thoughtfully. "I never really caught his name."

"His name is Christo." Saria replied slowly whilst she placed her fork down next to the empty plate.

"And how old is he?" Two brown orbs observed the sage curiously.

That was a pretty good question. In appearance Saria couldn't point it out, she never really saw adults before – Nabooru and Impa were both obviously a bit older than the shadow…sir Robero as well but which age exactly? The young girl remembered softly how the black haired man told her that he existed since two years however he wasn't certain about that either. To be caged in a temple where no sun or moon could predict how much time had passed…how could she answer that?

"What do you think?" Saria dodged the question with a small tensed smile.

Beth first sent her a surprised glance before her eyes started to twinkle in delight at this idea. "Hm…he is quite tall…but still young…I would say…about nineteen maybe?"

The Kokiri could feel the heavy attention she received from the bubbly bar-maid and bit her lip slightly. Her dark companion forced her to lie more in such a short amount of time than she ever had in her whole life time…

"Exactly!" Saria finally laughed as cheerful as she could. Nineteen…she should remember that number. So the shadow looked like a nineteen year-old young man.

Beth clasped her hands together just as happy about this silly little game as the greenhead pretended to be. "I knew I'm good at something like that! I bet I can guess your age as well, sweetheart."

The sage could find herself suddenly giggling childishly. If the young woman only knew how old she truly was, she probably wouldn't believe it! Saria didn't even remember her real age herself anymore…so how did she look like to others? How old would she be if she was one of those average citizens who grew up?

"Go ahead and guess." The younger one finally confessed with a curious ring in her voice.

"Mh…" Her brown eyes stared intensely at Saria's round face. "…maybe twelve? Thirteen at most – right? You look so~ young with your big eyes!" Her pigtails moved lively whilst she laughed; she drew the word 'so' out with a big grin.

The green haired girl stared at the bar-maid quietly for a second as her mind tried to comprehend her words. So she looked like a twelve year-old child? That's quite a gap compared to her companion who seemed to look so much older…was it the height difference?

"Was I wrong?"

Saria jumped softly as Beth awoke her from her little daydream and the child shook her head lightly. "No, no. I'm just surprised…" She stopped for a second; lies still weren't easy for her to tell. "…that you're so good at guessing."

The young woman started to laugh warmly at this compliment and grinned at the sage. "Not bad, huh?" She took hold of a pot filled with water with her slim hands. "But I was really surprised as you two walked into the Leaky Kettle." She stroked the cold container calmly whilst she pointed her round eyes at the young girl beside her. Beth was a really pretty woman, Saria couldn't help but think. She really was.

"Both drenched to the bone and this fierce glare of ruby red colored orbs…" The bar-maid stopped for a second and the ghost of the memory became visible in her expression. "…quite a unique pair. So mismatched." She giggled and smiled at the Kokiri warmly.

"Mismatched?" Saria mumbled thoughtfully.

However before Beth could have explained further why she thought like that no one else but the bulky man behind the counter waved with his big hand wildly. "**Beth**!" His loud deep voice barked through the room fiercely. "I need you here! Stop being so lazy, young lady!"

The young blond woman frowned at him. "Yes, _yes_. I'm coming." She stood up carefully and brushed her apron to get rid of any dust. "You should go to sleep soon, sweetheart. " The bar-maid sent Saria one last smile before she left to continue her work.

The green haired girl stayed behind whilst her eyes were glued to the young woman who left her a few seconds ago. Mismatched? She wondered again. Why mismatched? Because of their different hair color? The height difference? Shyly the Kokiri glanced at her body which was still hidden beneath the familiar green clothes. Why did she look so much younger than her companion?

Children of the forest.

She did know that title. Children; was a well-known word. Adults not. So why did years make such big differences in that aspect? Why did grown-up women have such curvy bodies? Did that make them adults? Saria patted her rather flat chest absent-minded. Did that made her look like a twelve year-old? The world outside her beloved forest was confusing. And still so fascinating…with all their reasoning and customs…

A soft sigh escaped her lips before she rubbed her eyes silently.

"I really should go to sleep…"

* * *

To her dismay the night was rather short. Saria couldn't remember when she fell asleep but she did remember how her companion shook her shoulder roughly to wake her up soon after she closed her eyes. The Kokiri only blinked at his pale face sleepily before she forced herself to follow him obediently. Out of reflex her right hand darted to her head in order to check if his hat was still where it should be. She didn't want to take it off anymore…

Her surroundings were still a blur; her body rejected the lack of sleep and demanded more rest she couldn't offer yet. However she did notice that the 'Leaky Kettle' was a lot calmer then it was earlier. A lot people were tired or only discussing things in low voices. Many had returned to their rooms to sleep, too. Although the smell was still stuffed and bitter. It was probably just the typical aroma of this Inn.

"Take the shortest cut." The sage could hear the deep voice of the shadow ring in her ears.

"Are you sure, Sir Christo? The bandits…" The other one was obviously their escort.

"I don't care. We were already attacked once. I'm already late enough, aren't I?"

Ah, she could hear it. The cold underlined tune in his voice if he didn't get what he wanted. Her companion tried to suppress his true nature every time he interacted with others, but he wasn't really good at it. At least concerning violence he could restrain himself.

Saria rubbed her tired eyes and watched the two taller men discuss their further plans. In the end the shadow got what he wanted and the soldier promised to take the shortest cut. 'We'll reach it by the late afternoon then or better said the early night. On time for the festival – I hope you'll enjoy it.' – The polite man clothed in metal said before they left the 'Leaky Kettle' and stepped into the fresh air.

The night was still present, the rain had stopped but the air was still moist and carried a unique smell with it. Heavy and still calming…it reminded her of the forest only a bit lighter. The pale young man next to her headed for the carriage and gave her a mere side glance to check if she followed or not. In contrast to the last time the muddy ground wasn't such a great obstacle anymore and this time Saria was able to overcome the sticky ground all by herself – even if it looked a bit clumsy – she was still sleepy and felt drained.

"Don't fall asleep." She heard him grumble and for a second the Kokiri was sure he made a dry joke.

She glanced at him through tired dark blue eyes and smiled sheepishly. "I won't." At least not yet in the middle of puddles and mud.

The soldier was busy getting the horses out of the stable which had been offered to the animals of travelers whilst the shadow already reached the carriage and climbed into it. It was obvious that the pale young man wanted to leave this place as soon as possible. After his unpleasant encounter with a drunken man she couldn't complain – it was just…like him in the end, she guessed.

She maybe didn't know him for that long but it was enough to at least notice such details. The green haired girl tugged at her leather boots to free them from the sticky mud before she finally followed her companion into the safety of the carriage. She claimed just like before the place to his left; the curtains were drawn to the side; allowing the pale stars to shine a thin light into the narrow room. She didn't voice it but her boots started to squish her small feet, did they shrunk because of the water? She wasn't certain.

However soon they were closer to their goal. Soon they would reach the Castle Town of this kingdom and face the royal family. Saria was a bit nervous; she had never even exchanged words with the princess Zelda of Hyrule and now she was already on her way to another princess in another place.

Destiny, she believed, had still many surprises hidden for her. Even after she was already gifted with the moody shadow who saved her from her loneliness…

A yawn escaped her lips and she rubbed her eyes clumsily. Sleep would be really nice. It felt like she could sleep for days at this moment even though that should be impossible. Only people who are sick could sleep for so long. Her companion sent her a glance out of the corner of his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Rest." He commanded quietly as if he could control such things.

Saria stared at him carefully; she was honestly uncertain if this was again, his way of showing concern or just his barely comprehensible way of thinking. His crimson orbs watched her every move, coldly. This time they didn't expose his further mind and thoughts.

"You'll wake me up? If I oversleep, I mean."

A light déjà vu overcame her senses and the Kokiri had to remember their marsh through the forest from not long ago. She had asked him the very same question although back then she was scared to disappear because of her connection with the temple. Where she was still a real-fully-Kokiri; afraid of being lonely once more…right now surrounded by so many new faces and this pale young man who had been since then at her side…it became impossible to imagine that time again.

Silly, how fast and still slow time could be.

"Whatever." He answered nonchalantly before he looked away. His attention returned to the small window to his right.

Saria had to stifle her laughter and decided to only smile quietly to herself. That were the exact same words he said at that time. The same voice and the very same person…even though some memories were blurred and pale in the back of her mind – she knew and she felt that these new ones replaced them eagerly, gladly.

The sage tried to get as comfortable as she could; leaning against the soft cushion behind her small back. A few more hours wouldn't harm her, right? She wanted to be full of energy when they reached the festival. She was already excited about how those adults celebrated important days. Contently she finally closed her heavy eyelids and let slowly sleep claim her form. Her senses became numb and her mind was suddenly alive leading her into the comforting dreamland she visited since no nightmares came anymore.

"Good night." The greenhead mumbled softly before finally she fell asleep.

What the young girl didn't notice anymore was the feeling of a dark colored blanket which was thrown over her legs. And the shadow who merely continued to stare out of the window as if nothing had happened. It took him minutes which to him felt like hours before his blood colored eyes blinked towards the grayish sky. He was becoming a coward, he thought once more. He really was and at least there was no one who could see him in his personal misery.

"Sir Christo…the path ahead of us is still long…how about a little conversation? I can fill you in with a bit useful information about this kingdom and the royal family. This'll maybe be your new home soon – right?" The soldier piped up.

The shadow groaned quietly. He hated it. Why did he have to talk with their escort now? Ah, right. He was 'Christo' the messenger of the Shiekah. So he must act like this damn 'Christo'. He _must_ be **polite**.

"Of course." He replied slowly literally dragging every word out of his mouth with force.

So here he was. Alone with the little innocent girl – who could lit a little spark in him with nothing but a touch although a mere touch wasn't enough anymore…he needed _more_.

And a soldier who decided out of the blue to become talkative instead of leaving him alone…

He suddenly felt like a proud hungry lion sitting next to a little sleeping lamb.

And he was an animal which actually hesitated to act on its instinct.

And because of what? Because he had to play the role of another stupid person and in front of them; not too far away was a witness who was not allowed to notice his forced role-play…and ahead of them was a long, long empty path.

_**Wonderful**_.

* * *

Her dream was filled with the sounds of the wind which whispered her melody through the air. For a moment the girl was sure she heard a bird's call before the faint sound of instruments invaded her sanctuary. A massive chaos made out of unknown voices followed suit. First Saria could still clung to her dream; she was stubborn and didn't want leave the familiar tune yet which had been her trustworthy partner back then in the forest.

However a rough movement made her whole body jump and her eyes snapped open in shock. Her head ached for a second – how long had she slept? It felt like an eternity for her.

"Sorry for that – the road gets a bit rough here." The solider called out and the Kokiri took a look around.

Her companion sat next to her just like before, his arms were crossed in front of his chest although this time a scowl graced his pale face. The curtains were drawn and shielded them from the light outside, she guessed. She wondered what exactly made him so annoyed…however she knew better then to ask him right now about that.

"Are we there yet?" Saria glanced at the shadow curiously.

He shared her look and nodded dryly. "Can't you hear the noise already? You slept quite long."

The green haired girl sat up straight at his words and strained her ears. So what she heard in her dream wasn't only a piece of her fantasy. Between the rocking sound of the carriage and the horses that neighed and tapped over the sandy path peacefully she could really listen to the faint sound of different instruments playing a cheerful melody. Voices of adults and children overlapped each other excitedly and finally the little girl took the heavy curtains on her side into her small hands in order to shove them aside.

The purple sky greeted her. Cloudless and surprising warm. The sun had already disappeared behind the horizon so that only a few weak sun rays colored the sky above them into a colorful mix from pinkish violet to a dark deep blue. It was beautiful just like the big castle in front of them which was already decorated with flags – gleaming like a soft sun in the dark scenery. The cloths were colored in a pale fresh green and in the centre a bright golden sun…

Fitting, it was the festival for the _Princess of the Sun_ after all. Her birthday _really_ seemed to be important.

Their carriage closed in on the tall walls which surrounded the castle and the town in it protectively. Next to them a few other carriages were on their way to the capital of this kingdom as well; a few were carrying hay or fruits. Others were merely used by people in fancy clothes who probably came only for the festival.

However the young girl had never seen such a _big_ castle! It was giant! It was true that she had never seen the one back then in Hyrule but this place here was huge! She couldn't help but gape at its structure in awe while the melody got louder. Which instruments did they use? She never heard some of them before, scratch that - _many_. She knew about ocarinas, drums and another one a Kokiri made recently before she had left for the temple and her task as a sage. He didn't name it yet…but it sounded pretty.

"Can we take a look around?" Saria never once looked away from the scene in front of her.

But instead of her companion their escort answered politely. "I'm afraid you even must." A small laugh followed suit. "The royal family is busy throughout the festival. Although you are always welcome in the castle, your rooms are already prepared."

His words let hope in the guts of the young girl grow like a quick flower and she turned with twinkling midnight blue eyes to the shadow who still sat calmly in the corner of the narrow room. It was the silent question for approval and with a mere short nod which of course appeared more forced than generous it was settled.

Tonight would be a memorizing night. She was certain.

_Although…little did she know…_

* * *

The sky got darker as the carriage reached the stables of Castle Town. Loud noises filled the air – children laughing, adults talking and the certain wonderful melody which soothed her nerves in a playful manner. As they stepped out she could smell the scent of food – some delicious things she didn't know. The child in her was jumping up and down in excitement. They weren't even on the town square yet but she could really feel the high spirit and happy mood which surrounded them.

"I guess you'll be busy for now. I'll return to the castle and sent the royal family your greetings." The soldier smiled at them for a bit and handed the shadow a small bag.

"These are a few rupees to enjoy the festival fully. A little gift from the queen who expected you to arrive right on time for this."

The pale young man gave a silent nod while the girl at his side smiled brightly. "Thank you."

After that their escort finally left them to take care of the carriage and horse. The Kokiri on the other hand was busy to encourage her companion to hurry up. She wanted to see more of this celebration. The shadow shouldered the black bag grimly and followed Saria who already made her way towards the source of the melody and noise.

Many lanterns graced the high buildings. Houses were made out of firm stone not wood and appeared to be reaching for the coming night sky. Even the ground beneath them was paved and solid. It was beautiful as if magic itself decorated this town for a single night. Shining, twinkling – as if the stars themselves came down from the sky. Vincent was right, it was breathtaking. Next to the warmly glowing paper lanterns the flags which she had seen earlier clung to the cold walls and gave them a nice touch.

The green was even visible in the dark and the golden sun gleamed in the light the lanterns offered. How weird, Saria thought. If a birthday of a person could be so pretty and fun…why did they never celebrated it in Kokiri Village?

"Have you ever seen something like this?" Saria turned to the shadow with big eyes.

"No." He answered nonchalantly. As always he seemed to not care about such things although that made the young girl only more determined to be even giddier.

"All those lights! And colors! And-" The sage stopped immediately as they reached the lively town square. So many people, tall, small, big, thin, children, adults and even grown-ups who seemed to be much, much older than adults! Saria gaped at the scenery and tugged at the black tunic of the young man beside her in disbelieve.

"Is this normal for a town?"

So many scents, lights, faces, people. She always had lived in a kingdom but never, never saw _that_.

"Yes." He suddenly grabbed her hand and started to walk into the crowd.

Saria gasped softly and stumbled after him. The feeling of his cold skin engulfed her small hand and her heart skipped a beat at the sudden touch. Her companion became bolder and bolder since they met; concerning skin contact. It was a bit difficult to keep up with his pace although after they fought their way through the crowd and the Kokiri clung to him as if he was her personal tower of strength against all the taller people who were celebrating…she felt actually quite happy.

It was a memory, she was sure she would never forget. Everywhere were stalls which sold food, jewelry or even smaller lanterns for children. Saria laughed and grinned in excitement whilst she tugged at their joined hands to lead the way. The girl had seen many people with masks, either wearing them over their face or only offset on the side of their head so that you could still see their face properly.

The shadow at her side let her reluctantly take him to where she wanted to go. A mask stall not far away appeared to be her goal. He couldn't understand how a whole kingdom could be stupid enough to celebrate the birthday of a _mere_ princess with such dynamic. And he was busy anyway to eat a roasted corn. It made it easier to ignore the damn noise around him.

With a firm pull he forced the young girl to stay closer at his side. Saria only glanced at him for a second before she smiled and obediently followed his silent demand. That was the only good thing, the shadow mused quietly to himself. He could touch her; bring her closer and closer to his body without hindrance. She was too naïve to realize any threat behind his actions.

The night continued - filled with the playful melody. Drums, flutes, stringed instruments, harps – everything was used to light the mood and spirit. In the middle of the square a few couples and children danced in circles. The sage didn't remember when she had so much fun in the last years than right now. Even though her companion wasn't very talkative or energetic as her, it was enough for Saria to see his eyes follow her actions or how he sometimes would comment something dryly in his typical way.

Or that he wore a mask just like her offset at the side of his head – because she asked him to buy one for himself, too. It was quite a sight. A golden colored mask decorated with a pretty pattern was a huge contrast to his original dark attire. A sun graced the centre of it beautifully…even though his cold expression didn't fit it at all.

The Kokiri giggled silently and touched the cool surface of her own one. She wanted only the silver colored one since she laid her eyes on it. It was fitting the theme of the full moon and she wanted to have it at the very, very first sight from afar. She couldn't believe that this all was happening anyway…

Little girls were circling around, laughing in colorful dresses. The scent of food and perfume mixed into a strange sensation. The unique pair could see the small group who played on various instruments to create the wonderful music many people danced to not far away and all the lanterns gleamed warmly above them.

Then suddenly, she could feel how the shadow was pulled away from her. A young woman had grabbed his arm and dragged him onto the make-shift dance floor. Her heart sunk as the familiar cold touch left her small hand and she could only watch how her companion was forced by a way too eager brunette to follow her steps.

Before Saria could have done anything else, she was grabbed by two children who were grinning at her happily.

"Let's dance!"

* * *

The tall boy of the two children grinned at her brightly as he grabbed her hands and circled her around. The girl – who appeared to be his sister was only giggling and laughing as she danced next to them, her pink dress moving with every twist and turn perfectly. Saria was too surprised to even argue and let the boy lead her to the beat of the cheerful music. Many others were joining the little dance show and soon the square was filled with many citizens who danced a folk dance everybody seemed to know.

Except Saria and the shadow.

Her companion was more than irritated as she finally caught a glimpse. He stood on the other side of the dancing mob and tried as _polite_ as he could be – which was not that much – to get away from all this. To his bad luck there was now a red haired young woman as well who forced him to join this custom just like the brunette did it from the very beginning. The pale young man scowled, probably cursed – and then Saria was already taken away by the young boy who circled her around.

He was a head taller than her and stronger – and even though the sage didn't know anything from this dance he was pretty good at leading her through every step and turn. In the end the green haired girl couldn't help but laugh and even enjoy this dance.

The tambourine quickened its pace and the stringed instruments followed suit. The steps quickened the laughter of old and young got louder as the dance became faster. A festival here was not that different from the ones they had in Kokiri Village but it was a lot bigger and it had various things to see which were new. It wasn't really comparable.

The boy let Saria suddenly go and another one – an older man who had danced with a younger woman before – now grabbed her small hands and turned her in circles. The Kokiri was slightly surprised but welcomed the change of partners as the grown up sent her a fatherly smile.

The music became faster and louder. The drums set a deep pace which let the ground beneath her feet vibrate softly. The greenhead couldn't count the circles anymore she did up until now and her surroundings became a blur as so many people danced together. Voices clashed against each other and lanterns lit up the dark sky above them divinely.

Finally her midnight blue eyes looked in the moving crowd for her companion and after a step or two she saw him with a young woman moving awkwardly in between. This time it was a blonde one who smiled at him amusedly whilst the pale young man frowned hatefully. He really wasn't a dancer…although she had to admit that she didn't like the way the blonde forced her arms around his neck…didn't, didn't she know that the shadow was easily tempted to attack someone? His patience wasn't that generous!

Suddenly his eyes snapped towards hers and the Kokiri felt how the goosebumps went down her spine.

Bloody crimson clashed with a dark deep blue.

Unconsciously Saria reached out her right hand towards him. She wanted to feel his cold skin again, even if this dance was fun and all those people were nice to be around with. The greenhead wanted him. She wanted to dance with him or at least held his hand once more. She wanted that secure feeling.

As if the shadow heard her thoughts she could witness how he finally freed his hand from the young woman. His movement indicated that he actually wanted to move towards her as suddenly the pattern of the music changed once more and her companion was grabbed by another woman who dragged him with her.

The greenhead frowned for the first time that night as she was suddenly swept off her feet by another citizen. A bright red haired boy who was taller than her grinned with a slightly toothless grin and another round of the dance followed suit. The cheerful melody leaded the mob through a fast rhythm. This time Saria couldn't help but search for the shadow more frequently as the moving crowd around her made it more and more difficult to seek him out.

People who watched this dance started to clap into their hands; encouraging them to continue. The laughter and voices became louder and the melody more heart wrenching and still – still Saria couldn't find her shadow anywhere in between the grown-ups and children. Where was he? Did he leave her behind? Panic slightly grabbed her heart as her eyes searched for the familiar black attire in the colorful spectrum.

She wouldn't know what to do without him.

The drums hammered faster and louder through the air and the clapping hands tried to fit the hectic rhythm as the Kokiri tried to keep up with her dance partner. Her surroundings went round 'n round, she believed. The blur became worse as the mob moved faster and Saria's head started to spin. The instruments indicated that a final was coming along – faster and faster, louder and louder, circle after circle…

And then suddenly she was grabbed by the shoulders. The sage could only hear faintly a short complain from the boy she danced with as she finally felt the familiar coldness seep through her cloths which pulled her flush against a hard chest.

"The dance ends **here**." Saria heard the shadow growling at the redhead before he grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

The melody started anew, the mob continued to dance as they made their way out of the make shift dance floor. The greenhead was more than relieved and hugged his arm close to her chest, she had never thought that she would miss this cold touch that much in such a situation, but she did. A new kingdom and new faces were all nice and well…however it did scare her if the shadow wasn't close by.

What Saria didn't notice was that the very shadow at her side was in no good mood at all. He had been dragged into this mess by a dumb woman who just didn't want to accept a no. Even after he rejected the dance completely she tried to tug and pull until he moved somewhat to the beat of the music. He grimaced at the memory. Oh how he wished that he could have just _slammed_ her onto the ground; grabbed her head and **smashing** it-

_**But**_ that wasn't even the worst part; he grumbled and stopped himself from continuing that former train of thought. Every time when he saw the green haired girl in the crowd she danced with someone else, laughing, smiling – until finally, finally she seemed to reach out for no one but _him_.

It made him growl beneath his breath. That's why she should never, never leave his side. Who allowed some mere brainless boy to take her away from him? And those women who just never left him alone…how could they seriously expected him to not explode? How much did he have to do to support a fucked-up lie?

The shadow walked through the lively street and dragged the sage with him who still clung to his arm. She was warm, warm and soft. How could she let other guys just touch her like this? She was his toy, his alone. But always so naïve and too innocent. When would she get that? When would she understand that she was _**his**_ toy?

He felt his guts burn and his inner demon scream for the _goddess_ **damned** _**spark**_ to be finally lit. He needed it. He needed it before he would go berserk and expose his true identity. He needed to see blood, hear screams, feel the triumph over the weak idiotic victims who-

He needed **her**.

The shadow turned into another street which was not as filled as the others. The melody from the town square followed them hauntingly and echoed through the whole town. He wanted tranquility. A place only for him and her before he would be tempted enough to just snap a neck or two…

After a few strides the pale young man turned around another corner which leaded into an alley between two tall buildings. It was dark, empty and only one single lantern got lost in the dark place and offered a faint golden light. That was it; he didn't care anymore.

Impatiently the shadow pressed the Kokiri against the cold wall and stared at her intensely with crimson colored eyes. He needed more of her warmth. More or he would go _**insane**_, he was certain. Saria who had only followed him blindly stared up at him confused. Her big dark blue eyes got lost between the bloody gaze and his indescribable expression and her slightly ragged breath from the harsh marsh tickled his hearing senses numbly.

The faint sound of voices and stringed instruments was so quiet in this narrow place that you could think it was so very far away. The smell of roasted vegetables and meat mixed with the slightly stuffy scent of the alley and for Saria it mingled with the aroma of metal and leather as well. What was happening? She didn't know; her heart however – her heart jumped in her chest up and down.

_Loudly_.

His tight grip on her slender arms was slightly painful although she was already used to his rather rough actions. His gaze was new and invaded her mind. She couldn't predict what was going on in his head. The Kokiri could do nothing but stare as the black haired young man fell slowly onto his left knee. It was the first time he ever shared her height level in that way. He really was tall after all.

But what was wrong? She could feel the tension. The same one which she had already experienced in the carriage…it made her nervous and still excited; not knowing what will happen but not understanding it either.

And then.

And then Saria felt how he pressed his cold lips against hers. Her eyes widened at the unknown contact and her heart hammered against her chest. It didn't felt warm or soft or gentle. This touch, this sensation was just like the shadow himself. Rough, hungry and dominant in any way. And so _cold_. His left hand let go of her arm and he pressed it against the wall behind her to stabilize himself. She was trapped.

His lips were cold just like the rest of him but Saria's lips _burned_.

For the shadow it was a sheer release of build-up tension, something he needed badly. The spark lit up immediately after he claimed her innocent lips with his own. His empty non-existent guts trembled in appreciation and he was certain that he could live with that just fine for now – without blood. The hateful encounter on the town square was pushed away and instead of that the scent of the long forgotten forest filled his senses. Her aroma drowned out the horrible and despicable world around them and the noise became mute.

The back haired young man only once let go of her lips. The Kokiri gasped for air and her clueless face flushed until her cheeks were glowing. He could feel her heartbeat through their closeness and a thin smirk tugged at his lips so lightly that it could have been only the Kokiri's imagination.

"W-what." Saria whispered weakly; she didn't trust her voice right now, it sounded shaky and small.

"Don't _ever_ leave my fuckin' side again." The shadow replied angrily. His voice was hoarse and deep.

She was his toy. His alone, his mind chanted again. He didn't care if someone objected but this girl was his personal nuisance whether they liked it or not. His _property_.

His other hand finally pressed her body against his; the desire of warmth became suddenly unbearable. And this time he met her lips more intensely with more confidence and hunger since the sage didn't really complain. Though he wouldn't care anyway.

The Kokiri's small hands grabbed his black tunic with cramped fingers. She didn't know what was happening but her nerves tingled, her heart was ready to burst out of her chest and the girl just knew that her face must be as red as it could ever be. What should she do? What could she do? She had no strength to push or pull. The greenhead could merely mewl in surprise as she felt his icy-tongue force its way through her lips.

Her body trembled, if it was because the young man in front of her was as cold as ice and engulfed her in his embrace or because this all was just really happening – she didn't know. She clumsily tried to stand her ground; her knees were weak and buckled beneath her until they suddenly gave out. Instead of falling to the ground the Kokiri felt how the grip of shadow tightened and that he selfishly used this opportunity to explore more of her small mouth cavity.

It was all so tempting for him. Her _scent_, her _warmth_, her _softness_, her _taste_. The shadow groaned hoarsely into the kiss whilst he could punch himself in the face for not doing this earlier. The spark was there. A rare pleasure his numb darkness could comprehend. All this crap of being 'Christo' and having to deal with complete ignorant morons was not worth it but endurable for this new sensation. Even though his being numbed everything he felt - this still was able to access pleasure in some kind of way.

Reluctantly he let go of her lips and withdrew his tongue. He hadn't forgotten that the poor girl still needed air and right after he gave her the silent permission the Kokiri gasped for the precious oxygen. Her face was burning, confused and so sickening adorable with those big midnight blue eyes. Her gaze, even if she didn't intend it to be, tempted him already to dive in for another kiss greedily.

Although instead of that he kept his self-control. He stopped right there and stared at her. In the meanwhile the sage tried to catch her breath; her eyes gazed shyly towards his. What did just happen? Saria asked herself. But neither the child nor the sage knew that. Neither did. She was left behind with the new unknown sensation which overcame her body in such a rush.

Was…that a kiss?

A mere story from one of those old books in the temple had offered her such explanation that made sense. A custom which people shared if they harbored affection for another…did they mean 'like'? Or 'love'? Or what? Was it supposed to be like this? Did people really do that? Saria honestly didn't know anymore, her mind wasn't able to sort out such things. At least not right now.

The unique pair shared a quite look. The melody finally returned to their ears, the noise of laughter and conversations of the citizens followed suit. It was calmer than before probably because it became pretty late. How long did they stay here in this alley?

Suddenly Saria was able to witness a faint quick smirk which flashed over his thin cold lips before the shadow pushed the silver mask she still wore over her face.

"Let's go to this damn castle."

His answer was as calm and collected as ever. The greenhead wasn't able to utter anything besides a shaky breath. Her heart was trying to strangle her and her mind was nothing but an emotional mess. The shadow stood up and licked his lips hungrily. For him it was already clear that this was not supposed to be a one-time moment. He wasn't satisfied – not with that little girl.

He wanted more.

Protectively he grabbed her small hands and helped her onto her two feet. Her legs felt weak and helplessly the Kokiri clung to him to no fall down. The playful melody in the background was accompanied by the noise of sudden loud laughter. The festival still graced Castle Town as if no one noticed the heavy tension which had swallowed them completely.

For Saria it wasn't a festival anymore which celebrated the birthday of the 'Princess of the Sun'.

The Kokiri remembered the cold lips and touch, her confused heart and mind…his crimson colored gaze and her heart which tried to calm down in vain.

It was a festival of unknown emotions.


	17. Chapter 17 A Night of Warmth

Finally an update! Phew, and finally I can push more and more romance for you guys in it. Hope you'll enjoy!

To the reviews!

**ZeldaRubix **– Aw I get! It's not a silly compliment! It makes me really, _really_, _really_ happy to hear it! It was only a little language barricade, nothing more – I must sometimes even look up some words a few reviewers use because I don't know them, haha. _Thank you_ :D and I wanted to clear up how old Dark Link and Saria at least look like because their real age is unknown, I'm glad you liked it! And of course I'm glad that my turn on Dark Link's personality seems to be liked ^^  
**candace. paige** – The kiss was really needed, wasn't it? Haha. I'll try to give this story more attention concerning writing new chapters – I'm always happy that you all look forward to an update :D  
**Sorceress of Shadows **– Hahaha xD yeah, the kiss scene was a hard scene to write because it had to fit both of their personalities! But luckily it was a success, huh? Thanks for pointing that out – now where I read it, I can see it, too. Silly old me, eh? I'll try to keep my mistakes in mind and I hope I won't repeat them :D and I listened to the Koroks' festival song again, gosh I loved wind waker, and surprisingly it fits quite well, too!  
**Avril555** – Phew, I was worried that I was sometimes too slow with my updates…and don't worry – maybe you just need a break before your imagination wants you to continue your story? I always listen to music and try to imagine a fitting scene which is related to a story of mine. The plot was greatly influenced because of that a few times, haha. If I can somehow help, just ask ^^  
**Evelin **– Yeah, our Dark Link is not the perfect gentleman – now is he? And **YES**, you totally _**nailed**_ it! Their mask referred to the _sun_ and _moon_ mask from the game Majoras Mask! Haha, I thought it would be a bittersweet indirect detail if they wore something which a couple would use to their wedding and stuff. I'm glad you're a little Majoras Mask fan like me :D **YAY!**  
**Sannah **– Thanks for the nice words! I see that you all really looked forward to the kiss and I'm glad that you were patient enough to wait for it! I'll try to push more and more romance into it because now I can finally start!  
**Roxxie Valor** – Lucky lil' Saria, eh? Haha. I'll introduce the 'Princess of the Sun' in this chapter – I'm curious how you'll react if you read about her. I don't know if I should spoil or not – but my plot right now does not lead them back to Hyrule at all. Although my plot is more like a line I follow instead of a strict structure. I guess we'll wait and see :D  
**LadyKebechet** – Haha I'm glad that you like it! It's such an unusual couple so I'm happy that you gave this story a chance! I hope I won't disappoint you with the following chapters 8D  
**shygirl2009 **– Hehe, thanks that you like the story up until now! I always update once a month – at least I think I did it until yet – Although I always try to hurry ^^ I hope you'll continue to like it!  
**OcarinaOfTime321 **– Hui, so many reviews for nearly every chapter! I feel flattered really :DD thank you!  
**Rhiannanyxa mara**– Aw! Thank you :D I'm very happy that you like the story up until now! I'll give my best to continue the good work ^^

Waaaaaaaaaah~ **111 reviews**! As I started this story I had like only two reviews on the first chapter and I scared one of my reviewers totally off, haha.

I want to **thank** _all_ of you that you gave Saria and Dark Link a chance as a pairing! I would have never thought that this strange couple could become popular, haha.

And the story hasn't even ended yet, my friends – it merely reached a milestone!

* * *

**Chapter 17 – A Night of Warmth**

The castle was intimidating and tall even though it was decorated for the festival with lots of lanterns and flags. The night vanished behind the tall wooden door as they stepped into the building and they were greeted by a long corridor and steps and many doors. It was obvious that this place was huge. A sight which surprised Saria and captivated her mind, this was a real castle she could have only dreamed of.

"Sir Christo, you're finally here."

A royal soldier stepped close to them and bowed his head respectfully. For a second the Kokiri believed that this was their previous escort however the attire wasn't exactly the same and the voice differed as well.

"The king and his queen await you eagerly…" The man fell silent as his eyes landed on the greenhead.

"Who are you?" The stranger asked carefully whilst the sage pushed the mask out of her face to reveal her identity.

"I'm Saria…"

"She is my escort from the column." The shadow at her side replied calmly before the soldier nodded slowly to confirm his words.

"I see…well, Sir Christo and lady Saria – if you would follow me?"

Without waiting for a reply he started to walk away. His form followed the red colored carpet which let further into the castle whilst the shadow stared after him with a mild glare. That was the moment where he had to act the most. He had to stay calm whatever may happens and use the little information Saria had gathered while their traveling through this kingdom.

Right now he must be a Shiekah, a messenger of the column which traveled around the world aimlessly in hope to find a new welcoming home. How dreadful.

"Let me do the talking." Her companion grumbled as his crimson gaze met hers.

Saria's face flushed immediately and she broke their eye contact fast. How could be like that? She wondered quietly, how could he be like he always was? A look alone made her nervous, she felt her face heat up and the memory of the…the…

…it was a kiss, right? The Kokiri wasn't certain. She had never…kissed before.

But somehow it was embarrassing…

Suddenly the sage felt how cold fingers forced her by the chin to turn his way. Her gaze met his carefully and the skin burned right where his touch lingered. Her companion stared at her for a bit before his hand shifted and wandered from her chin to her cheek, pressing his scratchy black glove against her warm face.

The shadow enjoyed her warmth and the confused, timid sparkle in her dark blue eyes. It made it all more exciting and fun, a new way to push her towards the edge. Something she seemed to be oblivious about up until now. For him the perfect opportunity to find a new thrill. He pressed her forehead against his and cherished the warmth breath which tickled his numb cold lips before he released her.

And she only belonged to him and no one else.

"Stay at my side." He commanded lowly before he finally followed the solider down the corridor.

The young girl pressed both of her hands against her cheeks and tried to push the bright blush right back into her small body where no one could witness it. She was at loss with her knowledge concerning her dark companion and his way of thinking. To a certain degree she was sure she knew him although a few sides will probably stay a mystery until time may end.

The sage sighed deeply to calm her heart after her feet already hurried to follow the shadow. For now she shouldn't care about this. She had to focus on the royal family and their meeting and the confrontation…up until it was always so far away…why did it had to be so close now? Saria hoped that it work out for them…they only needed the register about the citizens…only for that to go so far as to lying to the majesties…

…Saria already started to feel bad as if she broke a precious toy from a dear friend.

* * *

"Ah, finally. Sir Christo, it is an honor to meet you after all this time." An elderly man with pale curly brown hair stood up.

He sat on a throne, made out of something like gold and decorated with green fabric – right next to his there was another one where a beautiful older woman sat. The queen probably. The king wore heavy looking attire, colorful and expensively. Although much of it was hidden beneath a thin layer of a green cloth which resembled a long cloak…a king really must be a really rich person, Saria thought.

The shadow next to her nodded deeply and bowed very lightly to express respect he very likely didn't feel. The young girl followed his example and bowed politely for a second before she looked up again. She was honestly too curious to not stare at the spacey room – the marvelous pillars, the soldiers who waited patiently if they were needed and at the same time guarded the royal family. The old paintings which clung to the wall and depicted generations of the royal family in lovely details…

"I hope the festival amused you and eased your patience, I heard you had a long and not that comfortable journey." The king smiled beneath his beard.

"It was nothing I wasn't used to already." Her companion replied calmly whilst he handed his golden mask to Saria.

"Of course, of course." The older man chuckled warmly. "And who is the young lady at your side? We didn't expect another member of the column."

"She is my escort."

"An escort? But she looks barely like a juvenile." The king stared curiously at the greenhead who now started to play with the masks absent-minded in her hands. Her companion said that she should stay quiet…so she should let him do all the talking…it was better after all anyway.

"That may be so; however she is capable of using strong magic." The shadow answered confidently and thanks to that the Kokiri received more and more attention.

"Interesting, interesting indeed…I never knew that the Shiekah used such things."

"We do not use her kind of magic, your majesty. She is a citizen of the kingdom of Hyrule we took with us a few years ago."

"Oh…surprising…" The king sat back down and leaned his head forward carefully. "However. The important topic is still not mentioned. We've received your letter many months ago, concerning a piece of land from our kingdom."

Now it became serious…Saria tensed as she observed the situation silently.

"Exactly." The shadow stared at the older man. "That's why I separated from the column to travel personally to you."

"I'm relieved that our letter reached you, Sir Christo. We weren't certain if it would work out but I can see you clearly in front of my eyes now…do you still prefer the place you mentioned in your letter? Or did you change your mind whilst you were able to see our kingdom with your own eyes?"

…which land? Saria glanced at her companion worriedly. That was information they didn't have at all.

"To be honest, your majesty. I saw many interesting places…but not all of them yet. I'm vacillated after I came here."

That actually made sense…he was a really good liar.

The king seemed pleased with his answer and smiled to himself that 'the messenger of the column' complimented his kingdom was clearly appreciated. He scratched his beard before a breathy laugh escaped his lips.

"I see, Sir Christo. Well then-"

"**Daddy**!"

A high-pitched screech filled the room as a door to their left was pushed hectically open. A young girl a head taller than Saria stepped into the situation confidently. Her fierce blue eyes glanced at the intruders puzzled before she sent her father, who appeared to be the king, a glare.

Maybe that was the princess, Saria guessed.

"You promised that you two would spend the _whole_ day _with_ **me**!" The girl stomped onto the ground and her pale blue dress moved with every step. "Why are you _expecting_ someone then?"

"Dear…" The king stared a bit worriedly at his daughter before he sent the shadow and the sage an apologizing look. "Sir Christo, I'm…"

"And who are _you_?" The girl turned to the unique pair with a frown before she pushed her dark red hair out of her eyes. "How can you wear such dirty stuff while stepping into our castle?"

"Soria. " The queen finally stood up and signaled her daughter harshly to be quiet. "This is not the way you were taught to behave."

The princess, whose name was now revealed blinked away a few stubborn tears and stomped onto the ground once more. "But you two _promised_!"

The shadow crossed his arms slowly and interrupted the little emotional encounter with ease. "We can postpone this conversation, your majesty. I've travelled long enough to survive another day or two."

"Are you certain, Sir Christo?" The king furrowed his brow.

"Of course." The pale young man shared a short look with Saria before he stared at the older man in front of him. "And if you wouldn't mind, my escort would like to explore you library a bit until then."

The majesty nodded firmly and gestured a solider to get a maid. "Certainly, Sir Christo. A maid will show you two your rooms and the way to the library. I'm glad to hear that the little lady is so interested in our kingdom…and again I apologize for the behavior of my daughter."

Soria crossed her arms angrily and frowned at the words of her father before she sent the visitors a glare.

To Saria…she honestly didn't look like the 'Princess of the Sun'…although she could understand that she was upset a bit.

The shadow pushed the Kokiri lightly into the direction where a maid waited for them and obediently she let him guide her. The sage already knew that they needed to find the location of the 'Ordah' clan as soon as possible because her companion probably wouldn't be able to withstand another conversation as easily like this.

They better hurry…

* * *

"Found anything?"

"Not yet." Saria mumbled as she skimmed trough another book. "This one is too new; I need an older one…"

The shadow nodded and left her for another bookshelf not far away. They already sat here for an hour or two but didn't find anything yet. It was a bit frustrating and the young girl became tired. The library was huge and filled with so many books which covered so many topics. History, manuals, maps, medicine, fables and so much more…

The Kokiri started to love reading whilst she lived in her temple because she had nothing else to do. The old library there was her entertainment however the royal one here offered much more information. The sage sat at an old table and shoved the book away she had skimmed through already. Her companion went to fetch another; the five ones which lay next to her didn't held any name of someone called 'Ordah'.

Saria sighed and rubbed her temples softly. It didn't help either that she was all alone here with him; since the folk's dance she couldn't concentrate anymore. She wanted to sleep…it would even make it easier if it had been nothing but a dream. Although…even if it was…she would never be able to forget _it_ that easily.

"Here." The black haired young man put another thick book in front of her. "It should be in here, the other ones didn't have the letter 'O' in them."

The greenhead nodded once and checked the huge tome in hope that it was the last one. The shadow on the other hand sat down on the other side of the table and leaned carelessly onto its surface. The furniture made no sound beneath his feather-like weight. His left hand supported his chin while his crimson gaze observed the young girl languidly. He had tried to read a few ones himself but all too soon he became bored and decided to let her do all the work.

The Kokiri was busy and didn't notice him right away. However as she turned to another page her blue eyes darted towards his for a second and quickly she looked away again. It was obvious what twirl of emotions gathered in her guts; she blushed and furrowed her brow in order to focus on nothing else but the task. He had hit a certain nerve indeed.

The shadow couldn't help but smirk lopsidedly at her antics before it vanished as fast as it came. Slowly he extended his right hand and laid it across the table. Saria stopped reading at once and glanced at him uncertainly before her eyes landed on his pale hand which was nearly completely hidden in his leather glove. The Kokiri stared at it as if it was a trap laid out to catch a naïve animal.

Maybe it was exactly that.

Her companion watched in abnormal amusement how the young girl in front of him debated in her mind how to react. She was confused, maybe a bit scared and still curious – and since he kissed her it was all the more fun to watch her response to any of his actions. The dark haired young man restrained from licking his lips in starvation. Now when he thought about it he wanted more.

Another kiss, another touch.

Finally Saria reacted carefully and her small hand grabbed first his forefinger in self-consciousness. Her eyes locked with his in silence and a small glint in the blood colored ones of the man in front of her encouraged the sage to lay her thin hand fully in his. The shadow closed his cold fingers around hers and closed his eyes satisfied with her decision. That was enough for now.

The Kokiri on the other hand stared at him for a moment before a warm smile tugged at her lips. His cold touch was already familiar and soothing, his big hand held onto her small one protectively and even though he didn't say anything it felt fine. No awkward tension, just a comfortable silence. Something she became used to in his company.

Saria could feel her cheeks burn and her heart beating in a fast rhythmic. Although this time it didn't scare her, at least not in this moment. The green haired girl looked down at the book in front of her again and started to continue her search quietly. However she never withdrew her hand from his.

"Excuse me?" A maid appeared behind a bookshelf not far away, her long braid fell over her left shoulder lightly as she bowed.

"Yes?" The sage jumped slightly and tried to pull, out of sudden reflex, her hand away from the shadow. Although he didn't even think about letting go and tightened his grip.

"It is already very late and I have to close the library for the rest of the night."

"Oh…" The greenhead tried to ignore her blush as she felt the iron like grip of her companion who still didn't let her hand go. Was he trying to be stubborn? Another tug which failed proved her guess easily. She furrowed her brow. "…could…could I take this book with me until morning then?"

"Of course, Lady Saria." The maid nodded quickly. "You're one of our honored guests after all."

"Thank you." The Kokiri smiled sheepishly before she sent her companion a careful glance, the ebony haired man stared at her now calmly and only slowly loosened his grip. With a sigh he shoved his chair away in order to stand up.

"Then let's go."

* * *

The green haired girl closed the door behind her and observed the way too big guest room the nice maid offered her. Her companion got another one than she did. It would be the first time since they met that he wouldn't be with her at night. It was a strange thought; he had always been in reach when she fell asleep.

The sage put the black hat onto the way too big bed with care and circled once to observe her surroundings. It was a large room, tidy and simple even though of course you could notice many details in patterns and furniture which gave you the feeling that everything must have been very expensive. A weird atmosphere in between the hand-knitted blanket and maroon colored desk on the other side of the room.

Saria walked towards the tall glassless window where she had a great view of Castle Town. The thick silky curtains were drawn to the side and the sky above her was clearer than earlier exposing millions of stars and a big white moon in the distance. The town beneath her was still lit up thanks to the many lanterns which made it look like a sea of yellow glowing gems.

The Kokiri couldn't help but smile and pressed the thick book against her chest as she leaned carefully out of the window to expend her sight. It was a big capital city they got here. Not even in the least comparable with Kokiri Village. And the fresh breeze tugged softly at the fresh green colored flags in the distance, making the cold stone walls down there so alive.

"What are you looking at?" A deep voice ringed in her right ear. So close and cold.

The greenhead jumped and turned around quickly in surprise. Behind her stood the very shadow she had left behind the wooden door. She didn't hear anything, not a step, not the opening of the door and still he was right behind her. His body was hunched forward probably to share her height and view and his crimson colored eyes stared into the distance just like she did a few seconds ago.

"What are you doing here?" The sage blinked a few times and calmed her nerves.

His gaze slowly landed on her and the pale young man straightened his appearance again, hovering over her small form. He shrugged with his shoulders and pointed at the book in her slender arms.

"You got the register."

Saria followed his gesture and her mouth formed a small 'o' as she realized what he was getting at. The shadow sat down on the broad window sill next to her. He bent his right leg at knee in order to drape his arm over it whilst the one dangled down into the room. Looked like he intended to stay longer than only a few minutes as well…

"And?" His hoarse voice prompted her.

"Ah, yeah…" The Kokiri opened the book where she had stopped earlier in the library.

"No. Not that."

Saria's blue eyes glanced at him puzzled. His emotionless face watched her carefully before he extended both of his arms towards her in a silent invitation or probably in his view command. She merely blinked at him in pure silence not able to utter any word. If it wouldn't be him in front of her, she would be sure that this was the position of someone who offered a hug. Although it _was_ the shadow we talked about. He wouldn't do that…right?

"Eh…" The Kokiri opened her mouth in order to say something. However she stopped quickly and continued to stare at the other baffled.

But he did act strange and his desire for skin contact become more and more aggressive the past days and, and the kiss. She blushed at the memory and wanted to quickly turn away to hide it. She didn't understand anything anymore. Not with him.

"What are you waiting for?" The pale young man growled lowly; his patience obviously short.

Saria stepped towards him carefully to not annoy him further and finally climbed onto the window sill. The place between his legs was big enough for her to sit in and she leaned her back against his cold chest with caution. To be in a position like this with her companion felt way too surreal to the Kokiri though right now she didn't dare to question his way of thinking either.

She would be lying if she said it wasn't comfortable at all, too.

Instead of saying anything she merely opened the book she still clung to. In the meanwhile the shadow sneaked his arms around her small thin form and crossed them in front of her stomach casually. This movement caused her to press her back closer to his chest and gave her companion the opportunity to rest his chin on top her head.

She was so damn warm, he thought. Warm and soft. It was hard not to touch her when he had a chance to. His own room had been too boring and empty in comparison. This here was a lot better and was enough to tickle the little spark in him temptingly. He squeezed her for a second and inhaled her familiar forest-like scent. He was actually convinced that he could stay like this for the night.

Saria on the other hand took a deep breath before she tried to continue her reading. The pounding heart in her chest was no help whilst the cold shadow behind her engulfed her senses. A cool breeze from the outside tugged lightly at her short hair and the written words in the register were hard to focus on. How was she supposed to research now? She couldn't really relax and concentration appeared to be a foreign word…but she knew even if she had the courage to tell the young man to go away she wouldn't do it anyway.

Somehow it made her happy to stay like this. Somewhere deep down in her heart behind the frantic beating it was fuzzy and ticklish warm.

"I'm glad you took me with you…" The sage suddenly mumbled and her eyes widened as she realized she said it out loud.

"You are useful." The shadow replied throatily whilst he pressed her against his chest once more.

Saria giggled lightly in relieve; she wouldn't have expected any other answer from him.

"The world looks so different behind the forest…I want to see more." The Kokiri smiled warmly as her eyes observed the open book in her lap.

"Your damn temple was boring." He deadpanned and he could feel how the girl shifted stubbornly.

"It's not boring, only empty…"

"The same."

Saria's smile widened slightly as she laughed beneath her breath. If she compared their first conversation with the one they had now it was unbelievable. The progress the two made appeared to be a dream, an unrealistic one to be exact.

She felt his grip around her stomach slightly tighten as his feather-light body leaned onto hers.

"You're warm." His voice was low and her pointy ears were slightly red.

"You're not." The sage countered childishly.

"Shut up and read." The pale young man grumbled and Saria obeyed, after their little talk more relaxed than before.

The layer of silence was light and the faint sound from the whistling wind from outside filled the room. The closeness between them was nice, the young girl thought as she continued to study the book with a small smile on her lips. Even though it was strange and new, it made her just happy.

The shadow watched the Castle Town beneath them and the few soldiers who were on patrol outside whilst the Kokiri tried to find their needed name. The royal protectors didn't really seem useful to him from up there. Even without really trying, he already found a few ways to sneak around them; their pattern was filled with flaws.

He squeezed the girl once more and felt her breathe hitch in her throat for a second in voiceless surprise before she eased in his embrace once more. He would never damn admit it to someone else that he was enjoying this, or at least he guessed he did. Emotions weren't really his thing; they were more like reflections of situations he saw. A shadow wasn't capable of experiencing the real thing.

But the little spark in his non-existent guts responded to every touch and tickled his insides. Without shedding a single drop of blood, he was honestly amazed that this was possible. It was even easy to ignore her annoying habit to talk so much when he was able to hold her close. Her fondness of empty, useless words was troublesome but over the time a thing he had customized to. The shadow pressed his pale cheek against her soft green hair whilst his crimson colored gaze followed the snow-white moon on his very slow way towards the horizon.

He wondered if that stone was able to give life to emotions as well, if yes, how good must it feel to keep this small soft and warm body of hers close to him?

If it was better than this already, then by the godless doom, he wanted that damn stone now.

The shadow inhaled her heavy scent again and cherished the warmth she offered for his cold body.

This night should better not end soon.


	18. Chapter 18 A Man's sanity at Stake

Waaah, I'm so sorry! I had a writer's block like…HELL! I stared at this chapter day after day and didn't know how to depict this and that and the encounter and the other stuff and bah! I 'm sorry D:

You love me anyway, don't you :D? I'll never let you wait so long again! Really, stupid lazy me. Well…at least I finally finished school! Wohoo, officially! And my exam results were pretty good, I'm happy with them. Now I have to look for universities and stuff D: soon I'll be a one of those poor students…haha…yay…anyway! I tried to write a longer chapter as apology, I hope you forgive me for the long wait D:

To the Reviews!  
**Sorceress of Shadows** – I was very uncertain about the last sentence as well xDD oh well! I'm happy that it became a believable progress the two made, that was my goal :D! And don't worry, more and more romance is on its way ;D  
**Ashurei Akuma** – Haha, I wanted the princess to be like that as well xD Zelda was so mature as royal family member…I wanted something entirely else. And yaaay! I'm always happy to be of some help! I'm glad I can inspire you :DD  
**LadyKebechet** – And I'm happy that you love it! I'll try to update sooner =D  
**Avril555 **– Mahahaha, just as I planned! Haha, I'm glad that you liked the fluffy fluff moments xD  
**silkdreamweaver **– Thank you ^-^!  
**Rhiannanyxa mara** – I love it too how both of them express their affection in a total different way :D! It makes it fun to write.  
**Evelin **– Sorry for the long wait! I'm happy you like it :D  
**Sannah** – So sorry that I'm so slow D:! I feel so bad here xDD  
**OcarinaOfTime321 **– Haha, thanks for the compliment! I'm glad that it all sounds realistic 8D  
**Cralex** – Aw…thank you, thank you, thank you :DD I'm so happy to hear that ^-^  
**ZeldaRubix **– Thanks :D and yes, I've been lazy and had a writer's block with this chapter, I won't let you wait so long again with the next update D: I promise xD!

Thanks for all these reviews :D! I'm so happy to hear your opinion and the few pushes to finally update xD I need them! Hope you are satisfied with this chapter 8D

Onwards to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 18 – A Man's sanity at Stake**

Her skin tickled and trembled softly as her dream neared its end. The colors behind her eyelids started to blur and disappeared slowly in a familiar darkness. Saria stirred in her light slumber and grabbed after the first thing her sleep drunken hands found.

As her fingertips met the familiar cool touch of a linen tunica, she opened her eyes carefully. The cushions of the bed were absurdly soft and the blanket kept her strangely warm.

Her hand however had landed on the shadow's thigh who sat next to her upright. His back leaned against the headboard of the bed and his crimson eyes focused onto the book in his hands. She remembered faintly that she held onto it yesterday as they sat on the window sill.

But she did not remember to have left that place for the bed. The sage rubbed her eyes and blinked at her companion carefully.

"What time is it?"

"It's bright outside, I don't know."

Saria smiled sheepishly and let head sink into the pillow. She couldn't recall when she fell asleep but she knew that he must had put her to bed as the sun rose. And he closed the curtains as well. A faint scent of food reached her nose and finally the Kokiri found the strength to sit up.

"Breakfast…?"

"A maid came by. You slept so I used the excuse to stay here as well."

"Ah…" The corridors must be filled with open windows, she thought.

The young girl combed with her small fingers through her hair and joined the shadow in his position. She sat down next to him slowly while she noticed the tablet with the breakfast on the small nightstand next to the bed. It was unusual to realize all those little details concerning the young man. He appeared to be more thoughtful about her needs and his manners…sometimes at least.

The girl grabbed a bunch of grapes with her hands and glanced at the register the other one scanned. She came far yesterday with her little research but there was still no Ordah present in Baran Village or Lanar Village. Which were two little towns founded by twins to be exact, she read. One in the far south where Thelma owned the Inn and the other one was located in the far west of this kingdom. Not a very useful information but an interesting one.

Saria ate one grape quietly and watched absent-minded the book in her companion's lap. Where could this person live?

A sudden knock awoke her quickly from her little day dream and her head snapped towards the closed wooden door. Who could this be? The Kokiri didn't voice her question but glanced at the black haired young man at her side. His blood colored eyes fell onto hers slowly after he had noticed the disturbance as well.

The sage nodded at the silent demand that she should go and open the door. She put the fruits away and stepped towards the exit with caution, uncertain if maybe the king already wanted to see the 'sir Christo' again. It would be a problem they couldn't solve, too.

It was a hard thing to explain that their guest wasn't able to leave a dark room if sunshine is waiting for him outside. She merely hoped that they were busy at least until the sun sets or maybe even nightfall.

The Kokiri finally opened the door ajar and blinked carefully against the bright light which blinded her at first. No wonder that the shadow barricaded this room so much. This castle was filled to the brim with light and open windows. Something nice in her opinion but something terrible for the shadow as well…

And right in front of her behind the warm sun rays stood no one else than the little princess from yesterday who looked at her pouting and obviously unhappy.

"Daddy sent me to apologize." She muttered quietly and the Kokiri could nothing but stare at her in awe. Her long red hair gleamed in the light beautifully, and fell over her shoulders like small waves. Only her grimaced face disturbed the pretty appearance.

Soria noticed her absence of words and narrowed her eyes at her rather annoyed. "What?"

"N…nothing." Saria replied hectically. "I was just surprised…" In the end she closed the door behind her and offered the other one her full attention.

The red haired girl furrowed her brow for a second before she shook her head. "I only came because Daddy told me to do that…I don't see why I should say sorry."

"Me neither." The Kokiri answered honestly. "It was your birthday yesterday, I don't know how important such things are…but it appeared to be important to you."

The sage actually still didn't understand the pattern of 'Daddies', 'Mommies' and children. However after all this time she realized that a few of them shared a close bond like the Kokiri children did with the great Deku Tree. So maybe the adults were their guardians which gave the greenhead an idea how the girl in front of her must felt like. Saria herself would have been sad if the great Deku Tree promised her something and couldn't keep it later on.

The little Deku Sprout was a bit clumsier and more forgetful than his ancestor. She didn't know if he matured after she was gone or how tall he became…although she knew that he would became a wonderful Deku Tree soon.

The princess stared at the other one shocked before she suddenly found confidence and nodded harshly; it seemed that she didn't expect someone to understand her. "I knew that!"

Soria rubbed her tender arms lightly and her gaze fell to the silky orange gown she wore. "What's your name?"

"My name is Saria." The sage smiled cheerfully.

"Saria?" The redhead lifted an eyebrow and observed the shorter girl. "Weird."

"Why?"

"Because it's so similar to mine. No one has a name like me." The princess voiced that proudly before she frowned. "Except you, why do you have such a name?"

"I…don't know, I guess."

"Did your parents didn't tell you why they called you that? My mommy said that Soria means yellow flower, that's why she named me that."

"I…don't have parents." The Kokiri said puzzled. What were parents? These mommies and daddies maybe?

"You don't?" Soria watched the sage carefully as if to make sure she wasn't lying. "That's sad, I guess."

The greenhead shrugged with her shoulders. "Maybe?" A bit shy she looked back towards the door of her room before she stared at the royal daughter once more. Should she perhaps ask the princess about their little matter? Thoughtfully the girl couldn't help but stay quiet.

Soria on the other hand remembered something. "Ah, daddy told me to say as well, that he has an important meeting this noon. So he has to delay yours."

The Kokiri smiled sincerely. "That's not a problem at all." She bit her bottom lip softly. "Uhm…princess? Could I ask something?"

The red haired girl nodded slowly, her gaze still stern.

"Have you ever heard of someone called Ordah?"

"Ordah? Do you mean the old mad man Orwell?"

Saria beamed at her answer curiously. "Orwell? Orwell Ordah?"

The princess furrowed her brow and nodded again. "He's a…alchemist or scientist. I don't know exactly but the children of the maids always tell rumors about him."

"Rumors?"

Soria started to smile proudly as she leaned towards the other girl. "They said that he is always in his house and never comes out. If he does leave it, he always murmurs strange stuff to himself as if he's crazy. He is always rude and especially mean to children...they say if a child disappears he stole it."

"The old mad man Orwell…" The Kokiri mumbles quietly. That name made sense now. How frightening.

"Sounds scary, doesn't it? It's their test of courage to knock on his door without being caught."

"Does he live here?" The sage blinked at the princess in front of her.

"Do you want to do that as well?" The redhead lifted an eyebrow gracefully.

"I…guess."

Soria started to snicker and patted her silky orange dress. "If you go there bring me something. I'm not allowed to go out of the castle but I want to show those kids that _I_ can be brave, too." She grabbed the left hand of the smaller girl and pointed at it with her forefinger. "If you go out, you are here."

Her small finger started to draw an invisible map. "You need to go left until a very small and narrow alley appears. Behind that are two more streets, take the right one and you end up right in front of his house. It looks shabby the children said, easy to notice."

Icy blue eyes stared at the darker ones of the green haired girl. "Bring me something which obviously belongs to him."

"Alright." If that really was their man…then they were closer to their goal then they expected!

Soria smirked satisfied and withdrew her hands. "I'll await your return. Bring me that item tonight to dinner."

The sage nodded weakly and watched how the princess finally left. Her fiery red hair and warm orange dress disappeared behind the next corner and Saria stood there quietly not trusting her luck. Quickly she opened the door behind her and stepped into the guest room with a bright smile on her face as the darkness welcomed her.

Her companion looked up calmly from the book and he didn't have any chance to say something as the sage run towards him and jumped onto the bed cheerfully.

"I know where he is!" Saria threw her hands into the air in excitement. "Princess Soria knew it, he is right here in Castle Town! I know where he lives!"

The shadow lifted an eyebrow of his before he quietly closed the book. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure! His name is Orwell Ordah. He lives here. Go left, narrow alley; go right, there is an old house." Saria recited confidently.

The pale young man smirked lightly and closed the book in his hands. Everything went better than he expected. They seriously landed in the right place without even knowing it.

"And the king has an important meeting this midday, if we are lucky we can leave this castle before you have to talk with him." The young girl continued.

The shadow put the book onto the nightstand next to him and tried to picture how much time it would take until the sun sets. Now it was too dangerous for him to leave this place. And he wasn't fond of using any ability of his which was too unstable. Although maybe the use of a good cloak and carefully rushing steps was enough to move out if the sun was close to disappearing…

_Sigh_…

How dreadful that glowing fire ball up there was…

"I need you to check out the corridors till the exit." Her companion suddenly muttered. "The shortest way and the darkest…maybe we can move out a bit earlier."

The Kokiri nodded enthusiastically and crawled backwards to get off the bed. The soft cushion beneath her knees and hands tickled her lightly and the smile on her lips wasn't able to disappear. Saria had to thank the princess later for helping her so much, she was sure to not forget the little item the redhead asked for. It was the least the sage could do for her in return. Although this girl did remind her of a certain sage whose acquaintance she had made in the past…

…maybe, the shadow would already be able to face the sunrise tomorrow?

What a strange thought that was.

* * *

The young girl grabbed the brim of another dark red colored curtain and closed it tightly. It took her some time and she had to ask a maid or two however after all this running around she was sure that everything would work out. At least until they were out of the castle. The sun was still out, the early afternoon reached them, but time was right now their enemy.

They had to find this Orwell Ordah before the king was ready to receive them whether the night drew close or not. The corridors were now not as well-lighted as before but she wasn't able to hinder every ray from getting inside. The green haired girl run instead back towards the guest room and knocked on it three times – just like he told her to do.

As of course no answer followed she shoved the wooden door open and peeked into the room carefully. The shadow already stood ready in front of her. The leather bag shouldered and the dark heavy knitted blanket altered into a cloak which hid nearly everything of his body.

His pale face glanced at her for a second through the black which surrounded him before he draped the cloth around his head to hide anything but his crimson eyes.

He resembled something like a thief out of a fairytale in her opinion. Just like one of those pictures in the book she read long ago. Though this attire actually fitted him well, the sage was uncertain if this was a good thing or not.

"And?" The shadow prompted calmly; his deep voice was muffled thanks to the cloak.

"Ah…the corridor down is a staircase the maids use often to not bother the royal family. Around this time it shouldn't be utilized that much they said, too. And downstairs is a passage which leads to the private stables…it should be possible to get out of there onto the streets…I think." The Kokiri replied quickly and took a deep breath to regain her posture.

"That must be enough." He nodded lowly. "The windows?"

"I closed them all and drew the curtains."

Her companion appeared to be satisfied and walked towards her and the exit. Only after he reached her side he halted and laid his right hand on top of her head. The greenhead stared at him quietly whilst the young man focused onto the corridor in front of him.

"Stay close and move no matter what." His command sounded kind of threatening, as if he warned her about something she didn't know yet.

The little girl could do nothing but nod silently. The shadow turned his attention back towards the corridor and his bloody colored eyes glanced from side to side, to make sure that no one would witness their rather suspicious act. With a low wave of his left hand he signaled the greenhead to be ready. And then, with a light harsh movement he was already moving.

His cloak flared slightly, his steps were soundless, light just as expected of a shadow like him. Saria hurried after him without missing a heartbeat, her eyes followed his broad back and the flowing motion of his cloak.

The way was suddenly much longer than she remembered and her mind hushed her to run faster and faster instead of worrying. The red carpet beneath her feet didn't intend to end and the few paintings at the wall beside her appeared to whisper mockingly about their antics, she believed.

Her companion took a sudden turn and Saria's pointy ears pricked up.

"The staircase is on the right. Behind the next corner." She called out quietly.

The young man obeyed her directions and it only took the pair minutes until they reached a small dark corkscrew stairs. The walls were cold and grey, which showed that this little passage was truly only for servants and not for the eye of royalty. The Kokiri stumbled after the shadow who was rushing them down, her companion was obviously eager to get out of here.

Only as they reached the end the shadow stopped in all his tracks. A servant stood not far away, busy with something he couldn't make out from here. Saria followed his gaze and knew what he was concerned about. A witness wasn't really something they needed with all his suspicious attire. The sage turned towards the exit which leaded to the private stables she saw earlier to make sure that at least there was no one right now.

If they run they could make it, she thought.

Determined the sage grabbed his left hand. She signaled her companion silently what she intended to do and in answer the older one squeezed her small hand in his. If only she knew how good they would advance outside…she would feel a lot better.

The pale young man checked if the stranger turned his back towards them before he suddenly dashed towards the exit. His hand literally dragged the girl after him as they left the floor. Saria could smell the scent of hay and hear the faint noise of horses which occupied the royal stables here. And then she felt the familiar touch of the sun on her skin…

…although this time she could hear the sound of something spluttering as if a flame gurgled and grumbled in vain as well. It sounded painful and strange. Her blue eyes widened as she realized where that noise was coming from and who exactly experienced this terrible thing. The shadow in front of her bowed his head in an uncomfortable angle in order to avoid the sunshine as they rushed through the well-lighted place.

Obviously in vain.

Her companion suffered even though he wore this thick black colored cloth. The Kokiri frowned and tried to push herself forward to hurry her steps. They needed to find a dark place! Quickly! He was in pain! It suddenly dawned upon her that this was what he meant with 'move no matter what'. The pair ran past a few horses and hay bale and the sage panicked silently that this environment wouldn't end. How could the stables be so huge?

Then suddenly the shadow threw himself against a stone wall which separated the castle from the town and its streets. Saria gasped for air as her small body was smashed into his chest carelessly and his made-shift cloak surrounded her. She felt his familiar coldness and noticed the shadow which the mural casted behind them. In the end this was their small sanctuary and for the first time the Kokiri ever really realized how hard it was to be a being of darkness like him.

The world of light was dangerous and…everywhere. They slid down the wall slowly and the green haired girl stayed in between his bend legs as they sat down. Saria didn't dare to move right now, not now. Because her companion panted and pressed her against him harshly for some kind of support…

He was actually _exhausted_. He never had been. Never. The sage looked up with caution and glanced into his sudden paler red eyes. Blisters formed on his temples and not long after that a faint smoke rose towards sky, his little regeneration ability. He appeared to be mealier than before, too.

She never wanted to force him to go out anymore. Not if it ended up like this.

"Be alright…"

The greenhead carefully lifted her hands and pushed the mouth piece down to reveal his face. Even though he was obviously in some kind of pain, he didn't flinch. He didn't grimace; he only stared at her calmly and panted. Saria furrowed her brow in worry and pressed her palms against his cold cheeks.

If she ever was able to use magic then it should be to help someone like him. She didn't need magic to fight only. She needed the magic to heal wounds like this. To throttle the pain he felt. The shadow in front of her let the girl touch his pale face and stared into her round pair of eyes. He didn't quite understand the swirl of desperate and sad emotions he saw in her because it was him who suffered and not her.

However it was kind of satisfying to know that something like that affected her, too. That if something concerned him; it mattered to her as well. He never had that. It was something new to experience. The young man brushed her small back with his left hand softly whilst he draped his dark cloth over her completely as if he tried to hide her from the world. He needed a break before he could make another risky dash like that.

Saria shuddered beneath his touch and stared at his injured face as if to make sure that this weird smoke was really able erase the pain. Her mind started to doubt their little adventure here and wondered if she maybe should had gone alone. Then he would have been safe.

"You're thinking something stupid again." Her companion muttered and his dark hair glinted in a soft grey.

The Kokiri blinked at him before a weak smile tweaked her lips. If he could still say stuff like that then he will be certainly alright.

"Am not…" She mumbled slightly playfully.

Saria hoped that this house from Orwell Ordah was not that far away. Or at least the alleys were dark and hidden. She didn't want to see him in pain like this. She wanted him to be happy even if he didn't show that often openly.

The young man glanced towards the empty stables for a moment before he stared at the small sage in front of him. They probably had to climb the wall to reach the side-streets which were hopefully not very lively. It would be easy for him but she obviously needed help.

The shadow sighed and pressed her body against his, her warm hands still held onto his face stubbornly while he closed in onto hers. He would never be able to tell what exactly made this girl so enduring. But by now it didn't matter to him anyway.

The kiss he forced on her was rather short. But just like the few others insensitive and bruising. The sage flinched at the stinging pain and the sudden jump of her heart. Again the shadow acted before she could even comprehend why or how, instead of that she was only able to feel how blood rushed into her face and how the young man hindered her from breathing.

Slowly he leaned back and cherished the immediately dying pain and numbness which followed suit. The spark had lit and satisfied his selfish mind which told him to not just stop right there…although for now they had to continue their little trip. His crimson gaze landed on her face which was still as confused and flushed as it could be, her mind – still torn between child and sage – wasn't able to follow his pace. And that fact amused him all the more.

Oh how much fun it was…

He squeezed her body in his embrace and in the end forced himself lightly to stand up once more. He would have enough time later to torture her innocent mind, whether she liked it or not. Instead of giving the girl the chance to question any of his antics he lifted her into the air immediately.

"Check if the street is empty."

"Eh…" Saria glanced down at him nervously and confused. Her companion was killing her poor heart and her cheeks were still burning feverishly. The Kokiri had problems to focus on her task whilst she felt the cold hands around her waist. Carefully the greenhead held onto the wall and pushed her body upwards until she reached the surface all by herself.

Whilst she rubbed her warm cheeks with her dark green sleeves, she made sure that no one crossed this backstreet who could see them or better said her suspicious looking companion. However to her surprise this alley was pretty empty and thankfully rather dark, a few houses which were very tall casted enough safety for the shadow.

"It's safe." Saria said slowly and she glanced back towards the young man who stood on the other side.

The shadow nodded once and took a little run up to jump. His hands grasped the edge of the wall and the green haired girl watched quietly how her companion climbed this obstacle in a rather easy manner. Maybe it was just because he was so tall, the girl bet that if she was as tall as he was she could do it all by herself as well. Kokiris are always good at climbing.

After he had landed on the other side quickly to dodge as many sunshine as he could, he glanced at her from below. It was a silent offer as he lifted his arms and Saria couldn't help but grin sheepishly at his stoic face. He was a lot nicer than he knew but she wouldn't tell him that, she thought. At least not yet, and with this in mind she jumped down and let him soften her fall.

* * *

"And?"

His low voice muttered as the young girl peeked around the corner. It hadn't been easy to cross one of the main streets however now they had reached the last alley. Finally, her companion had received quite a few suspicious looks in his black attire and the sun had pained him all the while as well…at least they were safe again. If the princess was right then their destination awaited them around the next corner.

"There is no one." Saria answered quietly before she turned to him worried. "Are you alright again?"

"Obviously."

"This is not an answer…" The greenhead furrowed her brow although a smile tugged at her lips weakly.

"That shabby one?" The shadow leaned over her to share her narrow view.

Their target was an old stone-build house which stood in the corner of the small street. Its windows were closed and barricaded, wooden boards were nailed into its surface to hide the inside from any eye. Even the roof looked weak and dirty in comparison to others. To Saria it appeared to be intimidating and a bit scary. The clear message of 'do not come here'. Just like princess Soria had described. Was really a sacred relict hidden in there?

"It must be it." The sage mumbled after the young man at her side already made his way towards it.

The girl followed him hesitantly and stared at the rather abandoned-looking house with distrust. She didn't want to believe all those rumors about the 'mad man Orwell' but his home wasn't what she would call friendly from the outside.

"Shouldn't we knock?"

The pale young man sent her a look and lifted one of his eyebrows, his left hand had already landed on the knob and he was ready to just push it open with force.

"Are you serious?" He deadpanned.

"Well…a person lives there."

"Doesn't look like it."

"But…what if he is there? And even if not, it's bad to intrude like that."

The shadow sighed once before he turned the knob in his hand anyway. This girl was way too good for this world. What would he be if he really knocked politely on this shabby door? Who cares if that old man was there, he wanted his stone.

_Now_.

Saria on the other hand frowned as he ignored her and could do nothing but watch as the taller one pushed and pulled at the locked door until the old and rusty device gave up and the entrance opened noisily.

The greenhead grabbed immediately after her companion's cloak and peeked with caution into the darkness of the stranger's house. The room was narrow and books and papers were scattered everywhere, only a candle offered enough light to make out where ground and furniture ended. Who could live in here?

The shadow grabbed slowly after the Kokiri's head and pulled her roughly closer to his side. He wasn't sure what for a creeper must live in this chaos here, but as long as he got what he wanted it didn't matter. His only problem would be the little girl who tagged along.

"Stay in my sight." He demanded as his eyes fell on her.

Saria nodded obediently and let him direct her to the desk on the left to find some clues. Whilst he made his way to the broad wooden table in the middle of the small room which was covered in papers, sketches and notes. He couldn't tell whether that man named Orwell had been here recently or not although by a closer look it was clear that this guy knew about his stone.

The shadow pushed the mouth piece down and took one of those many papers into his hands. A sketch, of who knows what and a very bad writing…the young man squinted his eyes in hope it would help to read the very little notes although that was close to impossible.

How could that guy understand his own crappy writing? He didn't know. In the end he dropped it and pushed the piles of useless books and paper to the side. Maybe there was something beneath it.

"What are these?" The girl's voice caught his attention and he glanced into her direction with ease.

The Kokiri stood in front of a shelf which was filled with bottles and plants. The pale young man furrowed his brow slightly before he turned away and walked towards the other chest of drawers in the small room.

"What was this guy again?"

"An alchemist or scientist, the princess said- Oh." Saria realized it now and stared at the items curiously. "Does he really need those? There are bugs and animals in it…"

"As long as it's not a stone, I don't care."

The green haired girl shook her head softly and ceased from exploring the shelves. She walked carefully over the loose books on the floor and stopped in front of another small desk which was pressed against the wall. Orwell Ordah was someone who gathered everything it seems, from books or plants he had everywhere something.

Her small hands grabbed a few yellow colored papers and glanced at them patiently. She nearly forgot to bring the princess some evidence. Maybe a note like this was alright? She only hoped that this was nothing important…although…here were so many notes and papers, it wouldn't be that bad if a single one was missing. Princess Soria had helped her very much…

Hold on…

"Chri- eh…I found something." The Kokiri stopped herself from calling him 'Christo', there weren't others around but…she still didn't know how to call him, she noticed.

The shadow looked up from his position. "What?"

"He wrote something about Blood of Blue. And about a circle…" Saria squinted at the badly written text hard. "…voices of…ancient magic…I can't read everything…" She turned to the older one who had already reached her side.

"This guy writes like a moronic child." The shadow cursed beneath his breath and leaned down to reach her eye level. At least this was a clue.

"Did he maybe write where he hid the stone?"

"I don't think so." The sage bit her lip. "There is something about a trial and sacrifice but I'm not sure if that's related to the story or his own research…"

"That bastard annoys me already." He leaned back once more to observe their surroundings carefully.

There was no chest and everything was small and narrow. He even had his bed squished in the left corner between another shelf and hundreds of scattered books. How could someone live in the capital of a kingdom like that?

"Maybe we should wait for him and ask?"

"Don't be stupid, if he knows what the stone is capable of then he won't hand him over."

Saria crossed her arms thoughtfully after she had put one of those many notes into her small pocket for the princess. He probably was right…she already understood that not anybody is nice and generous although she did hope that maybe this person wasn't like that. However the rumors were no help…

A sudden deaf crash made the Kokiri jump and her eyes snapped immediately to her companion whose pointy ears pricked up. It came from below. A basement?

The shadow signaled her to be quiet as his blood colored orbs searched for something like a door or staircase. So this man was in here somewhere, he thought. Silently he kicked a few books away which lay on the ground because if no door was in sight, then there must be somewhere a trap door beneath their feet. It took him sometime before he actually found what he was looking for - right on front of the bed.

That Orwell shouldn't underestimate him, to masquerade a trap door as a carpet was no good idea. Did he really think anyone would fell for that? The pale young man turned to the sage and signaled her with a wave of his hand to come over. This now was getting serious.

"Stay behind me, we don't know what that guy is up to." His voice was low whilst he already grabbed the rusty chain of the flat door.

"The stone is down there?" Saria stared at him with big round eyes. The reason for this whole journey was in their grasp it seems.

"Probably." The shadow grabbed her small hand and pulled her closer, he would be damned if downstairs awaits them something strange or weird and he would let her leave his side. If that guy didn't hand the stone over voluntary, it could get pretty ugly as well.

With one strong tug the door opened and fell against the soft cushions of the bed. It revealed a dark staircase which led into the basement where they had heard the noise from. The Kokiri furrowed her brow and started to doubt their actions although now she wouldn't be able to stop her companion anyway. He was a lot more confident about their position and started to walk down the stairs, dragging her with him in process.

It was quiet.

Dark and quiet.

Saria couldn't even hear her own steps whilst there was no light which showed them the way. Her only help was the shadow she held onto to not stumble and to topple over. It was narrow, rather cold and moist – if that wasn't her own imagination – the girl could suddenly relate to those rumors. This was not normal for somebody.

Orwell murmured things to himself and was rude to others. The Kokiri remembered princess Soria's words. He rarely left his house and was especially mean to children.

Oh she suddenly wished she would have stayed upstairs.

The greenhead clung to the shadow's arm and tried to see at least something in this nothingness. The only thing she could sense was the presence of her tall companion and his cool skin through his cloak. Safety to some degree engulfed her mind, the shadow was strong after all…but-

"There is something." Saria mumbled suddenly.

She could feel his bloody gaze on her as he stopped moving for a second.

"A presence…but…not really human…" She continued to explain as the sage in her tried to figure out what exactly was awaiting them.

"Not human?"

"Yeah…but…not dark either…it's hard to explain." She puckered her lips thoughtfully, that was confusing to some extent. She couldn't put her finger on what it was at all.

The pale young man stood still for another moment as if to listen for any sign of some bloody enemy somewhere in front of them before he continued his marsh with ease. Maybe this little encounter would become a lot more surprising than he originally thought. He actually expected that it was just be some citizen who had no idea what the relict was about who he could threaten him to get it. Not more.

A faint light appeared in the distance which meant that they finally reached the basement and with that the owner of this whole small and chaotic house. The shadow tensed slightly and formed a fist with his other hand as if to warm up. He was never friends of words, maybe he would end it mercilessly easy, he thought.

As suddenly a loud, barking laughter reached their hearing senses.

Saria jumped slightly and was immediately pulled closer to her companion who was now more than ready to strike.

"I knew it! I _knew_ it! I **knew** it!" A wry voice shrieked. A man. "You speak _my_ tongue! All **your** voices! I KNOW IT!"

The pale young man stopped in his tracks. They weren't noticed, were they? Who was he talking with? Was someone else here?

"Talk you scum!" Another crash. It sounded like a vase was thrown against the cold stone wall. "I know your _secrets_! Just like my father! And his father! So spit it out!"

The one he was talking with didn't respond therefore a hateful growl and another crash followed.

"I need it!" The tune changed quickly, his anger turned into desperateness. "I _need_ it! I hear you! Every _night_, in every _**dream**_!" The voice became hoarse and thin, as if he had been screaming the last hours without a stop. "You haunt me, day and night!"

The shadow could feel how the green haired girl hugged his arm closer to her chest. For it must had been her first time hearing the madness filled words of another man than him, he mused amusedly. Although he didn't understand with whom he talked and why the other side didn't answer once.

"The circle, the _circle_, the _circle_ of what!" This time it was something else which was thrown away, something which made less noise – wood – maybe a chair? "The voice, the _**voice**_…!" A loud, deafening scream followed suit before suddenly just as quickly as that heavy silence followed suit.

The sound of books and papers which thrown to the ground reached the shadow's pointy ears, oh what for a weak minded man that Orwell must be. His lips formed a lopsided grin, a weak man with a weak wit. Barely sane and _he_ hadn't even started to torture him yet. The typical scream of hysteria and trembling lips, red-rimmed eyes – the pale young man could picture that man called Orwell Ordah already well enough without seeing him.

It was music in his ears.

The grin left his face as he could suddenly feel the soft, warm face of Saria pressing into his side. He forgot for a second how much this little girl didn't share that aspect with him. For an innocent thing like her it must be a frightening thing to hear. How vulnerable she was already, although she didn't even see their opponent yet. Naively she tried to block it out.

The raven haired young man put his other hand onto her head whilst he remembered how she had been running away from him as he played with _her_ sanity. How abstract that now she used him as a shield against all this. How she only relied on him. How she was depending on him and no one else. How she cared about his aim and goal as if it was her own. So sickening naïve and tempting at the same time.

"I need more information…_**more**_…this voice is real…I _know_ it, I know it, everything is real, the blood… which blood…!" The voice of Orwell returned in a harsh whisper. Although for the pale young man at the end of the staircase he was nothing more than a slight obstacle right now.

The shadow pushed the small Kokiri softly away and leaned down to her. Big dark blue eyes stared at his puzzled but at the same time open for any words or hopeful support he could offer. A satisfying feeling, indeed. He pressed his cold lips against her forehead and took in her typical scent of those long forgotten woods.

"Stay behind me." He commanded beneath his breath and without hesitation a nod followed as answer.

Her companion returned to his upright position and glanced towards the source of nonsense which continued its low whispers frantically. A few more steps and the stone was his. A few more steps and he had to fear no sun anymore. Finally he walked the short narrow passage down and finally reached another rather small room. Many shelves covered the walls, books and paper everywhere. A tiny pot filled with ink was knocked over a bunch of documents on the broad wooden table in the centre of the room.

And on the other side stood their man.

An older citizen, around his fifties. His hair already gray and short, only his beard was long and messy. His face was wrinkled and pale, saucer-eyed and tired. Pale blue orbs stared at him in pure shock and panic. And the brown knitted robe which clung to his body appeared to be way too big for his bony weakened figure.

"W-who are you!" Orwell barked loudly whilst his eyes darted between the shadow and something else, which laid in the middle of the table on a well crafted piece of wood.

A black egg-formed stone.

The pale young man spread his arms slowly, hiding with that movement Saria completely behind his black cloak, whilst a genuine smirk graced his lips. Oh how long he had waited for a moment like this.

"I've been called many things, Orwell Ordah."

The gray haired man grabbed quickly after a wooden-staff upon hearing his very own name. A magic-user it seemed. Amusing.

"W-what do you want! What are you d-doing in my house, r-red-eyed monster!"

"Always these questions…" The shadow rolled his eyes. "…and never do they change."

"Answer me!" Panic grabbed the old man's heart in a rush, his red-rimmed eyes were teary and his hands were trembling like a leaf in the wind.

Saria in the meanwhile couldn't help but press her small hands against her ears. She didn't want to hear that, she didn't want to hear that tune in her companion's voice. It reminded her of a memory she preferred to forget. She knew it had changed; their whole relationship had changed…but still. It was a frightening side of him she never wanted to see again.

The pale young man in front of her on the other hand lifted an eyebrow gracefully as his crimson-colored gaze landed on the non-valuable looking stone.

"You've got something that I want, old man."


	19. Chapter 19 A lie Exposed

Sorry for the long wait! I said I would always update at least once a month but gee, I'm like a week or something late! I feel bad. So here is finally the update! I hope you'll like it because I had quite a few times where I had no idea how to describe this and that…I really hope I could get the point across…anyway.

To the Reviews!

**candace. paige** – Yes, he finally got it! But it's not the end yet ;D!  
**Sorceress of Shadows** – Haha, yeah I was a bit uncertain how to depict him because I had to show how insane he had become over the years xD the music of Tangled had been my inspiration sometimes maybe it shows xD yeah, that chapter was more of a plot pusher than fluffy fluff xD but well, Soria/Saria that sounds interesting indeed! And thanks for the hint :D  
**Avril555** – I KNOW! Aren't they evil and awesome at the same time 8D!  
**Rhiannanyxa mara** – Yay! That's what I wanted to create! The feeling that Dark Link is still the sadistic bastard he was at the beginning. I'm glad that you liked the chapter!  
**Ashurei Akuma** – Mahaha evil cliffhanger is evil! I'm glad that it made you so excited! That's what I always want to achieve.  
**DevilsTune **– Aw thanks! It was hard at first to even let those two get along, but in the end it was worth it because you all like them :D I'm so happy that you like my story.  
**igeeforgot to log inP**– Yaay, thanks that you like it! It is a very strange pairing but I'm glad that so many people really started to like them ^^ and why it is rated m, at first it was t, but a reviewer said that because Dark Link said 'Fuck' it MUST be rated m. I didn't know 'cause…yeah I thought it wouldn't be that bad but yeah xD and maybe now because of the blood and gore here and there – however I won't write any lemon or so…I can't even do that xDD

Thanks for all your reviews! They make me…

HAPPY!

…and again sorry for the late update. I had problems here and there with a scene and now got a little job to earn a bit money and some other typical excuses which shouldn't be tolerated because you awesome guys love this story and want an update fast!

I LOVE YOU :D

* * *

Chapter 19 – A lie Exposed

"You've got something that I want, old man."

Orwell blinked at the shadow slowly as silence invaded the narrow room. His trembling hands clung to his wooden stuff whilst his pale eyes blinked away the thin tears. The color suddenly drained from his face as he realized what the stranger was talking about. What the young man _knew_.

He knew, he _knew_, he _**knew**_!

This dark monster in front of him knew about the legend and the stone. **His** stone.

"D-don't you dare." Orwell furrowed his brow and straightened his back. "This stone is mine!"

The shadow chuckled lowly and shook his head. Who would have expected that this old man had a little spark of courage in his old bones?

"I don't play by the rules." The pale young man grinned lop-sided. "So hand it over."

"Don't be a fool, monster!"

Orwell pointed his staff at the young man and mumbled a few quick words. The shadow's muscles tensed as suddenly a blue glowing thunderbolt rushed towards him. His eyes widened at this sight and the first thought which came into his mind was that little green haired girl. Vulnerable. Weak. She wouldn't be able to take such a hit, like he would do. And she stood right behind him, exposed to this attack.

The shadow turned suddenly away from the noisy electric spell and his glowing eyes stared at the confused round face of the Kokiri.

He couldn't let that thing touch her. Not his toy. Not her.

"Saria."

His voice was harsh when he pulled her against his chest and crouched down. The sage yelped in surprise whilst the thunderbolt flew passed their heads. It crushed into the stone steps behind them loudly, destroying some parts of their surroundings so easily as if it was mere paper. The pale young man could feel his back burn numbly; the black cloth was singed. A dry, uncomfortable scent of burned fabric rose into the air.

He stood up slowly and glared at Orwell who now grinned wildly. Teary eyes were filled with fear and madness. Insanity gnawed at his mind, obviously already for a long time. However that wouldn't stop the shadow now anyway. That old geezer wanted to play? Alright.

"You really start to annoy me, old man."

"Don't come closer, monster!" The mage growled.

"Oh…I won't come closer…" The raven haired young man smiled dryly.

At first Orwell didn't understand what he meant; his pale eyes scurried from side to side until they stopped and observed the blood colored orbs of this non-human being. Wasn't the old guy sure that this was a threat? The shadow couldn't help but smirk as his body suddenly disappeared in the safe darkness of the room. Smoke; the mage thought, it looked like dirty smoke melted right there. In the middle of his cold basement.

"Because I'm already here…"

The old man shrieked as he could feel the cold whisper from behind him. Panic invaded his maddened heart whilst he circled around in hectic to face his enemy. His back hit the wooden table. The furniture screeched silently over the stone floor beneath his weight. A few books fell to the ground numbly whilst silence suffocated him.

How did he get here?

He stood right there, on the other side of the table…

How?

"Monster!" Orwell suddenly screamed and he shoved his wooden staff against the chest of the shadow. Shortly after this small touch, a fire beam rushed out of his weapon and hit the raven haired young man head on. The flames threw him against a bookshelf which collapsed immediately due to the force. The mage pressed a scratchy laugh threw his teeth, to celebrate the triumph against the dark, dark man. Before suddenly…

"No!"

Orwell turned away from the shadow startled as he suddenly heard a light voice. Right there at the staircase stood a little girl. Her hair was colored in a fresh green and her clothes matched that lively color with care. The old man stared at her flabbergasted; why was a little girl here? With _green_ hair nonetheless? He had never expected a mere child to find his basement.

Saria on the other hand stared shocked at the burning mess behind the boney man. The shadow was always the strong one, he could fight. She never had to worry about him. But…Orwell Ordah did that to her companion! He hurt him! Why isn't he moving anymore…?

'_Please, please, please…Nayru don't take him away again_.'

"Who are you?" The mage glared at her angrily, his staff laid ready in his grip. Threatening.

'_Please Farore; give me the courage to not let him go. To protect him for once_.'

The sage bit onto her bottom lip in fear. This was not the situation she expected, this was not what should had happened. Why couldn't everything go well like up until now? Orwell lifted his staff slowly into the air, as if he was trying to intimidate her with his magical wooden weapon in his thin and fragile hand.

"_Din, please give me the strength to affront dangers like this one now_.'

The Kokiri clenched her fists and gulped down any doubt she had in her mind. They needed the stone, her companion needed it and now she must not just wait in the back until everything was over. Orwell Ordah was not a man who would allow that obviously. His glaring pair of eyes bored into hers angrily. His atmosphere was anything but merciful and the shadow was a numb reminder of what this man was capable of. Saria closed her eyes and tried to find again this little fire in her body which allowed her the access to her magical resources.

Although it was more a prayer to the goddesses that this time she would be better at controlling it, just like back then as the wolfos attacked them. Energy, pure energy which lay in her hands and obeyed her every demand. An attack. The Kokiri was afraid that her own confidence wasn't enough and that maybe only the gods would decide over her skills…

In this moment however, there was no place for fear and what ifs.

Perhaps it was luck that her wish met open ears immediately. The girl could feel the strange sensation in her small hands. Two bright bluish orbs engulfed her fingers; warm and light. It pinched and tweaked her skin impatiently, ready to strike in order to finally release the energy she had gathered. And her heart was hammering against her chest in fear and excitement at once.

She did it.

"What kind of sorcery is this!" Orwell suddenly screamed. "You're not a child…you're…!"

The green haired girl lifted her hands in defense and glared at her older opponent with courage she didn't really had. Her small body tensed as her lips pressed against each other tightly. This was a fight. Although suddenly to her surprise the old man's expression changed to a bright, flabbergasted stare.

"You!" His voice nearly screeched. "You, you, y-you are a _Kokiri_!"

Saria furrowed her brow and took a step back. What was he suddenly talking about?

Orwell on the other hand started to grin, his pale eyes were glued to the glowing orbs in her hands and a twinkle in his gaze made the sage uncomfortable. What had her origin to do with anything? For the old bony man it appeared to be very important and his weak feet let him stumble towards the wooden table which separated them by a few feet.

"A child with green hair…the circle…the circle!" A laugh followed suit as if he never met them and returned to his little monolog. The mage suddenly pushed a few more books away which fell to the ground noisily. His hands searched for something frantically and Saria was more and more disturbed by his antics even though her mind was still occupied with her companion who still didn't move.

"**Finally**!" Orwell called out before he faced her.

"I searched for so long…the voice, the _voice_ humiliated me but now, **now**!" A glowering smile graced his wrinkled face. All fear and panic left his tall scrawny shape; his eyes were filled with something she couldn't put her finger on. Although quickly…the girl realized that this was not a simple old man who had become insane over the years…

"Childs of the forest…are gifted with immortality." Orwell said almost laughing. "Of **course**! How blind have I been all these years? Searching and _searching_ and _searching_…!" The mage screeched in excitement.

"But **you** came to me."

"I…don't know what you're talking about." The Kokiri took one more step backwards.

"You came with your precious _**body**_…!"

In a flash Orwell suddenly pushed the desk aside, the wood screeched over the stone floor loudly as he run towards the little girl. Ignoring everything which fell onto the floor easily. Saria on the other hand jumped as his words sunk in; what his intention was. Her eyes widened in fear as this mad man closed in on her. The rumors weren't only rumors; he did search for a child and scared the ones away he didn't need. She didn't understand fully, exactly how he wanted to accomplish his goal with…_that_…but she knew that not many immortal beings existed on this world.

The Kokiri gasped and closed her eyes tightly whilst she finally mustered the power to fire her spell. Now she didn't need to protect the shadow only, the tables had turned. She had to fight for herself for once. One of her bluish orbs crashed into the ceiling above whilst the other almost missed her enemy. Orwell was surprised at her attack and reacted quickly. With an unknown magical spell to her he swung his staff and led the glowing orb astray. Instead of hitting him it drilled into the cold wall stubbornly.

No, no, no!

Saria stared at the older man in fear. She finally was able to control her magic more and still it didn't help! He was able dodge it! Her hands trembled as the mage mumbled quickly another spell – his staff was charging with electric energy so fast that she wasn't even able to recall her own power. Her heart was beating so loud that she could hear it clearly in her head whilst every attempt to summon another attack of her own failed.

She needed more time.

She needed more training.

Orwell's mad laugh ringed in her pointy ears painfully. "Finally, _**finally**_!"

She needed him.

"Christo!" The green haired girl lifted her hands, which glowed weakly in another attempt to summon an attack, to her head. This was not how this all should had ended. Not like this! Not yet!

* * *

Pure silence met her trembling form. Saria wouldn't dare to open her eyes because she feared to see this scary smile again. What was he doing? What was he waiting for?

"I don't like it, if someone touches what mine." A familiar husky voice murmured.

Her head snapped towards the source and faced no one else than the shadow himself who pressed his dark trustworthy blade against Orwell's neck. The mage had stopped in all his tracks two or three steps away from her whilst her companion stood directly behind him. This seemed to be something which the old man didn't expect. Cold sweat was sliding down his temple. His eyes focused hers although this time it was him who trembled and shivered in fear once more. And his staff was nothing more anymore than wood.

"W-what for a monster are you!" The mage choked slowly. "I killed you!"

"Sorry to disappoint, old man." He replied before his face darkened. "I actually wanted to play a bit more with you, beggarly fellow…" The shadow pressed his blade harder against the old man's neck.

Orwell shrieked in surprise and suppressed another loud. He still couldn't comprehend how this monster survived his attack before although the cold edge of his blade was his worst reminder. This was anything else but a human behind him.

"…but then you had to go off and attack what's mine." The dark haired young man gritted his teeth and then finally his sword cut through the thin skin and drew blood. "What a mistake."

His crimson colored eyes glanced at the young girl which still stood there frozen. Trembling glowing hands held onto her sweater in order to calm down. This sight was enough to piss him off once more and in this very moment he wanted to kill this man in the worst possible way. To let him suffer. Why shouldn't he anyway? That old man was nothing but an obstacle.

"Saria." The shadow said suddenly calm and quietly.

The sage looked at him confused and bit her lip to suppress any tear or shaky breath which tickled her throat.

"Look away." His demand the emotionless and stern.

The green haired girl's eyes widened for a second before she quickly obeyed. Her small hands pressed against her ears to block out any cruel sound and she closed her eyes harshly to not witness something she didn't want to ever see.

Orwell realized as well what was going on and started to squirm in the shadow's grip. He tried to kick out and even started to stutter one of his spells in hectic. His sudden confidence vanished in thin air as he knew what was going to happen. However before his staff was fully charged with another electric power he felt it.

The cold blade which cut through his throat, it was well-aimed, hit his carotid full force and left him in unimaginable pain. The old man gurgled his own blood and pressed his thin hands against the wound in vain. Blood welled through the wound and overflowed his neck. He had been so close, he thought, so close. And now he only tasted metal and dry air.

The last thing he saw, were a pair of crimson colored eyes which glared at him hatefully before he hit the ground with a 'thump'.

His own fault, the shadow thought annoyed whilst he quickly grabbed the egg-formed stone. That fire thing had hit him pretty bad, but he would have ignored it if that stupid old geezer hadn't been naïve enough to attack the girl. After that it was over for him. Nobody was allowed to even dare approaching her in such a way. Nobody.

The young raven haired man stepped over the puddle of blood which now covered the useless corpse's upper body part as he let the sword vanish in smoke. At least he finally got this damn stone. If that thing wasn't worth it all he was sure to return and kick this dead body a few times.

"Saria." He grabbed her arm and the Kokiri jumped at the sudden touch. She loosened her grip and blinked carefully towards her companion whose made-shift cloak had burned down mostly.

She knew exactly what happened, and she knew exactly what he did. She knew what was hidden behind his broad back and her lips quivered as a picture of how it could look like appeared in her mind. For a second she really thought the shadow wouldn't stand up anymore. That he would left her behind after all they went through. Saria threw herself against his body and clung to his tunic in an awkward, desperate hug.

Tears were gulped down and didn't dare to fall although her heart was still a mess. Humans could be very scary and selfish. They would walk over any dead body if they must to achieve their goal. If innocent or not, didn't matter. Orwell Ordah, was the best example and a dry silent hiccup followed this thought.

In the meantime the raven haired young man was uncertain how to react exactly. Should he return this hug? Should he say something? He frowned. Saria had been pretty mature up until now, obeying his commands, not complaining about anything. Such a…embrace was new to him. The shadow pressed his right hand against her upper back hesitantly and patted her head roughly.

That was the best response he could come up with.

The green haired girl had to smile weakly to herself and her grip tightened whilst she buried her face farther into his black colored tunic. There was no time for tears or fear, he was here. Alive and surprisingly trying to calm her down which was close to a miracle. The Kokiri breathed in his leather-like scent before she finally let go of her companion, her eyes still hung low.

"Let's leave." The young man said slowly and the sage nodded immediately.

The unique pair climbed the staircase up once more in silence. The trap door was closed and hidden beneath the carpet which was still surrounded by many documents and books. The room was still as small as they remembered and chaotic as well. Even though this time it was a lot quieter…Saria stared at the stuffed narrow room with empty eyes. To kill somebody was never alright, she thought. The great Deku Tree told them that violence was bad and death was something you should never force or wish upon someone.

Time itself should decide this fate; not a person.

However…what do you do if someone kills the other in order to protect _you_? The Kokiri bit her tongue lightly and followed her companion out of the house. The sun had already set by now and the sky above them was colored in a deep warm orange. The tall buildings around them casted many more shadows which meant that their way back to the castle would be a lot easier…at least something which relieved the sage only a bit.

Because behind them laid now a house which was empty and quiet…and they were the reason why.

* * *

Saria dashed forward towards the stone wall which separated them from the royal stables and looked left and right to make sure that no one was here to witness their rather suspicious act. As soon as the sage was satisfied with the quiet alley she turned around and signaled the shadow to follow suit. Their climb was quick and they landed finally in the stables.

The Kokiri jumped as a horse neighed next to her and pressed her hand out of reflex to against her flat chest. For a second she really thought someone saw them. Her blue eyes glanced at her companion who needed another moment of rest after their dangerous path through the warm glowing sun. Patiently she kneeled down and patted her pocket absent-minded to make sure that the document she took with her for the princess was still where it was supposed to be.

Now the two of them only had to return to their room before the kind calls for them and then…then what? The sage furrowed her brow. The shadow wasn't really Christo, he wouldn't know the answers the king was looking for. What would happen if they were exposed through this conversation?

Her thoughts were interrupted as suddenly a harsh sound of a trumpet was heard. It echoed through the air until it disappeared behind the tall buildings behind the stone wall. Saria's pointy ears pricked up attentively before her hand already grabbed after the shadow's cloak – or at least what remained of it after Orwell's fire spell.

"What was that?" She asked softly whilst the young man next to her pushed a few strands of hair out of his face.

"I don't know." He replied.

"We should hurry." Saria said as she stood up.

Her companion followed her movement suit and shortly after his little break they moved on. Thankfully the stables offered a lot more shades than before; thanks to the setting sun it was nearly completely possible to conquer them without being threatened by the golden light. The green haired girl checked carefully the corridor which laid behind the wooden door.

No servant or guard was in sight and the floor appeared to be strangely quiet. The only sound she was able to hear was the soft wind from outside and the few horses which rested there. Weird. The Kokiri was pushed forward roughly by raven haired young man as he wanted to continue their marsh. She stumbled slightly before she made her way to the narrow staircase which was not far away. Only after she already climbed three steps she could suddenly hear the noise of rushing steps above them.

Even though this floor was empty, the one above them seemed to be very busy. She could hear calls, whispers and many different pairs of feet which run from right to left. What was going on? The unique pair barely reached the half of the stone stairs as no one else than the familiar redhead appeared right in front of the sage.

Soria gasped in surprise and held onto the wall beside her for balance whilst the green haired girl started to smile softly. Who would have expected that she would find the very redhead so quickly? Although the princess on the other hand didn't look happy at all; Soria started to scowl at the Kokiri with a stern expression.

"Who _are_ you?"

The color was drained from the sage's face as she heard the princess said that. This was a joke, right?

Soria didn't stop right there and crossed her arms. "Sir Christo arrived not long ago. He had all the letters he had exchanged with my daddy with him. So _who_ are you?"

"I…w-we…" The Kokiri opened and closed her mouth several times before she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

"I needed something." The shadow answered for her coldly.

Soria lifted an eyebrow of hers angrily. "The whole castle knows that you are impostors. They are searching all over for you. Why did you lie?"

The green haired girl stared at her boots guiltily and took her a few seconds to find the courage to look at the other girl again. "I'm sorry….I really am, princess. But…" Saria glanced at her companion for a moment. "…I don't think that…we were just…I was…"

The sound of steps grew louder above them and a deep voice ordered someone around.

So that was the sound of a trumpet, it was a signal for the workers in the castle. To search for them. The Kokiri bit her lip as the tension in the air became tighter. Was this it? Now where they had the stone? What would they do with them? They lied, to a king nonetheless. Slowly the green haired girl took the document out of her pocket and handed it the redhead who still glared at them fiercely.

"….here…" The sage mumbled. "…a promise is a promise."

Soria mustered the paper curiously whilst her eyes widened softly.

Another loud order above them, another pair of footsteps which stumped over the floor aggressively…they needed to flee, the greenhead thought, now.

"Follow me." The princess suddenly said before she shoved herself passed them.

"What?" Saria stared after her in disbelieve.

"I said follow me." The redhead glanced back before she looked forward. "You're…not bad, Saria. I know that. We are sisters in names. And mommy told me that that this is special."

"Sisters in names…?"

"Although sir 'Christo' doesn't appear to be such a warm-hearted person." Soria said slowly whilst she hurried down the steps.

"I don't intend to be." The shadow threw in.

The Kokiri lightly hit his arm which he only shrugged off before he grabbed her hand to drag her with him. At least he restrained from saying something bad or insulting, she thought, even though the red haired girl knew that he was not the 'Christo' she thought he was. But how do they escape? Even if princess Soria was about to help them…the castle was now filled to the brim with people who were hunting them down.

Soria rushed towards the royal stables they came from earlier and pointed towards a black and white colored horse. "Saddle it and grab the bags on the shelf, there are blankets and other stuff in it." The shadow stared at her quietly and furrowed his brow. As if some little girl could command him around. The princess saw right through him and her face reddened angrily. "Well hurry up, imposter! Or do you want to get caught!"

"Please." The Kokiri next to him freed her hand from his and pushed him towards the animal.

She knew that it was against his nature to follow someone else's orders, but did they have the luxury to ignore it? Obviously not, they had no time. Not even a second to breathe for air calmly. And that scared her. The princess walked over to Saria with a few quick steps and grabbed her small hands in her own.

"Mona is the fastest horse we have. Move towards the west. I'll tell them you fled to the east in order to escape with a boat."

"Why…? I mean…thank you, princess Soria. We didn't mean any harm, really."

"…I know…but, daddy cannot and will not be this generous. Just get out of here and thank you for keeping your promise."

"Princess, can I ask what you meant with sisters in names?" The Kokiri blinked away any dry tear which tried to invade her sight. She could already hear voices getting closer and closer.

"Saria." The shadow had already prepared the horse and climbed onto it with ease.

The red haired girl pushed the smaller one towards the young man and run over to a wooden gate which had been closed up until now. With great effort she opened the barricade and pushed the two broad doors open which revealed the green field behind the great walls of this town. It was glowing in a dark golden orange, quiet and peaceful.

"Over here!" The redhead called whilst she waved towards them.

"But-" Saria was stopped in midsentence as the shadow grabbed her arm. He pulled her upwards roughly and literally forced her to sit down behind him. Mona neighed surprised by the new weight on her back and the slight chaos around her. The pale shadow grabbed the reins fiercely and regained control over the animal again. It could freak out later, but not now.

With a harsh swipe of the reins he encouraged the horse to finally move, and the mixed colored animals jumped onto her back legs in excitement before she dashed for the new opening. Saria clung to the man in front of her to not lose her balance and just like that they rushed out of the royal stables which they had reached only a few minutes before.

Away from the big and proud castle. The town and its citizen. And the young princess which was still dressed in her lovely orange gown, Soria smiled rather proudly after the unique pair and cherished the soft wind which tickled her skin. They will make it, she thought, they surely will.

"…Saria." The princess laughed slightly. "Because the _blue_ flower is the _yellows_ flower beloved little sister…"

"Princess!" A soldier screamed in surprise as he reached her side gasping for air. "Are you alright? Why are you here? Are you hurt somewhere?"

Soria lifted an eyebrow of hers whilst she stuffed the document she got in her small pocket. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"W-what? But princess Soria, it's dangerous. The imposters-"

"I don't care!" The redhead snapped and crossed her arms in front of her. "Where is daddy? He promised me that we'd eat dinner on time today."

"But princess, the majesty is busy right now with-"

"I said I don't care! The imposters left for the sea! So take me to daddy!"

"T-t-the sea!" The soldier gaped at the young girl.

"Daddy!" Soria stomped onto the ground fiercely before the older man jumped and saluted awkwardly.

"Y-yes, princess. I'll take you…r-right away…"


	20. Chapter 20 A magical Encounter

And finally the next chapter! The story is slowly coming an end. I'm excited and sad at the same time, haha! It feels great to be so close to finally complete it after all this time.

Anyway off topic – I've finally saved enough money to buy a computer and next week it will arrive! It's my very first computer ever and I bought it myself…man this stuff is expensive guys…seriously. But I'm so excited! My laptop is pretty old and always complains…videos, games, internet – my laptop is never happy and super slow and stuff. So yaaaaay!

To the reviews!  
**silkdreamweaver** – Aw, thank you! I'm glad that you like this story :DD  
**candace. Paige** – Haha, I have to grin when you say that you really look forward to these chapters here. It makes me very happy and yeah, it's pretty fun to write how selfish our shadow is concerning Saria xD!  
**Sorceress of Shadows** – Yeaah! There were so many mistakes in the previous chapter, I realized it as well after I already uploaded it! Aw man, stupid old me xD I always confuse 'muster' and 'study', because in German 'muster' _means_ 'study', oh well…I can only get better by learning from my mistakes. So thanks for pointing it out 8D the hints you are giving me are the grammar mistakes you point out for me because I often don't notice them myself. And concerning the stone and Thelma and co. [where I'm happy that you liked them!] you'll have to wait and see :D  
**ElleonaMira **– Aw I'm always so happy if someone says that they are really looking forward to my chapters! Thank you! And the story is slowly coming to an end, so I guess it'll be…around 4-5 chapter maybe if I stretch it. I don't want to rush the final :D  
**ZeldaRubix** – Haha, thank you for the nice words 8D! Such a compliment makes me blush, haha.  
**Rhiannanyxa mara** – I loved to write that part! The great Dark Link, who acts all high and mighty, got owned by a single magic attack! At least for awhile…but it was awesome haha xD  
**Turk 4 Life** – Thanks for the review and I'm happy that you came to like DarkxSaria! It's a very unusual pairing xDD I'm glad that my writing style is alright, I was actually worried because it is very simple – my vocabulary isn't that large yet – but phew, as long as you guys like it, I can't be happier :D  
**Ashurei Akuma** – Thanks :D and yeah after I uploaded it I noticed many mistakes as well…but I was honestly too lazy to correct many of them xD I personally like Soria as well, she is a spoiled brat but has a good heart if she trusts someone. I'm happy that you like her 8D  
**Sannah **– Thank you! I'm trying to hurry with the next update!

* * *

Chapter 20 – A magical Encounter

The horse hurried over the field. The golden sun clung to the horizon and threatened to disappear soon although now its glow was still present and inviting. The sage who still held onto the shadow was sure that with the previous event their whole journey was over. The wind was cold, just like the body of the young man in front of her and bit her exposed skin uncomfortably. Autumn was close.

Her pointy ears suddenly recognized the painful sound of sibilance and although she wanted to tell him to stop riding, she couldn't.

There was nothing to hide.

No tree, no bush. Grass and dry paths surrounded them. Behind their backs was the castle, still proud and tall. The villages they knew were too far away. And the only sanctuary they could find was a very thin forest; close to a river which made its way towards the sea.

However this destination was still far away, even if Mona was a fast horse, it would take them some time to get there.

Saria squeezed the young man in front of her and closed her eyes tightly. She wasn't even able to relieve his pain in the slightest. She could only hope and pray that her companion endured it until they reached the safe shade over there where he could rest…

The horse neighed loudly as the shadow urged it on and rushed over the field obediently towards their goal out of emergency. His leather boots kicked the animal harshly and with his gritted teeth he tried to regain control over his breath once more. Faster and faster, as is they were hovering over the ground they moved on.

It felt like an eternity to the Kokiri.

The way her body was shaken by the speed, the coldness of her companion and sound of the wind which tugged and pulled at her pointy ears and clothes…

The time went by so slowly that Saria barely noticed how they finally crossed a small bridge. Only after the faithful shades the trees casted touched her skin and Mona suddenly stopped in all her tracks stubbornly, she realized that they reached their small sanctuary.

The sage sighed in relieve and loosened her grip on the shadow quickly. Her fingers ached from the sheer force she had used to cling onto him and her muscles rejected any other quick movement. The greenhead had no other choice but to withdraw her arms for now carefully and her eyes moved up to look at the back of her companion.

The girl opened her mouth to say something, anything but the air got stuck in her throat as the young man in front her suddenly fell like a rock from the horse. Saria's eyes widened as she followed his figure in disbelieve whilst it crashed onto the grass below them numbly. His body didn't move, didn't react and he only lay there still…like a corpse would do.

In panic Saria literally tumbled after him and landed on her hands and knees. The pain was easily ignored as she grabbed her companion by his broad shoulders and turned him around. His pale face was cluttered with blisters and painful looking burns. His eyes were clenched shut and he breathed laboriously. The young girl started to tremble at this sight like a little lonesome leaf in the wind. To see him like this was horrible and even though she felt scared and worried she knew that these feeling wouldn't be of any help at all.

Instead of only sitting there in the slightly damp grass, with the young man in her small lap, she acted. Saria pulled her injured and unconscious companion towards a nearby tree and leaned his back against the trunk. It took her luckily only little effort since she knew how to handle a shadow and his strange characteristics. Instead of using strength only she had to concentrate on using her weight against his own and in mere seconds he found his place in the dark shade.

The Kokiri jumped onto her small feet and run to Mona who still was uncertain how to act in the new environment. The horse neighed noisily and pitter-pattered awkwardly around. With a few soothing whispers the green haired girl tried to calm the animal down before she already run off to the river – their leather bag she grabbed from the saddle - in hand.

Mona still wasn't satisfied by her poor try and chose to discover the new little piece of land on her own, upset and still confused by the drastic movement she had to do recently without preparation. Saria on the other hand had other problems to be concerned about and she grabbed one of the blankets out of the black bag.

With a bit of effort and tearing by using her teeth she finally tore a piece apart from the cloth and drowned it in the cold river with trembling hands.

"Why is he still hurt?" Saria asked whilst the water flow beneath her only answered with sloshing and quiet bubbling.

"We got the stone don't we…?"

Her voice ringed loudly in her own ears before she finally stood up and run back to the shadow who still hadn't moved. She kneeled down in front of him and patted his face with the wet cloth in hope it would help somehow and cool his burns down.

The thin smoke was already working hard again and tried to regenerate him as fast as possible but still she knew that it must had hurt him badly because he never had been exposed to the sun as long as it had been now.

How long did they ride away from the castle? The young girl looked behind her for a second where she could see the proud capital in the distance. How painful must it have been exactly for him? Slowly she turned back to him and pressed the wet cloth against his forehead where another burn was glaring at her hatefully.

If this was what they called an adventure then the sage wasn't sure if she really ever needed one.

Even after her several attempts to clean and cool his wounds, he didn't react. And the smoke was still escaping his body and fading into the air. Saria bit her lip and tried to calm herself down this time, because she knew the shadow in front of her was strong and the first time they met he had been badly injured as well.

He had lost conscious back then; too…it took him some time before he regained it and awoke. Now it was the same, he only needed a bit sleep. That's all. A bit rest. It hadn't been easy for them the last two days; of course he must be exhausted. At least that's what she chanted to herself breathlessly.

"Wake up…" Saria mumbled.

But no answer followed suit.

* * *

The sun disappeared in the distance and instead of rays of light; stars appeared in the sky and twinkled peacefully in the darkness. The Kokiri had been busy with searching for firewood and leading Mona back to their made-shift campground. The shadow had been nearly buried beneath the both blankets she had tugged him in though she didn't know if that was even necessary.

Her eyes watched the big city in the distance like a shaken rabbit that feared any threat. The princess really helped them out; no soldier came by or moved towards their destination even though she was certain that many people now searched for them. What would they do now?

Should they leave this kingdom immediately? They had no choice, right?

The green haired girl built a small pile of sticks so careful as if they could break beneath her touch immediately. What ifs and what now's were questions which gathered so fast that it hurt her head lightly and she finally put the last stick onto the others before sighing deeply. With crossed arms she stared at the wood in thought and even Mona's calm neighing didn't cheer her up.

This was a pure chaos.

It took her a few attempts to finally move again and after a few tries she finally lit the fire before the cold night air would get her as well. At least something she was capable of doing herself. She didn't really know what to do else right now…maybe search for some fruits? However…a short glance was enough to check her surroundings - they were surrounded by deciduous trees not fruit trees. Not even a single tree that carried something edible to be exact.

What for a great luck they had…

"Oh Nayru…what should I do?" The sage buried her face in her hands whilst the fire crackled comfortingly.

"I already told you…those goddesses do not care for anyone but themselves…" A voice commented rudely and Saria jumped in her spot in front of the fire. Her head whipped around immediately to the dark haired young man. Where now, two crimson colored orbs blinked at her sternly.

"You're awake!" She called out relieved.

"Of course." The shadow snorted. "This little sunlight doesn't kill me."

Saria wrinkled her brow thoughtfully as a smile graced her lips nonetheless. To her he had looked pretty much beaten because of this 'little' sunlight. However she didn't want to argue with him about that. Her companion had a thing called pride; something you shouldn't damage. Never.

In the end she was just relieved anyway…he was alright and well again.

The shadow started to free himself from the blankets before his eyes finally took notice of their surroundings.

"How much time has passed?" He asked whilst he finally found a way out of the dark clothes' trap.

"A few hours. However nobody came by…princess Soria really helped us out back there."

The young man stood up and nodded once to signal her that he had listened calmly. His glance shifted a few times as he checked once more the place they were in and only slowly his feet moved towards her and the fire.

The Kokiri watched her companion attentively as he sat down next to her and dumped the blankets onto her feet. His emotionless expression stared into the little fire she had made and the girl couldn't help but feel how nearly every burden from her shoulders had been lifted by his mere presence.

It felt like as if he took any responsibility from her once more and took over the role as the leader she had to accept before unwillingly. And she was glad for that. Saria smiled slightly as she spread the dark clothes over their legs which were cold thanks to the shadow and his non-existent body temperature. Her feet shifted a bit before she finally found a position which was comfortable enough and the shadow at her side grabbed after the leather bag she had placed not far from them.

His left hand roamed through it until finally he found what he searched for. In his hand laid the dark egg-formed stone he had taken with him. The greenhead leaned towards him to get a better look at their treasure. It looked like nothing precious, it didn't shine or gleam. It wasn't made out of gold or a jewel. It was a stone, dull and unusually formed.

"Is this…it?" She asked slowly.

The shadow beside her glared at the little thing, turning it around a few times, until he found a thin carving on the opposite side of it. His pale thumb stroke over the outline surprisingly careful as he squinted his eyes.

How could they make it work? How could they activate it?

Saria bit her bottom lip in thought whilst she watched her companion and his rather serious expression. They now had the stone but how to make it work was another question. She had actually hoped that it would lit up immediately…that something magically would happen and…well 'whoosh' everything would be fine and the shadow's wish would come true.

But nothing happened…

Maybe if they had a bit more time than it would have been better. She could had searched through the library more and find something which would help them eventually. Her blue eyes shifted to the warm fire in front of her thoughtfully. If the true messenger of the column would have only reached the castle later…the real Shiekah…

"Christo…" The Kokiri mumbled quietly.

"What?"

Saria's eyes glanced at the pale young man next to her in surprise as he offered her his dry attention. She opened her mouth in silence and closed it again as her mind finally comprehended that he still answered to the false name he had taken to deceive others…her lips formed a tight smile as she shook her head softly.

"It's nothing."

It was actually nice to see that. To respond to 'his own' name was humanly…even though he once insisted that he didn't have one and didn't need one.

The shadow on the other hand lifted one eyebrow doubtfully before he returned to examining the stone in his hand. There must be something about this little thing, the young man thought, something to activate it…

He stopped his train of thought as the Kokiri beside him suddenly yawned. Maybe she should rest. The day was much longer than expected and tomorrow he might be able to actually do something about this stupid stone. It was difficult for him to take his eyes off his treasure and of course he would prefer to just finish this all as quickly as possible but…he rubbed his stiff neck and let the stirring events of the day run through his mind in silence…

_Yeah_, reassured himself, _maybe tomorrow_.

"Let's rest for today." The shadow said suddenly and the sage beside him sent him a look.

"I'm not that tired…we can surely-"

"-no." He interrupted her impolitely. "Let's rest for today."

Saria hesitated at first but nodded in the end. Maybe it was even for the better that they stayed here for now. Out in the field it would be easier to spot them and after a single day it was possible that the soldiers start to chase after them over the sea. And her companion needed rest as well, she thought.

Her eyes stopped at his face whilst she was unconsciously searching for any injury or painful looking blister which hadn't healed yet. Although his skin already looked as flawless as it did before. Not even a scratch was to be seen. The young man next to her noticed her focused look immediately and leaned down to her.

"Something in my face?"

The blood rushed into her cheeks as she felt his cold breath on her face and she shook her head forcefully to deny the question he asked. A bright smile hushed over her lips shyly as she studied his familiar calm expression.

"Not anymore."

The shadow furrowed his brow slightly before he leaned in further and pressed his forehead against hers. Saria didn't react right away and only continued to stare silently into his blood colored eyes. His cold temperature seeped into her body although her cheeks remained strangely warm. And it was more comforting than any warmth a blanket or fire could offer.

He felt dull satisfaction tickling his mind as he sensed her heartbeat pulsating through her whole small body. The knowledge that he was the only cause for it was tempting him to continue this little moment they had even though the girl was probably still obvious to any of this.

The shadow draped his arm around her waist and pulled her warm soft body closer to his until mere centimeters separated their faces from each other. Oh, he could barely wait for the stone to finally give him power. The young man pressed his lips against hers roughly and the green haired girl jumped softly in surprise.

If this already lit the spark in his non-existent guts, how would it be like with the power of the stone?

The shadow deepened the kiss and he pressed her small body tighter against his. So warm and soft, she was. The scent of the familiar deep woods still hadn't left her and her shivering hands fidget awkwardly in her lap because she still didn't know how to react to a kiss. That made the raven haired young man smirk against her thin lips and he guided her hands towards his torso where the girl found stability by clinging onto his tunic with her small hands.

"Oh ho, a naughty creature of the darkness we have here, eh?"

A deep rusty voice resounded and in mere seconds the pale young man reacted by shielding the girl next to him with his right arm. His head whipped to the direction where the stranger's voice came from but all what he saw were trees and darkness.

Saria in the meanwhile was trying to catch her breath and to calm down her poor heart. It was hammering against her chest so fast and loud that its beat even echoed back and forth in her pointy ears. She barely heard the unfamiliar voice of a stranger because of it before her companion already reacted and hid her behind his body.

The shadow's eyes scanned the area attentively although quickly he was certain that here was nobody but them. _Where did that voice come from_, he wondered silently.

"However I shouldn't be surprised, I guess. Even time has the power to change the Dark World it seems."

Again the weird brazen voice responded and this time the shadow's eyes snapped towards the stone which lay on the closed leather bag next to them. The egg-formed stone wasn't dull and black anymore, it was glowing softly in an amber colored light.

The stone was the thing where the voice came from.

The stone was talking.

_The_ _**stone**_.

"…the fuckin' hell?" The raven haired youngster mumbled lowly whilst Saria finally found the strength to lower his shielding arm a bit.

"Is the stone talking…?" The Kokiri asked curiously and confused.

"Ah…what a cute little lady, you shouldn't play with a dark creature you know?" The stone replied whilst the light flickered lively. "Or it will swallow you."

Saria blinked at the object flabbergasted and held onto the young man's arm who still refused to put it down completely.

The stone was _really_, actually talking.

Just like Orwell Ordah said over and over again…the voice he heard was real. The man who had gone insane long ago was right…

"What are you…?" The sage asked politely whilst the shadow still glared at the object warily.

"...me?" The rusty voice asked. "A guardian you could say."


	21. Chapter 21 A legendary Trial

And there it is! Finally an update, haha. I finally got my computer and had to prepare him first before I was able to write this chapter here. But damn I love that thing, already. Everything is so fast and I can finally play games and stuff, haha.

To the Reviews!

**ShadowNinja1011** - I'm happy to hear that you like this pairing :D! They definitely need more love!  
**Avril555** - Yeah shame on you, how could you not review it? Haha, the review doesn't matter - I'm just glad to hear that you liked the previous chapters! And I hope that the next ones won't disappoint you.  
**Sorceress of Shadows** - Because cliff hangers are so bittersweet! Mahahaha, and sadly no the stone isn't Nayru...although that would be a very, very interesting picture. And yeah, the reason Ordah went insane was because of the stone - the rock is a little bastard who enjoyed driving the old man mad. I wonder how long Dark Link will last? Haha. I still can't believe that I really did dare to write a fanfiction in English xD but it's great to see how many people do like the stories I create so even after RoalS ends, I'm certain that you guys can expect more stories from me :D  
**silkdreamweaver** - Aaaaaaaw, thank you! I'm honestly surprised that I already got so many reviews xD! To have even more would a miracle, haha. But it makes me smile to hear that you like the plot and even my writing style. Thank you for the compliment!  
**Evelin** - Haha, yeah well to continue it forever would be a real challenge, eh xD? But don't worry after this one I still got ideas for a few more.  
**ZeldaRubix** - Haha, I'm glad that you liked the chapter. I've finally more time to write them actually so I hope that the next update will be faster.  
**Rhiannanyxa mara** - I personally liked the moment where Dark Link was out cold from the sun and poor Saria took over the lead and arranged everything quickly xD it was fun to write. Haha, I did hope that the talking stone would surprise you, mission accomplished! I know that my cliff hangers are evil...but I really love to make them, mahahaha!  
**Ashurei Akuma** - I guess I created a good personality for Dark Link and Saria, eh xD? The mean little grammar mistakes...I'll never get rid of them, I guess xDD but I hope I improved a little since the beginning...anyway, you guys really hate me for my cliff hangers, right? Hahaha, I know how you feel but I really love to write them because it's so mean and makes you curious and excited about the next chapter! I finally got more time, so I hope that the next updates will be quicker :D  
**Turk 4 Life** - Haha, I'm curious what you'll think of the stone! That guy won't try to improve Saria's and Dark Link's relationship xD but maybe he helps in his own way...you'll see 8D and it relieves me to know that my writing style is alright...you don't know how much actually xD I always worry a bit because I don't know if I should put more details in it or more depth etc. xDD  
**Haruki Inuzuka** - Aw, thanks :D and well, it's our evil Dark Link...I'm myself curious as to how that shadow will improve concerning the topic 'love' xD  
**HarukiInuzuka13 **- Thank you! I hope you'll enjoy the next chapters as well :D

Oh my gosh...how many reviews I got! I was so happy as I read all of them! I love to hear your opinions and which things you liked the best, haha even the complains about the evil cliff hangers make me smile from ear to ear.

Thank you very much again for all your support! I would hug you all if I could D: ...come to Germany, will you? xDDD

Anyway, onwards to the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 21 – A legendary Trial

"Were you always so clingy, creature of darkness?"

The shadow wanted to snap this stone in half already.

The night had been used to prepare and check what they had taken with them. They had blankets and food, Mona was still with here as well. However it wouldn't be enough to live on for long, they had no time to play around - in the worst case scenario the soldiers were still searching for them. That's why the rest was important; the two of them needed the energy to continue. So as the sun drew close they finally decided to sleep until the late afternoon. That is...until that stone started to speak again.

"You amuse me, honestly." His rusty voice chuckled. "Did you become attached to the cute young lady? Or do you only want to seduce the poor thing?"

The pale shadow shut his eyes tightly because maybe, a tiny chance existed where that thing would shut up if it thought he was sleeping. Why did his ticket towards his goal must be so...

"You do want to swallow her whole, right? Naughty, naughty shadow..."

"_Shut_ _up_."

...annoying.

The girl beside him stirred only slightly in her sleep before she returned into her deep sleep. They both sat beneath a big tree which offered enough shade to protect him for the time being. The blankets were heavy, he thought and the girl who leaned into his side was warm and soft in contrast. It was already normal for him to have her this close but the goddess damned stone reminded him that apparently it was not.

"Oho, did I hit a nerve there?" The stone glowed warmly in amusement. "I thought you were _asleep_."

Liar, the shadow chanted in his mind. That stone knew he was wide awake and used any opportunity since they landed here to drive him mad. If only he didn't need him, if only he could just throw him into the river and let him drown there for all eternity...

...but thanks to their conversation last night, he knew that it was impossible.

* * *

"Guardian...?" Saria murmured.

"Yes, indeed."

"Are you kidding me?" The shadow glared at the little item hatefully.

"Oh of course not, creature of darkness. You are not the first I met who desired the power I'm protecting."

The fire crackled loudly beside them whilst their eyes were glued to the glowing stone. If anything was unexpected, than it was this. A thing, a mere rock which was able to talk. What had this world come to?

"I take it." The shadow replied gruffly. "You can give me the power to overcome my weakness towards the sun, right?"

"Yes, indeed. A soul, they call it. You are in search for a soul, creature of darkness."

"...sounds like you want something for it." The pale young man grumbled whilst Saria glanced at him confused.

The stone suddenly begun to laugh and he glowed lighter than before. "A clever one you are, eh? A soul is something you can't just receive, shadow. It is something you must earn."

"Earn a soul?" Saria lightly threw in; she was curious and a bit worried where this conversation would lead them.

"Indeed, darling. The creature must earn it, or else the soul won't accept his empty body as vessel."

"How." The raven haired young man said coldly.

The stone became quiet for a moment and the shadow could have sworn that that thing was grinning from ear to ear if it could. "Impatient, aren't we? Well, well...a trial exists you have to absolve. A test which awaits you at Mount Grace."

"Mount Grace?" His crimson eyes narrowed.

"I do am certain, that you've seen the mountain which lies not far away? Vividly green and tall." The rusty voice answered amusedly. "At the spring where the never ending water flows...there is the trial which awaits you."

"What?" Saria suddenly leaned forward. "A trial? This sounds dangerous...why do we must absolve something like that...?"

"Darling...the world is not fair; you must see that a Soul is something you can't just give to anyone. Her grace wouldn't want that."

"But..." The green haired girl looked to the ground nervously; she had actually hoped that it would be enough to find the stone. But something like this was...

"Don't underestimate me." The shadow suddenly muttered. "This trial will be no deal for me."

The sage glanced at her companion first uncertain but quickly a comforting smile graced her thin lips. Yeah, she thought, if it was him than it would be possible. He will make it. And then he will be able to see the sun and enjoy the world she had seen all her life. Filled with life and light...not only the quiet and sleeping one...

"So let's rest." His voice was cold and strangely quiet.

The young girl nodded and stood up slowly to check the things they took with them. Tomorrow they would go to Mount Grace...and with that destination their journey's goal would finally come to an end.

The shadow in the meanwhile watched her small form moving in the faint light of the fire before his crimson eyes glanced nonchalantly to the magical stone which still glowed in some dark amber light. That thing was suddenly strangely quiet and he didn't like that. That stone was already suspicious enough.

"The way you stare after the little girl..." His rusty voice suddenly perked up and the shadow stared at the rock silently. "...is pretty creepy, you know?"

The pale young man's eyebrow twitched at that comment and he gritted his teeth to contain his anger. Did that stupid rock just really dare to...?

"This tree looks..." Saria's voice fainted as she noticed the heavy tension in the air and her dark blue eyes observed her companion carefully who suddenly glared at the stone hatefully. She opened her mouth, to ask what's going on, but judging by the young man's tense form and her experience with him she restrained from voicing her concern. Instead she pointed towards the plant she referred to earlier. "...I think we'll be save from the sun beneath that tree. Its crown is bigger than the others..."

"Ah, what a good little lady you are...what was your name again, darling?" The stone said smoothly as the shadow suddenly stood up and walked over to the said tree.

"You don't need to know her name, rock." The raven haired young man grunted whilst he sat down.

"Oh..._jealous_?"

The shadow glared at the stone with piercing eyes and it was obvious that he was ready to just get up and kill the stone in any possible way if he could. However before he could fulfill his desire, its deep rusty voice started to talk once more.

"You can't get rid of me, creature of darkness." Sudden self confidence and seriousness were in his words. "Without me, you won't be able to absolve the trial."

"Tch!" The shadow turned away angrily, containing the hate and anger in his non-existent guts where it boiled loudly. That damn stone! Why would a goddess ever lock her power up in a despicable thing like that? He thought those nobodies up there had something better to do than to create such an useless bastard!

Flabbergasted by the argument the Kokiri merely stood there in between the fronts. The warm blankets in her arms and a frown on her lips were all she had before slowly her mind hushed her to join her companion beneath the tree. Her eyes glanced at the softly glowing item before she chose to go immediately to the pale young man.

Well if _that_ wouldn't be a peaceful turn their journey took...

* * *

The shadow prepared Mona quietly whilst Saria put out the fire. The Kokiri awoke once more to a tense atmosphere and neither her companion nor the stone wanted to explain clearly what they had argued over again. She felt honestly left out as she pushed the blankets into their leather bag however she knew as well that it wasn't easy for the shadow to share his thoughts. Maybe he would tell her what was really going on when he calmed down...and even if not if it wasn't anything important at all he wouldn't tell her anyway.

Her eyes looked up towards the sky whilst she pressed the bag against her chest. The sky was already colored in a deep purple and she bet that in the distance of the horizon was the night - waiting until the sun finally disappeared.

"What are you thinking about, darling?"

The sage glanced surprised at the stone which was now hidden in a small satchel, tied to the leather bag. Its faint glow reached through the cloth stubbornly whilst the deep rusty voice of the owner ringed in her pointy ears.

"Well...it's getting dark so I wondered when exactly we can go...uhm...can I ask a question?"

"Of course, little lady."

"How come you know that this mountain is called Mount Grace? And why is the trial there?"

The stone chuckled huskily beneath its breath. "It's a special place; to be exact it was the place where her Grace gave her life away."

Saria's eyes widened in surprise as he said that. "Really?"

"Yes indeed. This mountain is very old and a leftover from ancient times. Even though the goddess had been a sister of the golden land Hyrule...she held this piece of land here close to her heart."

"I see." The Kokiri murmured quietly to herself.

"After all those years..." The stone's voice became suddenly so quiet that the girl barely heard him. "...I still wonder why immortal beings are drawn to these creatures..."

"What?" The Kokiri wasn't able to catch the last bits of his words however the stone was quick to change the topic.

"Well, darling. If I may ask, how did you tame that rude black shadow over there?"

"Tame?"

"Yes indeed! I expected a bloody murderer to find me, but all I got was a little lovesick puppy whi-"

The leather bag was suddenly torn from her arms by no one else than the shadow whose face was graced by a hateful frown. The small satchel which was attached to it swung back and forth and with angry, forceful steps the pale young man walked back to the horse. Leaving a puzzled Kokiri behind.

"We're going." He finally grunted whilst he stuffed the leather bag angrily into a saddlebag.

"Already? But it's not completely dark yet." Saria walked to her companion's side with quick steps.

"I don't care; the faster we're there the better."

"But I don't want you to get hurt again." The sage looked up to him, determined to not back down.

The shadow's bloody gaze fell to hers whilst he closed the saddlebag slowly. She became so stubborn, he thought quietly, since when did she dare to talk back like that? The raven haired young man sighed in annoyance and patted Saria's head roughly with his left hand. The girl jumped beneath his touch and blinked at the older one quietly.

"It'll be fine, the sun is weak and twilight is the time where shadows are born."

"But..."

"It'll be fine." The shadow repeated his words although this time he did it a lot more forcefully than before.

The green haired girl couldn't help but sigh heavily and her small hands grabbed after the hand which still lay on her head. It was like she expected cold and his rough leather gloves scratched her palms. She really wanted to trust his words but the picture of him losing his conscious yesterday was still something she didn't want to experience again...

"Alright." Saria gave in and nodded. There was no use in arguing with him, if he wanted something he would do it - one way or another.

"Good." The shadow grabbed her by the hips and helped the younger one to climb onto the horse. "It would have been a pain in the ass to force you."

* * *

Mona neighed harshly as the shadow forced her stop. They had ridden away from the thin forest, always following the river until suddenly a small village appeared not far away. The young man grimaced at this sight; no one told him that there would be yet another village. How would he be able to reach this mountain if there were tons of people who maybe even knew about him being an imposter?

"What's wrong?" Saria leaned to the side to finally see what was in front of them. "A...another village?" Her voice became quiet as she realized why her companion stopped their movement so drastically.

"What do we do if they know about us?" She looked up to shadow who still stared at the small houses which were built at the feet of mountain.

"We sneak past them." He replied calmly and with a slight kick he urged Mona to hurry once more.

The horse reacted quickly and the sage on the back gasped as her grip on the older looking one tightened. He wanted to just sneak past them? This was a whole village! That couldn't be that easy...as if the raven haired young man noticed her doubts he glanced at her over his left shoulder swiftly whilst he put his right hand over hers.

"Just follow my lead. I'm a shadow, remember."

Well but _she_ wasn't, Saria thought as his blood colored gaze locked with hers.

"Don't make that face." The shadow suddenly said coldly before he looked forward again.

"What?" The girl's face softened in confusion as his grip on her hands tightened.

"Darling." The stone's voice suddenly perked up, quiet and deafened through the bag. "That creature of the darkness wants to eat you...I'd be careful."

"If that thing doesn't shut up, I'm going to throw it away." Her companion threatened whilst he glared at the saddlebag in annoyance.

"Uuuh, I'm so scared." The deep voice replied mockingly.

"That's it!" The shadow snapped and Saria tightened her grip on the pale young man forcefully.

"Stop it!" The Kokiri pressed her face against the cold broad back and squeezed her eyes shut. "This is not the time for that...please, calm down."

The raven haired man stopped in all his tracks and the girl was certain that she could feel his tense muscles which tried to control his breathing. How come that a guardian was so mean to someone? She couldn't understand that but she knew that it was already hard enough for the shadow to even try and not react on his anger.

Saria hugged him closer and pushed away the blood which rose to her cheeks, they were so close to finally fulfill the wish of her dear companion. She won't let him mess up because the guardian tormented his patience.

She could suddenly hear a deep sigh from the shadow who groaned and cursed beneath his breath. He knew she was right, but damn his non-existent guts were boiling and he wanted see blood to be honest. Sadly a stone wasn't able to bleed and his mind was busy to think of other methods to torture that stupid thing until even a magical item would be able to feel pain.

If only that damn little girl wouldn't be here to stop him then...the shadow stopped his trains of thoughts and tried to focus on his goal once more. He only needed to reach that spring, then he would easily absolve the trial and then he would finally lose his annoying weakness. Maybe he would be even able to feel...he guessed, that this was enough to strain his patience a bit more. Just a tiny bit more.

"Oho, the little lady really has you under control, eh?"

"...I can at least snap that bastard into half."

"No!"


	22. Chapter 22 A shadow's Battle

Phew, sorry guys. I actually wanted to upload on the sixth, but the weekend there was just crazy. My cat became suddenly very ill and my dad was overseas [vacation in the USA for two weeks, he brought home some sweets - hell yeah -] I was alone with my little brother and the house and pets. And damn as my cat got sick I was close to becoming insane, I was running around in panic then to the vet and back, work, shopping for groceries, and then to the vet again...today my dad came back and I could finally relax for the first time.

So yeah, there is finally the belated chapter! Only about two more, I think. Or more like a final chapter and an epilog, I guess. We'll see :D

To the reviews!

**ShadowNinja1011** - Really? I did? Aw...! Thank you! I'm glad I could accomplish that!  
**Arktemis** - Haha, I really loved this picture as well. The troll rock and the aggressive shadow. I wished I had included the guardian a lot sooner and not so close before the ending xD these two deserve a fanfiction where their 'bromance' can bloom fully.  
**HarukiInuzuka13** - I'm glad it made you laugh :D and I only noticed the similar nicknames now xD I'm happy that you made yourself an account. is a nice community :3  
**Sorceress of Shadows** - That's what I intended to create xD! A triangle relationship of some strange sort, haha. I'll try and watch out for my sentences ^^ and I just loved to write Dark Link's opinion of the goddesses! It's so much fun because he just doesn't care about them xD hehe, it makes me wonder how I would think about this story if I hadn't wrote it myself...but as long as you guys love it I'm happy enough :D  
**Avril555** - Yeah isn't he? Haha. I wonder how it would be if Dark Link was the protagonist of a Zelda game and his sidekick would be the rock...I think Hyrule would have a bad chance to survive with this team xD  
**Guest** - Yeah Dark Link was a damn good villain. I'd love to see him as a real heavy boss in some Zelda game as well...it would be so awesome. And I hope you like the turn I took on Dark Link's personality and development in this story ^^  
**Rhiannanyxa mara** - Haha, since I created the rock back then as an idea. I wanted him to have such a personality no matter what xD I'm glad that you like it. And believe me, it's already a miracle that our Dark Link hasn't gone berserk long ago...haha I'm not nice to him at all...but we love to see him so desperate, don't we xD?  
**TRANSIENTFREEDOM** - Mahahaha, I'm happy that you liked this chapter so much!  
**Turk 4 Life** - The stone is pretty popular, eh xD? Haha, I love that guy as well. It 's so fun to see Dark Link going mad about every single comment of the stone. I'm glad that you liked this chapter as well!  
**pat4pat** - Aaaw...thank you! I'm happy to hear that my writing is alright, please ignore all the grammar mistakes, haha, I'm working on that part :D

Oh my gosh! So many reviews I got! And I love all your reactions to the guardian stone! He is an evil character, I know but I wanted to create him so much! It makes me sad that this story is really coming to an end but damn I feel so giddy and happy to know that you all like it so much!

Onwards to the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 22 - A shadow's Battle

The village was dark and quiet as the nighttime took over the land. People were sleeping and only a few citizens were moving through the made-shift streets. It seemed that the word hadn't spread too far or at least didn't reach this rural mining village just yet. It was their chance to rush quietly past them and use their mining paths through the mountain to reach the spring.

The shadow left the horse behind as they closed in on their goal, because apparently he neither trusted the animal nor the stone which still waited in the satchel, attached to his leather belt. It was a risk to take Mona with them forwhy any noise right now was there enemy.

"So...you really think that you'll be able to just walk to the entrance like that?"

Sadly the guardian in his bag wasn't in the least interested to assist him and stay quiet. Instead its faint glow shone through the cloth and its deep metallic voice ringed through it slightly deafened. The pale young man hid behind a building's corner as his face darkened.

"I would, if you'd just shut up."

"You're just as lovely as ever, creature of darkness."

"Shut it, rock."

"Maybe I would if you wouldn't make it all so amusing for me."

The shadow gritted his teeth and glared at the satchel, nearly growling like a wolf. He was certain that this world was just doing _anything_ to get on his nerves. Those moronic beings up there must have created this magical stone _just_ to torment him to their amusement. Oh, he would love to just go to those so called golden gods, just to show them just _**how**_ much he appreciated their cruel attention.

"Don't let him annoy you..." Saria's voice awoke him from his inner monolog and a pair of crimson colored orbs glanced at the young girl beside him silently.

Her green hair was unusually dark in the shade of the house and only the moon in the sky offered enough soft light to show her small figure which had grown a bit since he first met her. The shadow hadn't really questioned her sudden boost concerning her height up until now but slowly it seemed to stop. He probably wouldn't ever know what started it anyway. Only theories existed.

"But darling." The rusty voice chuckled smoothly. "I have no intention of annoying the creature of darkness, I merely try to converse with him...he starts it."

"Don't you fuckin' dare-"

"Christo...!"

The young man stopped immediately in his tracks and stared at the sage who held onto his tunic with her small thin hands. Determined the Kokiri held his iron gaze before her grip slowly loosened, even without saying it he already knew what she wanted to say. Like always, _'calm down'_, he already heard that so often from her lips.

He frowned whilst his mind was cursing the goddess damned stoned in his satchel. He had showed so much patience throughout their journey, not killing _anybody_ except the man who refused to hand the needed item over. He didn't kill, broke anybodies limb or spilled blood even though the desire tickled his nonexistent guts.

Every. _Single_. **Second**.

Now a stupid ancient guardian in a stone was able to push his buttons just right to drive him mad. It didn't surprise him anymore that this old man in Castle Town went insane. With that fucking annoying stone it was damn wonder.

A deep sigh suddenly fell from his pale lips before he pressed Saria against him in a more or less crude hug. His body hunched slightly forward to engulf the sage fully and the greenhead complied without missing a heartbeat as she encircled the older looking one with her thin arms.

_Ah, right_. His mind whispered coldly to ease his nerves. That was one of the reasons why he wanted this so called soul. And why he put up with all these rules, these people and that stone.

The girl's body offered so much warmth. He was able to register the word and some kind of feeling. But it was definitely not the real thing. He wanted to taste the real thing, not just the stupid spark, but the real emotion. It was the girl's fault, he hated to admit it but it made him curious. He wanted the real thing since he met her.

"Ooh, so you listen once more to the young lady's command? What for a loyal lovesick puppy you are, creature of darkness."

"Shut up." The shadow grumbled half-hearted as he buried his face in the crook of Saria's neck.

_Soon_, he thought, he just had to show a bit more patience and then it was over.

Just a bit more.

And then maybe his new found soul would be able to react to the fast heartbeat of the sage he could feel through their touch. Something else than mere satisfaction his non-existent heart gave him as answer. It wasn't enough anymore to just know that he caused it, he wanted to feel more.

The shadow pressed his cold lips against her reddened neck before the Kokiri's breath hitched in her throat. Yeah, he definitely wanted more. And that rock won't change anything by stomping on his patience wildly like a spoiled brat.

After a few seconds he finally let go of the greenhead and his eyes stared at the entrance of the mines which probably lead upwards as well. It wasn't that far away but it would still take them quite a bit if they wanted to reach it without being seen...his left hand grabbed after Saria's small one whilst he pointed with his other one towards a building not far away from them.

"We will go there and then make our way through the back alley as far as we can."

Saria immediately nodded returning his grip with a soft squeeze.

A ghost of a grin hushed over the shadow's lips as he continued to stare at their new destination.

_Soon_.

* * *

"Oh, so that was your great 'sneaking past' plan?" The stone said lowly. "I expected more than that."

The shadow hid behind another corner of a house which apparently was an inn. It was still a bit noisy and lively, you could hear voices of all kinds conversing with another. Laughing, shouting, talking. His crouched form turned back to Saria who still waited a few meters away for his signal to follow.

"What did you expect, rock?" The shadow grunted as he waved his hand slightly, allowing the girl to come to his side.

"Well, to be honest I expected some magical skill of yours, creature of darkness. You disappoint me."

"I'm **not** here to entertain you." The raven haired young man barked loudly before he reminded himself that being loud was the first thing he could do right now.

"Ooh...but I thought you would _love_ to impress the little lady."

The pale young man closed his eyes stiffly before he would explode. Wasn't there any way to stuff that thing's mouth? He swore that he would gladly search for it.

"Or are you just some shadow who isn't able to do anything?"

The said shadow snapped at that comment and tried to suppress his anger in vain. With gritting teeth and trembling fists he ripped the satchel off his leather belt and without giving it another thought he threw it away.

With a numb 'splash' the satchel landed in a small puddle at the end of the alley and the raven haired young man panted like a dog as if he had run a few miles without a break. He had enough; he wants to kill that stone. His patience snapped an eternity ago. He didn't know how but he didn't care, he would kill that thing, _torment_ it, _snap_ it into two halves, _burn_ it, _scratch_ it, _stab_ it, _drown_ it. Goddess, if that thing had a neck he would snap it a thousand times over just to hear it crack _over_ and _over_ again.

As Saria reached him she knew that they both had fought again, but on the other hand she was uncertain if he should be praised for not going berserk or not...she shouldn't even ask why he had thrown the guardian away anyway. It was better not to...

But why did the guardian tried to make it so hard for him anyway?

"Saria..." The shadow's husky voice ringed in her pointy ears. "...go pick it up."

"Ah...yeah." The Kokiri hurried on light steps to the back of the alley where she spotted the dirty and wet satchel in between a few wooden boxes. Its soft glow made the dirty water only a bit clearer. Grass and mud had colored the clear rain water in a gloomy shade and carefully she picked the small bag up without stepping into the muddy puddle.

"I must thank you, darling." The stone chuckled. "The creature of darkness is no fun at all, is he?"

"You're just making him angry on purpose." Saria answered slowly.

"You're really protecting him, darling? Creatures of the Dark World are nothing but evil, selfish and lying beings." The rusty voice explained.

The sage shook her head and turned to the young man who was waiting at the dark corner impatiently.

"He may be called all that, but I trust him." The Kokiri smiled lightly at the small satchel in her hands. "He is very important to me."

"Oh little darling..." The stone whispered. "...so naive and innocent."

"Come on." The shadow interrupted their conversation harshly; his arms were crossed in front of his chest as he leaned against the wall behind him. "I want to finally finish all this."

"Yes." The sage smiled warmly at him. She returned to his side and extended the slightly wet and dirty satchel towards him. The older looking one frowned at the lightly glowing bag and took it bag with an obviously unsatisfied expression.

"So we reunite again, eh, creature of darkness?"

"Just-!" The shadow caught himself and lowered his voice before he replied angrily. "Just, shut your filthy mouth, **rock**."

"Oh..." The deep metallic voice murmured. "...but apparently I'm a rock, I don't have a mouth."

The pale young man groaned and pressed his left hand against his face.

"Can't somebody just kill it?"

"Well, because I'm a rock, I guess I can't be killed either, right?" It was easy to hear the gleeful smile behind the tune.

"Don't make me throw you away again, bastard."

"The word 'bastard' actually refers to a child who was not born in marriage...so as a rock I-"

"I swear, by any of those ancient fools up there, that I'm going to snap someone's **bloody** neck if we don't hurry the hell up, _immediately_." Saria's companion pressed his words through gritted teeth as his crimson colored eyes glinted sinisterly. He clenched his fists forcefully, close to drawing blood from his cold palms and the sage next to him could do nothing but nod stiffly.

The sound of the inn faded into the background as silence filled the thick tension between the three of them. Only a loud laugh interrupted the locked gaze of the Kokiri and her companion suddenly before one of the residents in the inn started to play on a violin. With the melody the noise calmed down and with the new found pace Saria finally grabbed after the raven haired's hand.

"We are nearly there...so just bear with him a while longer."

The shadow stared at the young girl in front of him a while longer before oh so slowly his expression relaxed slightly. She was right. He knew that, but he slowly became frustrated. Everything was so annoying and made him angry. Just...really _everything_ in this damn world. The young man looked suddenly away, grumpy, as if he was pouting for being lectured about something he had done wrong so often.

"Fine." He replied gruffly. "Let's just go."

* * *

The dark mine was barely lit by torches which were placed here and there. The scent of earth was heavy and Saria had to squint her eyes in order to see where she could place her feet next. The unusual pair made their way through the mountain whilst the shadow had obviously no problem moving through the darkness like the Kokiri did.

They followed the rails which led upwards and even though everything was strangely quiet around them it didn't feel empty. The atmosphere and air were heavy and the further they walked the moister the air became. Saria took a deep breath and leaned onto the wooden planks which supported the tunnels at the walls.

The way seemed endless to her and slowly the torches became rarer. With that her sight became narrow and short. The rails on the ground had already disappeared in the shadows, merely her boots reminded her that they still existed because she bumped into them every once in a while. The guardian had become pretty quiet as well which added only more tension to the dark mine and the girl couldn't help but slowly feel anxious about this whole thing.

She took one slow step after the other whilst her right hand held onto the wall lightly to prevent her from stumbling too much. She barely heard her companion walking somewhere in front of her as his steps were a lot lighter and quieter than hers. Her only real glimpses of him were the soft glowing satchel at his belt and the few times they crossed one of the torches.

And then it was only his pale neck and pointy ears. His black attire and hair blended in with their surroundings. The sage wondered silently in her mind if it was merely her subconscious thinking that or if maybe his very own being adapted to the darkness because his existence based on this element.

"You're slow." His cold voice suddenly echoed towards her and the girl jumped in surprise.

"Ah...sorry, I can't really see anything." She replied softly whilst her blue eyes blinked into the nothingness.

Saria listened to the silence around her before oh so quickly a cold hand snatched hers in a tight rough grip she was already familiar with. He was at her side before she knew it, he made no sound while he moved and she only noticed him as her dark orbs finally caught his crimson colored ones. Amazed the sage blinked at him, in hope she could maybe make out his expression or face, although all she was able to register were his eyes and the feeling of his hand.

"You're really a blind bird." His voice was deep as he finally nudged her to move on.

"You not?" The Kokiri asked as a smile tugged at her lips. "Can you really see?"

"I see better at night, the light only blinds." The shadow replied.

"That's amazing." Saria laughed. "You're like a cat!"

She didn't receive and reply on that comment and in the end she understood clearly that comparing her companion to a small animal probably wasn't the best idea. It didn't help either that the stone in his porch used this very opportunity to finally speak up again...

"Oho, a cat!" His metallic voice perked up. "What for a comparison, darling! Truly, I was wrong. He's not a lovesick puppy; the creature of darkness is a little kitten in love that is too shy to act-"

"It was obviously too early to think that you'd shut up for the rest of this trip." The shadow interrupted the guardian angrily.

"Oh...did you miss my voice this much, shadows?"

"Not again..." Saria moaned quietly as the young man next to her was close to exploding once more.

"We are nearly there, rock. So shut up." The shadow barked and in return the stone chuckled lowly.

"Well, darling. I've got to admit that to me he sounds like a little puppy as well. I wonder if maybe he is related to both kinds..."

Suddenly the young man's steps quickened and the girl with the green hair had to stumble after him helplessly as he dragged her with him in the process. She didn't complain and gave her best to not burden him down because obviously he wanted to finally reach the spring in order to get rid of the guardian who finally had found something again to annoy him.

And it was so peacefully quiet a few seconds ago...

"So eager to absolve the trial, creature of darkness?" The stone laughed.

"You will shut up then, so obviously, **yes**."

"Well aren't you just as naive as the little lady then..." Its metallic voice resounded calmly before the guardian chuckled lightly. "I'm looking forward to your battle, shadow."


	23. Chapter 23 A circle of Fate

Phew, hey what's up guys? It took me hours to write this...even days because I wanted capture a few things and had to make sure they fit nicely and finally, I did it! I pulled an all-nighter because I really wanted to finish it today. And well...my clock tells me its 7 am now and I'm tired. Tired and satisfied.

One more chapter will follow this and then RoalS is finally finished, I wonder what you think of the final...because well...it took us about 20 chapter to really reach it...to let it end in a single one makes me wonder if I did the right thing...I wanna hear your opinion!

To the Reviews!

**pat4pat** - Haha, yeah the rock. I just gotta love that damn rock xDD!  
**ShadowNinja1011** - Aw, that makes me really happy :DD I'm glad my fanficton was able to accomplish that!  
**Sorceress of Shadows** - Dat stone is awesome, eh xD? I just really love that guy, too. Man, I've got a thing for my Ocs, really xD I loved the moments with them as well, it was so much fun write them yeah...I don't know. I needed a word...and I was like 'forwhy...hell yeah let's take that it sounds like something' I thought I read that somewhere before or maybe I just imagined it, haha.  
**Tyrant Ratatosk** - Yeah, it kinda makes me sad as well that the story is close to being finished...it was so much fun write it D: hopefully my next pieces will be fun as well :D  
**Avril555 **- Don't die! Here is the next chapter D:! xD  
**Aedrex** - Haha, thank god :D and yes...! I know! I actually intended that to happy at least one or two times more! But I forgot it as I went on with the story...it was one of my favorite parts.  
**Rhiannanyxa mara** - Yeah shame on you why didn't you review earlier! Haha, no seriously I hope the crazy stuff is over and that you can relax again. I thought it was hilarious how Dark Link had be so god damn patient even though he was so close to going on a rampage xD glad you liked it!  
**KuroMafuyu** - Aaaaaw...! Thank you :D! I'm glad you liked it! This fanfic was my very first try on this pairing, too. I'm really relieved that it was a success and that you guys like it, haha.  
**Ashurei Akuma** - How dare you not to review my last chapter D:! Pfff, noo xD that's alright, I'm just happy that you liked it nonetheless! Haha, but yeah...grammar mistakes will always follow me, I believe...oh well, I cannot promise you a kiss in this chapter but stay tuned for next and last one :D! And now where you mention it...the stone does resemble Navi in that aspect xDD

Well then, onwards to the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 23 - A circle of Fate

The sound of rushing water welcomed them as slowly the ground beneath their feet evened out. The heavy moist air mixed up with the fresh breeze of the night which was already a clear sign for them that their goal was near. The spring was not far away anymore. The steps of the shadow at Saria's side actually quickened as if he was an impatient child who couldn't wait anymore for his present.

And maybe he really was that in this very moment.

A pale light reached the Kokiri's eyes before the pair suddenly stepped into a made-shift room. Wooden stakes and planks stabilized the ceiling and walls. And right there at the edge of all this structure was the spring which bubbled and gurgled peacefully. Next to it was a huge gap in the wall where the water was able to fall into the lake beneath the mountain. Its surface reflected the moon which finally had reached its peak in the night sky and the noise of the waterfall echoed back and forth, filling the quiet and empty mine with sudden life.

But this was...everything. Rocks, dirt and dust covered their surroundings. No magical temple, altar or unusual phenomenon which made it clear that this place was important. That something special would take place here. Or that somewhere in the past this mountain was the last thing the goddess saw before she died.

Saria blinked and glanced around in confusion. Even she expected something else. However before she could voice her opinion she got interrupted by her companion.

"This is it." The shadow growled quietly. "Were you lying, dirty bastard?"

"Me? Lying? Oh please, creature of darkness..." The stone replied teasingly. "You only expect the worse, don't you?"

"Here is nothing." The raven haired man barked whilst he tugged at Saria's hand unconsciously. "Where is your so called trial?"

"So impatient...always so impatient...I really can't see _what_ the little lady adores about you." The metallic voice sighed dramatically.

"Shut up and answer me, rock."

A low chuckle followed suit before the guardian complied and started to glow lighter than before.

"Very well...but do not come crying after me if you lose yourself and _more_, creature of darkness."

As if on cue, a harsh breeze appeared from the outside which tugged and pulled at their clothes. The spring became suddenly unsettled - the water trashed around and slopped over the edge. The Kokiri jumped at the sudden turn of the atmosphere and it didn't take long before a thin mirror touched their feet.

The ground beneath them was slowly covered by a thin film of water and the grip of the shadow tightened so much that it actually hurt her. Saria winced and tried to retrieve her hand in vain. It felt like he was about to crush her thin bones before he finally noticed what he was doing exactly. The shadow pulled his hand quickly away from her. In hectic. As if he had burned himself.

Widened crimson colored eyes stared at her round face.

Even though the sage opened her mouth, trying to ask just what made him act that way, she found herself speechless at his expression. It wasn't like he showed much more emotion than he did in the past. But something about his eyes was off. Some twirl of emotion didn't fit. Something she never saw before.

Widened eyes. Pale skin. His lips pressed tightly into a firm line. A few wrinkles on his forehead which indicated uneasiness.

Just what was he thinking?

Or what was he reminded of?

"You're suddenly so quiet, creature of darkness..." The stone said mockingly. "A cat got your tongue? Or...do you just remember something awful...?"

The shadow gritted his teeth as he finally broke the eye contact with the girl. His left hand grabbed the satchel from his belt whilst he glared hatefully at the glowing object which shone through it. His black leather boots kicked the water harshly and the liquid gave away beneath his power - sending out little waves which disturbed the picture of the mirror at their feet.

"Spit it out." The young man growled. "What is the trial about."

"Well, well..." The guardian sighed. "...this place here holds a strong bond to the forgotten goddess and her reflection _still_ awaits the humble wishes of creatures like you." Its voice ringed loudly in their pointy ears as its pale light became brighter.

"An ancient circle which had already repeated many times before your time came...and now it is your turn to face the Warden of the Souls."

As the stone became quiet something shifted not far from them. At first it was nothing but air which pushed the dirt and water back and forth on the ground but not long after that it became clear that it was no wind. In the moonlight which was reflected by the thin water layer below them it became clear that a broad and tall outline...of _something_ was present.

"Warden of Souls...?" Saria finally chocked out as she stared at the blurry something which was actually transparent to her eyes.

"Indeed, darling." The stone answered slowly. "A being which guards the very soul of every existence which has lost it or never even received it - this includes you, creature of darkness."

The shadow glared at the satchel in his hand before he handed it over to the young girl who still stared perplexed at the strange being in front of them...or at least the little she saw of it.

"So I only need to fight this thing, right?" The young man said before he already lifted both of his arms in front of him.

"...indeed." The guardian replied carefully. "This battle will show you _your_ _way_ towards your goal."

The shadow smirked lopsided as he pressed his hands against each other. A fight was just what he wanted. He couldn't ask for any other trial which was more fitting for him. With that thought in mind he formed a fist with his left hand and pulled a black colored sword out of the palm of his other hand. It was a scene which was already familiar to the Kokiri. The sharp blade he pulled out of himself, and the shield which appeared on his right hand thanks to the black smoke which seeped through his skin.

The magic of darkness.

"Step back, Saria." The raven haired young man finally demanded.

The girl complied uneasily and walked back to entrance they came from. The satchel was held firmly in her small hands as her boots splashed through the water hastily. This was his task, his battle, she knew that much. A being which was only to be seen thanks to the reflecting moonlight, a Warden of Souls...as the greenhead finally reached the end of the room she looked back to the scene which was tense and dark.

Hopefully he knew what he was doing.

The sage felt anxious.

The shadow on the other hand was confident.

His blood colored orbs glanced back to make sure that the Kokiri was really out of range before he finally offered his opponent his attention. He couldn't see its face or eyes, merely the outline of some bulky body who was taller than him by a head or two.

As he prepared his stance he could hear how the transparent warden in front of him drew its own blade. A heavy, numb noise of an object which scratched the sheath it was held in. Probably already old and rusty and by the look of it a broad one...

The shadow was uncertain if he should feel threatened or if he should merely laugh at the so called warden. By the sound of it, it must be an old weapon nothing which could compare to his black sword which was sharp and unbreakable as long he was alive. And a creature like him was not easy to get rid of. The so called hero of time himself wasn't even capable of destroying him completely.

Even if the warden's poor attempt to scare him off did catch him off guard in the beginning...

The narrow room, with all the water around him was something he never wanted to see again. The sound of splashing water with every step, the reflection of every single thing beneath his feet...it made him honestly sick for a second but in the end it was nothing but a cheap trick to distract him. To weaken him. He was no fool to fall for that.

Not now where he was so close to finally accomplish his goal. To get finally rid of this weakness which chained him to the darkness with thorns and flames. He stared at the outline of his enemy and lifted the sword slightly into the air.

This was now his time to finally break the last thing which bound him to his other self. The last boundary which separated him from being his own very person and not just the shadow which was left behind...

His crimson colored eyes narrowed at the Warden as his nonexistent muscles tensed.

"Come and play with me, coward." The shadow mumbled quietly and as if this was all the Warden needed, it started.

The invincible being dashed towards the shadow, the big steps it took were loud and clashed through the water on the ground. You were able to hear how its heavy blade was whistling through the air as it nearly slashed the pale young man in two. The intend was clear, at least it was for Saria, the Warden didn't even want to let him win in any way! That was no test; that Warden wanted to kill the shadow!

The girl could only gasp in silence as her companion reacted swiftly. He leaned onto his other leg and dodged the attack with ease. The transparent weapon of his enemy thundered into the ground, water and mud were thrown to the side and covered the Warden's bulky legs who didn't wait long to continue his attack.

The being pulled at its blade and swung after him aggressively - this time it was pure luck of the raven haired one that he saw that move coming. He ducked down and used this small opportunity to land a strike at the Warden's side. Although to his dismay it didn't quite work, his enemy noticed fast what he was trying to do and instead of hitting its side he merely landed a strike on the rusty blade which was used as a shield.

The shadow glared at the transparent being before he jumped backwards to escape another blow the Warden tried to land. That thing was cleverer than he expected. And even though it appeared to have a massive body it was fast. Well, he wanted a challenge - now he got one, eh?

The Warden charged at him once more - the water film beneath them made it actually easier for Saria's companion to follow its moves and thanks to that fact he knew very well how he must react in order to dodge the next attack as well. The shadow jumped towards his left, his gaze was glued to the light reflection of the outline of his opponent and the very second he was ready to finally land a hit he heard how something heavy hit the ceiling with full force.

Rocks and dirt started to crumble from above him and the pale young man was barely able to lift his trustworthy shield above his head to take cover. The boulders crashed onto the metal and forced him onto his knees. That was one hell of a dirty trick the Warden pulled there and he really hadn't seen it coming. Not even the next attack which knocked the air out of him.

The Warden hit him with what he assumed was the back of his blade right after he had pulled it out of the ceiling. It threw the shadow away and let him land a few meters away on his feet. The young man hissed slightly and held onto his stomach for a second before he started to move again.

This time it was the raven haired one who ran towards his enemy using the slight second of hesitation to finally land a heavy strike to its side. However the Warden continued to move without showing a sign of slight pain. Instead his opponent reacted only faster, already throwing its blade after him.

But this time the shadow wasn't fast enough to dodge it, he could feel how the air was sliced in two by the broad transparent sword and even though he wasn't able to exactly see it he just knew that this time the Warden targeted his face.

This hit could actually be a fatal one...

But suddenly a bright light lit the room and a familiar glowing orb exploded right in front of him, defending his oh so precious face and maybe even life. The Warden stumbled backwards and slowly came to a halt. The shadow used this chance to regain his position before his eyes landed immediately on the sage who still stood at the entrance.

Her small hands were glowing whilst her face graced a horrible frown.

It was the familiar magic he had seen as he first met her. The very same explosion she had used back then to get rid of him. Although now she seemed to be a lot more confident in summoning it than she was at the temple...his mind had to count the days which passed since that event before his attention was suddenly caught by the movement of the Warden.

Its steps were first slow, however after merely seven seconds something seemed to snap in it and with a surprising fast pace it moved towards the young girl. The shadow's eyes widened and without missing a fake heartbeat he run after it.

"Saria, _**run**_!"

His voice was strangely agitated and loud. The Kokiri's expression changed from a frown to grimace as she herself realized what was happening and her small feet started to carry her away. She run along the wall away because she would knew she would never be able to escape through the dark path which led downstairs.

The sound of water splashing filled the room as the shadow finally caught up to invisible being, he gritted his teeth as he stroke the Warden's back harshly with his blade. And even though the hit had been critical, even though the shadow was certain that now the being would finally target him once more. It didn't.

As if it felt nothing, as if it didn't even notice him it continued to chase after the sage.

The next seconds felt like hours to him.

The little girl stood her ground. She lifted her small hands and was able to summon more of those bright shining orbs which she shot at the Warden in panic. Every single one of them hit it full force.

And _still_ it moved.

Its loud steps closed in on her.

_He_ couldn't reach her in time.

And then a scream.

A loud, ear-piercing scream.

The shadow stopped moving at once, his crimson colored eyes watched numbly how the green haired girl laid on the ground. She didn't move. She just lay there, next to invisible being whose sword was suddenly graced by a red liquid.

Silence met his pointy ears.

The Warden stopped moving.

The wind seemed to have disappeared.

Something from this world was missing. Something.

"Saria."

His hoarse voice scratched his throat.

But he received no answer.

"**Saria**."

His voice became louder, more demanding.

But there was just no small voice answering him.

The shadow stared at her small form in disbelieve. She couldn't be broken. That was not possible. His black leather boots leaded him towards her, slowly, carefully as if he was closing in on a sleeping cat. However as he finally reached her, he realized, that there was no sleeping girl blinking at him through tired eyes. There only laid a small limb body, lifeless, already getting cold.

"_Saria_."

His voice echoed through the room before the sound of metal clashing onto the ground followed. His sword and shield had landed in the water and mud but the raven haired young man didn't care. All he was thinking about was that the little girl didn't answer him like she always did. She remained silent. Not moving.

The shadow fell to his knees. His blank expression didn't even flinch as he lifted her upper body. A pale face, closed eyes, a slightly open mouth was all that greeted him. He could feel how the warmth left her skin, but not like it usually did. It left for good. The wound she had was big. A slash across her whole stomach and chest, a gaping wound where blood was still rushing out - soaking her oh so green clothes into a bloody red.

"Saria..."

For the shadow it was the only word he could utter right now.

She didn't answer.

She didn't.

"I see, you found _your_ way." The familiar metallic voice resounded next to him.

A pair of blood colored eyes stared at the glowing stone which suddenly floated in the air.

A single emotion was visible in them.

Hatred.

Pure hatred.

"_Why_?" The shadow pressed the word through gritted teeth. "Why her?"

"Well, well...creature of darkness. I told you already, didn't I? The Warden of Souls would show you _your_ way towards salvation."

"She had _**nothing**_ do to with this!" His voice called out fiercely. "She did _nothing_ wrong! This was **my** _trial_, my alone!"

A sigh escaped the glowing stone. "Do you not remember how the story goes, creature of darkness?"

The shadow felt a sudden pain in his guts. Something which tore his nonexistent heart apart, one piece after another - he felt sick. So painfully sick with the lifeless girl in his arms.

"This is the circle of fate." The rusty voice explained coldly. "The history will repeat again...the cogs of destiny are moving once more."

A pale light engulfed the stone completely and the invisible Warden at his side began to disappear.

_"Drink my blood and take my power, to smile to the sun like I did forever."_

The last line of the old story ringed in the pale young man's ears. He thought it was just a stupid tale, nothing more. He never believed that a real sacrifice was needed. He thought he only had to beat that Warden and his price would be a damn soul. So that finally he didn't need to avoid the sun light.

So that he could finally really touch her.

So that he could experience real emotions.

So that he could truly understand the feeling of a beating heart.

So that he could kiss her and cherish more than just a spark.

But there was the meaning to it...if she wasn't there anymore...?

The shadow stared at the green haired girl in his arms as his grip on her lifeless body tightened.

"**Screw your **_**fucking**_** rules**_**!**_" His voice suddenly thundered which even surprised the guardian. "I **don't **_care_ about any _gods_ or _goddesses_! **I don't** _care_ about **fate** or **destiny**!"

The shadow gritted his teeth as his eyes were burning painfully. His hands shook as the girl became colder and colder and he pressed her against his body in vain to warm her up. She wasn't supposed to leave him; she wasn't supposed to die just yet. She wasn't allowed to.

"Just don't you _dare_ to take her away from **me**!" The raven haired man was choking on his last words.

What was to this bloody world if she wasn't here anymore? He hated this place more than anything. The Kokiri was the one who brightened it up for him, who told him things he didn't care about. Who always smiled and laughed even though he wanted to make her cry and suffer.

He didn't need it.

No.

He didn't.

"I don't need _**your**_ fuckin' soul!" The shadow screamed as he pressed the sage's body closer against his cold broad chest.

"Well...well..." The guardian's voice chuckled lightly. "After all these years, I hear such words for the first time...from a creature of darkness, nonetheless."

The light which engulfed the stone slowly started to spread through the room. It was as white as the snow and it vanquished the darkness slowly but surely.

"But how come you suddenly don't want your present, shadow? _What_ did the immortal girl did to _you_?"

The raven haired young man glared at the guardian. The burning in his eyes became worse and the shadow could have sworn something hot was running down his chin.

What did the green head do to him?

She drove him nuts, nearly every day. Always asking things, always telling him things he didn't care about, always talking to him even though he hates to talk. Always listening to any word he says. Always being at his side even though he was rough and mean...always caring for him even though he didn't deserve it.

Treating him like a person and not just a shadow.

Embracing him warmly when he hugged her roughly.

Sharing his forceful kisses even though her childish mind didn't know of such affection just yet...

The pain in his nonexistent guts spread...he was sure that he had never felt such a torture in any of his battles before. It burned. Although the body he clung onto was getting cold. The shadow stared at her flawless round face. Which now was colored in a ghostly white. The green haired strands of hair which fell into her face...

What did she do to him?

She...

"...made...me love...her." The words fell numbly from his lips.

The realization hit him. But as a shadow he shouldn't be able to feel emotions, he was certain that it was impossible for him to love something at all. But if he could...even without a soul, then the word 'love' described well what he felt for the young Kokiri.

A soft chuckle escaped the guardian as the light nearly engulfed the whole room before it turned into a loud laugh.

"That I would see that _day_ coming! A creature of darkness which actually _**fell**_ for an immortal girl!" His rusty voice which sounded so cold before returned to the bubbly one from back then.

"Not _caring_ about **gods** and _**rules**_! Hah!" Another proud laugh.

"So it will be...shall we write another chapter, creature of darkness?"

The light finally made it impossible for the shadow to keep his eyes open and he squeezed them shut.

"Shall we finally break the circle after decades of bloodshed?"

The guardian was grinning madly, he believed.

"Write the history a new, creature of darkness..." His rusty voice became calmer. "...a chapter may wait for your own _requiem_."

...

And suddenly...

...everything turned white.


	24. Chapter 24 A Journey ahead of Us

Phew. This is it. I debated if I really should make it as long as it is or if I should have made it shorter and not as detailed. But I couldn't stop typing as I started it, haha.

This is the last chapter of Requiem of a lost Soul. And I hope that any questions which were left are explained even if not directly. If you have any left, just ask via review or pm. I'll answer everything :D

To the Reviews!  
**Ashurei Akuma** - I'm sorry D: I felt so horrible too for letting Saria die - but it was needed and already planned since the 5th chapter. I hope that this ending will make everything better :D  
**ShadowNinja1011** - Yeah, I felt bad for him as well. But damn he needed this major kick in his butt to realize his feelings xD  
**Sorceress of Shadows** - Mahaha, the chapter was indeed evil, right? And yeah, Dark was crying. I didn't want to write it out directly but hint at it to show just how much of a 'human' he still was if it concerned Saria. Glad you noticed it xD and I can promise you that 'nope' Dark is still the jerkface he is, he won't change - and maybe I'll even post the next Dark/Saria fanfic this month!  
**pat4pat** - Waah, I'm glad you noticed that! I wanted to make this trial a psychological challenge for him. This room in the water temple must have been his very own nightmare, I believe. Caged up, never getting out and stuff. I hope you'll like this chapter here, too. I'm happy to hear that you like this story :D!  
**Avril555** - I know, I'm sorry D: it was really sad and even if I already knew in the beginning that I would let this happen it was still sad to write it...I hope the ending will sooth you :D! Because even I couldn't let it end that way!  
**bubblescaboose** - I actually wanted to let it end like this in the last chapter. Only hinting that _maybe_ everything was okay or _maybe_ not. But many didn't want to let it end that way, that's why this will be the last chapter 8D and yeah with Dark Link it always seems to me that there must be more contact than just kissing...'cause he is the evil part, the shadow and represents bad stuff like greed and lust etc. but I'm bad at writing that I believe xD maybe I'll try in one of my next stories.  
**Rhiannanyxa mara** - I know my cliffhangers are evil, but they are so fun xD! Haha, I'm glad that I got the pace right with their relationship and feelings. In the beginning it was hard for me to put fluff and love into it without improving their relationship first so it's a great relieve to hear that it feels right to you! Thank you!  
**random hyper person** - Here take this cookie and fluffy pillow, haha.  
**HarukiInuzuka13** - Thanks! Dark Link and Saria really seem to be worlds apart from each other, right? That's why their love is so interesting and fun to write :D glad you liked it!  
**Cakins** - Aaaw, thank you very, very much! I'm always glad to hear that my way with words isn't bad. In the beginning I was very nervous because I know my grammar is not the best and that my vocabulary still needs way more words than it has, haha. And you would really fix my mistakes? I would be _very_ thankful! And I listened to the song you recommended, I was honestly surprised how well it fitted! It sounds great, thanks for showing me that :DD

Onwards to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 24 - A Journey ahead of Us**

"Lady Thelma!" A voice called and the red haired woman turned away from the window she just cleaned.

"Good day, honey." Her dark eyes were twinkling in delight as the young boy came to a halt in front of her. He pulled his red hat down which revealed sweaty brown locks and he smiled at the inn keeper politely. "Always hard at work, I see."

"Of course." The boy replied grinning before he rummaged through his fitting red colored bag. "A letter for you." His forehead wrinkled slightly as he handed the enveloped over. "But...there is no sender written on it..."

"No sender?" The Gerudo offspring blinked at the paper in her hand curiously whilst the young boy put on his red hat once more. "I must go now, I wish a nice day, Lady Thelma."

The middle-aged woman nodded gladly and waved the little post-boy goodbye before he already disappeared down the street. A bit surprised she put the rag in her other hand onto the windowsill and turned the closed enveloped a few times over to make sure that there was really not something else written on it.

But all she could read was a short and neat handwriting.

_'Lady Thelma, Lanar Village'_

Carefully she opened it as her thoughts were circling around the possibilities who it could be because honestly no person came to her mind. She had already received the answer from farmer Groma of Banar Village concerning her needed vegetable delivery this fall. And aside of a secret admirer there were little other options this early in the morning.

Her hazelnut colored gaze fell on the letter as a breeze tugged softly at her pinned up hair. Her eyes widened.

_'Dear Lady Thelma'_

A warm broad smile suddenly graced her lips.

* * *

_'I'm glad to be able to write you a letter.'_

He groaned.

Pain was the first thing he felt.

That his limbs were suddenly heavy was the next realization.

He tried to move.

His legs were actually complaining, it felt like they were still sleeping. His fingers tingled and his try to form a fist with his hands took him a few times before he finally succeeded. Again, a groan escaped his lips, his head ached. Everything stung and trembled uncomfortably. His eyes rolled backwards into his head as he tried to sit up. The dried mud and rocks beneath his fingers never felt as cold and rough as they did now. And the air had never burned this much in his lungs.

Pain.

He never knew that this emotion was actually that annoying.

Emotion...

_'And I want to apologize first.'_

It suddenly hit him. The guardian, that damn stone. The Warden of Souls. The battle. Saria...

**Saria**.

His body reacted quickly. Against the complaining arms and legs he forced himself to sit up as fast as he could. He grunted as something turned in his guts immediately which made him feel sick and his head was spinning. The raven haired young man never expected to feel like fuckin' trash. His eyes fluttered open, blinded by whiteness he squeezed them shut again, cursing.

_'I lied. We are not from the column and if I tell you the truth...I'm afraid you wouldn't exactly believe me.'_

He pushed himself to stand up and rubbed his forehead in order to sooth the headache. His legs felt strange like they did not belong to him and for a second he wondered if that damn stone really did it...

The sound of something beating against his chest was his answer. It was rather slow to be a heart. It was something else in his case.

_'I still wanted to thank you for your kindness though. And I'm glad to have met you.'_

It was a soul.

_'Please greet Vincent and Sir Robero from me. Because even I I'd love to do it myself, I can't.'_

He pressed his left hand against his chest, distrusting the new thing similar to a heartbeat. But it was there. Again his eyes fluttered open, fighting against the urge to shield them from the weird whiteness which still engulfed his senses. Clawing at his vision. After a few moments; adjusting his sense of sight a bit to their surroundings his crimson colored orbs flew to the ground next to him.

They were searching for the lifeless body he clung onto in the darkness of the night. The last thing he was able to clearly remember before losing his conscious.

_'You've probably already heard about the rumors, the imposters who fled from the castle.'_

But it wasn't there.

He could feel how panic tickled his nerves; his gaze was glued to the ground beneath his shaky feet. Looking left and right again and again in vain. However puddles and dried mud mixed with sharp big rocks were all he was seeing. The remainder of the battle, of the so called trial he absolved. His fingertips tingled in anxiety, unfamiliar and suffocating.

_'And you probably already knew who they were about...but I promise you, we meant no harm.'_

In between the dirt he at least found something familiar to him. He bowed down carefully and picked it up. He had no doubt that this was the very stone whose fault all of this was. The guardian. But the egg-shaped rock was no longer glowing; it didn't look valuable or magical anymore. Only its shape made it easy to spot. Did it somehow lost its power...? He could only wonder.

_'We had to do it for an important reason.'_

So it was real, he thought.

It was all real.

He gritted his teeth and clenched the stone in his hand.

It happened.

It was over.

_'That's why we cannot stay here any longer. We have to leave the kingdom of Pael behind.' _

His eyes had finally adjusted to his surroundings completely as he was able to feel something warm on his skin. The very first sun rays of the new dawn were appearing; the room became slowly brighter. It didn't burn. It didn't try to burn through his skin - boiling the darkness in process which had filled his body...not anymore. He really overcame this weakness.

But to which price...

'_But before we leave...I wanted to especially thank you...'_

"Isn't it amazing?" A light voice said before a warm giggle followed suit. "Everything is colored in orange."

His blood colored eyes snapped towards the spring. He thought his ears were playing a horrible prank on him, that it must have been his imagination which was at work. Because all of it was too close to being a dream, nothing but an illusion. But if it was then his eyes must be lying to him as well...

_'I'm certain that...I've finally understood your words.'_

In front of the spring he could see her small silhouette; casting a long shadow to the ground as the sun was rising behind her small back. Her clothes were still drenched in drying blood but her dark blue eyes were glancing clearly at him with a warm smile on her lips.

The former shadow couldn't help but stare at her, standing there on her two small feet. Blinking, smiling, breathing...his legs ignored the pain they felt and pushed him to move towards her. Hastily he closed in onto the Kokiri because he wasn't able to shake off the picture in his mind where she was lying in his arms. Bloodied. Lifeless.

She had been cold. Ghostly white. Injured. **Dead**.

The raven haired young man let himself fall onto his knees as he embraced the Kokiri tightly. He could hear her wince slightly because of the force he used but she never complained about it, in this moment she didn't either. She was there, alive in his arms. He could hear her breathing, feel her heart beating.

_'Love...is an amazing emotion. And I've come to understand it on my journey.'_

She was warm. She was so soft and warm. He noticed that even more than he did back then. His skin tickled in anticipation as he tightened his grip. Her heartbeat quickened and this time it wasn't only hers, he could feel the soul in his own ribcage react to this movement, his very own 'heartbeat' started to pick up and _oh_, he never knew how _thrilling_ this felt.

Her hot breathe against his neck, her soft skin which was only separated from his by a dirty thin fabric and the scent of her short green hair which filled his nostrils. His new received blood rushed through his veins. Excited. Curious. Impatient.

Only she was able to create this. He was certain. Only she.

"You're crushing me." The sage said breathlessly with a light laugh on her tongue.

The former shadow loosened his grip and leaned back so that he could examine her face better. It was still childishly round, her cheeks rosy-red and those big midnight blue eyes which were graced by tears were never more tempting than now.

"You're alive." He muttered briefly before his left hand cupped her cheek. As if he had to make sure that she wouldn't just break beneath his touch. "You're not dead."

Saria bit her bottom lip before a shaky nod followed suit.

She was here.

She was alive. Alive.

"Don't you **fuckin'** _dare_ to ever leave my side _again_." He threatened suddenly whilst his eyes narrowed at her.

The green haired girl blinked at his sudden angry tune before her lips formed a bright smile.

To forbade her to die. That was something only _he_ could do.

"Yes."

His nerves calmed when this word left her whilst his chest still felt tight by the excitement of having her this close. There were so many new sensations he felt in mere seconds, that he didn't even know how to name them all. Light and heavy, cold and warm. Painful and still - were those emotions? They felt nothing like the ghostly and numbly sparks he felt back then.

It was as if you compared water to ice, a warm light to a raging fire.

He wanted more of those sensations.

He wanted to feel more of those emotions.

It felt like there was suddenly so much he had to discover.

His hands pressed the girl against his broad chest as he caught her lips with his own. He could feel her heart jump before it replied with a quick pace of beats and he noticed how her hands clung to him as she let him nearly break her once more in his bone-crushing hug. His strength and muscles differed from what he used to know, but it still belonged to him.

Her lips tasted like nothing he ever tried before.

His fingertips were tingling, as his guts were swirling in excitement.

His soul was bursting out of his chest he believed. Pushing any pain he had felt before into the back of his mind.

How had he had been ever be able to _not_ kiss her? To _not_ touch her? This sensation was difficult to name, he thought, he had nothing to compare it with. And as greedy as he was he wasn't letting go of it. Instead of that he only deepened his kiss, catching her off guard once more as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

It felt like an explosion of warmth, passion and something sweet which left him hungry for more.

He only stopped as the girl started to squirm in his grip and even though every fiber in his body fought against it he obeyed her silent request and parted from her. The Kokiri immediately gasped for air and he felt foolish for forgetting that she was still a being which needed oxygen once in a while. But his face stayed calm and masked any doubt or thought he had, his mind was too occupied with the new experiences it tried to understand.

_'I'm glad to have gotten to know you and every other person I met along the way.'_

Her flushed face caught his eyes and her shy smile made his guts tingle.

Saria lifted her hands and pressed them against his cheeks. She herself wasn't really able to completely understand the miracle which must have occurred. But what she knew was that he wasn't as cold anymore as he used to be. Her thumbs run over his skin in small circles, cherishing the unusual skin contact they shared.

Something in his eyes had changed, they weren't as indifferent anymore. There was a light glint of genuine curiosity in them; demanding and strong.

And for the very first time, she was able to see the sunlight touch his black colored hair and pale skin without a horrible consequence following suit.

_'I'll never forget you or anyone else...I'll always hold you dear to my heart.'_

He was real.

Her smile widened before she leaned towards the raven haired young man who merely waited for her next move impatiently. His expression was still as calm and stoic as it had been before, but that only made it easier for her to smile and reach out for him.

He was still himself. He was still the man she met back then in her ancient temple. Who stirred hope in her and let her emotions tangle up in a mess. Who confused her mind and thoughts. Who lead her out of her misery and took her on a journey she will never forget.

A journey which had probably only just begun...

Her lips touched his carefully. It was a light and soft kiss - something they never had shared before. It had always been him, acting without a care. Rough and aggressive. After all this time they spent together it was the first kiss she gave him instead of only recieving them. Still clumsy and uncertain. However it was not an unwanted one she realized quickly as the former shadow replied without missing a heartbeat; he returned her brave act - actually trying to share her cautiousness the best he could.

To kiss was a sign of affection. To wish for that person's happiness and receiving happiness in return meant to care for someone deeply. To seek for another's touch and to feel the anticipating heart beat lively in one's own ribcage meant love. It took her mind so long to comprehend all this.

The young sage parted from him way too fast for his liking, but her twinkling eyes made him halt before he was already diving to steal another kiss.

_'Because now...a journey awaits me to discover more and more of this world.'_

"I love you."

_'With him at my side.'_

* * *

The castle was far in the distance as the sun above them was shining brightly. The grass was slowly becoming dry and the wind had become colder.

_'That's why I wanted to say goodbye. Although...'_

Two silhouettes stood on a hill which was separating the familiar fields from the unknown ones. The border of a whole realm and the still undiscovered lands behind it was right beneath their feet.

_'...this may not be a farewell.'_

The taller one turned away from the proud scene and started to walk away. Merely the smaller one stared at the villages in the distance a while longer before it quickly turned away and run after the other.

_'I hope we'll meet us again.'_

The two of them disappeared behind the still green hill. Only silence followed their disappearance whilst the kingdom returned to the peaceful autumn colored picture it had been before their arrival.

_'Yours, Saria.'_

* * *

I cannot say how _happy_ I am to see how many people liked this story and I want to thank every one of you for staying with me all this time! Every review, fave and follow made me so happy and gave me the courage to continue this story...and this fanfiction is very dear to me.

It was an unusual pairing which came to my mind as I had suddenly an idea for a plot. They just fitted right and I dared to put them together. I would have never expected that this pairing could be actually a bit popular, haha. It makes me so happy to suddenly see here and there a few stories featuring them! These two deserve love, right?

I hope you liked this ending.

In the very end I want to say **thank you**, _thank you_ very, very much. I _love_ you guys!


End file.
